Los guerreros de la galaxia: carrera contra el mal
by Draizen
Summary: acompañemos a Milenium Star, Black raider y sus amigos en esta nueva aventura.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGO**

Se podía ver toda una ciudad en ruinas y en la cima de una montaña se podía distinguir un brillo extraño, en la cima estaban los 12 guardianes encerrados en burbujas, se notaba que estaban sufriendo mientras unos pilares de energía que salia de burbujas formaba una esfera en el centro, debajo de ellos estaba una figura con una capa negra.

¿?: jajajaja, cuando tenga extraído la suficiente energía de ustedes 12 podre usar el poder de la creación para producir un cambio que afectara a todo el Multiverso, ese cambio modificara todo de forma que yo sea el único que lo gobierne sin oposición.

Detrás de esa figura apareció un semental, era de piel negra con una crin de color blanco y negro, tenia ojos azules y cuite mark de una espada de plata con un escudo de bronce, con una espada en sus cascos trato de atacar al malvado pero este moviéndose rápido termino golpeándolo y termino en el piso al mismo tiempo que el individuo le piso la cabeza,

¿?: jajajajaja, el poderoso Black Raider, se supone que viniste a buscar a tu madre y tus tíos, ¿verdad?

Star desde su esfera miro a si hijo en el piso y comenzó a tener lagrimas en los ojos.

Star: no... mi hijo no.

Hablamos de forma pausada y cansada debido a la energía que le estaban sacando, Raider miro a su madre con preocupación y luego miro a la figura encapuchada con un profundo desprecio.

Raider: ¡ no dejaré que hagas esto Oblivion, eres un lunático esto terminará bien!

La figura que respondía al nombre de Oblivion sólo se puso a reír antes de responder.

Oblivion: jajajajaja, lo lamento viejo amigo pero tengo que hacer lo que tengo que hacer, una vez que puedas reformar todo, tal vez te perdone y no te envié ala dimensión negativa jajajajaja.

¿?: no, no lo aras y no dejare que continúes con esto.

Se hizo presente la figura de una yegua joven, era una alicornio que tenia una melena dorada con detalles rojos, ojos de color dorado y su cuite mark era de una constelación dentro de una nebulosa.

¿?: llegaste muy lejos Black Dark.

Oblivion solo la miro con enojo.

Oblivion: esa ya no es mi nombre, eso lo sabes bien Milenium.

Mike miro a la yegua y hablo con preocupación.

Mike: ¡no... Mikki... tienes que irte... es peligroso!

La nombrada Mikki miro a Mike con tristesa.

Mikki: no, eso nunca, si te hubiera escuchado antes esto no hubiera pasado, ahora no te abandonare hermano.

Oblivion: aun estas a tiempo querida, únete a mi mi amor, cuando todo el Multiverso sea reformado podrías gobernar junto a mi, tu sabes que todo lo que existe esta infectado y podrido, todos los planetas están perdidos, por mas que lucháramos nunca podríamos detener a sus males por completo, la mejor manera es cambiarlo todo con un nuevo orden y nadie es mejor que yo para dirigirlo.

Mikki solo comenzó a llorar mientras miraba a Oblivion con enojo.

Mikki: nunca me uniría a ti, me mentiste, me engañaste, lastimaste a mis amigos y a mi familia, secuestraste a mi hermano, a mi prima y mis tíos... ¡rompiste mi corazón, no te mereces la lealtad o el amor de nadie!

Oblivion: ¿y que es lo que piensas hacer?

Mikki: ¡voy a detenerte!

Desde el cielo apareció un fenix celeste blanco y sus alas tenían plumas de color rojo rubí.

Mikki: ¡Fire White, Dragon Bankai!

Mikki se transformo y el fenix se volvió una armadura blanca con con un casco rojo, la armadura de las alas también era roja y en la punta tenían cada una boca de dragón, Mikki ahora tenia cola de dragón y aunque no se notaba con su armadura ahora tenia alas de dragón con plumas en la parte de abajo y escamas en la parte de arriba, dándole asi su forma de Alidrake.

Mikki: esto se terminara ahora.

Oblivion: no podrás detenerme, esto se termina aquí y ahora, los guardianes están capturados, la patrulla esta "ocupada" y no te ayudara, ¿tu quien te crees que eres para enfrentarme y tratar de detenerme?

Mikke saco un collar que tenia un dije con la vialactea en el, se lo puso y saco la Stellar Blade.

Mikki: ¿quien soy?, ¡soy una guerrera de la galaxia!

Mikki se lanzo hacia Oblivion y el sacando una lanza de metal negro bloqueo un ataque con la espada, los dos comenzaron a chocar sus armas en un combate muy reñido, Raider se puso de pie con algo de dificultad y saco un aura de color negro, en su cuerpo apareció una armadura de color negro onix, tomando su espada se lanzo contra Oblivion también, Mikki casi recibe un golpe pero Raider se interpuso haciendo retroceder al enemigo, Mikki lo miro sorprendida.

Mikki: ¿Raider?

Raider le sonrio con una cara de determinación y sacando un collar parecido al suyo no tardo en ponérselo.

Raider: ¿no creíste que te dejaría luchar sola o si?, después de todo también soy un guerrero de la galaxia y tengo cuentas pendientes con este tipo.

Mikki le devolvió la sonrisa y se puso junto a el, los dos encararon a Oblivion quien los miro molesto.

Oblivion: pudieron elegir ayudarme, pero ahora solo les queda...¡el camino del dolor!

Los dos amigos se lanzaron contra el enemigo y los tres chocaron sus armas, a pesar de ser dos contra uno Oblivion podía contener a los dos sin problemas, Mikki usando su espada lanzo un corte de energía que Oblivion partió por la mitad con su arma, Raider trato de atacarlo con su salto pero este lo bloqueo con su lanza también, Mikki y Raider sacaron sus auras y lanzando un fuerte grito se lanzaron contra Oblivion.

Oblivion: nadie frustrara mis planes y mucho menos ustedes.

Al final las armas de los tres chocaron otra vez.

Mikki: nosotros ganaremos, porque a diferencia de ti, no peleamos por motivos egoístas.

Raider: luchamos para proteger a nuestro hogar y nuestras familias.

Oblivion: que lindo, pero eso no les servirá, ya es demasiado tarde, dentro de poco tendré el poder suficiente para hacer la gran recreación que planeo, ¡mi plan maestro se cumplirá aunque sea lo ultimo que haga¡

Los tres solo se miraron entre ellos con desafió, desde las burbujas los guardianes miraban todo con mucha preocupación.

 **Narracion Mikki.**

 **Mikki: se preguntaran que esta pasando y como llegue a esto, bien es largo de contar, asi que mejor se los mostrare, esto paso hace unos 10 años cuando inicie mi adiestramiento como guerrera, esta es la historia de como inicie mi aventura, como encontré a los amigos que me ayudaron a crecer, de como nos convertimos en... ¡los guerreros de la galaxia!**


	2. La aventura comienza

**CAPITULO I**

 **La aventura comienza**

Era un día en el imperio de celeste, Mike estaba junto con la patrulla, Darkwing, sus padres, biológicos y adoptivos, ese día Mikki se iría con Magic para empezar su adiestramiento.

Mike: no puedo creer que ya tienes 8 años.

Sun: eras tan pequeña cuando llegaste.

Hope: mi pequeñita, no tienes que irte si no quieres, puedes buscar otras cosas, no tienes que aprender a pelear.

Mikki miro sonriendo a mi madre y hablo tranquila.

Mikki: mama, entiendo que estés preocupada, pero no puedo ser siempre la dama indefensa, ademas son solo 9 meses al año, el resto del tiempo estaré con ustedes.

Sun: igual es mucho tiempo pequeña.

Mikki: no se preocupen la tía Magic me cuidara bien, les aseguro que no me pasara nada malo.

Mike: mamá, papá por favor de tranquilos, recuerden que yo ya estaba entrenando a mis 8 años.

Arthur: eso puede ser cierto Mike pero eso no es menos preocupante.

Hope: en esa época no estábamos contigo Star hope, además Mikki es muy pequeña y no quiero que le pase algo malo si comienza a pelear.

Mikki: mama, yo quiero ser fuerte y ayudar a mi hermano, con todo lo que esta pasando hay mucho trabajo para que el y la patrulla lo hagan todo y los guardianes no podrían venir aquí todo el tiempo.

Mike: ya te dije que no es necesario Mikki, ¿estas segura de esto?

Mikki solo se puso a reír.

Mikki: jajaja, no te preocupes hermano, después de todo aunque solo conozco lo básico aprendí del mejor.

Mike le siguió el juego y fingiendo arrogancia contesto.

Mike: muy bien eso no lo discuto.

Los dos: jajajaja.

Darkwing sonriendo se le acerco.

Darkwing: ya veras Mikki, con Magic y los demás aprenderás muchas cosas, estoy segura que al volver seras muy fuerte.

Mikki: asi es prima, solo espero un día poder ser tan increíble como ustedes.

Mike: eso no lo dudo, a pesar de todo intenta venir de visita algunas veces antes de las vacaciones, no queremos preocuparnos mas de lo necesario.

Nathaly se le acerco y le entrego un paquete.

Nathaly: ten pequeña, esto es de parte mía y de Arthur.

Mikki tomo el paquete y sonrió.

Mikki: gracias tía.

Desde bebe Mikki había sido muy cercana a los padres adoptivos de Mike asi que los tomo como sus tíos, sin tardanza abrió el paquete y dentro de el había una cazadora de color azul celeste, Mikki no tardo en ponérsela.

Mikki: ¿como me veo?

Mike: te queda bien.

Light hope se le acerco y la abrazo con fuerza.

Hope: por favor mi pequeña, cuídate mucho.

Mikki sonriendo le devolvió el gesto, Sun se acerco y le revolvió un poco la crin.

Sun: ten cuidado pequeña.

Mikki: gracias, tendré cuidado papa.

Mike se la acerco y tomando la Stellar Blade se la extendió.

Mike: toma, para ayudarte a entrenar.

Mikki miro esto con gran impresión.

Mikki: pero la Stellar Blade es tuya.

Mike: te la doy para que te protejas, desde que tengo la Knight king y la espada de los Eones ya no la uso mucho, si quieres devolverla hazlo, pero cuando encuentres una arma propia que puede actuar junto a tu espíritu.

El casco de Mikki tembló un poco pero tomo el arma.

Mikki: te prometo que la cuidare bien y te are sentir orgulloso.

Mikki le dio un fuerte abrazo a su hermano y en ese momento un rayo naranja aparece desde el cielo, desde este aparece Magic quien mira a todos felizmente.

Magic: es bueno verlos a todos, ¿como esta nuestra pequeña guerrera?

Mikki: ansiosa por comenzar tía Magic, ¿cuando nos vamos?

Magic: jajaja, se nota que estas entusiasmada.

Magic: muy bien Mikki despídete, es hora de irnos.

Mikki se despidió uno por uno de los presentes, los de la patrulla se despidieron de ella uno por uno deseándole suerte, también se despidió de sus tíos y sus padres, de Darkwing con un fuerte abrazo y finalmente se acerco a su hermano.

Mikki: te are sentir orgulloso hermano.

Mike: solo esfuérzate y estaré orgulloso.

Los dos hermanos se despidieron con un abrazo y Mikki se acerco a Magic.

Magic: descuiden cuidaremos bien de Mikki.

Magic levantando su casco derecho mostró un brazalete blanco y toco unos botones.

Magic: activando transportador de rayos z.

Al instante un rayo naranja las golpeo a las dos y las hizo desaparecer, cuando las dos pudieron ver todo notaron que estaban dentro de una enorme nave de color blanco con detalles negros, Mikki miraba todo con gran emoción.

Magic: Mikki te doy la bienvenida al Skidbladnir, esta es la nave de entrenamiento, todos en Force que tienen familiares que quieren ser parte de la armada entrenan aquí.

Mikki la miro confundida.

Mikki: ¿no se supone que tu me enseñaras tia Magic?

Magic: si lo are, pero aun eres un potrilla, los primeros 5 años de tu entrenamiento los pasaras aquí, luego a los 13 te pondré bajo mi tutela personal.

Mikki: ¿porque?

Magic: Mike me dijo que ademas de Star Fire con quien jugabas debes en cuando, no tenias mas amigos,

Mikki: ¿eso que tiene que ver?

Magic: que no puedes crecer tu sola, estoy segura que de esta forma encontraras muchos buenos amigos que te ayudaran en tu camino.

Mikki: ¿como mi hermano?

Magic la miro sonriendo con curiosidad.

Magic: ¿tu quieres ser como el verdad?

Mikki respondió con gran alegría.

Mikki: asi es, todo el mundo habla de todas las cosas increíbles que mi hermano hizo y continua haciendo por todo el mundo, yo también quiero hacer cosas buenas por la gente.

Mikki cuando habla de su hermano y sus aventuras siempre tenia mucha alegría en su voz, Magic sonrió recordando que desde que la pequeña había podido pensar había visto a su hermano mayor como su héroe y siempre quería ser como el.

Magic: es por eso que tienes que comenzar aquí, hay niños y niñas de todas las edades, hacer amigos te ara mucho bien.

Mikki: ¿como empiezo tía Magic?

Magic: bueno creo que primero debo explicarte un poco de como funciona el sistema aquí.

Magic se puso frente a ella y se puso un poco seria.

Magic: muy bien veras, dentro de los estatutos esta esto, yo soy la rectora del lugar, mi hermana Star es la vice rectora, los demás guardianes están como supervisores, luego de ellos están tus maestros, te aseguro que si lo comprendes todo no te sera difícil.

Magic hizo aparecer un papel frente a Mikki.

Magic: ese es tu horario, para tu primer año escolar, ven conmigo te llevare a tu primer salón, a la noche te llevare a donde dormirás.

Mikki siguió a Magic por un rato hasta que llegaron a una puerta en donde había un grupo de potros como de su edad viendo a un unicornio explicando algunas cosas.

Magic: disculpe profesor Strike Fly, le traigo a una nueva estudiante.

El unicornio se puso nervioso.

Strike: señora Rectora que sorpresa, ¿ a quien recibimos hoy?

Magic: su nombre es Milenium Star, desde hoy estudiara con ustedes también.

Strike: desde luego señora, toma asiento pequeña.

Mikki obedeció y se sentó en uno de los lugares vacíos, Magic se retiro y luego el llamado profesor continuo.

Strike: que bueno que llego a tiempo jovencita, la clase aun no empezaba, bueno ya que todos los jóvenes presentes esperan algún día pertenecer a la armada deben prepararse duro, hoy comenzaremos con algunas lecciones básicas.

Durante toda la clase Mikki no solo prestaba atención si no que contestaba cada pregunta con rapidez e inteligencia, el profesor quedo sumamente impresionado, cuando la clase termino durante el recreo Mikki estaba conociendo en lugar peor uno grupo de tres le bloqueo el camino, eran un grifo, un cambiante y una cebra, el grifo se adelanto y hablo de forma burlona.

Grifo: oye cerebrito, puedes ser la nueva aquí pero eso no te ayuda, sera mejor que te expliquemos como funcionan las cosas aquí...

¿?: yo no aria eso, ahora mejor márchense.

Todos miraron de donde venia la voz y vieron que era un alicornio de color negro con crin de color en blanco y negro, tenia ojos azules y cuitemark de una espada de broce con un escudo de plata, los tres recién llegados se asustaron.

Cambiante: ¿Black Raider?, ¿que haces aquí?

Raider miro a Mikki y le sonrió con tranquilidad.

Raider: ¿hace cuanto que no nos vemos Mikki?

Mikki le sonrió con simpatía.

Mikki: hace casi dos años.

Cebra: ¿conoces a Black Raider?

Raider: mas que conocernos casi somos familia, ella es la hermana pequeña de un buen amigo de mi madre, ella es Milenium Star la hermana de Mike Bluer.

Los tres matones solo temblaron de miedo y se fueron, Raider solo se acerco sonriendo y estiro su casco en forma de saludo.

Raider: me entere por la tía Magic, es bueno ver que aprenderemos juntos Mikki.

Mikki sonrió mientras sonreía le tomaba el casco aceptando el saludo.

Mikki: a mi también.

Raider: bueno sera mejor que nos movamos, nuestra próxima clase la tenemos juntos, acompáñame.

Mikki siguió a Raider sin mas problemas, los dos llegaron a una amplia sala en donde varios grupos de estudiantes estaban reunidos.

Raider: llegaste en un buen día Mikki, hoy es un día muy especial.

Mikki: ¿y eso porque?

Raider: hoy es día de captura la bandera.

Instructor: muy bien hoy la clase especial estará a cargo de una de nuestras supervisoras, la señorita Fluttershy.

En eso Fluttershy apareció por una puerta, pero a diferencia de hace años su crin estaba diferente porque la tenia peinada en varias trensas.

Fluttershy: muy bien, buenos días a todos, hoy tendremos nuestra clase especial en un terrero especial.

Desde el cielo apareció una pantalla y se mostró un pequeño planeta que se veía totalmente verde con algunos lugares de extensa agua.

Fluttershy: esta es la luna forestal de endor, hemos preparado una zona marcada en el bosque para que sirva de terreno, se dividirán en dos equipos y cada uno estará en un lado del bosque, cada equipo sera de 10 de ustedes, se que la clase tiene mucho mas que eso por lo cual se les dividirán en varios equipos...

Después de un rato todos quedaron organizados y Mikki junto con Raider quedaron en el equipo 7, luego de un rato llego su turno.

Fluttershy: muy bien ahora esto sucede asi, equipo 7 contra el equipo 8.

Los dos equipos aparecieron en dos lugares separados, arriba de ellos apareció Fluttershy en una forma de holograma.

Fluttershy: muy bien ahora les explicare las reglas, cada equipo tiene 10 minutos para planear una estrategia y esconder su bandera, como podrán ver cerca de ustedes hay unas armas especiales.

Todos vieron y notaron que eran armaduras junto con espadas y escudos.

Fluttershy: por su seguridad, las espadas están sin filo, los escudos son de material ligero y las armaduras también, cuando reciban un golpe directo en el cuerpo están fuera y serán transportados de regreso, se permite volar y hacer magia pero nada de hechizos que sean peligrosos, si alguno de los de su equipo captura la bandera de el otro equipo ganaran, también si no es por la bandera ganara el equipo que tenga al ultimo miembro en el campo, mas simplemente si transportan a todos los del equipo rival también ganaran, el cronometro comienza a correr, preparen sus estrategias y pónganse sus equipos.

La imagen desapareció y el cronometro apareció marcando los 10 minutos, todos se pusieron las armaduras y tomaron el equipo, junto con Mikki y Raider estaban 3 unicornios, un macho y dos hembras, dos pegasos uno de cada genero, dos grifos machos y un cambiante hembra,

Cambiante: yo creo que por decisión unánime, Black Raider debe ser el capitán.

Todos los demás estuvieron de acuerdo, Raider aunque muy nervioso acepto el papel de líder.

Raider: muy bien tengo una idea, ustedes tres.

Dijo señalando a los unicornios.

Raider: se quedaran con la bandera y usen su magia para cubrirla con un campo de fuerza.

Unicornios: entendido.

Raider: quedamos 7, 3 de nosotros los distraerán por el aire y los otros 4 se acercaran por tierra.

Todos: hecho.

Mientras los unicornios se ponían en posición, los otros 7 se pusieron frente a los arboles del bosque, al cronometro solo le quedaban 30 segundos, Raider miro a los unicornios y les dio una ultima indicación.

Raider: en caso de emergencia Mikki o yo lanzaremos chispas rojas al cielo, si las ven, que dos de ustedes vengan como apoyo pero dejen a uno de guardián, no hay que dejar la bandera sola.

Unicornios: entendido.

Cronometro: 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, ¡GO!

Los dos equipos se pusieron en marcha y en eso Raider se acerco a Mikki para hablarle en voz vaja.

Raider: Mikki esta es tu primera vez en este juego, mantente cerca de mi.

Mikki: de acuerdo.

Mientras tanto en el Skid (nombre abreviado de la nave) Fluttershy usaba unas cámaras móviles para ver todo en compania de Magic.

Magic: creo que no debimos dejar que Mikki entrara en su primer día.

Fluttershy: ademas de Mike y sus padres tu la conoces mejor que los demás, ella es muy parecida a su hermano, si le hubiéramos prohibido participar hubiera insistido con todas sus fuerzas.

Magic: no puedo negar eso, solo me preocupa un poco, al igual que Raider, Star también esta inquieta aunque no lo demuestra, espero que estén bien los dos.

De la nada una alarma comenzó a sonar mientras en las pantallas aparecía la palabra alerta y se encendían luces rojas por todo el lugar y la computadora hablaba.

Computadora: ¡ALERTA FALLA EN EL SISTEMA!...¡ALERTA FALLA EN EL SISTEMA!

Magic se preocupo por eso y rápidamente dio instrucciones.

Magic: ¡rápido revisen el sistema y reparen los fallos!

Todos los encargados se pusieron en marcha pero lo que nadie sabia era que en el planeta las cosas se pondrían difíciles, el en planeta los dos equipos estaban por empezar el juego, Mikki miro una especie de cerca hecha de energía lo cual llamo su atención.

Mikki: ¿no es una cerca de electro repulsión?

Raider: asi es, solo usamos este bosque para entrenar algunas veces pero como el planeta pertenece a las especies nativas tenemos que mantenerlas alejadas para no lastimar las o que nos lastimen, siempre la mantienen encendida cuando estamos entrenando pero cuando nos vamos retiran la cerca y todos los animales se quedan tranquilos.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta poco a poco la reja empezó a apagarse y una sombra de ojos amarillos se hizo visible en las sombras, los dos equipos No tardaron en encontrarse y comenzar a pelear, el equipo anterior tenía como líder al Grifo que había molestado a Mikki antes Además de que estaban el cambiante y la cebra acompañados de dos unicornios y dos pegasos, cuando los dos equipos chocaron comenzó una pequeña batalla campal, Raider y Mikki demostraron ser bastante hábiles en el combate pero algo llamó su atención, a muchos ya les habían dado más de un golpe y sin embargo no desaparecían cómo habían dicho al principio, después de combatir por un rato al final se detuvieron para saber qué pasaba.

Grifo: muy bien Esto no lo entiendo, hay varios aquí que ya deberían estar de regreso en la nave.

Raider: eso es cierto esto es muy raro.

De la nada un rugido llamó la atención del grupo y vieron Cómo se les acercaba una inmensa bestia, el grupo de niños comenzó a asustarse.

Mikki: ¿ Qué es esa cosa?

Raider: esa cosa es un Rankor, un enorme bestia depredadora carnívora pero no debería estar aquí se supone que es una especie nativa del planeta felucia.

La bestia comenzó a rugir y trató de atacar a los niños los cuales se dispersaron rápido, la bestia ataca va rompiendo árbol tras árbol, los pequeños la evitaban Cómo podían.

Mikki: ¿ Y ahora qué hacemos?

Raider: Con este equipo que tenemos no podremos enfrentarnos a esa cosa, con estás espada sin filo no podremos traspasar le la piel, Además de que los escudos y armaduras son de entrenamiento y no nos protegerán mucho.

La bestia trataba de atraparlos y en eso logró atrapar a uno de ellos y resultó ser el Grifo.

Grifo: ¡ayuda, no quiero morir joven!

Mikki estaba muy asustada y no se podía mover mucho, cuando escucho los gritos de El pequeño Grifo pidiendo ayuda eso la hizo reaccionar y salió de su escondite, encaró a la criatura de forma decidida.

Mikki: Será mejor que lo sueltes criatura horrenda o te mandaría a volar después de patearte el trasero.

La bestia se fue contra ella y trato de agarrar la con sus garras, ella se levantó en dos cascos y los estiró hacia el frente mientras preparaba su cuerno, el Rankor la atrapó y se la trago al instante asustando a todos, en eso una Estaca de piedra se levantó del piso y golpeó a la bestia en la quijada haciéndola caer, El pequeño Grifo logró liberarse y escapar.

Grifo: eso estuvo cerca pero no esperaba que esa potra muriera así.

Raider: ¿ quién lo atacó con esa Estaca de piedra?

¿?: Aquí arriba.

Todos voltearon y notaron que era Mikki para asombro de todos

Mikki: use el Tecno hechizo ilusión pétrea, soy todo menos indefensa, como tenía 6 años mi hermano en sus ratos libres me enseñó lo básico de la Tecno magia, así como esto, ¡ Atomic blast!

Mikki disparó una inmensa esfera de magia que golpeó a la bestia causándole gran dolor.

Mikki: y eso no es lo único, ¡ Ragnarock!

La potra invocó un Rayo eléctrico desde el cielo qué golpeó a la bestia.

Mikki: y como toque final, ¡infierno de plasma!

Desde abajo de la bestia apareció una columna de fuego que creció y la quemó haciéndola gritar de dolor, finalmente la bestia cayó al suelo, los jóvenes se sacaron a verla un poco asustados.

Raider: ¿ mataste a la bestia?

Mikki: Claro que no, sólo está noqueado.

De regreso en la nave nadie sabia que estaba pasando con el sistema y en eso Magic puso una cara seria y se acerco a su amiga.

Magic: no tenemos tiempo de esperar a que reparen el sistema, reúne a los estudiantes y vigila los, bajare al planeta a buscar a Mikki y los otros.

Fluttershy: ¿usaras eso?

Magic: en este momento es la mejor opción...

Magic cerro los ojos y se concentro, después de un momento los abrió y estos eran de color morado oscuro con varios círculos y algunos puntos negros que daban la apariencia de una pirámide al revés.

Fluttershy: debes tener cuidado Magic, recuerda que aun lo estas aprendiendo y puede dejarte muy cansada.

Magic: solo usando mi rinnegan puedo llegar hasta allá, no puedo traer a los niños a través del espacio vació.

Desde los ojos de Magic salio una esfera que se materializo como un portal negro el cual atravesó sin tardanza y no tardo en cerrarse, en le planeta los chicos estaban atentos por si la bestia despertaba, Mikki se acerco a Raider y le pregunto con duda.

Mikki: ¿crees que la tia Fluttershy o alguien nos mandara de regreso pronto?

Raider: si eso es seguro, conociendo a la tía Magic no debe tardar en venir a buscarnos o mandar a alguien.

En eso un agujero oscuro se abrió y los jóvenes se pusieron en guardia, desde el portal apareció Magic, Mikki se acerco contenta.

Mikki: llegaste a tiempo tía.

Magic: algo paso en el Skid, no se como o porque pero hubo una falla en el sistema y todo se quedo apagado mientras lo reparan, me parece que la cerca de repulsión también, no se como llego un Rankor hasta este planeta pero es momento de irnos.

Raider: tía Magic aun no estamos todos aquí.

Magic: en ese caso tu y Mikki busquen a los otros, los que están aquí los mandare de regreso de inmediato.

Los dos hicieron lo indicado, Magic invoco el mismo portal y miro a los jóvenes.

Magic: muy bien ahora pasen, este portal los mandara de regreso al Skid, crucen de inmediato.

Los jóvenes no se hicieron esperar y cruzaron el portal, Mikki y Raider no tardaron en regresar con los otros, Magic iba a abrir otro portal pero se toco la cabeza y casi se desmaya, Mikki la detuvo antes de caer.

Mikki: ¿qué sucede tía Magic?

Magic: es que aún no me acostumbro a usar el rinnegan, se necesita bastante energía sin mencionar que me cansa los ojos, sólo den me un momento y lo volveré a usar para que podamos volver.

Raider: ¿ y no hay otra forma de volver sin que tengas que hacerlo?

Magic: podria tele transportarlos hasta allá pero no creo que pueda alcanzar la nave desde tan lejos, sin mencionar que no podría llevarlos a todos al mismo tiempo, los llevaría volando de regreso pero también es bastante lejos y ustedes no pueden respirar en el espacio y usara un campo de fuerza todos irían demasiado apretados.

Antes de poder seguir hablando la bestia volvió a despertar, Magic con algo de dificultad se puso de pie y cerró los ojos un momento, cuando nos volvió a abrir éstos eran rojos con 3 puntos negros que fórmula de un triángulo alrededor sus pupilas, cuando la bestia la miró a los ojos volvió a caer inconsciente.

Magic: cuando regresemos a la nave me asegurare de que un grupo especial regresé esta cosa a felusia.

Mikki: ¿que le hiciste tía?

Magic: es un poder llamado sharingan, Aún es una habilidad nueva y me cuesta un poco usarla, Pero bueno lo mejor es que use el rinnegan y volvamos a la nave.

Magic cambios sus ojos de color otra vez y abrió otro portal para regresar.

Magic: muy bien es hora de volver.

Los que quedaban no tardaron en cruzar el portal, una vez de regreso en la nave y viendo que aun no podían reparar los sistemas Magic miro a Fluttershy y se alejaron para hablar.

Magic: lo mejor sera que los estudiantes pasen la noche en el Nautilus mientras reparan en Skid.

Fluttershy: lo mejor sera que Rainbow venga porque necesitaremos energía limpia mientras reparamos los sistemas.

Magic hizo llamar a algunos de los instructores y profesores para que reunieran a los alumnos, Mikki se acerco a Magic con curiosidad.

Mikki: ¿tía Magic esta bien que los niños tengan preparación militar?

Magic: veras Mikki Force es una armada compuesta por millos de planetas en todo nuestro Multiverso, no hay ejercito mas grande al menos en el nuestro, no se en los demás, muchos de los soldados tienen hijos o hijas que quieren seguir sus pasos, por eso impartimos estas clases, pero usamos un sistema especial, si alguno de ellos quiere irse cuando sea o decide que no quiere ser soldado se le permite retirarse sin problemas de este modo nunca hay malentendidos.

Mikki: ¿como es eso?

Magic: muchos de los niños que conociste o viste hoy podrían no estar aquí el próximo año, pero es decisión suya si quieren seguir aquí o no, si sus padres los quieren fuera tampoco hay problemas, tu caso es especial ya que no solo estas aquí de forma voluntaria si no bajo mi protección, normalmente los pequeños solo reciben educación a su nivel y edad, en tu caso y en de los otros niño es educación a nivel primario, algunos se van y regresan ya crecidos para el adiestramiento militar.

Después de unos minutos llegaron a una sala.

Mikki: ¿que hacemos aquí Tia?

Magic: nos transportaremos a armonian, tenemos una base submarina, esta es una sala aislada a prueba de fallos, aquí tenemos un transportador de rayos z, pero como solo tiene una batería auxiliar tarda 30 minutos para recargar después de disparar, ahora tiene suficiente energía, pasaras la noche en la base submarina junto conmigo.

El rayo z se activo y las dos llegaron a otra sala, pero Mikki se acerco y vio que estaban en el fondo del mar, se quedo maravillada con los peces y criaturas que estaban bajo el mar, en eso fueron recibidos por Rarity quien ahora tenia puesta una diadema de zafiros y lapislázuli.

Rarity: Mikki pequeña que gusto verte, creciste mucho, ¿vienes de visita?

Mikki: no tía Rarity, vine a tener clases.

Rarity se impresiono y luego miro a Magic.

Rarity: los alumnos ya llegaron y están siendo instalados en algunas habitaciones.

Magic: me encargare de mandarle un mensaje a Rainbow, necesitaremos sus poderes para arreglar el Skid.

Rarity: de momento sera mejor investigar que paso, Mikki acompáñame a una de las habitaciones tu tía Magic y yo tenemos asuntos que arreglar.

Magic: Mikki hazle caso a tu tía Rarity, nos veremos mañana.

Mikki simplemente asintió y se retiro, sin que nadie lo supiera en otra dimensión algunas voces murmuraban cosas.

¿?: insisto en que hacer todo esto fue una perdida de tiempo.

¿?: teníamos que ver si ella tenia ese poder también.

¿?: ya teníamos muchas pruebas, pensé que había quedado claro que el elegido es Mike Bluer.

¿?: ella es otra versión de el, aunque la posibilidad sea sumamente pequeña y casi nula de que Mike Bluer muera antes de enfrentarse contra el amo Arek tenemos que asegurarnos de que no aya nadie que pueda tomar su lugar.

¿?: en eso coincido, tenemos que estar totalmente seguros de que no abra fallos.

¿?: entonces continuemos con el plan.

 **Hasta el próximo capitulo, por favor dejen comentarios.**

 **Nota: a partir de ahora voy a rotar los capítulos, es decir que voy a publicar primero en el verdadero destino antes de subir otro capitulo** **aquí y asi sucesivamente.**


	3. Intereses

**CAPÍTULO II**

 **INTERESES**

Los guardianes se habían reunido en el santuario armonía para discutir la situación del otro día.

Magic: muy bien, ¿qué tenemos de momento?

Rainbow: aún no sabemos que provocó esa falla, pero entrando en el tema, ¿qué pasó con el generador de energía de respaldo.

Fluttershy: estaba programado para encenderse en caso de fallas pero quien allá causado esa falla lo dejó inhabilitado antes.

Sunset: es algo muy complejo para tratarse de un accidente Así que podemos dar por sentado que era algo planeado y ahora la pregunta es por quien y para que.

Ice: de todas formas no habrá entrenamiento hoy hasta reparar el Skid, parece que tendremos que darle a los niños el día libre.

Star: si me disculpan debo ir a buscar a mi hijo.

Star se retiró del lugar y llegó a una sala donde había un rayo láser en el techo.

Star: trasladar a la base Nautiluz.

El rayo se disparó y Star fue transportada de inmediato al lugar que había dicho, no tardo en encontrar la habitación donde se encontraba su hijo, lo encontró en su escritorio escribiendo algo en un papel, noto que había muchos papeles cerca de un cesto de basura, usando su magia tomo uno de ellos y sonrió con malicia antes de leerlo en voz alta.

Star:

 _tu suave melena dorada, tu dulce mirada azulada_

 _espero algún día pueda llamarte mi amada_

 _eres la esperanza de una vida realizada_

Antes de poder seguir leyendo el papel en sus casos se quemo Raider miro a su madre con enojo.

Raider: mama, ya te dije que no leas mis cosas privadas.

Star: lo lamento mi pequeño poeta, no te había visto escribir estos versos desde la ultima vez que viste a Mikki.

Raider se sonrojo por eso y casi sacaba humo de su cabeza.

Raider: ¡mama me estas avergonzando!

Star se rió un poco.

Star: es que no puedo creerlo, mi niño esta enamorado.

Raider: es que no se como o cuando pero se que Mikki me gusta.

Star: se que no quieres mi ayuda pero...

Raider: ¡no!, mama no quiero que me ayudes.

Star solo suspiro pero luego sonrio divertida.

Star: eres muy testarudo, muy bien no te ayudare pero al menos permite me un consejo.

Raider: esta bien, ¿cual es?

Star: fácil, hoy no abra clases porque el Skid esta en reparación, ¿porque no la invitas a pasear?

Raider lo pensó un minuto pero luego sonrió contento.

Raider: eso are, gracias mama.

El pequeño salio de la habitación dejando a Star sonriendo pero en el fondo tenia un poco de melancolía por ver como su hijo estaba creciendo tan rápido, en ese mismo momento Mikki estaba en su cuarto peinándose un poco la melena y esperando.

Mikki: ¿que aprenderemos el día de hoy?

Un toque en la puerta llamo su atención.

Mikki: adelante.

Por la puerta paso Raider quien al verla se puso un poco nervioso, Mikki solo sonrió y le hablo.

Mikki: hola Raider, ¿que pasa?

Raider: bueno... mi mama me aviso que hasta que reparen la nave no habrá clases asi que... hoy tenemos el día libre...

Raider trataba de hablar de forma tranquila pero a medida que miraba la cara sonriente de Mikki se ponía mas nervioso hasta el punto de que comenzó a sonrojarse un poco.

Raider: bueno ya que este día sera tranquilo, ¿no quieres que vayamos a dar un paseo?

Mikki solo sonrió contenta y respondió alegre.

Mikki: pues claro.

Raider sonrió aun un poco nervioso y cuando Mikki paso a su lado no tardo en seguirla, los dos llegaron a la sala de transporte y en ella ya estaba Pinkie con su sonrisa de siempre.

Pinki: que sorpresa, Mikki y Raider, ¿que los trae por aquí?

Mikki: hoy no hay clases tía Pinkie, asi que queremos salir a pasear.

Pinki se puso contenta y se le acerco a susurrarle algo a Raider.

Pnkie: asi que al fin te decidiste a invitarla a salir, que bueno por ti pequeño romeo.

Raider se sonrojo un poco, Pinkie con su actitud contenta continuo hablando.

Pinkie: bueno no se puede salir de aquí sin el permiso de un superior, déjenme ayudar.

Pinkie y los dos potros llegaron a la sala de transporte y Pinkie poniendo un cara seria dijo.

Pinkie: activar transporte, destino canterlot.

El rayo z se activo y los tres reaparecieron en otra sala, justo dentro del castillo, la yegua y los potros salieron del lugar, por los pasillos se encontraron a Luna quien estaba pasando por allí junto con una potrilla Alicornio, Pinkie con su actitud alegre de siempre saludo.

Pinkie: hola Luna y hola pequeña Moon Blue.

La pequeña solo salto encima de ella y se abrazo a su cuello.

Moon: tía Pinkie.

Luna uso su magia y las separo.

Luna: ya te lo dije hija, hay que mostrar respeto a nuestros señores.

Luego miro a Pinkie con cara de preocupación.

Luna: mil perdones eminencia usted conoce a mi hija.

Pinkie solo abrazo a Luna y sonrió contenta.

Pinkie: Luna, nos conocemos desde hace años, no hace falta tanta formalidad.

Luna: si lo lamento pero es solo costumbre.

Pinkie: si te entiendo, bueno mira quien llego.

Luna al mirar a Mikki se puso muy contenta y no resistió darle un abrazo , Mikki le respondió y Moon se unió también.

Luna: Mikki mírate, cuanto creciste

Moon: bueno verte prima Mikki.

Mikki: a mi también me alegra verlas.

Raider tosió un poco y llamo la atención.

Raider: a mi también me legra verte tía Luna.

Luna se separo del abrazo y miro a Raider sonriendo.

Luna: perdona Raider, a ti te veo seguido, pero desde hace unos años que no vemos a Mikki y menos desde lo que sucedió con ese incidente en su dimensión.

Mikki: no hay que hablar de eso tía Luna.

Pinkie: ayer hubo un problema con el Skid, hoy no abra entrenamiento y los niños quisieron dar una vuelta.

Luna: por el cosmos, eso no suena bien.

Pinkie: bueno cambiando de tema, ¿como esta el trabajo como gobernadora?

Luna: bueno a Celestia y a mi se no complica a veces pero es mucho menos pesado que el puesto de princesas.

Pinkie: eso me alegra, bueno de momento me retiro.

Pinkie miro a los niños y sonrió antes de irse, Raider y Mikki caminaban por toda la ciudad disfrutando el lugar, mas de un potro se le quedaba mirando a Mikki con mirada de enamorado molestando mas y mas a Raider, Mikki solo sonreía y de vez en cuando les mandaba un guiño o un beso haciéndolos desmayarse, lo que la hacia reír.

Mikki: es mismo que en casa, solo que sin mi hermano o mi papa enojados y amenazando a todos los chicos para que dejen de mirarme.

Raider: ¿ellos hacían eso?

Mikki: no te imaginas a cuantos potros asustaron, algunos de ellos hasta se mojaron de miedo jajaja.

Raider: ¿ellos me lo arian a mi?

Dijo Raider con un poco de miedo pero Mikki lo miro contenta y hablo.

Mikki: Mike no te aria eso, sabe que tu no tienes esas intenciones.

Raider: no... claro que no... yo no.

Raider solo se puso mas nervioso, los dos siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a una tienda que les llamo la atención.

Mikki: "tienda de joyas la doncella"

Raider: conozco este lugar, una amiga trabaja aquí.

Los dos entraron en la tienda y vieron a una yegua unicornio de piel blanca con crin celeste y blanco, tenia una cuite mark de un cincel y unas joyas.

¿?: bienvenidos, ¿les puedo ayudar?

Raider: paso tiempo prima Bell.

La yegua era Cristal Bell, al ver a los potros sonrió y se fue a darles un fuerte abrazo.

Cristal: Raider han pasado siglos y vino Mikki también.

Raider: ¿como va el negocio?

Cristal: hoy tengo la suerte de que es un día tranquilo, la mayor parte del tiempo tengo una enorme fila fuera de la tienda.

Raider: no es para menos, después de todo estamos hablando de la mejor joyera de todo el mundo.

Mikki: ¿eres joyera?

Cristal: bueno desde pequeña observaba a mi madre hacer vestidos y adornarlos con joyas, a mi me interesaban las joyas y me gustaba darles forma, pasaron los años y ¡BAM!, luego levante este negocio, yo doy los adornos y mi madre se encarga de los vestidos, aunque las cosas cambiaron y mi madre ya casi no puede trabajar.

Raider: ¿sabes que podrías aceptar el cargo de joyera real, verdad?

Cristal: aun lo estoy pensando, debo estar segura, ¿pero bueno que hace Mikki aqui?

Mikki: ya tengo edad y vine a comenzar mi entrenamiento...

Raider interrumpió a Mikki y tomo la palabra

Raider: ayer hubo un problema y por eso no hay entrenamiento hoy.

Cristal: bueno debo regresar al trabajo, que tengan buen día niños.

Los dos se retiraron de la tienda y siguieron su paseo, los dos terminaron en los bosque y sin saber como llegaron a un hermoso campo de flores, Raider miraba a Mikki mientras miraba con alegría las flores, su cara se ponía toda roja mientras su corazón le latía de forma desenfrenada.

Raider: Mikki hay algo que quiero decirte.

Mikki: claro, ¿que pasa Raider?

Raider: bueno...quería decirte... que tu me...

Antes de poder seguir hablando un enorme viento comenzó a soplar y luego se escucharon truenos, la lluvia no tardo en llegar y los dos se fueron, Raider con gran frustración solo acompaño a Mikki y los dos llegaron al santuario armonía donde vieron a Rarity con su cuerpo apuntando a las nubes.

Rarity: lo lamento pero hoy estaba programada una lluvia.

Los dos solo entraron, Rarity estaba con Mikki y la llevo a una de las torres la cual era de color celeste con un techo de color dorado.

Rarity: cada guardián tiene su torre aquí, Mike ocupa esta torre cuando esta de visita pero puedes usarla tu también, solo te aviso que el guarda algunas cosas aquí y no creo que debas tocarlas.

Mikki abrió la puerta y vio como había varias maquinas, pantallas y computadoras, había planos y algunas maquinas, Mikki tenia los ojos brillando y miraba todo con gran emoción, corría por todo el lugar.

Mikki: esto es increíble, es como estar en casa.

Rarity: igual repetiré lo que dije, sera mejor que no toques las cosas de Mike.

Rarity se retiro pero Mikki solo comenzó a tomar algunas herramientas y a juntar partes, estuvo asi un rato hasta que armo lo que parecía ser una ventana con un teclado de computadora y unos cables conectados y otros que lo conectaban a unas antenas.

Mikki: espero que esto funcione.

Mikki tecleo algunos comando y en la pantalla apareció Mike quien la miro sorprendido.

Mike: Mikki, ¿como me llamaste a mi brazalete?

Mikki: bueno la tía Magic me dejo quedarme en tu torre del santuario.

Mike se molesto por eso.

Mike: ¿tocaste las cosas que tenia allí?

Mikki: bueno use algunos cables y circuitos, como se que mama y papa no querían quedarse sin noticias, use algunas partes para armar un videofono.

Mike: aunque estoy algo molesto porque tocaste mis cosas, debo decir que estoy impresionado.

Mikki: pues que esperabas, si mi madre y mi hermano son genios, algo tenia que aprender, me costo un poco regular la vídeo señal para traspasar la barrera ínter dimensional sin perder el audio, pero luego no fue difícil.

Mike: bueno a mama y papa, les gustara saber que estas bien, ¿como van las cosas allí?

Mikki se preocupo un poco pero luego decidió hablar con la verdad.

Mikki: bueno ayer cuando comencé mis lecciones estaba contenta pero...

Mikki le dijo a su hermano todo lo que había pasado el día anterior con la bestia y como la habían vencido.

Mike: esta claro que eso fue...

Mikki se veía un poco asustada asi que Mike solo suspiro antes de hablar.

Mike: muy lamentable, pero conozco a Magic y se que no dejara que pase algo asi otra vez.

Mikki se calmo y sonrió.

Mikki: gracias ya me siento mejor.

Mike: bueno, si vas a quedarte en mi torre del santuario solo espero que no rompas nada.

Mikki: hermano, ¿quien te crees que soy?, ¿Vulcan?

Los dos : jajajajaja.

Mike: bueno al menos ya puedes llamar cuando sea necesario, nos veremos.

Mikki: adiós.

Mike corto la comunicación pero se quedo muy preocupado y rápidamente toco algunos botones en su brazalete, Magic apareció en la pantalla con una cara de seriedad.

Magic: sabia que llamarías, tenemos que hablar, entre todos Mike.

Mike: lo supuse, nos veremos en el punto de reunión de siempre.

Mike corto la comunicación y se transporto, llego a un lugar que parecía estar en medio del espacio, en ese lugar había 12 tronos en circulo y había una escalera donde había otro en la punta solo que este era mas lujoso, cada trono tenia una cuite mark respectiva , Mike se sentó en el trono de color dorado con su cuite mark, los otros guardianes incluyendo a Darkwing llegaron y cada uno ocupo un trono.

Magic: la reunió del concejo de los 12 entra en cesión.

Mike: bueno ya estamos los 12, ¿que sucedió con eso del Rankor?

Applejack: yo también quiero saberlo, esta claro que no fue ningún accidente.

Sunset: también des habilitaron el reactor de emergencia.

Rainbow: esta claro que todo fue planeado, ¿pero por quien?

Fluttershy: ¿y porque contra Mikki?

Magic: eso ya lo pensé, tenemos 2 posibles sospechosos, el primero puede ser Diagon y las ultimas unidades que quedan de la tecnounion,deben querer venganza por lo que paso con Tyranus.

Star: o los necroms y Arek, podrían querer lastimarnos por algún medio.

Mike: los dos lados tienen sus motivos, ¿pero que tiene que ver mi hermana en esto?

Magic: todo y nada.

Mike la miro curiosa.

Magic: la señora Mariel y los señores Lao y Luminos, los caballeros y todos los que pelearemos en la batalla contra Arek estamos en peligro constante, Mas los caballeros y en especial tu, como eres el elegido para vencerlo tienes que mantenerte fuerte y tal vez lastimando a tu familia y amigos intenten debilitarte de algún modo.

Darkwing: si fuera asi también abrían ido contra los padres y hermanos de Mike, biológicos y adoptivos, sin mencionar a todos nuestros amigos.

Star; si queremos quitar sospechas, sabemos a quien podemos llamar.

Todos asintieron y la mesa comenzó a brillar, se revelo una figura con una capa negra que le cubría todo el cuerpo dejando ver solo sus cascos.

¿?: saludos mis señores guardianes.

Star: saludos Star Lord, ¿hay algún movimiento de parte de Diagon?

Lord: no, ni Diagon ni los restantes de la Tecnounion han hecho algún movimiento, desde que fueron expulsados del universo 2 y cuando vencieron a Tyranus, los necroms y Arek tomaron mas ventaja, ahora Diagon y sus mas cercaron están decidiendo si unirse a ellos o no.

Magic: entonces esto es cosa de Are y los suyos.

Lord: yo escuche que Arek estaba tratando de evitar que alguien tomara el lugar del elegido.

Mike: ¿que alguien tome mi lugar?

Lord: asi es, comenzaron a mandar heraldos a múltiples universos para eliminar a todas las versiones de ti que aya, si bien son escasas no quieren dejar ni una de ellas.

Mike: ¿entonces Mikki...?

Magic: creo que ahora tenemos algunas pistas.

Applejack: Arek no quiere que nadie lo detenga o tome tu lugar en caso de vencerte.

Mike: pues no me dejare vencer y es mas, Mikki debe regresar a casa conmigo.

Magic: eso no ayudaría de mucho, Arek es muy astuto, encontraría la forma.

Mike se enojo por eso.

Mike: ¿y que sugieres, que exponga a mi hermana?

Magic: ella es igual que tu, siempre trataría de ir a luchar si con eso defiende a los que quiere.

Mike aun estaba un poco molesto pero suspiro resignado.

Mike: es cierto, yo no me quedaría escondido o dejaría que alguien luchara por mi, tampoco dejaría que alguien lastimara a los que quiero.

Applejack: no podemos frenarla dulzura, solo podemos prepararla, se que aun es muy pequeña pero ella podría volver a salir.

Lord: si me disculpan, debo retirarme antes de que noten que no estoy.

Magic: cualquier cosa, te llamaremos, adiós Lord.

La imagen del desconocido se esfumo y todos los guardianes también se levantaron de sus tronos.

Magic: de momento la reunión del consejo termino, cualquier cosa nos reuniremos de nuevo.

Los 12 se retiraron del lugar, en las tinieblas del espacio en grupo de sombras estaba hablando y se podían distinguir 5 individuos.

¿?: ¿cual sera nuestro siguiente movimiento?

¿?: de momento hay que analizar un poco la situación.

¿?: no hay que perder el tiempo, ¿porque uno de nosotros no puede terminar con todo esto de una sola vez?

¿?: porque el amo no lo ordeno.

¿?: asi es, actuar sin sus ordenes solo aria que nos castiguen.

¿?: ademas recuerden lo que sucedió con Darkus, el no pudo cumplir las ordenes del amo y termino destruido.

¿?: en ese caso nadie actuara hasta que el amo en persona nos de las ordenes.

Mikki estaba juntando unas piesas y armando unas cosas con las herramientas, después de unos minutos termino armando un perro robot.

Mikki: muy bien es hora de probarlo.

Mikki encendió al perro quien comenzó a ladran y corre, Mikki se puso a reír contenta por eso.

Mikki: jajajaja, muy bien, funciono, ven aquí Dog.

El perro robot llego con Mikki y se puso a correr a su alrededor.

Mikki: que bueno que logre hacerte funcionar, pero espero que nada active tus sensores de peligro.

Raider estaba camino a hablar con Mikki y tenia unas flores flotando con su magia.

Raider: espero que le gusten están flores.

Raider estaba por pasar por la puerta cuando un láser convirtió las flores en cenizas, el láser lo había disparado Dog, Mikki al ver a Raider se le acerco con una cara de pena.

Mikki: lo siento Raider, estaba probando un nuevo invento, ¿traías algo importante?

Raider: no... nada importante.

Mikki: bueno de momento ocupare la torre de mi hermano.

Raider: ¿no se enojara contigo si tocas sus cosas?

Mikki: hable con el y no se molesto, no mucho y solo me dijo que no rompa nada.

Raider: bueno quería avisarte que terminaron de reparar el Skid y mañana retomaremos los entrenamientos.

Mikki: que bueno, ¿que aprenderemos mañana?

Raider: bueno por nuestra edad solo tendremos educación básica, pero mañana también hay clases de esgrima y arqueria, ademas se algunas cesiones de combate.

Mikki: entonces mañana sera un día difícil.

Raider: bueno te dejare dormir, nos veremos.

Mikki: adios.

Raider: salio por la puerta pero al llegar a la torre de su madre solo se puso a golpear la pared con enojo.

Raider: ¿porque tengo tan mala suerte?, ¿porque el universo no me quiere con Mikki?

 **Capitulo extra**

 **¿cuando comenzó esto?**

Star estaba con Raider en su cuarto y ella tenia una gran duda.

Star: hijo, ¿cuando comenzó a gustarte Mikki?

Raider: bueno eso fue cuando...

 **Flash Back.**

Los guardianes estaban de visita en el imperio celeste, era el cumpleaños 5 de Mikki, habían llevado a Raider con ellos.

Magic: no puedo creer lo rápido que Mikki esta creciendo.

Ice: es cierto, los años pasan rápido.

Una vez en el palacio y luego de dejar los regalos, todos se reunieron a hablar con algunos amigos pero Raider estaba solo caminando por el lugar, en eso choco con alguien.

¿?: perdón no me fije.

Raider vio que era una potrilla de tierra completamente blanca con ojos azules.

Raider: no, fue mi culpa, soy Black Raider, ¿y tu?

¿?; me llamo Milenium Star pero de cariño me dicen Mikki.

Raider: ¿entonces tu eres la del cumpleaños?

Mikki: en realidad si, pero no me gustan mucho las fiestas.

Raider: ¿y tus amigos?

Mikki: no soy muy buena para hacer amigos.

Raider la miro y luego sonrió.

Raider: bueno, aquí tienes a uno.

Mikki: ¿en serio?

Raider solo sonrió y le tomo el casco derecho.

Raider: claro que si.

 **Narración** **de Raider.**

 **Pasaron un par de años y luego de un tiempo, comencé sentirme algo nervioso cuando estaba con ella, cuando hubo el incidente en su mundo y no puedo volver a verla en un tiempo estuve muy preocupado por ella, luego entendí que ella me gustaba.**

 **Fin de la narración.**

 **Fin del Flash Back.**

Star: asi que esto comenzó a hace unos 3 años, cada generación crece mas rápido que la anterior, me sorprende que tu primer amor se diera a los 5 años y ahora a los 8 estés pensando en decirle lo que sientes.

Raider: ella de verdad me gusta, me gustaría que ella fuera mi poni especial.

Star: si eres honesto contigo mismo y con ella te aseguro que Mikki sabrá responder a tus sentimientos.

Raider: ¿pero como mama?

Star: el amor no es fácil y menos cuando eres joven, a tu edad no es común que se den esos sentimientos, pero descuida, si tus sentimientos son sinceros veras que todo saldrá bien.

Raider sonrió pero luego se asusto.

Raider: ¿pero y si Mike o el padre de Mikki no quieren esto?, ella me contó que muchos potros dejaron de mirarla porque ellos los asustaron.

Star: Mike no te amenazaría, sabe como eres y en cuanto a su padre el no te amenazaría tampoco, el sabe lo que puedo hacer.

Raider solo se rió un poco.

Riader: muchas gracias mama.

Finalmente madre e hijo se dieron un fuerte abrazo, Raider seguía un poco nervioso por decirle sus sentimientos a Mikki pero esa charla con su madre lo hizo sentirse mejor.

 **Hasta otro capitulo, por favor dejen comentarios.**

 **Pd: perdón por hacer el capitulo tan corto pero tengo problemas.**

 **Pdd: estoy un poco falto de inspiración, asi que les pido paciencia hasta que pueda publicar en el otro fanfic.**


	4. Nuevos amigos y nuevos misterios

**Capitulo III**

 **Nuevos amigos y nuevos misterios**

Mikki comenzó su segundo día de regreso ya en el Skid, Todas sus clases habían sido fáciles debido a su gran intelecto pero eso no la ayudaba mucho para hacer amigos, ese día llego al entrenamiento de esgrima, el encargado era Flash centry.

Flash: muy bien, necesito dos voluntarios para una demostración.

Raider: yo lo are.

Raider paso al frente , nadie se sorprendió.

Flash: nuestro mejor alumno, ¿alguien mas?

Todos estaban nerviosos porque ninguno quería enfrentarse a Raider, Mikki paso al frente sonriendo.

Flash: asi que nuestra pequeña novata quiere intentarlo, ¿estas segura Mikki?

Mikki: pues claro sera como en los viejos tiempos.

Raider: tenemos 8 años Mikki, no hables asi, parece que ya fueras mayor.

Mikki: jajajaja, es solo que es divertido molestarte con eso.

Flash: muy bien los dos tomen una de las espadas de entrenamiento para comenzar con la practica.

Los dos potros tomaron lo indicado.

Flash: muy bien recuerden, gana el que le quite la espada de los cascos al otro.

Los dos se pusieron en posición y comenzaron el choque, los dos mostraban mucha habilidad y la lucha era muy pareja, estuvieron asi unos minutos hasta que Mikki puso una sonrisa picara en la cara.

Mikki: de verdad te volviste muy fuerte Raider.

Raider se puso un poco nervioso porque Mikki había dicho eso ultimo con un tono de voz bastante suave.

Raider: bueno... mi madre me enseña de vez en cuando.

Mikki: pues de verdad eres muy talentoso pero...

Raider se ponía mas y mas nervioso, Mikki aprovecho que estaba distraído y de un movimiento lo tiro al piso quitando le su arma.

Mikki: debes aprender a concentrarte mas.

Raider solo se sintió avergonzado mientras los otros alumnos comenzaron a gritarle a Mikki acusándola de hacer trampa.

Unicornio: ¡ella hizo trampa!

Cebra: ¡asi no se gana una batalla!

Cambiante: ¡es una tramposa!

Mikki se sentia cada vez peor mientras escuchaba, Flash trataba de detenerlos pero no funcionaba, los gritos e insultos aumentaban pero Raider se levanto molesto y usando un hechizo para aumentar su voz lanzo un fuerte grito.

Raider: ¡SILENCIO!

Todos los demas se callaron y miraron a Raider con gran sorpresa.

Raider: yo no voy a permitir que la sigan molestando de esa forma.

Unicornio: ¡pero ella hizo trampa!

Raider: en una pelea real, no existe la palabra trampa si quieres vivir, esto es solo una practica y no importa lo que aya pasado.

Cambiante: pero eres el mejor de todos aquí en la academia...

Raider: eso no me importa, no estoy molesto, ella me venció justamente y esa es la historia, conozco a Mikki desde hace años y ella es una amiga muy querida para mi, si alguno de ustedes la sigue insultando y la molesta les digo que también se las verán conmigo.

Todos se mantuvieron callados porque los ojos de Raider se habían vuelto rojos y eso los asustaba, Raider sintió como alguien lo abrazaba por la espalda y vio que era Mikki que le sonreía con cariño.

Mikki: gracias por defenderme Raider.

Mikki le dio un beso en la mejilla lo cual hizo que los ojos de Raider volvieron a ser azules mientras su cara se volvía roja y no tardo en desmayarse, Flash miro eso un poco de gracia pero luego puso orden.

Flash: lo que Raider dijo es cierto, en la academia tenemos reglas es cierto, pero en una batalla real se debe hacer todo para sobrevivir, ademas los comentarios ofensivos hacia otros compañeros no están permitidos, como castigo mientras Mikki y Raider descansan, todos entrenaran clase doble.

Todos se quejaron pero no discutieron por no querer mas problemas, Mikki estaba con Raider quien ya se había despertado.

Raider: perdón por lo de hace rato.

Mikki: mi hermano me dijo que cuando era niño muchos lo maltrataban por ser el mas listo, supongo que tengo que acostumbrarme a eso.

Raider: no, claro no, yo estoy aquí para ti, tu hermano cuando llego a poniville encontró la amistad, en tu mundo aprendiste a conocerla y a encontrarla, tal vez puedas encontrar mas amistad aquí.

Mikki: eso espero, hay muchos aquí que me parecen buenas personas, me gustaría poder tener muchos amigos, pero nunca se me dio muy bien.

Raider: ¿pero no tenias a nadie con quien jugar?

Mikki: siempre jugaba con las hijas de mis tías, las veo como mis primas y todos somos una gran familia feliz, pero aunque les tengo mucho cariño y me divierto con ellos, los amigos que haces dentro de la familia no es lo mismo que los amigos que haces por ti mismo.

Raider: lo mejor sera que no te acostumbres, muchos de ellos podrían irse tarde o temprano, como el entrenamiento es solo voluntario se puede entrenar y renunciar cuando se quiere, por mi yo no pienso hacerlo, pero no puedo hablar por los demás.

Mikki: ¿y los padres y madres, ellos no tienen problemas?

Raider: si alguien tiene problemas o comete algo que lo meta en problemas, sus familiares son notificados, a muchos padres no les interesa muchos porque casi nadie se queda desde nuestra edad, algunos regresan cuando ya tienen 16 o mas, es como una forma de que no se hagan ilusiones, los que regresan es porque este es el lugar donde quieren estar.

Mikki: yo tampoco quiero renunciar, llegue aquí y hasta que no sea una verdadera guerrera no pienso renunciar.

Raider solo sonrió de forma tranquila tratando de ocultar sus emociones debido a la inmensa felicidad que le brindaba saber que Mikki se quedaría, Magic se apareció frente a los dos y sonriendo les hablo.

Magic: hoy les daré un entrenamiento especial.

Mikki: que bien, ¿que aremos?

Magic: solo sigan me.

Los dos jóvenes la siguieron pero llegaron a un cuarto obscuro, en eso cuando la luz se abrió todo estaba lleno de varios libros y muchos de ellos en el piso, voltearon a ver y vieron que Magic tenia ahora una mirada seria.

Magic: hoy ustedes 2 organizaran toda la biblioteca de la nave.

Mikki: ¿que clase de castigo es este Tia?

Magic: no es ningún castigo, solo es una "advertencia" para que no vuelvan a hacer lo que hicieron.

Raider: ¿pero que hicimos tia?

Magic: Flash me dijo lo que paso en la practica de esgrima, fue bueno que defendieras a Mikki pero no tenían que armar una escena como esa, ¿desmayarte en medio de todos?

Raider se sonrojo muy fuerte.

Magic: los otros de la clase tienen entrenamiento extra como castigo pero ustedes por ser los menos involucrados tendrán esto, ya me encargue de avisar a los instructores para que no pregunten por ustedes.

Mikki: ¿pero...?

Magic: pero nada, esto es una lección y espero que la aprendan.

Magic se retiro pero antes de salir por la puerta los miro con burla.

Magic: y para que no intenten salir, la cerradura tiene clave y sin ella no pueden abril por dentro.

Sin decir nada mas Magic se retiro y los dos suspiraron, sin poder hacer mas se pusieron a ordenar como les dijeron, después de un rato Mikki se mostró muy aburrida y se puso un poco molesta.

Mikki: esto ya es el colmo, ¿ademas porque ordenamos esto a casco?, hay que usar magia.

Raider: eso no se puede, estos libros están protegido contra la magia, no podemos mover los con ella.

Mikki: ¡ostras!

Sin mas que decir siguieron ordenando cuando escucharon un ruido de un rincón del lugar, los dos se fueron a revisar que sucedía, notaron que se trataba de un potro de tierra que trataba de bajar un libro con una escalera.

Mikki: ¿oye necesitas ayuda?

Potro: descuiden, se lo que hago.

El potro piso mal en la escalera y casi se cayo pero Mikki lo mantuvo en el aire con su magia, con cuidado lo dejo en el suelo y se le acercaron.

Mikki: ¿estas bien?

El potro era un unicornio de piel blanco con una crin corta de color rojo con naranja y una cuite mark de un arco con una flecha.

Potro: si estoy bien.

Mikki: ¿nos hemos visto antes?, me resultas muy conocido.

Potro: no es la primera vez que me dicen eso, mi nombre es Fire Shimmer.

Eso le llamo la atención a Mikki.

Mikki: ¿Shimmer, como el nombre de tia Sunset?

Fire: ¿mi tía también es tu tía?

Raider también se les acerco.

Raider: ¿no eres el hermano de Lance Shimmer?

Fire: ¿conoces a mi hermano mayor?

Raider: la verdad si, ¿pero como es que estas aquí?, ¿también estudias en la academia de Force?

Fire se puso un poco nervioso y parecía no querer responder.

Mikki: ¿sucede algo Fire?

Raider: ¿acaso estas aquí sin permiso?

Fire: no, no. ¿porque dices eso?

Raider: si eso no es, porque estas tan nervioso,¿eh?

Fire no sabia que decir pero en eso la puerta se abrió y mientras los dos alicornios miraban en esa dirección este solo se escapó detrás de unos estantes, curiosamente por la puerta pasaba Sunset shimmer.

Sunset: Magic me mandó a ver si si bien ordenando y por lo visto sólo están Charlando en vez de trabajar.

Mikki: pero tía Sunset es que nos encontramos con un potro qué decía llamarse Fire shimmer.

Sunset puso un gesto de Gran impresión.

Sunset: Fire es el hijo menor de mi hermana Summer, muchas veces quiso pedirme venir a la academia a estudiar pero como mi hermana no lo dejó y no quería molestarla entonces no lo traje nunca, ¿dónde lo vieron?

Raider: estaba por aquí hace unos momentos, creo que se escapo cuando te vio llegar.

Sunset: pues estará en muchos problemas cuando lo encuentre, mi hermana no le dio permiso de estar aquí no yo tampoco.

Sunset se puso a mirar por todo el lugar, luego cerro los ojos.

Sunset: no importa en donde este, no podrá escapar de mi mantra.

Después de un minuto Sunset se movió a gran velocidad y regreso con Fire en la boca, después de dejarlo en el suelo lo miro de forma molesta.

Sunset: Fire Shimmer, ¿se puede saber como llegaste hasta aquí?

Fire: pero tía Sunset, ¿porque no puedo estudiar aquí?

Sunset: porque esa es una decisión de tus padres, tu padre puede no tener problema con eso pero mi hermana si.

Fire: ¿pero porque tu no dices nada?

Sunset lo miro con una cara mas relajada.

Sunset: sabes muy bien que eres mi sobrino y te quiero a ti y a tu hermano, pero los dos aun son solo niños, tu hermano no esta interesado en a academia, ¿porque tu si?

Fire: por que quiero ser genial así como tu, ¿porque no puedo?

Sunset: por que aun no tienes edad para decidir eso, ademas sabes muy bien que yo no te enseñaría nada a Lance o a ti.

Fire: pero eres mi tía, ¿no es posible que heredara algún poder de ti?

Sunset solo le toco la cabeza mientras tenia una mirada un poco triste.

Sunset: lo lamento, tu madre y tu padre antes fueron grandes guerreros pero cuando tu madre decidió dejar de luchar sus poderes desaparecieron, ademas tu padre es un terrestre así que no hay forma de que heredaras algo de mi, el poder de guardián se hereda de un padre o madre a sus respectivos descendientes.

Fire solo se sintió muy triste.

Sunset: entiende, me alegro que quieras ser como yo pero no puedes y no quiero ponerte en peligro.

Fire: ¿es eso o solo no quieres enseñarme nada?

Sunset cambio su mirada a una seria otra vez y levantando su casco derecho lo cubrió de fuego.

Sunset: si eres capaz de hacer esto, veré como convencer a tu madre de que te deje estar en la academia, si no debes hacerle caso a tu madre.

Sunset sin decir mas se retiro pero haciendo un gesto con el casco todos los libros se acomodaron solos para sorpresa de los 3 potros.

Mikki: ¿pensé que no se los podía acomodar con magia?

Sunset: no, no se pueden acomodar con "su" magia, solo los guardianes podemos hacerlo así, pero no se lo digan a Magic, se supone que debían hacerlo ustedes.

Sin decir mas Sunset solo se retiro y los potros se miraron entre ellos.

Raider: bueno se supone que teníamos que estar ordenando todo el día, ¿que hacemos ahora?

Mikki: por mi parte me esta dando un poco de hambre, ¿donde es para ir a comer?

Raider: de eso yo si se, ¿vienes Fire?

Fire: esta bien.

Los tres se fueron del lugar porque Sunset sin saberlo había dejado la puerta abierta aunque Mikki se aseguro de cerrarla antes de irse, después de unos minutos Raider los guió hasta el salón comedor donde vieron a varios otros alumnos así como algunos soldados que estaban comiendo.

Mikki: si que hay muchos aquí.

Raider: ni muchos, hoy es un día tranquilo, normalmente hay 5 veces mas gente.

Los tres se pusieron en la fila después de dejar sus bandejas se pusieron en la fila, luego de un rato esperando vieron quien era la encargada de servir la comida.

Potris: ¡¿Babs...?!

Era Bads la prima de Applejack y Appebloom, ella los miro y sonrió.

Babs: hola, paso mucho que no te vía Mikki, ¿estudiaras aquí?

Mikki: la verdad si pero, ¿que haces aquí?

Babs: los Apple, los Orange y los Pear comenzaron a comerciar para vender sus productos a la armada, nos dan un pago mensual muy generoso y nosotros les proporcionamos nuestras comidas, todo se vende muy bien.

Mikki: ¿que es lo que les venden?

Babs: muchas cosas, desde dulces hasta pastas y cosas así, lo que mas se vende son el pastel de manzana de los Apple, las galletas con pera de los Pear y los pastelillos de los Organge.

Mikki: entonces quiero uno de cada uno para probar.

Raider: lo mismo para mi.

Fire: yo también.

Después de pedir su comida los tres fueron a buscar una mesa, buscaron unos minutos hasta que Raider reconoció a alguien, este era un potro pegaso que tenia piel de color amarillo con una crin azul eléctrico, su cuite Mark era un rato del mismo color, Raider se le acerco contento.

Raider: Hola Thunder Fast, ¿como estas?

El mencionado Thunder Fast miro a Raider y le sonrio.

Fast: no pasa nada, solo que ha sido un día muy aburrido.

Raider: chicos les presento a un buen amigo, el es Thunder Fast, es el protegido personal de tía Rainbow Dash.

Mikki: ¿la tía Rainbow tiene un protegido?

Fast miro a Mikki y su cara se puso roja.

Raider: bueno es un sobrino de Spitfire y cuando conoció a la tía Rainbow, muchas cosas pasaron.

Fast reacciono y se puso muy feliz por hablar de Rainbow.

Fast: la maestra Rainbow es sin duda la mas genial de todas, cuando me convertí en su protegido tuve que convencer a mi tía y mis padres de venir a estudiar a la academia de Force.

Mikki: bueno creo que lo mejor es presentarnos, mi nombres es Milenium Star, pero me dicen Mikki.

Fire: yo soy Fire Shimmer, ¿podemos sentarnos?

Fast: claro, no hay problema, los amigos de Raider son también mis amigos.

Finalmente los 4 se sentaron a la mesa pero Mikki noto que Fire estaba un poco deprimido.

Mikki: ¿que sucede Fire?

Fire: es sobre lo que dijo tía Sunset, ¿como podre hacer los mismo que ella?

Mikki: ¿de verdad quieres estar aquí en la academia?

Fire: si, eso es lo que quiero pero...

Fire levanto su casco derecho y trato de encenderle fuego como lo había hecho su tía pero este no pudo.

Mikki: no intentes presionarte mucho, recuerda que ella tiene años de practica.

Fire: pero somo familia, debería tener algunos de los poderes que ella tiene.

Mikki: lo que yo se hacer no lo pueden hacer mis padre, mi hermano Mike es un guerrero muy poderoso pero el no heredo sus poderes, el heredo el valor de papa y la mente de mama, así como yo, el punto es que el poder y los dones no están en la sangre que recibes o de que familia vienes, tu mismo debes descubrirlos.

Todos se sorprendieron porque Mikki hablaba de manera muy madura, ese mismo día los 4 se fueron a uno de los campos de entrenamiento y estaban tratando de ayudar a Fire para hacer lo que Sunset le había pedido, este lo intento por horas hasta que vio que todos se quedaron dormidos.

Fire: no los puedo culpar, debo aceptarlo, no puedo hacerlo.

Mikki se despertó y miro a Fire.

Mikki: ¿te redirás así de fácil?

Fire: así es, ya que mi padre se fue con mi madre a ver a mi tío a lo mucho me quedare aquí hasta mañana.

Fire se fue del lugar mientras los otros tres lo miraban un poco triste, esa misma noche Mikki estaba en el santuario lista para dormir, mientras tanto con la reina ella estaba trabajando con unos hechizo hasta que termino.

Galaxandria: esta listo, es hora de entregarlo.

La reina se volvió una luz y llego al imperio celeste en donde dormía Mike, sin hacer ruido vio que estaba dormido junto con Applebloom, lo que la hizo sonreír, usando su cuerno le disparo una pequeña luz al su ojo derecho.

Galaxandria: muy bien, ya esta ahora con el ojos izquierdo.

Antes de que la reina pudiera hacer algo la voz de su padre sonó en su cabeza.

Luminos: hija mía, debes venir de inmediato.

La reina solo obedeció a su padre y llego junto con el al instante.

Luminos: así que finalmente decidiste entregarlos, ¿estas segura de darle ese poder?

Galaxandria: ese poder le perteneció a Golden Soul, ahora debe ser de el.

Luminos: el solo lo usaba en su ojo derecho, con ese es suficiente.

Galaxandria: pero seria mejor si le diera los dos ojos, ¿porque solo uno?

Luminos: hay otro individuo que debe recibir el ojo izquierdo, es mejor mantener ese poder dividido, si le dieras los dos ojos seria peligroso.

Galaxandria simplemente suspiro y miro a su padre.

Galaxandria: ¿ a quien debo darle el ojos izquierdo?

Luminos: antes de decírtelo debes recordar lo poderoso que es ese poder ocular, si bien solo se necesita de un ojo para usarlo, es muy peligro tomarlo a la ligera, ese poder no puede tenerlo un individuo normal, no al menos los dos ojos, por algo solo te dejamos a ti tenerlo, ni siquiera las bestias lo pueden conceder.

Galaxandria: entiendo, tienes razón padre, es mejor no darle los dos ojos, al menos no de momento.

Luminos: es definitivo, los dos ojos nunca deben caer el malas manos, pero ahora sabes que lo pasara...

Galaxandria: ya se, después de entregar uno de los dos ojos, tengo solo un día para entregar el otro si no quiero que el poder se pierda.

Luminos: y si se pierde sabes lo que costara que regrese, ahora te diré esto, la persona que debe tener el ojo izquierdo es...

Mikki estaba en la torre de su hermano en el santuario dormida pero en eso la reina apareció y al verla solo se sintió preocupada.

Galaxandria: no me gusta dejarle esto a alguien tan joven, pero también eres descendiente de mi hijo, confiare en ti pequeña.

La reina le lanzo a Mikki el mismo hechizo que a su hermano pero en el ojo izquierdo.

Galaxandria: muy bien, ahora los dos tienen un ojo, espero que los cuiden bien.

Sin decir mas la reina desapareció, Mikki despertó al día siguiente pero noto que su ojo izquierdo le molestaba un poco.

Mikki: ¿que le pasa a mi ojo?

Pero al recordar a Fire solo se olvido de eso y llego rápidamente al Skid, vio como Fire trataba de hacer lo que Sunset le había pedido hacer pero sin resultados.

Sunset: lo lamento Fire, pero no puedes quedarte en la academia, Summer regresara pronto, lo mejor sera que te lleve de regreso a casa.

Mikki se adelanto y miro a Sunset:

Mikki: pero tía Sunset, ¿no pensaste que tal vez el entrenamiento le ayude a desarrollar sus habilidades si es que las tiene?

Sunset miro a Mikki y vio que estaba tratando de ayudar a un amigo, se puso a pensar porque se veía indecisa, Mikki al verla pensativa se puso a pensar.

Mikki: _ya se le lanzare el misma mirada que usa mama cuando quiere que mi padre haga algo._

Mikki cerro el ojos derecho y miro a Sunset fijo con el ojo izquierdo al mismo tiempo que ponía una cara de enojo que mas que nada daba ternura, Sunset no se dejo intimidar porque ya estaba muy acostumbrada a las miradas de Fluttershy pero lo que vio la dejo impactada, el ojo izquierdo de Mikki era completamente blanco con una pupila celeste claro que casi no se notaba.

Sunset: _no es posible, ¿tiene un poder ocular?, no lo entiendo._

Mikki al final sintió que le dolía el ojo dejo de mirar a Sunset y se froto el ojo que ya había vuelto a la normalidad.

Mikki: no entiendo como mama lo soporta, el ojo me duele.

Sunset solo simulo estar calmada.

Sunset: bien Mikki me convenciste, veré si puedo convencer a mi hermana pero antes que nada les aviso que no puedo prometer nada, perdón pero tengo una reunión con Magic.

Sin decir mas la guardiana del fuego se retiro, Mikki no se creyó que lo había logrado tan fácil pero al ver a Fire tan feliz decidió pensarlo después, Sunset corrió velozmente a ver a Magic, entro en la oficina de ella sin pedir permiso lo cual la dejo un poco desconcertada.

Magic: ¿sucedió algo malo Sunset?

En ves de hablar solo le paso el recuerdo de lo que paso poniendo a Magic impactada por eso.

Magic: ¿estas segura de que tenia un poder ocular?

Sunset: estoy segura de que su ojos cambio de aspecto, pero cuando se froto el ojo este era normal.

Magic: su apariencia se parece un poco al Byakugan, peor no tiene las venas marcadas en la cara y no se parece a ninguno de los otros poderes que yo puedo usar.

Sunset: ¿pero que no se supone que tu puedes usarlos todos?

Magic: se supone que sí pero ni yo sé muy bien cuál poder ocular puede ser pero tal vez la reina tenga alguna respuesta, pero si no lo mejor sería consultar a los señores Mariel, Lao y los demás creadores.

Sunset: pienso que lo mejor es no molestarlos con algo que podía hacer una falsa alarma.

Magic: Si eso podría ser cierto así que lo mejor será que investiguemos nosotros por nuestra cuenta un tiempo.

Sunset: le avisaré a los demás para que también esten atentos.

Sin que nadie lo supiera en ese momento justo el el Imperio Celeste Mike estaba haciendose un chequeo con Medic quien le estaba revisando el ojo derecho porque desde la mañana le estaba molestando, Después de terminar la revisión ella Sólo dijo.

Medic: Mike Ya hice una revisión completa y tú ojo no tiene nada de malo.

Mike: pero desde esta mañana que Siento mucha molestia y de a ratos me lo tengo que frotar un poco para que se quita el dolor.

Medic: Pues mis diagnósticos No indica nada que sea serio Así que tal vez se te metió algo dentro del ojo o tal vez sólo sea una ligera irritación ocular, en poco tiempo debe dejar de molestarte.

Mike: Eso espero porque la verdad ya me estoy cansando de frotarme el ojo.

Mientras tanto Galaxandria estaba hablando con su padre y con la señora Mariel.

Mariel: así que por fin decidiste entregar ese poder.

Galaxandria: Es que después de los últimos sucesos pensé que era una buena decisión.

Mariel: debes recordar muy bien que representa cada ojo.

Galaxandria: eso lo sé muy bien ya que ustedes mismos me lo explicaron el día que me dieron ese poder, a pesar de que ambos ojos hacen lo mismo los dos representan diferentes cosas, el ojo derecho con las llamas azules de la rectitud y el ojo izquierdo con las llamas rojas de la solidaridad.

Mariel: los individuos a quienes le entregaste los ojos son seres de buen corazón y que no los usarían para malos propósitos, debes también recordar, cual es significado de el nombre que ese poder tiene.

Galaxandria: ya se el poder se llama Jogan, se traduce como el ojo puro.

Mariel: por eso mismo se llama el ojo puro, es mejor que los dos ojos se queden separados y Qué nadie debe tener los dos sin estar listo.

Luminos: vamos a confiar en tu juicio hija,¿pero porque querías darle los dos ojos a la vez al elegido?

Galaxandria: es que me parece que él ya está listo.

Mariel: Lao y yo sabemos que tiene gran potencial pero aún no está listo para recibir algo tan grande como el poder entero del jogan.

Luminos: por eso mismo te pedí que le días El ojo izquierdo a otra persona que pudiera mantenerlo seguro y si es necesario estar dispuesta a entregarlo cuando sea el momento.

Galaxandria: la única forma de poder darle un poder ocular a otra persona una vez que ya otra lo tiene en su ojo Es por medio de un transplante.

Luminos: si llegará el caso nosotros podemos realizar el cambio de ojos sin dolor alguno, pero hasta que llegue ese momento Sólo queda esperar y ver sí desarrollan bien El Jogan.

 **Hasta el próximo capitulo por favor comenten.**


	5. Los sucesos extraños

**CAPÍTULO IV**

 **Los sucesos extraños**

Otro día en la academia y Mikki estaba un poco incomoda, estaba satisfecha por su primer mes de clases pero su ojo le había estado molestando algunas veces al día.

Mikki: ¿ya paso un mes pero el ojo aun molesta?, ¿qué es lo que sucede?

Mikki por temor a que fuera algo grave y le dijeran de debía regresar a casa no había dicho nada, pero con el paso de los dias estaba pensando en pedir ayuda.

Mikki: si me sigue molestando el ojo así tendré que ir con un doctor, seria peor si la tía Magic lo descubre antes.

Mikki iba a seguir pensando pero en eso alguien llamo a su puerta.

Mikki: pase.

Por la puerta entro Magic quien se veía de buen humor.

Magic: adivina que Mikki, daremos una excursión al imperio celeste.

Mikki se alegro porque podría volver a visitar su ciudad.

Mikki: ¿porque tía?

Magic: lo decidimos entre los 12, Mike recomendó la idea, este año solo irán los nuevos, que son unos 15, este año no ingresaron muchos y como sabes no hay muchos que se queden siendo tan jóvenes.

Mikki:¿ es normal que vengan tan pocos?

Magic: normalmente al año vienen cientos, pero digamos que este año no hay muchos padres que dejen a sus hijos estar en la academia.

Mikki: ¿pero que no tienen mas de un millón planetas?

Magic: si pero, pero no una sola academia, el Skid es solo la academia de esta galaxia, hay otras mas.

Mikki: ¿como cuantas?

Magic: es largo de explicar, pero como es la que esta cerca de nuestro planeta nativo es por eso que es la academia principal.

Mikki: ¿bueno cuando iremos?

Magic: nos iremos mañana, ¿ansiosa por visitar tu ciudad natal?

Mikki: solo paso un mes y ademas los llamo cada tanto tiempo, pero debo decir que es cierto, extraño el imperio celeste.

El resto del día todo estuvo tranquilo pero mientras Mikki dormía, en sus sueños apareció una yegua como del mismo tamaño de Celestia pero cubierta enteramente con una capa blanca que solo dejaba ver su boca.

¿?:cuidado pequeña, lo que lleva es un gran poder.

Mikki: ¿de qué hablas ?, ¿quien eres?

¿:? a pesar de todo no demuestras miedo, eso es bueno, lo que tienes en el ojo es un don que los mismos creadores te concedieron.

Mikki: ¿Hablas de mi ojo izquierdo?

¿?: no eres la única con este don, hay otro que también lo tiene, con el tiempo entenderas lo que es.

Mikki: ¿quien mas lo tiene?

¿?: eso debes descubrirlo por ti misma

Mikki: ¿qué tengo en el ojo, de que poder hablas?

¿?: ¿ sabes qué es un poder ocular?

Mikki: claro, mi tía Magic puede usarlos, es un poder que se puede usar concentrando energía en los ojos.

¿?: Hace poco se te dio uno, pero veo que no sabes como activarlo a voluntad.

Mikki: ¿tengo un poder de esos?

¿?: Si, pero solo en el ojo que sientes molesto.

Mikki: ¿un poder de un solo ojo?

¿?: ese poder es llama el ojo puro, esa es la razón de que su uso solo necesita uno a diferencia de los otros.

Mikki: ¿para qué sirve?

¿?: eso debes descubrirlo por ti misma.

Sin mas Mikki se despertó, todo el sueño le había resultado extraño, ese mismo día Mikki junto con su grupo de amigos estaban esperando junto con el resto de la clase.

Raider: paso un tiempo desde que fui al imperio celeste.

Mikki: casi unos 4 años sin que fueras, cambiaron un poco las cosas pero no es tan diferente.

Fire: nunca visite el imperio, ¿cómo es estar allí?

Fast: por mi parte estoy ansioso, ¿de verdad hay mucha tecnología increíble?

Mikki les respondió con todo burlesco.

Mikki: bueno la vida es bastante sencilla, pero cuando tienes un padre que es general, una madre que es científica y eres la hermana del emperador te acostumbras a que las cosas no sean tranquilas, jajajaja.

Nadie entendió el chiste pero también esperaban ansiosos el paseo, después de algunos minutos llego Magic acompañada de Star junto con Iron y Ice, después de que abrieron el portal el grupo de jóvenes comenzó a cruzar junto con los guardianes, Todo lo que se veía les resultaba increíble a los pequeños, Mikki por su parte estaba feliz de volver a su natal natal, frente al grupo de excursión apareció Kaity la asistente del emperador.

Kaity: hola a todos y bienvenidos a imperio celeste, esperamos que disfruten la visita, por favor no causen problemas.

Mikki se le acerco sonriendo.

Mikki: hola señorita Kaity.

Kaity al ver a Mikki se mostró un poco impresionado pero sonrió levemente.

Kaity: la pequeña Mikki, hace un mes que no te veíamos por aquí desde que te fuiste a la academia, de seguro el emperador estara feliz de verte.

Mikki: ¿dónde está mi hermano o mi cuñada?

Kaity: se nos unirán más tarde, por el momento debo ayudar a la señorita Magic y los otros en el recorrido.

Todos los potros siguieron a sus instructores pero Mikki envió lo antes que lo molestaba más que antes, durante el recorrido por la ciudad todo el mundo estuvo viendo los diferentes sectores y comercios hasta que llegaron al castillo.

Kaity: muy bien este es el castillo dorado, el hogar de nuestro emperador real, el emperador en persona esta esperando recibirnos y el nuestro acompañar en nuestra visita al castillo.

Una vez que todos entraron al castillo todos se mostraron impresionó por la decoración y el aspecto del lugar, de una puerta al final del pasillo apareció algunos guardias y detras de ellos aparecio Mike con uno de los trajes de emperador, Pequeños

Mike: bienvenidos, es un placer recibirlos en la primera visita organizada por imperio celeste por parte de la academia de Fuerza, espero que su visita agradable y me encantara acompañarlos.

Mikki se abrió paso entre sus compañeros de la academia y se lanzo con un fuerte abrazo a Mike.

Mikki: hola hermano.

Mike sonrió con alegría y el devolvió el abrazo.

Mike: Mikki, ya tenia un mes sin verte, se nota que creciste un poco.

Mikki: si, ¿dónde están mama y papa?

Mike: ya sabes, el trabajo.

Magic también se acerco.

Magia: ¿esta bien que nos acompañe o estas muy ocupado Mike?

Mike: tranquila, tengo más tiempo que me enseñaste como adelantar el papeleo.

Magia: oye, entre lideres tenemos que ayudarnos.

Mike: bueno, en todo caso comencemos con el recorrido.

Mike se unió al resto de los guardianes y les fueron mostrando a todos las partes diferentes del castillo, todos los potros estaban fascinados por todo lo que se podia ver, Mikki no estaba muy impresionado porque ya había estado varias veces, pero uno de los tapices Le llamo la atención, era uno donde aparecía un alicornio de piel dorada con crin color plateado y sus dos ojos parecían ser completamente blancos, Mike se le acerco a su hermana.

Mike: tienes buen ojo Mikki, ese tapiz es nuevo, tiene una semana aquí, ademas del otro lado del salón hay otro.

El otro tapiz era de una Alicornio igual a la princesa Luna pero tenia la crin de forma diferente, la forma de su melena se parecia a la de Darkwing ademas de tener ojos negros.

Mike: el del semental es de Golden Soul, el de la yegua es de Moon Dark, hace unas semanas encontramos los cuerpos con la ayuda de la reina, estos son en su memoria por ser los hijos de Orion.

Mikki: ¿Que son esas marcas en los tapices?

En cada tapiz había 4 marcas de símbolos extraños formando un cuadrado, Magic se le acerco y explico.

Magic: son las 4 esencias principales que componen un alma, debido a sus significados fueron tomadas como las virtudes que todo guardián debe tener, respetar y aprender.

Mikki: ¿pero que son hijos?

Magia: el alma se divide en 4 esencias, **Aramitama, Nigimitama, Kushimitama y Sakimitama.**

Mike: al combinarse crean una esencia que reside en la mente y el corazón de todos los seres vivos, esa esencia es el alma.

Mikki ponía atención porque le parecía fascinante.

Magia: **Aramitama,** represente el coraje.

Mike: **Nigimitama,** representan la amistad.

Magia: **Kushimitama,** representa la sabiduría.

Mike: y **Sakimitama,** representan al amor.

Magic: al combinarse crean la esencia conjunta que forma un alma.

Mike: ademas las 4 virtudes que estas representan fueron las que nuestros antecesores eligieron como las 4 virtudes de los guardianes.

Mikki escuchaba todo con un interés desconocido, como si para ella saber eso le fuera muy importante, Raider estaba mirando otras cosas cuando sintió una energía oscura que parecía llamarle, miro por una ventana hasta quedarse viendo un edificio de gran tamaño, Star se acero a su hijo y le hablo.

Star: ese edificio es la prisión, allí es donde se encierran a los criminales mas peligrosos de este mundo.

Mikki miro haciendo el mismo lugar que su amigo pero cuando parpadeo un momento y abrió los ojos otra vez comenzó a ver cosas extrañas, en algunas de las ventanas de la prisión parecía haber una especie de sombra, pero todas las sombras tenían tamaños diferentes, pero había una en particular que era mas grande que las otras, pero cuando parpadeo otra vez ya todo era normal, se acerco a Magic con un poco de preocupación.

Mikki: tía Magic, acabo de ver sombras negras saliendo de la prisión.

Magic al escuchar eso se quedo impactada y miro el edificio mencionado.

Magic: pero allí no pasa nada.

Mikki: pero yo si lo vi.

Magic no ayo mentira en sus palabras así que cerro los ojos un momento.

Magic: ¡Byakugan!

Activando uno de sus poderes Magic miro otra vez pero a demás de ver a los distintos prisioneros en sus celdas y las redes de energía que estos tenían en sus cuerpos no había nada como lo que Mikki decía, después de un minuto desactivo sus ojos.

Magic: pues no puedo ver nada raro, ni si quiera con el Byakugan, ¿estas segura de lo que viste?

Mikki: fue muy extraño, ademas solo lo vi unos segundos.

Magic aprovecho que Mikki estaba confundida activo su Byakugan otra vez y miro a la potra, vio toda la red de energía que corría por su cuerpo pero algo le llamo la atención, dentro de el ojo izquierdo parecia haber una pequeña esfera de color rojo rubí, luego miro a Mike y noto que el tenia otra de esas esferas pero a diferencia de Mikki la de el era de color azul zafiro ademas de estar en su ojo derecho.

Magic: _que es esa cosa que tienen, cada uno tiene una de esas esferas extrañas, pero cada uno la tiene en un ojo distinto, ¿tendrá que ver con lo que Sunset vio hace un mes?_

Magic estaba metida en sus pensamientos y no noto cuando Star le toco la espalda, Magic se asusto por la impresión pero al ver a su hermana se calmo, Star solo le hablo en tono burlón.

Star: ¿te asuste?

Magic: no, claro que no, es solo que estaba muy concentrada y me tomaste desprevenida.

Star: como digas hermanita, ¿seguimos con el recorrido?

Magic: si, lo mejor es no retrasar nada, tenemos que regresar al terminar el día.

La excursión siguió sin problemas pero no tardaron en llegar a los laboratorios del castillo, Mikki corrió por todo el lugar junto con sus compañeros pero ella solo buscaba a alguien que no tardo en reconocer.

Mikki: mama.

Era la doctora Light Hope ayudando a unos científicos, al ver a la pequeña lo dejo todo atrás y se fue hacia ella dandole un fuerte abrazo.

Light: Mi pequeña, mi hija, todo un mes sin verte, ¿como estuviste?

Mikki estaba comenzando a sentir que le faltaba el aire mientras su cara se le ponía azul, Mike se acero a su madre un poco asustado.

Mike: mama, entiendo tu emoción pero la estas asfixiando.

Light Hope al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo soltó a la pequeña quien ahora respiraba con gran alivio.

Mikki: es bueno verte mama, peor por favor ya no me asfixies.

Light: perdón, pero es que me alegra tanto que estés aquí.

Mikki al ver los otros seguían con el recorrido se despidió de su madre para seguir a los demás, todos estaban tranquilos pero Mikki se sentía un poco aburrida porque todo eso ella ya lo conocía, Mike se le acero a hablar con ella un poco.

Mike: dime Mikki, ¿como es todo en la academia ya tienes nuevos amigos?

Mikki: si tengo unos dos amigos ademas de Raider, todos vinieron al recorrido también.

Mike: me gustaría poder conocerlos, un momento, ¿son dos chicos?

Mikki: si, ¿porque?

Mike puso una mirada un poco hostil.

Mike: ¿no hay segundas intenciones o si?

Mikki: sabes que yo no los dejaría, ademas hermano, ¿crees que me gustaría ir a un funeral?

Mike: de Raider no digo nada pero, sabes lo que opino de que se te acerquen otros chicos.

Mikki: hermano, desde que tengo 6 años siempre tu y papa me cuidan de eso, ¿pero no recuerdas lo que te dijo mama después de la ultima vez que te pusiste hostil?

La piel de Mike se puso blanco como fantasma pero luego miro a su hermana con una cara de fastidio.

Mike: me ganaste con eso, pero no siempre sera así.

Todos continuaron viendo todo el lugar y luego se fueron directo a las calles del imperio.

Magic: ahora iremos al campo de pruebas, es donde los soldados entrenan con las armas recién fabricadas, pero por su seguridad, estaremos en un área asegurada, todos sigamos adelante.

Todos llegaron a la zona mencionada, Mikki miraba atenta detrás del cristal que habían puesto en el refugio contra disparos donde estaban, pero de manera inexplicable después de parpadear vio como uno de los soldados tenia un humo negro saliendo del cuerpo y no somo el si no otros 3 que estaban algunos metros mas allá, Mikki se acerco a su hermano.

Mikki: hermano, ¿porque a esos soldados les sale ese extraño humo negro?

Mike no entendió lo que su hermana quería decir.

Mike: ¿de que hablas Mikki?

Mike miro a su hermana a los ojos y se sorprendió de gran manera, el ojo izquierdo de Mikki ya no tenia su respectivo color amarillo dorado si no que era completamente blanco con la pupila de color celeste claro.

Mike: ¿Mikki que tienes en el ojo?

Mikki rápidamente miro su reflejo en un vidrio y miro su ojo izquierdo, luego parpadeo y su ojo regreso a ser normal.

Mikki: ¿que es lo que me paso?

Mike miro de regreso al campo de entrenamiento y concentro su vista, después de un momento pudo ver a que se referia Mikki porque el tambien vio que a algunos soldados les salia un humo negro del cuerpo, rápidamente miro su reflejo y se fijo que el también tenia un ojo como el que le había aparecido a su hermana pero a diferencia de la pequeña el estaba usando el ojo derecho.

Mike: ¿que es esto?

Antes de que Mike pudiera seguir preguntando que sucedía noto que los soldados con aquel humo negro, cambiaban el objetivo de sus armas hacia el techo del refugio donde estaban, Mike reacciono y miro a Magic.

Mike: ¡¿Magic hay algo raro en el techo?!

Magic uso el Byakugan otra vez para vez por arriba del techo y se alarmo.

Magic: ¡Mike son bombas de neutrones!

Todos los guardianes se juntaron formando un domo de protección justo antes de que las bombas explotaran por los disparos que recibieron de los "soldados", cuando todos estuvieron seguros los que habían activado las bombas se enojaron.

"Soldado"1: ¡Maldición!

Cuando todos salieron del domo de protección los otros soldados del campo les apuntaron con sus armas a los traidores.

Mike: ¿porque hicieron eso?

Traidor: ¿porque lo hicimos?, por tu culpa nos quedamos sin trabajo.

Al traidor se le había caído algo desde la armadura y Mike lo reconoció al instante.

Mike: son ex- soldados de Kamu.

Magic: ahora entiendo el porque hicieron eso, ¿pero de donde sacaron las bombas?

Mike: debieron sacar algunas de las armas que no se encontraron en Shirna S.A.

Mikki no entendía que estaba pasando pero luego miro a la parte de atrás y noto que había mas soldados, que estaban llegando para arrestar a los criminales pero en un parpadeo noto que unos tres soldados que estaban en medio también tenían ese extraño humo negro.

Mikki: ¡hermano a ellos 3 también les sale humo negro!

Mike al ver a quienes señalaba Mikki se movió y de un golpe los noqueo a los 3, Mike los reviso y noto que también tenían el símbolo de Kamu.

Mike: ¿como te enteraste de ellos?

Mikki: por un momento vi que ellos también tenían ese raro humo negro.

Magic: ¿pero como es que vez ese humo exactamente?

Mike se puso a pensar hasta que le respondió a Magic.

Mike: debe ser con ese poder extraño que tiene en el ojo izquierdo.

Magic: asi que eso es lo que hace.

Mike y Mikki miraron a Magic confundidos.

Magic: hace un mes Sunset aseguro que el ojo de Mikki había tomado una forma extraña como si tuviera un poder ocular, hoy cuando Mikki me dijo algo sobre que apareció un humo negro en la prisión no lo entendí, intente ver a que se refería usando mi Byakugan pero no vi ningún humo negro, luego mire a Mikki, sus redes de energía no tenían nada raro pero había una pequeña esfera roja en su ojo izquierdo, luego te mire a ti Mike, tus redes de energía también eran normales pero tenias una pequeña esfera azul en tu ojo derecho.

Mike: ¿que quiere decir eso?

Magic: que al parecer los dos tienen un poder ocular, pero cada uno solo lo tiene en un ojo, ademas veo que no saben como usarlo a voluntad.

Mike estaba muy confundido pero Mikki solo recordaba ese sueño extraño que había tenido antes de venir al paseo.

Mike: ¿pero desde cuando lo tenemos?

Magic: no tengo idea pero ahora creo tengo una hipótesis de para que se puede usar, a base de lo que Mikki nos acaba de mostrar parece que sirve para distinguir si alguien es bueno o malo, como si te dejara ver el alma de los seres vivos.

Mikki: "ojo puro"

Aunque fue un susurro Mike escucho lo que su hermana había dicho.

Mike: ¿dijiste ojo puro?

Mikki al darse cuenta de que hablo de mas solo suspiro antes de hablar, pues ya no tenia sentido quedarse callada.

Mikki: hoy en la mañana antes de venir para aquí tuve un sueño extraño, estaba una yegua grande, casi como la princesa Celestia, me dijo que lo que tenia se llamaba el ojo puro, que era algo que los creadores me dieron, también me dijo que alguien tenia el mismo poder pero en un ojo diferente, dijo que era algo especial pero no entendí mucho.

Mike: así que se llama el ojo puro, ¿tendrá algún otro poder ademas de lo que acabamos de ver que hace?

Magic: me parece que tendremos que investigar, pero de momento sabemos que sirve para saber quien es el enemigo por mas que este intente ocultarse.

Mike: pero por un momento yo también vi ese humo negro de los soldados.

Magic: entonces los dos tienen el mismo poder y les sirve para lo mismo, pero es raro tener un poder ocular que solo usa un ojo, eso solo seria así en caso de un trasplante de ojo pero no creo que ustedes hicieran eso.

Mikki: pero ya les dije es un poder que los creadores me dieron, esa yegua con capa también dijo que este poder solo necesitaba de un solo ojo para usarse.

Magic se puso a pensar por un minuto antes de mirar a Mike.

Magic: Mike, intenta concentrar tu energía en tu ojo derecho.

Mike hizo lo que le había pedido su amiga y cerro los ojos un momento, cuando los volvió a abrir Magic pudo ver el poder activo en su ojo derecho, Mike miro por todo el lugar en busca de algo extraño, en eso miro a los enemigos que estaban siendo arrestados y vio otra vez ese extraño humo negro que les salia del cuerpo.

Mike: es cierto, puedo ver ese humo negro si uso el poder que tengo en mi ojo derecho.

Magic: es raro, esperen un momento.

Magic trato de hacer lo mismo pero ella no podia usarlo.

Magic: no se que poder sea, pero no es el Rinnegan, el Sharingan o alguno que yo pueda usar.

Mike: así que es un poder muy raro.

Magic: intentare vez si Grandoram sabe algo.

Magic cerro los ojos un momento y se comunico con el dragón de 12 cabezas.

Grandoram: Magic, mi portadora actual, ¿a que se debe tu visita?

Magic: es algo que tiene que ver con el elegido.

Grandoram: ¿le sucede algo?

Magic: acabamos de descubrir que tiene un poder ocular, pero es un poder que no puedo usar.

Grandoram se mostró sorprendido y luego de un minuto hablo.

Grandoram: no me imagine que volverían a entregarlo, después de las grandes guerras nunca me imagine volver a saber de ese poder.

Magic: ¿sabes lo que es?

Grandoram: ese poder se llama el Jogan, el ojo puro, este ojo te permite ver el verdadero ser de alguien, en otras palabras con este poder puedes ver todo tal cual es, aunque allá algo oculto, si el alma de alguien esta oscurecida se podría ver una bruma negra saliendo de su cuerpo, en ese caso ese ser puede cambiar y con ello esa bruma dejaría de salir, pero en caso de ser un bruma roja quiere decir que es un ser completamente malvado y no hay forma de ayudarlo.

Magic iba a preguntar mas pero noto que la conexión se estaba terminando.

Gradoram: ya hablaremos después.

Magic abrió los ojos en el mundo real y miro a Mike.

Magic: ya se que poder es, pero no se si puede hacer algo mas de lo que ya sabemos.

Magic le contó a Mike lo que había dicho el dragón, este se mostró sorprendido por la información.

Mike: ¿no te dijo si este poder puede hacer algo mas?

Magic: la conexión se perdió antes de poder preguntar mas, de momento lo mejor sera que tengas cuidado, no sabemos que otras habilidades tenga ese ojo y ademas no creo que debas usarlo en exceso.

Mikki se distrajo cuando noto que el grupo de sus compañeros de la academia se iban, así que los siguió desde hace rato y no había escuchado nada de la explicación de Magic.

Mike: yo se como cuidarme, pero por favor protege a Mikki.

Magic: si es necesario sabes que haría todo para que estuviera segura.

Mike: sabes que te creo, pero no esta de mas ser precavido.

Magic: descuida, tendré mucho cuidado.

Los dos alicornios finalmente dejaron de hablar y siguieron a los otros con la excursión, una vez que el día termino Mikki se despidió de su hermano antes de volver a la academia.

Mikki: ¿irán para el día de la familia el próximo mes hermano?

Mike: ten por seguro que así sera, tal vez no pudiste ver a papa pero te aseguro que el no se lo perderá por nada.

Mikki: ¿también irán mis tíos, mi prima Darkwing y mi hermana Pink Love?

Mike: veré como hacer para que vayamos todos, tu solo concentrarte en aprender bien lo que te enseñen, ¿esta bien?

Mikki: lo are.

Los dos se despidieron con un fuerte abrazo y Mikki se fue con los otros cuando Magic abrió el portal y todos cruzaron, mientras tanto la reina estaba mirando a las 4 estrellas y noto que una de ellas estaba oscurecida hasta la mitad.

Galaxandria: el tiempo esta pasando y la primera de las estrellas ya esta oscurecida hasta la mitad, eso en solo 6 años.

La reina seguía observado todo muy atenta.

Galaxandria: no se cuanto tiempo faltara para que las 4 se vuelvan negras, pero espero que tengamos el tiempo suficiente para preparar las batallas antes de que empiece la verdadera guerra.

Luego de eso la reina sintio una onda de energía que reconoció al instante.

Galaxandria: puedo sentir que el Jogan ya esta despertando, pero aun le falta mucho para madurar y liberar todo su poder, solo espero que aquellos que lo tienen sepan cuidar de el, si ese poder cae en las manos equivocadas pueden suceder grandes calamidades.

 **Hasta el próximo capitulo, dejen comentarios.**


	6. Día de la familia y el desastre

**CAPITULO V**

 **EL DÍA DE LA FAMILIA Y EL DESASTRE**

Mikki estaba esforzándose mucho y cada día estaba mas ansiosa, porque el mes había pasado rápidamente y dentro de poco seria el día de la familia, en ese mismo momento ella estaba con Magic en un entrenamiento especial.

Magic: ¿estas segura de que puedes aprender esto, el día de la familia es en una semana.

Mikki: por eso, este ya es mi segundo mes en la academia, quiero mostrarle a toda mi familia todo lo que aprendí y los fuerte que soy ahora.

Magic: Mikki, eres una de las mejores estudiantes, tus notas son increíbles, tienes uno de los coeficientes mas altos que hayamos visto, tienes mucha aptitud para la esgrima y el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, ¿no crees que eso es suficiente?

Mikki: es que quisiera sorprenderlo mas mostrando uno de esos ataques que ustedes usan, la tecnomagia es increíble, pero mi hermano y mis familiares ya la conocen de sobra, ¿hay algo que me puedas enseñar tía Magic?

Magic al ver la determinación de la pequeña se puso a pensar un minuto antes de responder.

Magic: no te puedo enseñar un super ataque, pero hay algo sorprendente que te puedo enseñar.

Mikki se emociono y presto atención a lo que Magic comenzó a explicarle, Mikki paso la semana entrenando con Magic de manera intensa, pero no era la unica, sus otros amigos y algunos mas estaban haciendo lo mismo...

 **Raider...**

Black Raider estaba entrenando con su madre quien lo estaba haciendo correr con unas pesas en sus cascos.

Star: muy bien puedes descansar.

Raider se detuvo y miro a su madre, aunque se podía ver el cansancio en su mirada este dijo.

Raider: no quiero parar mama, tengo que aprender lo necesario dentro de una semana.

Star solo lo miro un segundo pero luego puso una mirada picara.

Star: ¿no sera que quieres impresionar a Mikki en el día de la familia?

Raider se puso todo rojo y solo atino a seguir corriendo.

 **Fire...**

Fire estaba con su tía Sunset en un lugar rocoso, el potro se encontraba aprendiendo lo que Sunset intentaba enseñarle.

Sunset: ¿entonces estas convencido?

Fire: así es, en el día de la familia, quiero mostrarle a mis padres y a mi hermano que si pertenezco a la academia.

Sunset: muy bien, entonces comencemos, veremos si en estos días puedes sacar tu fuego interior.

Fire al escuchar eso miro a su tía con interés.

Fire: pero tía, hace poco tiempo dijiste que yo no podía heredar nada de ti.

Sunset: hace mucho tiempo Magic nos dijo que si nosotros no nos hubiéramos vuelto los guardianes, hubiera tenido que ser alguien mas de nuestras familias, en mi caso prefiero cargar con la responsabilidad, pero te voy a enseñar, porque si llegas a tener ese poder, seria peligroso que no supieras usarlo.

Fire: muy bien, ¿como empiezo?

Sunset: muy bien comencemos con lo básico.

 **Fast...**

Fast estaba con Rainbow en una pista de nubes volando por muchos obstáculos, después de terminar con el calentamiento se le acerco a la guardiana.

Fast: ¿que tal lo hice maestra Rainbow?

Rainbow: terminaste en 30 segundos, los mejores pegasos lo terminan en 12 y a mi solo 0.001 con el 10 % de mi velocidad, pero como a mas del 70% de los potros de tu edad les tomas mas de 5 minutos, esta bastante bien.

Fast no sabia como tomarse el comentario de su maestra pero en eso llego una pegaso adulta pero joven, tenia pelaje color naranja con una crin de color morado.

Rainbow: ¿ya llegaste Scootaloo?

Era Scootaloo ya como adulta.

Scootaloo: perdón por el retraso, pero mis padres me distrajeron unos momentos

Rainbow: esta bien, ahora ve a los obstáculos y muestra le a Fast como se hace.

Scootaloo: ¡si señora!

Scootaloo salio volando y después de unos segundos regreso tras cruzar todos los obstaculos.

Rainbow: 10 segundos, nada mal, ¿estuviste practicando?

Scootaloo: constantemente señora.

Rainbow: eso me alegra, ahora Fast para el día de la familia tendremos que practicar aumentando tu velocidad.

Fast: ¡si maestra!

 **6 días después.**

El día de mañana seria el día de la familia, todo el grupo estaba en la cafetería.

Mikki: ¿ansiosos por el día de la familia?

Raider: estuve practicando muy duro con mama y esta semana logre aprender un super ataque, pero tengo que practicarlo un poco mas.

Fire: la tía Sunset también me estuve enseñando un poco fuerte, pero si resulto, el día de la familia voy a sorprender a mis padres.

Fast: los míos no podrán venir, pero mi maestra vera que mi dedicación y trabajo rindieron frutos, ademas mi tía Spitfire se llevara una sorpresa cuando vea lo que aprendí.

Mikki: la tía Magic también me enseño algo increíble, ya quiero ver lo que dirán mis padres y mi hermano cuando vean lo que saque con el entrenamiento.

Luego de terminar de comer todos se despidieron para volver a sus practicas...

 **Escena escrita por S.W.A.T or Team Wild.**

Al terminar el día de clases Mikki se despide de su amigo Raider y se dirige a su habitación, en la cual se encontraba un ente de energía cósmica que usaba una mascara, este se arranco su antebrazo derecho este se solidifico mostrándose un pelaje de colores azul y amarillo, mientras volvía a regenerarse el miembro perdido al ente. Este deposito el brazo que ahora era una especie de guante en una caja junto con un pequeño instructivo para cerrarlo, este escucho como la puerta se abría y desapareció. En eso entra la potrilla y mira la caja sobre su mesa.

Mikki: ¿Y esta caja?

Se pregunto la potra, sin sospechar nada abrió el paquete y miro su contenido, extrañada tomo el guante y se lo coloco en su casco derecho mientras leía la nota que levitaba con magia.

Mikki: Este regalo es único en su tipo, con el podrás escapar a cualquier lugar que conozcas con solo pensar, y con la garra abrirás un desgarre dimensional, firma tu amigo D. Posdata: Lamento lo ocurrido con respecto a tu cumpleaños, me gustaría jugar contigo algún día que tengas libre, ademas te aviso que una vez te pongas el guante ya no te lo podrás quitar.

Leía la potra sin poner mucha atención, hasta que releyó lo ultimo percatándose de algo importante

Mikki: ¿Que Ya no me lo podre quitar?, Esto si que es malo, pero podría visitar a mi hermano y el no se lo esperaría.

 **Fin de la escena.**

Mikki vio que ahora ese guante estaba adherido a su casco derecho.

Mikki: me parece un gran regalo, ¿pero como voy a ocultar esto sin asustar a nadie?

Cuando dijo eso la garra se cubrió de una luz azul y volvió a ser su casco derecho pero ahora tenia una marca que parecía un tatuajes, tenia la forma de unas tres garras de color amarillo.

Mikki: bueno, así esta mejor, ¿pero que paso?

Mikki reviso la nota otra vez y luego noto algo mas al reverso.

Mikki: Posdata 2: cuando le hable a Galy sobre este regalo ella dijo que la gente se asustaría con verlo, así que le puso un hechizo, cuando se dice "ocultar" la garra se introduce dentro de tu casco para que nadie la vea, pero al hacer eso te deja una marca de garra amarilla, para volverla a sacar solo debes decir, " revela", sin mas que decir se despide tu amigo D.

Mikki se sintió un poco mas aliviada por eso.

Mikki: bueno por lo menos es mas fácil de explicar esto, solo debo decir que esto de la garra es un tatuaje o algo así, aunque mama se puede molestar si le digo que me hice un tatuaje, bueno eso es mejor que decirle que dentro del casco tengo una garra extraña que me regalaron de la nada.

Mikki no dijo nada mas así que decidió irse a dormir, a la mañana del día siguiente la pequeña despertó emocionada.

Mikki: ¡el día de la familia ya llego, que emoción!

Mikki no tardo en salir de la cama para ir directo a la oficina de Magic, hablando de la líder de los guardianes, ella estaba en su oficina terminando de firmar unos papeles.

Magic: bueno eso fue lo ultimo, debo darme prisa para iniciar la bienvenida de las familias.

En ese momento Mikki entro emocionada.

Mikki: tía Magic, ya llego el día de la familia, estoy muy emocionada.

Magic: me alegra Mikki, pero recuerda ¿que hay que hacer antes de entrar en la oficina de la rectora?

Mikki se puso un poco penosa.

Mikki: hay que pedir permiso.

Magic: bueno ya que, no pasa nada, ahora vamos, debo recibir a todas las familias que vendrán hoy, hay que darse prisa.

Mikki no tardo en seguir a Magic, en una de las grandes salas de la nave había muchos padres y otros familiares que habían venido a ver a sus hijos e hijas, Magic se acerco a una escenario que habían puesto para ella, uso un hechizo para aumentar su voz y comenzó a decir unas palabras.

Magic: bienvenidos, padres, madres y demás familiares, es un gusto que decidieran venir a ver a sus hijos e hijas, espero que disfruten cómodamente del día de la familia, ¡ahora todos comencemos con las celebración!

Todos comenzaron a celebrar y los estudiantes fueron a reunirse con sus familias, todos estaban contentos y saludando a sus familias, Mikki estaba entre la multitud buscando a su familia, miraba por todos lados hasta que alguien le cubrió la vista.

Mike: ¿quien soy Mikki?

Cuando le destaparon los ojos Mikki volteo contenta y vio que se trataba de su hermano junto con sus padres, sus tíos y también estaba Darkwing, ademas de Holy y Dark Cloud, Mikki se alegro de que todos vinieran a verla.

Light: ¡mi pequeña, que bueno verte!

Light Hope le estaba dando un fuerte abrazo así que Mikki tubo que separarlas para que Mikki pudiera respirar.

Light: perdón.

Mikki: no importa mama, que bueno que pudieron venir.

Sun: hicimos muchas horas extras las ultimas semanas para dejar libre este día.

Mike: bueno primero lo primero, mama y papa tienen que hablar con Magic.

Mikki: ¿eso porque?

Mike: Mikki, puedo ser emperador, pero también soy uno de los guardianes, como tal también tengo influencia y autoridad en la armada, así como Darkwing.

Darkwing: es cierto, cuando puedo me gusta venir como supervisora de apoyo, pero con respecto a lo de ver a Magic, el día de la familia también es para que los padres y tutores que tienen familiares aquí hablen con la rectora o los supervisores sobre sus respectivos familiares en la academia sobre los progresos que estos tienen en su formación.

Mikki: ¿como una reunión de los padre con los maestros?

Mike: podría decirse que si.

Magic: eso no es necesario.

Mikki se asusto un poco porque Magic apareció de la nada.

Magic: si Light Hope y Star Sun me siguen podemos hablar tranquilos.

Magic se llevo a los dos padres a un lugar apartado, mientras tanto Mikki estaba con su hermano y el resto de su familia estaban paseando por todo el lugar.

Darkwing: ya llevas dos meses aquí Mikki, ¿eres mas fuerte que antes verdad?

Mikki: bueno no diría que mucho, pero si mejore un poco.

Mientras tanto Magic estaba hablando con los dos padres.

Magic: debo decirlo, Mikki es una de las mejores de la academia, a pesar de tener poco mas de 8 años tiene in IQ de mas de 210, se nota que es una genio de nacimiento, ademas es aspirante a presidenta de muchos de los clubes que los estudiantes tienen.

Light hope solo sonrió mostrándose orgullosa.

Magic: ademas de eso, tiene un buen desempeño en esgrima, nadie en la clase a podido ganarle de momento, ademas tiene las cualidades físicas de una gran guerrera.

Star sun sonrió mientras inflaba su pecho de orgullo.

Magic: si sigue así, dentro de unos años estará lista para que comience a trabajar bajo mi tutela personal.

Sun: ¿como es eso?

Magic: originalmente tenia pensado que entrenara en la academia hasta los 13 años, pero si continua como esta podría comenzar a los 11.

Sun: eso me parece bien, ¿pero hasta cuando la entrenaras?

Magic: tengo pensado entrenarla hasta los 18 años, después de eso su preparación dependerá de ella.

Light: ¿porque tanto tiempo?

Magic: es para que pueda ser bien preparada para las futuras batallas que tendrá que enfrentar, recuerden que los enemigos que tenemos trataran de atacarnos de cualquier forma, eso incluye a nuestras familias, como la hermana del guerrero resplandeciente tendrá que enfrentar muchos retos.

Los dos padres se mostraron tristes pero no podían evitar darle la razón a Magic, Mike estaba escuchando a Mikki sobre lo que había aprendido en su tiempo en la academia.

Mike: eso es interesante.

Mikki: ademas algunos de los estudiantes darán una demostración de lo que aprendimos, pero solo unos pocos alumnos.

Darkwing: sera interesante ver lo que aprendiste en este tiempo.

Mikki: ya verán, les mostrare lo mucho que he mejorado.

En eso una figura oscura los estaba observando unos metros atrás y luego desapareció mientras murmuraba algo.

¿?: disfruta tu ultimo día.

En eso todos los padres presentes se la pasaban bien en el lugar, Summer estaba junto con su hijo lance y su esposo Haldir, Lance quien tenia su nombre en honor a su abuelo era un unicornio de piel roja oscura con y crin anaranjada con rajas blancas, su cuite Mark era de unos libros demostrando su gran capacidad de aprendizaje.

Lance: así que hoy veremos lo que puedes hacer, ¿no estas nervioso hermanito?

Fire: claro que no, mi tía Sunset me enseño algo increíble, ya verán.

Summer: sigo sin creer que sea buena idea que vengas a la academia de la armada.

Haldir: por favor querida, al menos hay que ver si le dio buenos resultados antes de decir algo mas.

Summer: muy bien querido, por ahora buscare a mi hermana para saber si le estaba yendo bien.

El resto del día seguía de forma tranquila, Fast estaba junto con su tía hablando con Rainbow.

Rainbow: Fast tiene buen desempeño, supero los obstáculos en unos 25 segundos.

Spitfire: bueno era de esperarse, con tus entrenamientos yo logre hacerlos en solo 7 segundos.

Fats: ya veras tía, mejore mucho con ayuda de la maestra Rainbow.

Spitfire: eso te lo puedo creer, en un principio Rainbow hizo todo para ser una Wonderbolt, luego fui yo quien tuvo que rogarle para que se uniera, también me alegro que ella aceptara enseñarte.

Rainbow: no hay problema con eso, el se esfuerza mucho.

Raider se encontraba con su madre pidiéndole consejo.

Raider: ¿crees que aprendí bien ese ataque mama?

Star: descuida hiciste bien tus entrenamientos, podrás usar ese ataque sin problema, pero te recomiendo no abusar o te dejara muy cansado.

Raider: lo are mama.

El resto del día termino y luego llego el momento de la demostración, en ese evento estarían Mikki y sus amigos así como otros 6 alumnos dando un total de 10, todos estaban en una gran arena, los padres y familiares estaban en las gradas como espectadores, menos los 12 guardianes que estaban en una balcón privado, en eso se abrieron unas puertas en la arena y de ellas salieron unos muñecos de madera, de manera inesperada comenzaron a moverse, Magic desde su lugar aumento su voz con su magia y hablo.

Magic: muy bien este día de la familia, 10 de los mejores alumnos de la academia van a hacemos una demostración con estos muñecos de practica encantados, a medida que los vayan destruyendo podrán ir saliendo de la arena, ahora vamos a comenzar.

Los muñecos de madera eran 10 y era un para cada alumno, todos los estudiantes comenzaron a demostrar sus distintas habilidades atacando su respectivo muñeco, todo estaba saliendo bien pero desde una de las entradas de la arena la misma figura oscura de antes estaba observando todo.

¿?: hora de preparar el plan, primero lo primero, no debe haber interrupciones.

La extraña figura hizo unas señas con los casco delanteros y dijo algo con una lengua extraña.

¿?: roku-jū san: _ **Sajō Sabaku.**

Desde sus cascos delanteros la figura saco una cuerda de energía negra que fu directo a los guardianes, sin que estos se dieran cuenta todos fueron amarrados fuertemente.

Magic: ¿que esta pasando?

Star: esta energía me es conocida, pero no recuerdo de donde.

Darkwing: eso no importa ahora, no puedo soltarme.

Mike: yo tampoco puedo soltarme, esto es muy extraño.

Mientras tanto la figura extraña se mostraba muy contenta.

¿?: funciono, pero no esta de mas asegurarse de que nadie interfiera.

La extraña figura hizo aparición en la arena y sacando cuatro papeles con símbolos los lanzo a 4 diferentes paredes del lugar antes de decir otras palabras en la misma lengua extraña

¿?: _Kekkai Shihō Fūjin._

Desde los 4 papeles que había arrojado salio una energía extraña formando un domo de energía negro.

¿?: ahora un toque final, ¡por el poder del mal, transgredir, transmigrar, transmutar!

La figura soltó una niebla negra y a las figuras de madera les salieron picos de hierra y sus ojos se volvieron rojos, comenzaron a atacar a los alumnos de forma frenética y salvaje, todos los que estaban viendo se preocuparon, algunos trataron de entrar en la arena pero el domo de energía negra no les dejaba pasar. los jóvenes en la arena estaban teniendo problemas para hacerles frente a los muñecos pero curiosamente ya no atacaban a Mikki, esta solo se mostró preocupada.

Mikki: ¿que esta pasando?

La extraña figura se le acerco y esta se puso en posición de defensa.

¿?: lo que esta pasando es un plan preparado para terminar con tu existencia.

Mikki: ¿quien eres?

¿?: eso no te interesa, solo te diré que por causa de las acciones de tu hermano tu pagaras el precio.

Mikki: debes estar mintiendo, mi hermano no aria nada malo.

La extraña figura solo puso un casco bajo su cabeza y luego de un minuto hablo otra vez.

¿?: tienes razón, lo que el hizo no fue malo, al menos no para mi, pero si te diré esto, de todas maneras te eliminare solo por diversión.

Mikki: pues no pienses que sera fácil.

Mikki se lanzo contra la figura negra y las dos comenzaron a lanzarse golpes entre si, la figura misteriosa tenia mucha habilidad y Mikki a penas podía seguir le el paso debido a su poco entrenamiento.

¿?: de verdad aunque te enseñaron bien te falta mucho para ser una verdadera guerrera.

Mikki: tu no puedes decir mucho, por lo visto no pareces ser mas de un año mayor que yo.

Era cierto pues la figura solo era un poco mas alta que Mikki.

¿?: ¡rayos, pensé que con solo ver lo que puedo hacer nadie lo mencionaría!

Mikki: entonces es cierto, ¿pero quien eres entonces?

¿?: tal vez descubriste lo primero pero no tengo porque decirte lo demás.

Sin decir mas los golpes volvieron, el resto de los alumnos en la batalla estaban teniendo difíciles las cosas, Raider junto con Fast y Fire tenían una situación más nivelada con los muñecos malvados, pero la cosa se ponía cada vez más difícil.

Fire: no podemos solo pelear a puños, necesitamos armas.

Fast: es cierto pero esta demostración era a casco limpio, nadie tiene armas aquí.

Raider: eso es cierto, tendremos que esforzarnos mas.

Los otros estudiantes estaban un poco asustados, al ver eso Raider solo miro a sus amigos seriamente.

Raider: tratare de usar el ataque que mi madre me enseño, espero poder detener con eso a estos muñecos locos.

Fire: muy bien en ese caso nosotros te cubrimos.

Raider cerro los ojos y comenzó a fruncir el ceño hasta que le salio una energía oscura de su cuerpo hasta tomar la forma de un león de su tamaño.

Raider: muy bien aquí voy, ¡Colmillo negro del gran león!

Raider tecleo a las figuras de madera provocando una pequeña explosión que logro destruir a unas 5 figuras, las otras 5 se le acercaron y estaban por atacarlo pero un destello paso velozmente y los empujo lejos, ese resulto ser Fast que se mostraba un poco cansado por haber volado tan rápido, todos los que estaban en el publico miraban todo con asombro, los guardianes seguían tratando de liberarse pero por mas esfuerzo que hacían no podían romper esa extraña cuerda negra.

Rainbow: ¿de que esta hecha esta cuerda extraña?

Magic: siento una fuerte energía maligna pero no puedo identificarla.

Mike: debe ser muy fuerte, pero no entiendo que es este poder, aun con muestra fuerza esta cosa no se rompe.

De regreso a la arena la figura sombría había puesto a Mikki en problemas, su pelea estaba poniéndose muy intensa y la extraña figura no dejaba a Mikki respirar debido a que lanzaba un golpe tras otro sin cansarse.

Mikki: de verdad tienes muchas energía, ¿como puedes estar tanto tiempo sin cansarte?

¿?: mucha practica, pero ya se termino.

Los chicos también tenían problemas, las 5 figuras de madera restantes estaban avanzando pero Fire se puso al frente.

Fire: es hora de mostrar todo el duro trabajo que hice con la tía Sunset.

Fire se concentro y en sus cascos delanteros apareció algo de fuego y luego en sus casos inferiores, luego corrió hasta las 5 figuras de madera.

Fire: ahora verán, ¡punto de quiebre, golpe y patada de fuego!

Fire hizo una combinación de movimientos y le dio un golpe a tres figuras de madera y luego pateo a las otras dos, las 5 figuras se prendieron en fuego y comenzaron a tambalearse, luego Fast voló a su alrededor formando un pequeño tornado que hizo arder mas las llamas y cuando este se disolvió las furas solo eran un montón de cenizas.

Fast: muy bien esos eran los últimos, tenemos que darnos prisa y ayudar a Mikki.

Hablando de Mikki ella estaba teniendo problemas porque la figura oscura estaba arrinconando la contra una de la paredes de la arena.

¿?: ahora terminara con esto.

La figura misteriosa hizo otras señas con sus cascos y luego hablo en otro dialecto extraño.

¿?: **_.kyu-ju ichi:_** _ **Senju Kōten Taihō.**_

Cuando termino de hablar desde sus casco salieron muchas púas de energía morado claro, Mikki estaba algo cansada y sabia que no podría esquivarlas a todas.

Mikki: no podre evadir eso, tendré que usarlo ahora, mírame bien tía Magic.

Mikki se paro en dos cascos y sus dos cascos delanteros los tenia extendidos, las púas estaban por atacarla cuando comenzó a girar sobre si mismo al mismo tiempo que le salia una energía azul, cuando las púas estaban por llegar ella se la energía de su cuerpo formo un domo de energía que la protegía, las púas no dañaban a Mikki y a medida que esta giraba se formo una corriente de viento que comenzó a atrapar las púas al mismo tiempo que las mandaban de regreso a su lanzadora, la figura misteriosa se concentraba mucho en atacar y no noto cuando algunas de las púas que había arrojado le golpearon en el estomago lastimando la.

¿?: ¡AH!, ¡pero como!

Al final dejo de lanzara las púas y las que aun estaban regresando terminaron de golpearla y hacerla caer al piso, Mikki dejo de girar y se mostró muy cansada, avanzo hasta la figura misteriosa la cual ya se estaba poniendo de pie.

Mikki: use el circulo de rotación de palmas, o como le dije mi tía el Kaiten, solo esperaba protegerme, no devolverte tu propio ataque.

¿?: esta vez tuviste suerte, pero grábate esto en mente, no tendrás tanta suerte la próxima vez.

La extraña figura se volvió un humo negro y se dispuso a irse.

¿?: mi nombre es Umbra, nunca lo olvides.

Sin decir mas la recién nombrada Umbra desapareció, todo en el estadio volvió a la normalidad al mismo tiempo que el domo negro desaparecía y los guardianes se liberaban, todos en el lugar estaban conmocionados, Mike al ver esto tomo la palabra.

Mike: atención a todos, en nombre de los guardianes pido disculpas si nuestro pequeño espectáculo los asusto, pero todo esto fue con el fin de mostrarles que los estudiantes de la academia pueden maneras incluso las situaciones que parecen mas difíciles, espero que disfrutaran la demostración y que disfruten el resto de este dia.

Todos los padres y familiares solo comenzaron a gritar de emoción y alegría, todos los guardianes se sintieron aliviados porque los invitados se habían tragado la excusa, mas tarde ese día todos estaban disfrutando de el banquete preparado para los invitados, Raider junto con Mikki estaban con los guardianes hablando de lo que sucedió.

Mikki: ¿lo que dijiste no era cierto verdad hermano?

Mike: no, era solo una excusa para que la gente no se asustara, ¿quien era esa extraña?

Mikki: no lo se, no pude ver su cara, pero dijo que se llamaba Umbra.

Darkwing reacciono con una cara impactada pero debido a que todos estaban pensando nadie lo noto, Darkwing tenia una cara llena de preocupación debido a la identidad de esa extraña aparición, mientras tanto en un lugar sombrío Umbra se notaba cansada y usaba un hechizo para curar sus heridas.

Umbra: de no ser porque me acabo de despertar y no estoy acostumbrada a usar demasiado poder todo abría terminado, pero bueno no importa, para la próxima vez tendré mi poder mas despierto y esta vez la pobre pequeña no podrá resistir.

De regreso con nuestros amigos, Mikki estaba hablando con sus padre.

Sun: fuiste muy valiente Mikki, de verdad mejoraste mucho.

Hope: estuvo muy bien preparado, si no fuera por lo que tu hermano dijo pensaría que todo fue real.

Mikki: jajajajaja, si la tia Magic tampoco me había dicho nada.

Hope: Magic nos dijo como es tu desempeño, me dijo que eras una de las mejores y veo que es cierto.

Sun: de verdad estamos orgullosos pequeña.

Mikki: muchas gracias, me alegra mucho saberlo.

Mike se le acerco y hablo.

Mike: es verdad, se nota que le estas poniendo mucho entusiasmo, espero que continúes así.

Mikki: si lo are hermano.

Spifire también estaba hablando con Fast.

Spitfire: de verdad lo hiciste muy bien, continua así muchacho.

Fast: si tia.

Fire estaba en una situación igual con sus padres, su hermano no dejaba de hacerle cumplidos.

Lance: eso fue genial hermanito, de verdad estuviste increíble.

Fire: gracias hermano.

Haldir: es verdad hijo, de verdad aprendiste mucho en este poco tiempo, de verdad lo hiciste bien.

Summer: puedo ver que de verdad Sunset pudo enseñarte algo, no me gusta reconocerlo pero es cierto, aquí es donde debes aprender.

Fire: gracias mama, papa, me esforzare mucho.

El resto del día todo paso de forma tranquila hasta que llego la hora de despedirse, Mikki estaba despidiéndose de su familia.

Nathaly: bueno pequeña Mikki es hora de irnos.

Arthur: por favor visita nos cuando puedas.

Mikki: lo are tíos.

Sun: nos veremos Mikki.

Hope: sigue con el buen trabajo hija.

Mikki: me esforzare mucho, mama, papa, nos veremos en cuanto se pueda.

Darkwing: cuídate Mikki, no te metas en problemas.

Mikki: sabes que no busco problemas prima.

Mike: eso es cierto, yo tampoco busco problemas.

Mike/Mikki: los problemas me buscan a mi, jajajajaja.

Mike le dio un fuerte abrazo a su hermana antes de despedirse.

Mike: suerte hermana, sigue con el buen trabajo.

Mikki: lo are hermano.

Sin mas que decir se retiraron dejando a Mikki sola con Magic, aquel día debía ser el día de la familia pero sin que nadie lo supiera también fue el día del desastre.

 **Hasta la próxima, por favor dejen comentarios.**


	7. Una verdad sombria

**CAPITULO VI**

 **UNA VERDAD SOMBRIA**

Ya había pasado una semana desde el día de la familia y Mikki ademas de sus clases en la academia entrenaba duramente con Magic, sin que ellos supieran en ese momento en la otra dimensión Darkwing era muy preocupada porque en ese momento tenia que reunirse con Mike En el castillo celeste, no hay tardo en ser recibida y Mike ordeno a los guardias que los solteros solitarios, cuando no hubo nadie mas Mike uso un hechizo para que nadie por fuera de la sala escuchara, Mike avanzo hacia Darkwing y la miro seriamente.

Mike: muy bien Darkwing ya no debes fingir.

Darkwing se puso nerviosa por eso y no pudo responder.

Mike: desde hace una semana cuando sucedió ese incidente en el día de la familia has estado muy preocupada, como si supieras quien lo hizo, ya no finjas y dime que sabes.

Darkwing bajo la cabeza en señal de culpa antes de hablar.

Darkwing: Umbra, es la hija... biológica del rey sombra...

Mike tenia una cara de completa impresión.

Darkwing: me entere de esto un mes antes de que me encerraran en ese cristal, hace mucho tiempo cuando Sombra aun gobernaba el imperio de cristal temía que algún día muriera de una forma u otra, el quería un descendiente que se asegurara que su legado perdurara, entonces uso una magia antigua y maligna, por medio de ella invoco a una sucubo de nombre Demonatrix, ella al instante de verlo decidió seducirlo, de esa unión nació Umbra.

Mike finalmente reacciono y pregunto.

Mike: ¿pero como puede seguir de esas edad si eso fue hace mas de 1000 años?

Darkwing: como sabes yo me mantuve joven por estar encerrada en ese cristal donde Sombra me puso, ella también estaba encerrada, no entiendo como pero ahora se libero.

Mike: ¿porque la tenían encerrada?

Darkwing: uno de los servidores de sombra que ayudo en su encierro me lo contó un día que yo encontré un retrato de Umbra y su madre, Umbra al nacer le fue entregada a Sombra para su crianza pero a ella le faltaban dos cosas, paciencia y piedad.

Mike: ¿que quieres decir con eso?

Darkwing: que ella quería que todo saliera bien al primer intento siempre, debido a esa idea termino matando a muchos sirvientes y soldados, Sombra siempre se molestaba porque debido a eso llego a revelarse incluso en su contra, ademas Demonatrix le había puesto un hechizo para que a medida que creciera fuera aprendiendo la artes demoníacas, no se cuales sea pero estoy segura de que eso fue lo que uso para que no interfiriéramos.

Mike tenia una cara seria y a la vez preocupada, luego de un minuto volvió a preguntar.

Mike: ¿que es lo que quiere y porque ataco a Mikki?

Darkwing: no lo se pero, ella no debe meterse y tampoco tu o los demás, esto es un asunto personal para mi.

Mike: ella ya amenazo a Mikki, por lo tanto es mi asunto también.

Darkwing suspiro pues sabia que cuando Mike decía eso no le servia de nada discutir.

Darkwing: muy bien, entonces te diré si descubro algo.

Sin decir mas Darkwing se fue del lugar, llego a una zona apartada de la ciudad y cerro los ojos un momento, Darkwing entro dentro de su espacio mental y luego se encontró con la imagen de su antepasada Moon Dark.

Moon: ¿a que has venido hija mía?

Darkwing: necesito su ayuda honorable antepasada.

Moon: jajaja, sabes que puedes solo decirme abuela.

Darkwing: jajaja, la reina Galaxandria siempre dice los mismo, bueno abuela, ¿hay algo que puedas hacer?

Moon Dark lo pensó un minuto y luego puso una mirada de gran seriedad.

Moon: hay algo, puedo hacer que una parte de mi poder que esta dentro de ti despierte, con ello obtendrás el mismo poder que mi abuelo me entrego, este poder no puede ser heredado por eso te lo regalare, si estas dispuesta a aceptar la responsabilidad.

Darkwing: si es un regalo de uno de los creadores, prometo defender lo con mi vida y que no dejare que nada le pase.

Moon Dark cerro los ojos y luego los abrió, ahora eran morado oscuro y llenos de anillos negros cada vez mas pequeños, Darkiwing se impacto con eso.

Moon: por tu expresión puedo ver que sabes que es lo que uso en mis ojos.

Darkiwing: se parece al Rinnegan de Magic, pero sin puntos negros.

Moon: es porque es un Rinnegan, pero a diferencia de Magic el mio no es uno supremo así que no puede crear portales, aunque confió que tu puedes cambiar eso.

Darkwing: ¿quiere decir que me dará su Rinnegan?

Moon: hace años mi hermana Nightwing le dio su Sharingan a Star Black, lo que te estoy dando es una parte de mi herencia, confió en ti para que lo cuides.

Moon cerro los ojos y Darkiwng también, de regreso en el mundo físico Darkwing abrió los ojos y estos eran morado oscuro y estaban llenos de anillos, al parecen Moon Dark había hecho lo que dijo y le había dado su poder ocular.

Darkwing: muchas gracias abuela, te prometo que usare este regalo de la mejor manera, ahora necesito encontrar a Umbra antes de que haga mas daño.

Darkwing se fue volando del lugar para buscar a Umbra, hablando de Umbra esta estaba escondida en un lugar sombrío pesando en la mejor forma de continuar con su plan.

Umbra: esto no va para bien, aunque no me guste tendré que conseguir ayuda, lo mejor sera encontrar a los pocos sombríos leales que queden a mi padre, poder usar eso a un favor.

Umbra creo un agujero oscuro y se fue por el, llego al reino de los sombríos y luego pudo ver algo que no esperaba, justo se encontró con Darkwing que estaba pasando por alli.

Umbra: puedo sentir que tiene un poder sorprendente, si logro tener su ayuda todo esto se terminara antes de empezar.

Umbra hizo unos movimientos con lo cascos y comenzó a salir un vapor rojo claro de estos.

Umbra: _ni-jû ichi:_ **Sekienton.**

Umbra pudo producir un vapor rojizo desde sus cascos y Darkwing al ver eso se puso en guardia.

Umbra: puedo notar que eres muy poderosa, me serviría alguien como tu ayudándome.

Darkwing: yo no te ayudaría, menos sabiendo lo que eres capaz de hacer... Umbra.

La potra se impacto porque no esperaba que la reconocieran tan rápido.

Darkwing: vine aquí para buscar una pista de en donde estabas pero veo que tuve muchas mas suerte de lo que esperaba.

Umbra apareció entre la niebla rojo y miro a Darkwing con interés.

Umbra: ¿como sabes de mi?

Darkwing: eso es algo fácil, hace tiempo tu padre me tuvo bajo sus lecciones, uno de sus sirvientes me contó de ti, pero luego de saber lo que tu padre le hizo a los míos ya no quise seguir con el, creo que ahora me toca preguntar, ¿porque atacaste a Mikki en la demostración?

Umbra al esuchar eso la miro mas fijamente hasta que se enojo.

Umbra: ya te recuerdo, eres una de esos guardianes, ¿porque si eres una sombría ayudas a nuestros enemigos?

Darkwing: porque tu padre se hizo pasar por el mio después de matar a los míos, viví toda mi infancia engañada, pero esa no es la razón, ellos me dieron algo que Sombra nunca me podría dar.

Umbra: ¿y eso que puede ser?

Darkwing: me dieron amistad, me enseñaron a amar, me dieron una vida buena, pero sobre todo me dieron una familia, una verdadera familia.

Umbra: pensé en usar tu ayuda pero en vista de que eres un caso perdido solo te eliminare.

Darkwing solo cerro los ojos y los abrió mostrando su Rinnegan, Umbra al ver esos ojos se quedo muda del asombro.

Umbra: ¿para que son esos ojos?

Darkwing: no tengo porque decírtelo, ahora sera mejor que te rindas "hermanita".

Umbra hizo unas señas con sus cascos y luego hablo en el miso idioma desconocido.

Umbra: _Yon:_ **Hainawa.**

Desde sus cascos Umbra hizo salir una energía amarillo que enredo a Darkwing como si fuera una cuerda alrededor de su cuerpo.

Darkwing: es algo parecido a lo que nos hiciste en la demostraron, ¿que tipo de magia es esta?

Umbra: eso no es magia, es lo bueno de ser mitad Sucubo, este es un poder llamado el **Kidō,** pero no es lo único, hay 4 clases de artes demoníacas.

Darkwing: lo lamento por ti pero esos trucos ya no te ayudaran, ni te imaginas los trucos que yo puedo hacer.

Umbra: pues ahora eres mi prisionera.

Darkwing: eso no lo creo, ¡Rinnegan: Shinra Tensei!

Umbra salio volando de la nada y se estrello con un árbol cercano.

Darkwing: es un nuevo truco que puedo hacer con mis nuevos ojos, uno de los poderes que tengo es crear un campo gravitatorio para atraer o repeler las cosas a mi antojo.

Umbra: pues que interesante, si no puedo tener tu ayuda entonces me llevare tus ojos.

Darkwing solo hizo mas fuerza con ayuda de su poder ocular y se libero de la cuerda con la que Umbra la había amarrado, esta se quedo impactada.

Umbra: ¡es imposible, nadie había podido romper mi **Kidō,** esto no es posible!

Darkwing: mejor rinde te y deja que te lleve para que decidan que hacer contigo.

Umbra: lo lamento pero eso no lo are, ademas todavía tengo muchos planes mas por delante, esa chiquilla solo la iba a destruir por diversión, pero ahora que se que es una amenaza para mis planes lo are para asegurarme de que no allá molestias.

Darkwing: eso no voy a permitirlo, si intentas continuar con tus malignos planes yo misma te detendré.

Umbra: eso lo veremos, ¿nunca te preguntaste porque logre salir?

Desde la tierra apareció una garra de energía negra que sujeto a Umbra y de manera desconocida la hizo desaparecer atravesando el suelo, Darkwing al ver eso solo se puso seria.

Darkwing: ahora veo, así que de esa forma escapo la ultima vez, ahora que tengo el Rinnegan le hubiera sido imposible escapar sin ayuda, así que no esta actuando sola, tendré que vigilar de cerca, tendré que pedir un permiso de la guardia nocturna y seguir buscando.

Sin decir mas Darkwing se fue volando del lugar, mientras tanto en la academia Mikki estaba en un entrenamiento con Magic.

Magic: ahora que sabemos que tienes un poder ocular, debo enseñarte a controlarlo, no sabemos mucho de lo que hace el Jogan, pero con esta practica lo averiguaremos.

Mikki: ¿como lo hago?

Magic: aunque todos los poderes oculares tienen habilidades diferentes, todos se activan de la misma forma, se tiene que concentrar la energía en los ojos, en tu caso tienes que hacerlo en tu ojo izquierdo.

Mikki cerro los ojos y se concentro, Magic vio esto y espero a ver que sucedía, Mikki abrió los ojos y el izquierdo ya había cambiado.

Magic: muy bien es hora de practicar.

Magic también cerro los ojos.

Magic: ¡Byakugan!

Magic activo uno de sus poderes y miro a Mikki.

Magic: muy bien, durante la batalla es cuando se revela la verdad del poder oculto, intenta atacarme como puedas, quiero ver si ese poder hace mas que solo saber quien es malo o bueno.

Mikki se puso en guardia y se fue contra Magic, lanzo un golpe tras otro pero Magic lo bloqueaba aun los que venían por la espalda, Mikki con su ojo izquierdo comenzó a ver puntos rojos en el cuerpo de Magic y como si fuera instinto trataba de golpear en donde aparecían pero la guardiana la detenía sin problemas.

Magic: atacar por la espalda no servirá de nada, ademas de mi mantra, el Byakugan me da una visión de 360 grados.

Mikki se detuvo.

Magic: por lo visto no aumenta la fuerza física, ¿pero porque atacaste detrás del cuello y en mi pecho?

Mikki: comencé a ver puntos rojos así que solo golpeaba en donde aparecían.

Magic: así que te permite ver los puntos donde seria mas favorable atacar, de no haber usado mi Byakugan y mi mantra esos golpes si me hubieran dolido.

Mikki: ¿que sigue tia?

Magic cerro los ojos y su Byakugan desapareció pero ahora sus ojos eran rojos con tres puntos negros.

Magic: muy bien ahora probemos con el Sharingan.

Mikki se puso en posición.

Magic: aunque usare mi fuerza al mínimo también atacare así que prepárate Mikki.

Magic comenzó y lanzo algunos golpes, Mikki evitaba y respondía como podía, sin bien Magic no intentaba lastimar la no se lo estaba poniendo fácil, luego de un minuto se detuvieron.

Magic: vaya, así que también hace eso.

Mikki: ¿que pasa tía?

Magic: hay unas escrituras que hablan del Sharingan, se dice que cuando peleas con alguien que puede usarlo lo mejor es no verlo a los ojos y la razón es que al verlo a los ojos el Sharingan provoca una leve ilusión haciendo que el que mira se confunda y no pueda ver correctamente los ataques del oponente, al parecer ese ojo también te protege de las ilusiones, pero la ilusión de este Sharingan es muy leve, tratare con otra cosa.

Magic cerro los ojos unos segundos y luego de abrir los aunque seguían siendo rojos los puntos negros comenzaron a girar y luego se unieron al mismo tiempo que crecían hasta que se formo una estrella negra de 6 puntas igual que la cuite mark de Magic pero sin las estrellas pequeñas.

Magic: esta es la evolución del Sharingan,el Mangekyō Sharingan eterno, estos producen una ilusión mucho mas fuerte ademas de darme otros poderes, pero hace tiempo tuve que hacer un cambio.

Mikki: ¿que cambios?

Magic: un trasplante ocular.

Mikki. ¿pero porque?

Magic suspiro antes de hablar.

Magic: como sabes yo tengo poderes oculares debido a la bestia que tengo dentro, pero la antepasada de Star le heredo su Sharingan, cuando este se volvió un Mangekyō Sharingan nos pusimos a investigar, resulta ser que cuando alguien usa ese poder poco a poco este dejara ciego al que lo usa, aun con los poderes de guardián esto no se puede evitar, solo retrasarlo mas tiempo del normal, la única forma de evitarlo de forma permanente es con un trasplante de ojos con alguien mas que lo tenga, mejor si es un familiar cercano, por eso como era la única que podía hacer algo, cambiamos nuestros ojos, como las dos los tenemos del mismo color no se nota, al mismo tiempo los poderes que te dan estos ojos aumentan su potencia y debido a nuestros avances tecnológicos no se nota ninguna cirugía.

Mikki: ¿que poderes puedes usar?

Magic: de momento no te los puedo enseñar, en primera porque aunque lo hiciera no te serviría de nada verlos y no quiero lastimarte, ademas aquí no hay suficiente espacio, de momento intentaremos seguir con las practicas de cuerpo a cuerpo, ponte en guardia.

Mikki volvió a ponerse en guardia y luego se volvió a lanzar contra Magic quien la miraba fijamente con su Sharingan avanzado y poco a poco Mikki se sentía mas y mas mareada hasta que se callo al piso debido al mismo mareo.

Magic: al parecer aunque no este usando todo el poder del Mangekyō Sharingan la ilusión que este produce es muy fuerte, al parecer, ese ojo te protege de las ilusiones simples pero con las ilusiones mas avanzadas no es muy efectivo a no ser que aya uno forma de fortalecerlo sin la necesidad de que debas usar los dos ojos.

Mikki: ¿pero como se aria esto si mi hermano tiene el otro ojo?

Magic: no necesitas saberlo.

 **nota: luego de eso sucedieron los sucesos que están en los capítulos 35 y 36 del fic de Silverwolf el retorno de la patrulla harmony.**

Así pasaron unos días cuando Magic y Star fueron llamadas por Mike porque su planeta tenia problemas con unos invasores.

Magic: debemos darnos prisa, no sabemos que tanto puedan soportar si esos invasores son tan fuertes como nos dijo el mensaje.

Star: sera mejor llegar rápido, lastima que los otros estén de maniobras el día de hoy.

Sin que ninguna de ellas lo supiera en ese momento Mikki y Raider estaban escuchando todo.

Mikki: yo también quiero ir, podre ver a mi hermano pelear.

Raider: no creo que puedas hacer eso, si te descubren estarás en problemas.

Mikki: no me descubrirán, cuando menos lo esperen ya estaré allí.

Mikki se metió en el compartimiento de una de las naves.

Raider: mi mama me dijo que aveces el tío Mike era un cabeza dura. ¿me pregunto si sera de familia?, como sea no puedo dejar que se lastime.

Raider también se metió en el compartimiento poco antes de que la nave despegara...

 **Nota 2; ahora sucedieron los sucesos de los capítulos 37, 38 y 39 del Fic antes mencionado.**

Luego de volver a la academia una vez que habían ayudado a Mike los dos potros se llevaron un buen regaño, Mikki ahora estaba con Magic quien la miraba seriamente.

Magic: te fuiste de polizón en una nave cuando estábamos en medio de una guerra sin mencionar que casi te cuesta la vida, ¿dime en que estabas pensando?

Mikki solo tenia una miraba triste y una lagrima le salia del ojo.

Mikki: entiendo que eso fue una gran estupidez.

Magic: deberías recibir un buen castigo, pero debido a que aun estas débil por la operación de momento no aras nada hasta que estés totalmente repuesta, pero cuando te ayas curado te espera un castigo verdaderamente cebero.

Mikki: si tía Magic.

Dijo la potra con resignación, mientras tanto con Raider el estaba en una situación similar.

Star: debiste detenerla, ahora los dos estuvieron en peligro y Mikki casi muerte, ¿tienes algo que decir?

Raider estaba muy triste y solo miro a su madre con una cara de pesadez.

Raider: trate de convencerla, pero conoces a Mikki mama y cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza es difícil convencerla de desistir, pero en parte es mi culpa también, debí haber tratado de detenerle de cualquier forma que me fuera posible.

Star: ¿y que mas?

Raider: y por poco ella... ella...

Raider bajo la cabeza y luego miro a su madre a los ojos, Star se mostró impactada porque ahora los ojos de Raider eran de color rojo con una marca negra en cada uno.

Raider: por poco ella muerte, debí haber evitado que fuéramos y de verdad lo lamento.

Star reacciono y luego volvió a su seriedad.

Star: como Magic y yo decidimos que aran su castigo juntos de momento no habrá nada serio, pero aras el doble de tus tareas y aumentare al doble tus entrenamiento.

Raider: si mama.

Star se retiro pero comenzó a hablar consigo misma.

Star: eso era un Sharingan, ¿pero como si se supone que los poderes oculares no son hereditarios?, tendré que hablar lo con Magic hasta saber que paso.

Paso un tiempo desde lo sucedido con jerarquía y llego el día de la boda de Mike, a Mikki le costo un poco convencer a Magic pero logro que la dejara ir a ver a su hermano en su boda...

 **Nota 3: ahora sucedieron los sucesos del capitulo 40 del Fic antes mencionado.**

Cuando Mikki regreso de la boda de su hermano se notaba muy contenta.

Mikki: genial, tomando en cuenta como se la pasaran mi hermano y Applebloom ya me estoy imaginando ser tía dentro de poco tiempo.

En eso Raider apareció, aun le daba un poco de pena por haber bailado con su amiga en la boda de Mike, peor comenzó a hablar.

Raider: Mikki la tía Magic nos esta buscando, dice que ahora que paso la hora feliz tenemos que comenzar nuestro castigo.

Mikki se puso un poco nerviosa pero igual siguió a su amigo y los dos llegaron a la biblioteca de la nave, allí los esperaba Magic con una lista de tareas.

Magic: muy bien ahora comenzaran con su castigo, esta es una lista de los deberes que deberán hacer los siguientes tres meses, ademas harán el doble de sus tareas en la academia y el triple de entrenamiento, bajo mi vigilancia y la de Star.

Los dos potros se asustaron por su castigo y se abrazaron por el susto, Raider al notar que estaba haciendo se sonrojo, mientras tanto durante ese tiempo Umbra estaba en una tierra completamente negra mientras una figura con una capa gris la miraba, Umbra estaba en el piso con el cuerpo lleno de heridas.

¿?: no puedo creer que ayas descuidado tanto tu practica con el poder que te deje.

Umbra: no hubiera estado tan débil si mi padre no me hubiera encerrado.

¿?: esa no es escusa, no regresaras a buscar a esos enemigos hasta que vuelvas a recuperar el control sobres tus poderes, al lo mucho para eso se necesitaremos unos años, tal vez unos 3 o 2.

Umbra: muy bien, esperare ese tiempo si es necesario, pero aun así no voy a poder enfrentarlos yo sola.

¿?: y no tendrás que hacerlo, revise el castillo del rey sombra de aquel mundo tenia antes de morir en el imperio y encontré alguien que puede sernos útil.

Desde atrás de la figura salio un potro, era un alicornio sombrío, su apariencia física seria como la de cualquier potro pero con una cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda en forma de una garra de león, su pelaje era marrón oscuro y crin y cola café chocolate, sus ojos de color amatista y en su espalda cargaba una espada de ruby.

¿?: te presente a tu "hermano" Dark Storm.

 **Nota 5: el nombre es mio pero la descripción física del personaje fue inventada por S.W.A.T or Team Wild a quien agradezco.**

Umbra: ¿tengo un hermano?

Dark Storm solo miro a su "hermana" de forma seria.

Storm: solo estoy aquí por que nuestra madre nos lo dijo, así que buscas venganza de aquellos que mataron a nuestro padre, en ese caso te ayudare.

¿?: los dos entrenarán bajo mi supervisión para desarrollar más su fuerza y espero que aceptes esto de forma adecuada, sé muy bien que a ti no te gusta esto de trabajar en equipo pero hasta tú misma aceptaste que no podrás vencer los por ti sola, además Storm no es cualquiera después de todo es familia, ¿ estás dispuesta a esto Umbra?

Umbra se puso a pensar lo un minuto pero luego miró a la figura encapuchada seriamente Antes de hablar.

Umbra: si con esto puedo lograr mi objetivo aceptaré, además puedo sentir la energía que el límite y puedo darme cuenta que es poderoso, de seguro Él sí puede ser útil, ¿ estás dispuesto para esto hermano?

Storm: dispuesto y ansioso por comenzar hermana.

La figura encapuchada se descubrió revelándose a una yegua de alas de murciélago con una cola que parecía de dragón y dos cuernos en la cabeza Además del cuerno respectivo para la magia, tenía una screen de color morado oscuro con detalles negros y grises, su Cuite Mark eran los látigos envueltos en fuego formando una x debajo de una calavera con cuernos.

¿?: muy bien llegó la hora de comenzar y cuando estén listos regresarán más fuertes que antes para ejercer la venganza de nuestra familia.

Potros: si... madre.

La yegua era la sucubo Demonatrix.

Demonatrix: ahora todos aquellos que dicen ser protectores de la luz caerán cuándo el momento final llegué.

Mientras eso pasaba Darkwing estaba en una gran zona de tierra con su rinnegan activado y practicando todo lo que podía.

Darkwing: pase lo que pase Tengo que aprender a dominar el poder de estos ojos, Por más que Mike y los demás quiera ayudarme Esto sí o sí es un asunto muy personal para mí, no sé quién esté ayudando a Umbra en esto, pero no importa cuántos sean los detendré porque no dejaré que me quiten mi felicidad después de que pase años luchando por conseguirla, ahora la protegeré con mi vida si es necesario.

Darkwing concentró más energía en sus ojos y en su rinnegan aparecieron seis puntos negros que junto con la pupila del ojo parecía una pirámide invertida, Darkwing a sentir eso creo un cristal para poder ver su reflejo y al ver sus ojos sorprendida exclamó.

Darkwing: el rinnegan supremo, tengo mucho por practicar.

Después de decir eso con más decisión que antes Darkwing regresó a sus prácticas ahora con sus ojos evolucionados en su forma más poderoso y con su objetivo bien fijado en su mente.

 **Nota final: Lamento si últimamente me he demorado en actualizar las historias Pero últimamente he estado con muchos asuntos pendientes, prometo que trataré de ponerme al día lo más pronto posible, sin más que decir, hasta el próximo capítulo, comenten.**


	8. El tiempo pasa rapido

**CAPÍTULO VII**

 **EL TIEMPO PASA RAPIDO**

El tiempo comenzó a pasar para Mikki y sus amigos, después de que pasarán los meses de su castigo comenzó a esmerarse más en sus deberes en la academia, todos iban progresando mas y mas a medida que pasaba el tiempo, Mikki pasaba todo el tiempo que tenia sin ocupar en la academia se lo pasaba con Magic o con sus amigos, con el tiempo todos con sus respectivos instructores, así rápidamente paso el primer año de la academia para todos y era momento de las vacaciones.

Mikki: ¿están todos ansiosos por las vacaciones?

Mikki junto con su grupo de amigos estaban en la cafetería de la academia hablando y pasando el rato, ya que mañana comenzaban las vacaciones.

Raider: durante las vacaciones adelantare mi entrenamiento con mama.

Fire: durante las vacaciones pasare la primera parte con mi familia, la segunda esta de campamento con la tía Sunset para aumentar mi contro sobre el fuego.

Fast: mi padre y madre estarán en unos negocios lejos en arabia equina, pasare las vacaciones en el campamento de los Wondervolts con mi tía y la maestra Rainbow.

Mikki: de momento yo no tengo planes, pasare las vacaciones en el imperio celeste con mis padres, si alguien quiere visitarme me alegrara verlos.

Todos asintieron, el siguiente día no tardo en llegar y todos los alumnos se estaban retirando con sus familias, en ese momento Mikki estaba hablando con Magic.

Magic: muy bien Mikki tienes dos meses de descanso, úsalos como puedas pero cuando llegue el próximo año no quiero verte fuera de forma.

Mikki: descuida tía, entrenare como pueda en las vacaciones.

Magic: eso espero, entiendo que quieres pasar tiempo con Applebloom ¿verdad?

Mikki; así es, mi sobrino o sobrina nacerá dentro de poco y quiero estar con Star White.

Magic: esta bien, de seguro seras su tía favorita.

Mikki: eso es lo que quiero.

Magic: muy bien para tu primer año en la academia hiciste muchos progresos.

Magic con su magia le mostró una pequeña libreta de color blanco con una estrella negra.

Magic: estas son tus calificaciones del primer año y sé que ya lo he dicho antes pero a pesar de ser tu primera vez aquí eres una de las mejores, Muéstrela a tus padres y verás que ellos estarán felices.

Mikki: Gracias tía Magic.

Mikki como la libreta con su magia y la guardó en una alforja que le habían regalado, además traía la espada que su hermano le había regalado en una funda en la espalda.

Magic: vamos te acompaño a casa.

Magic presionó unos botones en su brazalete y hablo.

Magic: transportador de rayos Z, dirección el Imperio Celeste.

El Rayo Z las golpeó a las 2 y al instante estaban en las afueras del castillo dorado, luego de hablar con los guardias en la puerta entraron al castillo y llegaron a la sala del trono, justo en ese momento maik se encontraba recibiendo sus labores diarias cuando notó la presencia de su hermana y Magic por lo que rápidamente se les acercó contento a saludar.

Mike; Qué bueno que estés aquí hermanita y tú también Magic, ¿ A qué debo este placer?

Magic: vine a dejar a Mikki en casa, por ahora el año de la academia terminó y ahora tiene 2 meses descanso, supuse Que estarías aquí Así que programe el Rayo para venir directamente.

Mikki: Qué bueno verte hermano, ¿ Cuánto falta para que nazca mi sobrino o sobrina?

Mike: jajajajaja, entiendo tu entusiasmo pero aún falta un mes más para que nazca.

Magic: bueno ahora debo irme tengo cosas que hacer, vendré por Mikki en 2 meses para el inicio del segundo año.

Mikki: me esforzaré mucho tía Magic.

Magic le dio un abrazo a la pequeña y después de chocar Los cascos con Mike tocó unos botones para que un rayo Z la transportará de regreso.

Mikki: ¿mama y Papa están en casa hermano?

Mike: de momento no hay nadie en casa, los dos están ocupados.

Mikki: ¿qué puedo hacer entonces?

Mike: podrías visitar a tus tíos en Ponyville.

Mikki se emocionó y Mike pidiendo un portal la dejó cruzar, la potra terminó fuera de la mansión Bluer y después de tocar la puerta fue recibida por Arthur.

Mikki: hola tío Arthur.

Arthur al ver a la pequeña sonrió y le dio un abrazo.

Arthur: Mikki, ¿cuando llegaste pequeña?

Mikki: hoy comenzaron las vacaciones, como mis padres estaban ocupados, mi hermano me pregunto si quería venir de visita y aquí estoy.

Arthur: bueno tu tía Nathaly llegara pronto pasa.

Mikki paso a la mansión y luego paso a la mansión, luego de un rato llego Nathaly quien estuvo muy feliz de recibir a la pequeña, Mikki paso un día muy entretenido en la mansión, para los Bluer era como recordar cuando Mike todavía era pequeño, Mikki incluso pudo ver el antiguo laboratorio de su hermano de cuando el vivía en Ponyville.

Mikki: es increíble que mi hermano a mi edad aya construido todo esto.

En eso se escucharon unos gritos en el pueblo y salio del laboratorio, resulto ser que los perros diamante estaban causando problemas.

Nota: PD significa perro diamante.

Pd: arrasen con todo el pueblo.

Todos los ponis estaban corriendo asustados, todos estaban muy asustados, unos perros estaban amenazando a unos unicornios.

PD: ahora todo este pueblo es nuestro.

Antes de que alguno de los perros los atacara un rayo mágico los golpeo y los lanzaron hacia atrás, resulto ser Mikki quien los miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

Mikki: no debieron atacar este pueblo cuando yo estoy de visita.

PD 2: es solo una mocosa, no hay nada que temer de una niña...

Antes de poder seguir hablando Mikki se movió bien rápido y de un golpe en la cara lo dejo inconsciente.

Mikki: ¿a quien le llamaste mocosa?

El otro perro estaba por atacarla por la espalda pero Mikki desapareció y lo golpeo por la nuca dejándolo noqueado.

Mikki: son muy lentos.

Mikki miro que todos en el pueblo tenían problemas iguales, Mikki miro por todos lados.

Mikki: muy bien probemos esto, ¡Jogan!

Mikki parpadeo y su ojo izquierdo cambio, miro a todos los perros diamante por todo el pueblo.

Mikki: intentare algo, ¡Jogan: Salto de espacio-tiempo!

Mikki desapareció y en un destello todos los perros diamante en el pueblo terminaron noqueados, en el lugar donde cayo el ultimo Mikki apareció respirando con un poco de dificultad.

Mikki: ha, ha, ha, la tía Magic me dijo que hasta que no me acostumbrara usar el salto de tiempo espacio me dejaría cansada...

 **Flash Back.**

Mikki tenia su ojo activado y se lanzo contra Magic quien tenia su Byakugan activo, Mikki lanzaba un golpe tras otro y Magic los bloqueaba sin problemas, Mikki se concentro y su ojo izquierdo brillo, Mikki desapareció para sorpresa de Magic quien tuvo que girar y esquivar a Mikki quien apareció por su espalda.

Magic: eso fue demasiado rápido, ni siquiera mi mantra por mas desarrollado que este logro percibirlo, de no poder ver detrás de mi cabeza con el Byakugan si me habrías golpeado.

Mikki respiraba con un poco de dificultad.

Magic: de alguna forma el Jogan te permitió hacer un salto de espacio-tiempo, pero al parecer consume una cierta cantidad de energía y tu cuerpo aun no esta acostumbrado.

Mikki: ha, ha, ¿que hay que hacer tía?

Magic: de momento lo mejor es que fortalezcas tu cuerpo para que la energiza no se termine tan rápido y no te aconsejo que lo uses si no estas acostumbrada.

 **Fin del Flash Back.**

Mikki quien ahora respiraba un poco mas normal se calmo y su ojo volvió a la normalidad.

Mikki: la tía Magic tenia razón, aun debo acostumbrarme.

Antes de poder seguir hablando Mikki tuvo que moverse para evitar que una esfera de metal con picos la golpeara, resulto que se trataba del líder de los perros diamante, tenia una armadura un poco oxidada y tenia un mazo medieval.

Lider: pasaron años y esperaba que ya no hubiera problemas para saquear el pueblo desde que ese molesto de Mike Bluer se fue, pero ahora es una chiquilla quien nos detiene.

Mikki se puso en posición pero aun estaba un poco cansada, el líder trato de golpearla con su mazo y ella a pesar de estar cansada lo evitaba como podía, en Mikki decidió volar y se mantenía cerca de el.

Lider: ¿te cansaste pequeña inútil?

Mikki miro su casco derecho y se concentro.

Mikki: ¡revela!

El cascos de Mikki se transformo en la garra que le habían regalado, luego Mikki hizo un rasguño en le aire y se abrió un portal azul por el cual ella paso.

Lider: jajaja, es una cobarde.

Sin que el perro lo supiera detrás de el se abrió otro portal y Mikki salio de el con su cuerno cargado de magia.

Mikki: ¡Atomic Blast!

Mikki disparo el hechizo y el perro cayo el piso mientras su armadura se volvía pedazos, Mikki tomo el mazo de perro líder y usando su garra abrió otro portal por el cual lazo el arma, el perro se puso de pie y miro a la potra con enojo.

Lider: eres una pequeña molestia, eres igual a ese potro entrometido que nos detuvo antes.

Mikki lanzo y con su garra abrió otro agujero arriba de la cabeza del perro, por el portal salio el mazo que había arrojado y golpeo al malo en la cabeza dejándolo aturdido.

Mikki: por cierto, ese potro que los detuvo hace años, ¡es mi hermano mayor!

El perro al escuchar eso se asusto y miro fijamente a la cara a Mikki mientras apareció la imagen de un potro totalmente blanco con una traje negro sobre ella y dijo la misma frase que había dicho aquel chico ese día.

Mikki/ Mike blanco: ¿que te pasa perrito, ya no quieres jugar?

El perro solo es asusto.

Lider: ¡tu, tu eres...!

Mikki solo uso su garra y lo tomo del cuello estrangulándolo.

Mikki/ Mike blanco: escucha bien, en este pueblo viven mis amigos y mi familia, si intentas algo contra este lugar otra vez, te arrancare la cola y las orejas para que parezcas una rata fea.

 **Nota: se que así no paso en camino a la redención ,pero le estoy dando un poco de drama.**

El perro solo estaba muy asustado y no podía responder, Mikki solo lo lanzo hacia arriba y volando rápido lo mando a volar de un golpe, Mikki aterrizo en el suelo y en eso vio a algunos de los de la guardia real llevándose a los perros que había noqueado, entre ellos Flash se la acerco.

Flash: Mikki no es que no agradezca la ayuda, ¿pero que haces aquí?

Mikki oculto la garra sin que la vieran y luego respondió.

Mikki: solo estaba de visita tío Flash.

Dijo la potra con una sonrisa inocente, luego de despedirse de sus tíos Mikki regreso al imperio donde sus padres la recibieron contentos, Mikki les mostró su libreta de calificaciones, los dos estaban muy felices viendo sus notas pero en eso Light Hope se le acerco con una cara seria y luego le mostró la librete abierta en una pagina.

Hope: mirala.

Mikki noto que todas las materias tenían A+ pero vio una que tenia una C, al ver que materia era solo se impacto y miro a su madre confundida.

Mikki: ¿cocina?

A Star Sun eso lo tomo desprevenido.

Star: ¿no se supone que es una academia militar?

Mikki: bueno la academia se divide en la sección militar y la educación normal, los que van a la militar hacen otro tipo de trabajos, pero los de la educación normal solo asisten allí como una escuela normal para los potros de mi edad, la tía Magic me lo explico, yo estoy en las dos secciones así como otros estudiantes que siguen el mismo programa que yo, el realidad los alumnos que hacen estos son llamados alumnos de sección doble.

Star: lo entiendo pero, ¿porque cocina?

Mikki: la tía Magic dice que enseñan un poco de todo.

Light Hope solo seguía seria.

Hope: ¿pero porque una C?

Mikki se puso un poco nervios al mismo tiempo que su madre leía sus notas.

Hope: clases de teoría. Matemáticas A+, álgebra y cálculos avanzados A+, Tecnología y Mecánica A+, Teoría de la estrategia militar A+, todas las que mencione y las otras de esta sección tienen notas perfectas. Actitudes físicas, practica de esgrima A+, Arqueria B, combate físico B...

Star: eso era de esperarse, aun te falta ser un poco mas fuerte pequeña y nunca has tocado un arco.

Hope: continuando, todas las notas de esas sección si bien no son todas A+, son buenas, las materias de la sección normal, Física A+, Química A+, biología celular A+, de todas Cocina es la única donde tienes una C.

Star: ¿querida no estas exagerando?

Hope: ¿pero que paso?

Mikki: no es mi culpa que a la profesora no le gusten las galletas que nos hicieron hacer.

Light Hope se calmo y luego miro a la pequeña.

Light: bueno como sea es tu primer año y no es de esperarse que lo hagas todo bien al primer intento, pero bueno bienvenida a casa hija.

Light Hope le dio un fuerte abrazo a Mikki quien se lo devolvió con gusto y luego sintieron que alguien toco la puerta.

Sun: adelante.

En eso momento Mike paso por la puerta junto con Applebloom.

Mike: hola todos.

Applebloom: Mike me dijo que Mikki regreso.

Mikki sonrió y abrazo con cuidado a su cuñada, luego miro directo a su vientre.

Mikki: ¿como esta mi sobrino o sobrina?

Mike: yo estoy seguro que sera una niña y esta bien, ya te lo dije dentro de un mes nacerá.

Applebloom: pero como sea, ¿Star White no dio problemas?

Light Hope de inmediato sonrió.

Hope: para nada, mi nieto es un angelito.

Toda la familia estaba unida y luego de un rato todos se preparaban para cenar, mientras tanto en medio de una zona desértica Magic apareció en un rayo z.

Magic: ¿para que querías verme Darkwing?

Justo frente a ella estaba la alicornio sombría quien la había mandado a llamar.

Darkwing: una vez que te muestre esto lo entenderás.

Darkwing cerro los ojos y luego mostró su Rinnegan en modo supremo, Magic se mostró impresionada.

Magic: ¿de donde sacaste el Rinnegan?

Darkwing: me comunique con Moon Dark y ella me entrego su poder de ojos, te llame porque eres la única que me puede enseñar a controlarlo, no quiero que algo salga mal.

Magic suspiro un minuto y luego contesto.

Magic: muy bien, te enseñare lo que se del Rinnegan y como veo que tienes uno supremo te enseñare como crear portales de transporte.

Darkwing: gracias, comencemos de inmediato.

Mientras tanto Star estaba junto con su hijo en un campo de entrenamiento en la nave.

Star: muy bien Raider presta atención, hace meses cuando volvimos y hable contigo sobre tu castigo note algo raro.

Raider: ¿que sucede mama?

Star: concentra algo de energía en tus ojos.

Raider hizo lo que su madre dijo y poco a poco sus ojos cambiaron a unos rojos con un punto negro, Star se quedo impactada pero luego Raider comenzó a marearse y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad, Raider la ver la cara de su madre pregunto.

Raider: ¿que paso mama?

Star se calmo antes de responder.

Star: tienes un Sharingan, eso no debería ser posible.

Raider: ¿que es un Sharingan?

Star cerro los ojos y luego los abrió mostrándolos rojos con tres puntos negros, Raider miraba esos ojos con gran interés.

Raider: ¿que le paso a tus ojos mama?

Star: yo tengo lo que se conoce como un poder ocular, una habilidad especial que se encuentra en los ojos, el problema de ahora es que estos dones solo pueden ser otorgados, no heredados y es por eso que no entiendo como es que tienes un Sharingan.

Raider: ¿para que sirven esos ojos?

Star: para eso estamos aquí, no se como es que lo tienes pero te enseñare como usarlo para que no haya accidentes.

Raider: ¿pero como sabre cuando este listo?

Star: veras, cuando el Sharingan despierta solo se tiene un puno negro que se llama tomoe, en ese estado se lo puede activar pero no se lo puede controlar, cuando se tiene dos se lo puede activar y controlar, cuando se tiene los tres se lo puede activar y controlar a plena potencia ademas de que así se puede saber si están completamente maduros.

Raider: ¿cuantos tomoes tiene el mio?

Star: tus ojos tienen un tomoe cada uno, quiere decir que tu Sharingan esta inmaduro, pero con las practicas esperemos que dentro de poco puedas tener aunque sea unos dos en cada ojo.

Raider: ¿pero no hay otro poder con estos ojos?

Star: hay un nivel 4, pero es muy difícil alcanzarlo ademas de que para obtenerlo hay que pagar un terrible precio, por eso solo te enseñare hasta que tengas los tres tomoes en cada ojo, no te enseñare como alcanzar el ultimo nivel, como madre es algo que no estoy dispuesta a pasar.

Raider al notar el tono de voz que usaba su madre decidió solo hacer lo que ella tenia pensado...

Los meses de vacaciones comenzaron a pasar rápidamente y Mikki en el imperio practicaba entrenando con su padre o con los de la patrulla cuando tenían tiempo, con su padre y Ocelot practicaba esgrima, con Eye fox arqueria y algunas cosas científicas, Blue Sky la ayudaba con sus habilidades de estratega y el capitán de los paladines estaba impresionado porque ella aprendía rápido, Mike también la ayudaba en su tiempo libre y la ayudaba con su Tecnomagia, luego cuando nació la pequeña Heart Fire ella estuvo muy feliz por conocer a su sobrina, debido a que sus padres y su hermano estaban mas ocupados ayudando a Applebloom ella se dedico a practicar por su cuenta.

El primer mes paso y todo estaba pasando de forma normal luego de celebrar el nacimiento de la nueva hija de Mike, Mikki sabia que estaba a la mitad de sus vacaciones y el siguiente año no tardaría en llegar ademas de que su cumpleaños estaba cerca, en ese momento estaba entrenando con Ocelot quien le ayudaba con la espada, Mikki tenia la Stellar Blade y Ocelot con su Hammer Sword.

Ocelot: muy bien pequeña espero que estés lista.

Mikki cerro los ojos y luego los abrió con su ojo la cambiado.

Mikki: yo nací lista.

Los dos con sus armas comenzaron con un choque suave para que la potra se fuera acostumbrando, desde un lugar escondido estaban Umbra y Dark Storm observando a la potra en su practica.

Umbra: por lo visto la pequeña es muy fuerte, tendremos que estar preparados.

Storm solo miraba a la potra con una cara de tonto mientras el corazón le latía fuerte y hablaba en voz baja.

Storm: "que linda es, creo que encontré a mi pony especial"

De pronto comenzaron a salir le corazones en la cabeza al potro sombrío, Umbra vio esto y le dio un golpe en la cabeza antes de hablarle con enojo.

Umbra: oye tonto, ella es nuestra enemiga.

Storm: lo se, pero es una enemiga muy linda, tal vez pueda convencerla de tener una cita conmigo antes de derrotarla.

Umbra: idiota, recuerda lo que nos dijo nuestra madre, ademas de vencerla hay que capturarla, la usaremos como garantía para que ni los guardianes, ni la patrulla o nadie mas intente detenernos.

Storm: si, si, ya lo se hermanita, pero es que su cara es tan hermosa como una hermosa flor.

Umbra vio que le salían corazones de la cabeza otra vez así que solo lo noqueo.

Umbra: muy bien enamorado, fue suficiente, regresemos con nuestra madre para seguir el entrenamiento.

Mikki estaba dando todo de ella y Ocelot tuvo que comenzar a poner un poco mas de dureza y resistencia con su espada porque la potra era mas fuerte de lo que parecía.

Ocelot: lo estas haciendo bien Mikki, ponle empeño siempre a las cosas que hagas.

Mikki en un segundo desapareció para sorpresa de Ocelot quien luego sintió algo en su espalda y escucho la voz de la potra.

Mikki: debes poner mas atención.

Mikki usando el poder de su ojo llego a espaldas del baquero, se subió en su lomo y para rematar tenia su espada puesta detrás de su cabeza.

Mikki: ¿que tal lo hice Ocelot?

Ocelot: eso es trampa, no puedes usar el poder de tu ojo.

Mikki: mi tía Magic dice que en una pelea de verdad no existe la palabra trampa, solo existe la palabra sobrevivir y si no practico con mi ojo nunca me acostumbrare.

Ocelot solo suspiro y luego sonrió.

Ocelot: lo acepto, me atrapaste esta vez, pero cuando entrenemos recuerda, solo espadas, nada de usar tu ojo, yo no tengo magia.

Mikki: jajaja, trato hecho.

Mikki pasaba su tiempo libre con su familia y ayudando a su hermano con los pequeños, a ella le encantaba ser la tía.

Mikki: hola pequeños, la tía Mikki vino a verlos.

Mikki estaba visitando a Applebloom mientras ella atendía a los dos pequeños, Heart Fire estiraba sus cascos hasta ella como si quisiera que la cargara.

Applebloom: no pequeña, tu tía aun no puede cargarte.

Mikki: los dos son tan lindos, me alegra que los dos se lleven bien.

Applebloom: no siempre pero son hermanos y saben que se quieren.

Mikki: es cierto.

Las dos: jajajajaja.

El resto del mes paso rápido y Mikki aprovechaba todo el tiempo que podía con su familia y amigos, a veces sus amigos de la academia venían a verla y todos practicaban juntos, Raider les había mostrado su Sharingan y todos quedaron impresionados, aun tenia un solo punto en cada ojo pero ahora lo podía activar a voluntad.

Todos los potros estaban en un campo en el imperio celeste hablando.

Mikki: ¿que puedes hacer con ese poder Raider?

Raider: mama dice que a medida que tenga mas puntos negros en mis ojos aprenderé a usarlos.

Mikki: ¿y ustedes chicos?

Fast: bueno el campamento de mi tía no es muy difícil ya que me acostumbre a las lecciones de la maestra Rainbow.

Fire: como dentro de un mes regresaremos a la academia, mañana comenzare el campamento con tía Sunset, Lance dice que quiere ir pero mis padres dice que no es necesario y que se aburriría, tía Sunset también hablo con el porque iremos de campamento solo para entrenar y no para divertirnos como cuando vamos con papa.

Mikki: bueno es bueno poder reunirnos todos algunas veces.

Raider: es cierto.

Mikki: bueno como volvemos en un mes a la academia mi mama quiere ayudarme un poco con el tema de la cocina.

Dijo la potra con un poco de vergüenza.

Raider: pero te fue bien, tomando en cuenta que mas del 70% reprueba esa clase el primer año, pero bueno es mas duro para los alumnos de doble sección.

Fire: es cierto, fue bueno que mis padres me dejaran solo en la sección militar.

El resto del mes las cosas se dieron de forma tranquila, Mikki se preparaba porque había pasado una semana desde su cumpleaños 9 donde toda su familia y amigos habian estado presentes lo cual la puso inmensamente feliz, una vez que sus cosas estuvieron listas se preparo para salir, ese día regresaría a la academia.

Toda su familia estaba allí.

Hope: ¿lista Mikki?

Mikki: descuida mama, ya es mi segundo año, nada me pasara.

Darkwing estaba allí y fue una sorpresa, resulto ser que en una de sus noches con Onix termino embarazada y ya se notaba con a penas 8 semanas, debido a eso había suspendido su practica con el Rinnegan.

Darkwing: ten suerte Mikki.

Mikki: descuida prima, tu solo ocúpate de cuidar a mi nuevo sobrino o sobrina.

Darkwing: jajaja, lo are descuida.

Las dos se dieron un abrazo y Mikki tuvo cuidado, luego se acerco a Applebloom quien tenia una carriola con los dos pequeños.

Mikki; muy bien pequeños, su tía tiene que irse, porten ce bien y no le den problemas a sus padres.

Mikki le dio un beso a los dos en la frente haciéndolos reír y luego abrazo a su cuñada.

Applebloom: suerte Mikki.

Mikki: gracias cuñada.

Luego se despidió de sus amigos de la patrulla y les agradeció por su ayuda en las vacaciones, luego fue con sus tios quienes le dieron un fuerte abrazo para desearle suerte, al final fue con sus padres y su hermano.

Sun: ¿lista para un nuevo año pequeña?

Mikki: si, estoy lista y gracias por ayudarme a practicar papa.

Hope: ¿estas segura de que quieres ir otro año?

Mikki; jajaja, mama no me paso nada el primer año y nada malo me pasara este.

Hope: muy bien, solo recuerda llamar debes en cuando.

Mikki: lo are mama.

Los dos padres abrazaron a la potra y luego fue con su hermano.

Mike: el primer año te fue muy bien, mantén el buen trabajo, ¿si?

Mikki: lo are incluso mejor hermano.

Mike: ese es el espíritu.

Los dos se abrazaron y en eso Magic apareció con una sonrisa.

Magic: ¿lista Mikki?

Mikki: adelante tía.

La potra se fue junto con Magic y luego de pulsar unos botones un rayo z las transporto, Mikki había partido para empezar su segundo año en la academia.

Mientras tanto en el mundo de los Sucubo, Umbra y Dark Stom estaban en el piso con sus cuerpos llenos de heridas y Demonatrix los miraba de forma seria.

Demonatrix: aun faltan muchas cosas mas, una vez que termine con los dos desearan haberse quedado inválidos, voy a demolerlos para luego rehacerlos como siempre debieron ser y aunque no lo crean lo agradecerán.

 **Hasta el próximo capitulo, por favor comentarios.**


	9. El enemigo avanza

**CAPITULO VIII**

 **EL ENEMIGO AVANZA**

Mikki progresaba rápidamente y su segundo año en la academia había terminado, ahora con sus 10 años estaba comenzando su tercer año y en ese momento estaba despidiéndose de todos pero antes de irse Mike se la acerco con un paquete.

Mike: Mikki se que en tu ultimo cumpleaños no te pude dar nada por estar ocupado, pero te tengo esto para tu tercer año.

Mikki tomo el paquete y dentro estaba un huevo de fenix celeste, la potra estaba emocionada por el regalo de su hermano y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Mikki: gracias hermano.

Mike: yo tenia tu edad cuando recibí a Holy, quería dártelo en tu cumpleaños pero tardaron un tiempo en incubar lo.

Mikki tomo el huevo en sus cascos y de el salio un fenix, era completamente blanco pero al final de sus alas y su cola tenia plumas de color rojo rubí.

Mikki: es muy lindo.

Mike: ¿como lo llamaras?

Mikki lo miro un minuto y luego el fenix se paro en su lomo, mientras la potra lo acariciaba dijo el nombre que había escogido.

Mikki: lo llamare Fire White.

En ese momento Magic apareció.

Magic: ¿todo listo?

Mikki: si, solo que este año llevo compania.

Dijo la potra mostrando a su fénix, Mikki se despidió de su familia y amigos, también de sus sobrinos y a la pequeña Moon Dark, la hija de Darkwing y Onix quien había nacido hace unos meses.

Mikki: Heart Fire y Star White sean buenos potros, Moon Light pórtate bien con tu madre y tu padre, su tía volverá pronto.

Mikki le dio un beso a cada uno en la frente y todos los pequeños se mostraron contentos, luego de saludar a sus amigos y familia fue con Magic para comenzar con su tercer año, las dos llegaron a la nave donde Mikki no tardo en encontrar a sus amigos, todos habían crecido y tenían mas habilidad por sus practicas, Fire ahora era mas avanzado con la magia de fuego y ahora podía aplicarlo mejor en combate, Fast había mejorado su velocidad y Rainbow accedió a enseñarle la rainplosion sonica y había podido hacerla sin muchos problemas aunque no podía acostumbrarse mucho a la alta velocidad, Raider con los entrenamientos de su madre ahora tenia dos puntos en cada uno de sus ojos y manejaba mejor el Sharingan ademas de progresar mas con la magia y los ataque el ella le enseñaba.

Los 4 amigos se juntaron para hablar.

Mikki: hola chicos, ¿como esta todo, listos para el tercer año?

Fast: lo dices fácil porque siempre sacas buenas notas, ¿como lo haces ver tan fácil Mikki?

Fire: creo que eso es lo bueno de crecer en una familia de genios.

Raider: vamos amigos, tampoco estamos tan mal.

Mikki: ¿como pasaron las vacaciones?

Raider: como siempre entrenando con mi mama, pero fuimos a visitar a el tío Eyes, por lo que me entere mi primo Sword ya tiene novia y mi tía cree que pronto podría haber una boda jajajaja.

Fire: pase el verano completo con tía Sunset mientras mis padres y mi hermano se fueron a la playa, en un principio quería ir también pero cambie de opinión cuando tía Sunset dijo que ya estaba en edad para comenzar con el manejo de armas, de momento solo puedo hacer unas dagas con mi fuego pero es algo genial.

Fast: estuve con la maestra Rainbow practicando como hacer una rainplosion sonica, me costo mucho romper la barrera del sonido pero con esfuerzos ya no me cuesta tanto.

Mikki: muy bien, antes de venir mi hermano me dio mi propio fenix celeste, les presento a Fire White.

Todos se emocionaron al conocer al fenix, luego cuando apareció Ice todos le prestaron atención.

Mikki: ¿que pasa tío Ice?

Ice: este año sera diferente, los de tercer año tienen algunas clases diferentes, aquí traigo algunas sus nuevos horarios, Mikki tu vienes conmigo al santuario para instalarte y dejar tus cosas ademas no puedes tener a tu fenix aquí.

Mikki: esta bien tío Ice.

Mikki siguió al guardián del hielo y con uno de los rayos z llegaron al santuario, Mikki entro por la puerta de la torre de su hermano que ocupaba durante sus tiempos en la academia, dentro ahora tenia varias maquinas que ella misma se había dedicado a armar con el paso del tiempo, en ese momento fue recibida por el perro robot que había armado en su primer año pero ahora lucia mas avanzado ya que estaba hecho de metal blanco con los ojos azules que parecían ser zafiros y ya no tenia cables por fuera.

Mikki: jajaja, hola Dog, ¿fuiste un buen chico mientras no estaba?

El perro se quedaba cuidando la torre durante las vacaciones para que nadie desconocido entrara y tocara las cosas que tanto Mikki como su hermano tenían allí, el año pasaba había agarrado el gusto por la construcción de maquinas y cosas por lo que Mike estuvo de acuerdo en que podía usar lo que necesitara pero que los aparatos que el tenia allí tenia que ponerlos por separado.

Mikki se fue hacia el comunicador que tenia instalado el cual ahora estaba convertido en una computado muy avanzada que usaba como su ordenado, pulso unas teclas de de la computadora salio una voz.

¿?: bienvenida señorita Mikki.

Mikki también había instalado una inteligencia artificial en su ordenador para protegerlo de los intrusos.

Mikki: buenos días Aya, ¿no paso nada estos dos meses?

Aya: nada que reportar señorita.

Mikki: me alegro, de momento necesito estar pendiente de las cosas para el tercer año en la academia, ¿alguna información?

Aya: la información sobre las clases de la academia esta en un acceso restringido con una combinación de 5000 dígitos, es muy difícil saber las materias por adelantado.

Mikki: bueno entonces deja eso, tendré que hacer la academia al mismo ritmo de los otros.

Aya: entendido señorita.

Mikki: aveces entiendo porque mi hermano prefiere que le hablen sin formalismos.

Mikki estuvo por todo el lugar pero luego tecleando otros botones desde el suelo en un panel oculto estaba un circulo redondo de unos dos metros, a este circulo estaban conectados varios cables y Mikki tecleando unos botones hizo que de este saliera una energía hasta que todo el agujero estuvo lleno de energía azul.

Mikki: el portal esta estable, sera mejor estar atenta a todo, ahora debo ir al laboratorio.

Mikki paso por el portal recién abierto y llego a un lugar donde había ordenadores y equipos.

Mikki: que bueno que todo quedo en orden, me fue un poco difícil pero que suerte que nadie se dio cuenta.

Desde que Mikki había visto el antiguo laboratorio de su hermano pensó en construirse uno propio y con muchos esfuerzos lo había logrado. Mikki implementando algunos planos que encontró en el laboratorio de ponyville supo como construir robots de construcción y con otros planos que ella había modificado había tenido su laboratorio listo el año pasado pero solo lo usaba cuando tenia tiempo libre o no podía pasar tiempo con sus amigos por otras razones.

Mikki: muy bien es hora de trabajar.

Mikki se puso una bata y unas gafas de protección para comenzar a caminar por el lugar, llego a un cilindro de cristal donde estaba un pequeño brazalete blanco.

Mikki: por lo visto el proceso de de actualización de mi omniherramienta esta listo.

Mikki saco el brazalete y se lo puso en su cascos izquierdo, luego acercándose a otro de los monitores tecleo otros comandos.

Mikki: Aya, ¿como esta el proyecto?

Aya también estaba en el laboratorio y le mostró una pantalla donde estaban unos brazos mientras ensamblaban lo que parecía ser un vehículo.

Aya: el proyecto Trams tex esta ensamblado al 45% debido a los protocolos para evitar errores.

Mikki: los planos que encontré en el antiguo laboratorio de mi hermano son increíbles, ademas el diseño es muy complejo pero que lastima que por la guerra y lo de ser emperador los olvidara, pero bueno me alegro de saber que no seguirán cubiertos de polvo, ¿cuanto mas tardara el ensamble?

Aya: basando todo en los protocolo a prueba de errores, se estiman unos 2 meses máximo o un mínimo de 45 días.

Mikki: bueno, después de todo quería que no tuviera fallas y eso tardara tiempo.

En eso una luz roja apareció en el laboratorio.

Mikki: ¿la alerta de a proximidad?, ¿que sucede Aya?

Aya: su tía Magic se aproxima a la torre que ocupa usted señorita.

Mikki; entonces debo volver.

Mikki sin perder el tiempo se saco su bata y las gafas con su magia poniéndolas de regreso donde estaba, rápidamente cruzo el portal para regresar, ni bien llego a la habitación toco el ordenador de allí para que el portal volviera a esconderse, fue justo antes de que Magic abriera la puerta y viera a Mikki usando la computadora.

Magic: ¿chateando otra vez Mikki?

Mikki: jajaja, no pasa nada, ¿necesitas algo tía?

Magic: dentro de poco sera la ceremonia de bienvenida a los nuevos y para los que empiezan un nuevo año, ademas este año las cosas serán diferentes

Mikki: ¿que quieres decir?

Magic; este año habrá una competencia con las academias del este y el oeste, sera una competencia entre las tres escuelas y se seleccionan 7 alumnos de cada una para competir.

Mikki: ¿quieres decir que me elegirán a mi?

Magic: eso sera dentro de 3 meses, depende de si estas a la altura de la situación.

Mikki se emociono y sonrió con decisión.

Mikki: are lo mejor que pueda.

Magic le sonrió en respuesta pero en eso Mikki noto que tenia problemas para caminar por lo que se preocupo.

Mikki: ¿que tienes tía?

Magic: de verdad no lo se, llevo unas dos semanas así, no entiendo que me pasa.

Mikki pensó un momento pero luego saco un casco con unos cables que estaban conectados a la computadora.

Mikki: perdón por esto tía.

Mikki le coloco el casco para sorpresa de Magic quien no entendía nada.

Mikki: Aya un análisis por favor.

Aya: si señorita, una luz verde salio del casco y en la pantalla apareció una imagen de Magic mientras una linea roja pasaba de arriba a abajo en la imagen, luego de un minuto una luz verde apareció en el área del estomago, pero luego Mikki puso un casco debajo de su cara y dijo.

Mikki: solo para estar seguras, Aya un escaneo ultra sonico.

Luego de hacer eso la Ia hablo.

Aya: el análisis demuestra un ultrasonido diferente del de la señorita Magic, mas claramente hay dos pulsaciones diferentes en su cuerpo.

Magic al entender eso se acerco a la cama del cuarto ya sin el casco en la cabeza y se tiro de inmediato porque la impresión fue demasiada, Mikki tambien entendio por lo que solo se alegro.

Mikki: felicidades tía Magic, ¿no estas contenta?

Magic solo tenia lagrimas en los ojos y de pronto comenzó a llorar, Mikki miraba eso confundida.

Mikki: pero tía Magic vas a ser mama, ¿no estas feliz?

Magic dejo de llorar y miro a Mikki.

Magic: no es que no este feliz pero, me parece que salí de un engaño.

Mikki: ¿que quieres decir?

Magic: ¿sabes lo que tengo dentro verdad?

Mikki: el dragón de 12 cabezas.

Magic: hay un problema, cuando eres portador bestial la fertilidad para procrear es menor del 20%, la reina me lo explico, tener hijos para mi es casi imposible, así que no se que pensar.

Mikki: pero tía esto es algo muy bueno, mi hermano me dijo que varias veces en sus conversaciones siempre decías que te gustaría tener hijos.

Magic lo pensó y luego sonrió abrazando a Mikki.

Magic; es cierto, siempre quise tener hijos propios.

Mikki luego la miro preocupada.

Mikki: pero tia, recuerdo los embarazos de Applebloom y de Darkwing, lo mejor es no tener tensiones y de esa forma no podrás seguir siendo la rectora en la academia y una guardiana por un buen tiempo.

Magic: en ese caso debo dejar a otro de los guardianas en mi lugar, creo que tendré que decirle a Star, es la única ademas de mi con la experiencia para hacerlo.

Mikki: recuerda tía, todos te apoyaremos.

Magic solo sonrió y salio del lugar, Mikki luego de eso fue hacia su computadora y comenzó a marcar, quien respondió fue Applebloom.

Applebloom: Mikki no esperaba que llamaras, ¿como estas?

Mikki: hola cuñada, ¿porque tienes el brazalete de mi hermano?

Applebloom: esta mañana Mike salio a una junta con el consejo, se fue tan rápido que no se puso el comunicador.

Mikki: bueno es que siempre llamo cuando empieza la academia para que todos en casa sepan que no hay problemas.

Applebloom: bueno, ¿algo que reportar?

Mikki sin poder contener la emoción le dio la noticia a Applebloom sobre lo que pasaba con Magic, decir que estaba contenta era decir poco.

Applebloom: eso es fantástico, por lo visto la nueva generación comienza a llegar, ¿pero que pasara con la academia?

Mikki: por lo visto dejaran a una rectora suplente, creo que necesitaran que Mike y Darkwing estén presentes en los anuncios.

Applebloom: bueno se lo diré a Mike en cuanto pueda, de seguro todos estarán contentos.

Mikki corto la llamada y se fue hasta la cámara de transporte, desde el año pasado le habían dado un pase para usar algunos transportadores z, los pases eran unas pequeñas tarjetas de bronce con algunos datos y una identificación, Mikki llego y paso la tarjeta por el escaner del transportador.

Computadora: Milenium Star, permiso de clase estudiante aceptado, acceda al transportador z.

Mikki entro al tuvo de transporte.

Mikki: a la academia.

Desde arriba del tuvo salio un rayo naranja y Mikki apareció dentro de uno de los tubos en los transportadores de la academia.

Mikki: muy bien hay mucho que hacer.

Mikki con su horario en los cascos comenzó con sus clases de ese día, mientras tanto Umbra y Dark Storm ya mas crecidos estaban frente a Demonatrix.

Demonatrix: ya termino su preparación, ahora les daré una fuerza de raptors, ahora es su responsabilidad cumplir con lo demás.

Los dos: si madre.

Demonatrix: y recuerden si fracasan, no se preocupen de que el enemigo los elimine porque yo misma lo are.

Los dos nerviosos asintieron con miedo mientras la Sucubo desaparecía.

Umbra: es el momento, atacaremos antes de que nuestra madre se enoje.

Storm: es lo mejor.

Mikki habían pasado sus primeras clases y ahora estaban ella junto a sus amigos, esa clase la daba Applejack, estaban en medio de un valle rocoso.

Applejack: este día aremos un recorrido campo-atraviesa por este lugar, cada uno tiene hasta la noche para llegar al otro lado del valle, por eso se les permitió traer armas si es que las tenían, aunque esperamos lo mejor hay que prepararse para los problemas, en caso de tener problemas lancen rayos mágicos hacia arriba o hagan señales como se pueda, por recomendación se les permite ir en grupos.

Mikki no lo pensó y se junto con sus amigos, todos comenzaron a caminar por el valle y se mantenían atentos.

Raider: es mejor apurar el paso o no podremos regresar para la noche, ademas todo este silencio da un poco de miedo.

Fire: no hay nada de que asustarse, no tardaremos en llegar.

Fast: ademas, ¿que podría salir mal?

Mikki se asusto y le tapo la boca.

Mikki: mi hermano dijo que nunca se debe decir eso, podría pasar algo malo de la nada cuando alguien dice esa frase.

De un momento a otro comenzaron a escucharse unos pasos y todos se pusieron en guardia, de entre las rocas salieron lo que parecian ser lobos con dos cabezas, alas de murciélago y colas de dragón,

Mikki: esto ya se puso peligroso.

Fast: ¿que son estas cosas?

Raider: las recuerdo de las clases de criaturas peligrosas, son Raptors, conocidos como lobos demoníacos.

Fire: ¿de donde salieron?

Raider: de momento solo concéntrense, estos están hechos de esencia oscura, destruirlos no importara, son solo espíritus corruptos.

Mikki quien había llevado la Stellar blade la tomo con su casco derecho y se puso en guardia, Fire sacando fuego en sus cascos y formo dos cuchillos con este, Fast se puso en guardia mientras estaba volando y Raider con un poco de magia oscura creo una espada en sus cascos, los lobos monstruosos los atacaron y los potros, Mikki con su espada comenzó a lanzar varios golpes pero por las que los cortaba y golpeaba no desaparecían.

Mikki: no lo entiendo, no desaparecen.

Raider: Ups, mi error, para detenerlos hay que decapitarlos.

Fire: para la próxima habla antes.

Fast: desearía tener un arma.

Haciendo lo que Raider había dicho comenzaron a cortar les el cuello y al hacer eso los Raptors caían al suelo para luego volverse polvo negro, Fast al no tener armas los ayudaba golpeando a los lobos que comenzaban a volar, desde atrás de unas rocas Umbra y Storm.

Umbra: rayos, contaba conque ella estuviera sola, ademas se nota que todos ellos están bien entrenados.

Storm: tendremos que intervenir, déjamela a mi.

Umbra: nunca romeo, de ella me ocupo yo, tu ocúpate del otro alicornio y de los otros si llega ser necesario.

Storm solo hizo sonidos como si estuviera molesto, los Raptos estaban comenzando a caer poco a poco y solo quedaban unos pocos, en eso Umbra aparecio y trato de atacar a Mikki pero ella solo lo evito.

Mikki: ¿quien eres?

Umbra: ¿no me recuerdas de esa muestra hace 2 años?

Mikki se quedo impactada mientras recordaba a esa figura con una capa negra.

Mikki: ¿fuiste tu?

Umbra: así es, en aquella ocasión quería eliminarte por entrometerte en mis planes, pero ahora te lo pondré fácil, solo acompáñame y no le pasara nada a tus amigos.

Mikki: como diría mi hermano, ¿crees que me tragare ese cuento?

Umbra: así que eres valiente verdad, pues lo aremos a la mala, no creas que estos 2 años estuve sin hacer nada, la ultima vez que nos enfrentamos solo me ganaste porque a penas si había despertado y no tenia completo control sobre mis poderes.

Mikki: pues te advierto que yo tampoco estuve descansando porque también me hice más fuerte.

Umbra sacó energía negra en sus cascos y formó una oz, las 2 con sus armas en mano comenzaron un choque de armas violento, los otros al ver eso intentaron ir a ayudar a Mikki pero sucedió que en eso apareció Dark Storm y se puso frente a ellos 3.

Storm: los siento chicos Pero no puedo dejar que interrumpan a mi hermana mientras hace su trabajo.

Storm sacó su arma de la funda de su espalda y se puso en guardia así como sus tres oponentes, las dos potras parecían tener un enfrentamiento bien parejo pero Umbra se separó y juntando Los cascos delanteros sacó una cadena de energía negra, Mikki logró esquivarla a tiempo para no ser atrapada.

Umbra: te dije que había mejorado porque ahora puedo usar mis poderes sin tener que hacer señas de manos o decir palabras.

Mikki: eso puede ser cierto, pero yo tampoco me quedo atrás porque también aprendí trucos nuevos.

Mikki concentrándose cubrió su espada con un fuego azul.

Mikki: muy bien, Ahora pelearé en serio.

Los chicos estaban en problemas con Storm pues era muy hábil y los tres estaban teniendo problemas para hacerle frente.

Storm: lo lamento pero deben entrenar más chicos.

Fire con sus cuchillos de fuego en Los cascos trató de golpearlo una y otra vez pero él se defendía y esquivaba sin problemas hasta que de un golpe en la nuca lo dejó inconsciente, Fast trato de aprovechar su velocidad pero eso tampoco funcionó porque tomándolo desprevenido Storm le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Storm: a esos dos todavía les falta mucho.

Raider miró a sus amigos en el suelo y se enojó.

Raider: te aseguro que pagarás caro por lo que le hiciste a mis amigos.

Storm: puedo notar que eres diferente, muy bien veamos si puedes entretenerte.

Raider se enojó más por eso y activo su sharingan con dos Tomoes en cada ojo, Storm vio esto con asombro.

Storm: interesante Puedes cambiar el color de tus ojos, pero eso no te sirve.

Storm trato de golpear a Raider pero por alguna razón Mientras más lo veía los ojos se sentía mareado y no pudo hacer nada cuando esté simplemente esquivó El golpe y le dio una patada en la cara.

Raider: como te dije antes nadie lastima a mis amigos y sale ileso.

Storm: muy bien aceptó que me tomaste desprevenido, pero no se repetirá y esta vez voy a pelear en serio.

Los dos comenzaron a pelear espada con espada intentando hacer que el otro el otro se rindiera, Mientras tanto Mikki estaba teniendo problemas para enfrentar a Umbra.

7

Umbra: ¡estallido de espinas rojas!

Haciendo esto desde Los cascos sacó varias espinas rojas de energía.

Mikki: ¡Nano escudo!

Mikki usando lo que su hermano le había enseñado se defendió con el escudo y luego se lanzó al ataque con su espada.

Mikki: a ver si recuerdas algo de esto, ¡rotación de Palmas Kaiten!

Al decir eso comenzó a girar rápidamente sobre sí misma hasta formar un Domo azul de energía.

Umbra: el viejo truco de hace dos años no te servirá en esta ocasión.

Umbra simplemente piso el suelo con fuerza y comienzo a resquebrajarse debajo de Mikki haciendo que dejará de girar para poder esquivar lo que venía.

Mikki: creo que usar la rotación de Palmas cuando estaba lejos no fue buena idea.

Mientras tanto los dos chicos estaban en una situación similar a ellas.

Raider: ¿qué quieren ustedes con Mikki?

Storm al oír ese nombre puso una sonrisa y una cara de enamorado mientras le salían corazones de la cabeza.

Storm: Así que esa linda chica se llama Mikki, un nombre bonito y adorable para una linda potra como ella, tal vez cuando la capturemos pueda ponerle un hechizo y llevarla a una cita.

Raider Al escuchar eso se enfureció y comienza a gritar mientras tenía los ojos cerrados, cuando los abrió su sharingan tenía tres marcas negras en cada ojo.

Raider: Nunca dejaré que...¡TE LE ACERQUES!

Raider de un golpe le quitó la espada de Los cascos y comenzó a darle golpe tras golpe, finalmente le dio una patada en la cara y le hizo sangrar un poco el labio, Storm se limpio y estaba furioso.

Storm: Por tu forma de reaccionar parece que estuvieras celoso, ¿ Así que también estás interesado en ella?, pues lo lamento pero no me gusta la competencia.

Los dos se lanzaron el uno contra el otro pero en este caso los dos peleaban con Furia mientras tocaban sus armas y trataban de golpearse, Mikki comenzó a tener problemas con Umbra quién poco a poco estaba tomando la delantera y de un movimiento logró golpearla en el pecho, Mikki retrocedió mientras que comenzaba a respirar de forma difícil debido al dolor y al cansancio.

Umbra: muy bien Debo aceptarlo te preparaste bien pero aún no estás lista, ahora solo te dejare desmayada para poder llevarte.

Mikki Estaba sin saber qué hacer hasta que escuchó un ruido y lo que parecía ser el sonido de un ave, Umbra también lo escuchó y se puso atenta pero una bola de fuego la golpeó haciéndola retroceder algunos metros.

Umbra: ¿qué fue eso?

La bola de fuego se disperso revelando set Fire White, al ver a su Fénix Mikki se sintió aliviada.

Mikki: Fire White llegaste Justo a tiempo.

El Fénix se puso en el lomo de la potra mientras le tocaba ligeramente la cabeza con el pico.

Mikki: ¿ quieres que lo intentemos ahora?, pues hagámoslo, ¡ fusión Fénix!

El fénix y la potra comenzaron a brillar, cuando la luz se disipó apareció Mikki otra vez sólo que ahora llevaba una armadura parecida a las de los guardias reales con el casco y la mitad de la armadura de con el casco y la mitad superior de la armadura de cuerpo blancas, mientras la mitad inferior de la armadura así como los protectores de casco eran color rojo Rubí.

Mikki: de verdad lo logré y me siento más fuerte.

Umbra al ver eso se puso un poco nerviosa pero no retrocedió.

Umbra: es interesante pero no te servirá conmigo.

Mikki cierro los ojos un segundo los abrió con su ojo izquierdo ya cambiado en el Jogan.

Mikki: muy bien Ya basta de esto, ahora a pelear en serio.

Umbra miró el ojo cambiado con confusión.

Umbra: ¿ qué tienes el ojo izquierdo infectado o algo así?

Mikki simplemente usó su salto espacio-tiempo desapareció para asombro de Umbra quien se impacto al no ver cuando se movió, antes de poder preguntar qué pasó la golpearon por la izquierda y se giro a ver pero no había nada, luego le pasó lo mismo por la derecha pero no vio nada.

Umbra: no lo entiendo, ¿ Cómo puede moverse tan rápido?

Mikki apareció por arriba y Umbrase mostró enojada.

Umbra: no sea que estés jugando con ese truco extraño pero no me derrotaras con eso.

Mikki estiró su casco derecho.

Mikki: revela.

Su casco cambio transformándose en su garra lo cual dejó a Umbra asombrada, Mikki usando su ojo otra vez desapareció y sin que su enemiga la viera le dio un potente gancho con El casco izquierdo mandando la hacia arriba, luego desapareció otra vez y llegó arriba de Umbra atiempo para usar su garra y abrir un portal por el cual pasó la potra malvada.

Mikki: muy bien debo darme prisa.

Mikki desapareció otra vez y llegó a donde estaban peleando los chicos, usando su garra habrá otro portal justo arriba de Storm dejando que Umbra le cayera encima, los dos estaban aturdidos pero lograron reaccionar para ver cómo Raider y Mikki tenían sus armas sobre ellos.

Mikki: Será mejor que se rindan y se entreguen.

Raider: esto ya se acabó.

Umbra la golpeó fuertemente el piso y unas manos negras se los llevaron a los dos, Mikki no pudo aguantar y cayó sentado en el piso al mismo tiempo qué su armadura volvía ser su Fénix, cerró los ojos tratando de controlar su respiración y al abrirlos su ojo izquierdo estaba normal otra vez.

Mikki: oculta.

La garra desapareció volviendo hacer el casco derecho de Mikki, Ryder estaba preocupado por su amiga y sus dos amigos, Fire y Fast comenzaron a reaccionar poco a poco, después de explicar todo lo que había sucedido los cuatro amigos decidieron continuar y terminar la lección, al llegar con los demás estudiantes notaron que eran los últimos en llegar por lo cual Applejack les llamó la atención.

Applejack: ¿ porque tardaron tanto en llegar?

Mikki: perdón tía Applejack, nos confiamos demasiado en que llegaríamos primero y no nos esforzamos.

Applejack siendo el elemento que era notó enseguida que la potra estaba mintiendo pero decidió hablarlo con ella después, Mientras tanto con los dos potros oscuros, Demonatrix los estaba castigando severamente a los dos, finalmente los dos cayeron al piso llenos de heridas y con la súcubo mirándolos con una mirada de muerte.

Demonatrix: les dije que no quería fracasos, Si siguen fallando así entonces me desharé de ustedes.

 **hasta el próximo capítulo por favor dejen comentarios.**

 **Pd: Perdón por no estar actualizando el otro fanfic pero es que ahora estoy falta de inspiración en ese y las ideas para este me están llegando más que nunca, prometo que actualizare el otro en cuanto recupere la inspiración y tenga mas ideas, un saludo a todos.**


	10. Viaje al exterior primera parte

**CAPITULO IX**

 **UN VIAJE AL EXTERIOR PARTE 1**

Todos los alumnos de la academia habían sido llamados, Mikki estaba un poco nerviosa porque habían pasado 3 días desde el ataque y sabiendo que no podía mentirle a Applejack termino diciendo lo que había pasado, decir que la vaquera se quedo preocupada era decir poco, Applejack estaba por contarle de eso a Magic pero cuando Mikki le menciono lo de su embarazo Applejack a duras penas decidió no decir nada para no preocupar a la futura madre, ese mismo día Magic estaba arriba de un podio junto con Star y los otros guardianes estaban en filas de 4 por los dos lados.

Magic: hoy estamos aquí por dos razones, la primera es que por asuntos personales no voy a poder seguir como rectora por algún tiempo.

Todos los alumnos se quejaron debido a que Magic era buena rectora y todos le tenian aprecio.

Magic: aprecio sus palabras, pero mi hermana Star tomara mi puesto como rectora hasta que pueda restablecerme, buena suerte Star.

Magic dejo el pido y con la escolta de Flash salio del lugar, Star tomo su lugar en el centro y continuo con los anuncios.

Star: como rectora suplente ahora continuare con los anuncios, pasado mañana los estudiantes de tercer, cuarto y quinto año aran un viaje al planeta lunarian, estaremos fuera unos 3 días, por eso el día de hoy todos deben regresar a sus casas y pedir permiso a sus padres o tutores ya que los mayores en esta excursión ademas de los profesores solo tendrían 12 años y siendo menores necesitan permiso.

Todos los presentes entendieron aunque los de los grados menores estaban un poco enojados por no ir al paseo, Mikki rápidamente saco su garra y rasguño abriendo un portal por le cual llego a un callejón del imperio celeste, salio del lugar y noto que estaba llamando la atención debido a que debería estar en la academia durante esta época del año, no tardo en llegar a la casa de sus padres donde no tardo en golpear la puerta, en eso abrió Light Hope quien se sorprendió al ver a su hija en ese lugar.

Hope: ¿que haces aquí Mikki?, deberías estar en la academia.

De un momento a otro se puso enojada.

Hope: no sera que te expulsaron o escapaste, ¿verdad?

Mikki rápidamente negó con la cabeza y luego hablo.

Mikki: no es eso mama, necesito autorización para algo.

Hope: ¿para que?

Mikki le dijo del tema de la excursión y Light Hope decidió hablar lo cuando su esposo regresara, Mikki debido a que todos sus compañeros estaban en sus respectivas casas pidiendo permiso a sus padres sabia que no necesitaría regresar ese día así que pudo pasar a su casa, decidió esperar en su cuarto pero no tenia mucho que hacer allí debido a que muchas de sus cosas estaban en la academia, por lo que se acostó en su cama y tomo uno de los libros de su estante para leer un poco.

Mikki: todo esto ya lo leí, dos años de leer libros de la academia y ahora los libros de mi casa me son aburridos.

Mikki se levanto de su cama y salio de su cuarto, Mikki llego al estante de su casa y saco algunos de los libros de su madre para comenzar a leer y esos temas ya le interesaron mas, mas tarde ese día llego Star Sun, luego de que Mikki hablo con sus dos padres estos accedieron a firmarle la autorización para ir al paseo.

Mikki: gracias mama, papa, ahora debo regresar a la academia.

Hope: ¿tan pronto?

Mikki: el viaje sera mañana, por eso debo regresar hoy.

Hope: esta bien, pero cuídate pequeña, sera tu primer viaje a otro planeta.

Mikki: mama, técnicamente estudio en una nave espacial, estar en otro planeta no sera problema.

Mikki abrazo a sus padres y salio de la casa, cuando estuvo lo bastante lejos uso su garra y abrió otro portal para aparecer en la torre de su hermano en el santuario, cuando Star apareció para buscarla allí.

Star: ¿donde estuviste Mikki?

Mikki: solo les pedí autorización a mis padres para el viaje.

Star: muy bien, ¿que te dijeron?

Mikki: dijeron que puedo ir pero que tenga cuidado.

Star: nada pasara, ese planeta tiene una alianza con armonian.

Mikki: ¿es por la tía luna verdad?

Star: jajaja, pequeña traviesa, si es verdad, la princesa Luna al ser la esposa del hermano menor del rey los dos planetas tienen una alianza muy fuerte.

 **A partir de aquí escribo yo amigos.**

Las dos yeguas se rieron por el chiste.

Mikki: bueno tengo que dormir tía Star, ¿la tía Magic esta bien?_. dijo la potra esto ultimo con algo de duda.

Star: no te preocupes, por lo general no nos hubiéramos dado cuenta de su embarazo antes de que pasara un mes, pero descuida todo este bien_. dijo la yegua sonriendo, con eso logro calmar a Mikki quien solo se acostó en la cama a dormir.

La potra paso la noche tranquila y no paso nada fuera de lo común, pero durante la noche ocurrió algo extraño, Mikki comenzó a soñar que miraba a Magic con su armadura divina mientras a lo lejos se podía ver a una figura oscura.

Mikki: ¿que esta pasando tía Magic?_ la potra estaba algo asustada por la oscura figura que se acercaba en el horizonte.

Magic sonrió y luego la tomo de la cabeza.

Magic: llego la hora de luchar hasta el final_ Magic cerro los ojos con una expresión de felicidad._ mis padres de equestria me dieron este cuerpo fuerte, mis padres astralix me dieron el alma de una guerrera, mis amigos me enseñaron el valor de la amistad, conocí todo lo que necesitaba, aprendí a ser honesta, generosa, feliz, amable, leal, decidida, valiente, hasta aprendí a amar con todo mi corazón a mi poni especial...

Mientras Magic hablaba Mikki sentía como si ella se estuviera despidiendo lo cual la asusto.

Magic: con los años aprendí también otras cosas, lo que se siente el dolor de la derrota y algo muy importante, de ti y de Mike aprendí a valorar la protección de mis ideales y a defender lo que creo, ya estoy satisfecha, llego la hora de defender lo que creo hasta el fin, observa bien Mikki, esta sera la ultima enseñanza que te puedo dar...

Magic se separo de Mikki y miro a la figura oscura.

Magic: mira bien Mikki, esta sera tu ultima lección.

Magic comenzó a correr hacia la oscura figura y poco a poco su cuerpo comenzó a sacar un resplandor blanco intenso.

Magic: ¡que mi corazón arda, que mi alma ruja, hoy protegeré todo lo que amo, aunque me cueste la vida¡, !GRAN LIBERACIÓN BESTIAL!

El resplandor creció mas y mas hasta que la claridad volvio, en el lugar donde estaba Magic ahora había un enorme dragón de 12 cabezas, las cabezas eran de diferentes colores, el orden era verde, azul, marrón, rojo, amarillo, celeste, gris, morado, negro, blanco, plateado y dorado, el dragón encaro a la oscura figura quien solo se rió.

¿?: después de dos guerras cosmologicas, al fin nos enfrentaremos frente a frente._ desde el suelo apareció una serpiente de color marrón con 9 cabezas, desde ek aire apareció lo que parecía ser un águila con un cuerpo humano con garras en sus manos y piernas junto con las alas en la espalda, luego aparecio lo que parecia una enorme serpiente marina de color azul pero tenia muchos tentáculos cada uno con un colmillo en la punta.

¿?: al parecer vinieron los 4, esto no me lo esperaba._ la figura oscura se puso el guardia mientras las 4 bestias se lanzaban hacia el.

Mikki despertó toda sudada y asustada, luego al ver que su cuarto estaba normal decidió que lo mejor era volver a dormir pero ese sueño no dejaba de perturbarla, al día siguiente todos los alumnos estaban presentando los permisos firmados para ir al viaje, cuando todo estuvo en orden todos abordaron una de la naves de transporte, luego de unos minutos estaban llegando al un planeta color azul oscuro pero lo curioso es que tenia dos lunas, una amarilla y otra blanca.

Star: eso que están viendo es el planeta lunarian._ todos estaban mirando las dos lunas que estaban rodeando el planeta._ el planeta no esta lo suficiente mente cerca de un sol pero la luna amarilla señala el día y la blanca señala la noche, de momento todos estén atentos y recuerden, cuidado con lo que hagan porque no queremos problemas.

La nave no tardo en aterrizar en el planeta y los alumnos salieron en fila.

Star: escuchen, solo ocuparemos las habitaciones de un de los hoteles, para evitar problemas no nos acercaremos al palacio real, ahora todos sigan a los maestros y no den ninguna dificultad._ todos siguieron a Star y a los otros maestros hacia una cuidad donde entraron y luego Star los llamo de forma seria._ escuchen cada quien tendrá una habitación individual o una compartida dependiendo de como se acomoden._ sin mas todos fueron repartidos a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Mikki termino con una habitación individual en la cual estaba todo tranquilo pero en eso miro por la ventana directo hacia una montaña lejana, vio que algo resplandecía en la cima de la montaña y extrañamente.

Mikki: ¿que sera eso?._ extrañamente ese resplandor parecía llamarla y se sentía atraída a buscarla.

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban reunidos en la entrada del hotel con Star.

Star: muy bien todos, están libres para hacer lo que quieran pero la guardia real del planeta estará atenta para que nadie se meta en problemas._ sin decir mas todos se separaron.

Mikki se fue hacia la montaña atraída por ese extraño deseo de tener que ir a la montaña por lo que sin que nadie la viera saco su garra y con un portal apareció cerca de la montaña.

Mikki: ¿porque quise venir hasta aquí?._ Mikki solo siguió su intuición y llego adentro de una cueva, se adentro un poco mas y vio un pergamino en un pedestal, su garra estaba brillando como si el pergamino fuera importante.

La potra se acerco y con su brazo de la garra tomo el pergamino, este se convirtió en una luz y se metió en su cabeza, Mikki se tomo la cabeza como si estuviera mareada.

Mikki: ¿que fue eso?._ desde el suelo hubo un temblor y salio una criatura de rocas, Mikki se impacto y se puso en guardia, de forma inconsciente levanto su garra y en ella de formo una esfera de luz azul del tamaño una pelota._ ¡ esfera de choque odama!._ la criatura intento golpear a Mikki pero ella lo esquivo y usando la esfera de energía le dio un golpe que convirtió a la criatura de polvo.

Mikki al ver que ya no había peligro decidió salir de allí antes de que pasara otra cosa, esa tarde ella estaba con sus amigos en un puesto comiendo, la potra decidió no mencionar nada para no alarmar a nadie y así no arruinar el viaje, esa misma noche Mikki había tenido el mismo sueño al dormir lo cual la dejaba cada vez mas preocupada por lo que le pudiera pasar a su tía.

Mikki: ¿que significa este sueño?, ¿a la tía Magic le pasara algo malo?._ la potra estaba muy preocupada por esos sueños que se seguían repitiendo, con algunos esfuerzos logro volver a dormir pero de nuevo algo en la montaña la estaba llamando, noto que era un resplandor diferente al de la otra vez, era de color plateado.

La potra volvió a la montaña y noto que el resplandor venia directo desde la cima, Mikki llego y noto que en la cima de la montaña había lo que parecía un pedestal grande, la potra como si fuera instinto formo la misma esfera y de un golpe destruyo el pedestal, abajo de el había lo que parecía ser un cofre el cual se abrió y una luz salio de el, la luz era el mismo resplandor de plata que la había traído hasta allí,la potra reacciono y noto que el resplandor había pasado, pero a sus pies estaba una potra alicornio de piel y crin larga de color plata, Mikki la miro sin entender que había pasado pero luego miro dentro del cofre, vio que dentro de este había una nota.

Mikki: _" si estas leyendo esto es por que eres un ser de buen corazón, ya no tengo la fuerza para defender a mi hija, así que confiare en ti, por favor cuídala y protegerla, el la esta buscando y no se detendrá, ella es la luz de mi vida y no se que mas hacer, por favor protege la_ Atte: Isus._

Mikki termino de leer la nota y noto que la potra estaba despertando y se asusto de no saber donde estaba, luego noto la presencia de Mikki y se asusto.

¿?: ¿quien eres?, por favor no me lastimes._ la potra estaba muy asustada, Mikki se le acercó con cuidado y le sonrió.

Mikki: descuida no voy a hacerte daño, soy tu amiga._ la potra aún tenía desconfianza pero la mirada de Mikki junto con su sonrisa la hicieron calmarse.

¿?: ¿ Quién eres tú y dónde estoy?._ la pequeña miraba de un lado a otro buscando algún indicio de dónde podría estar pero sin encontrar nada que le resultará conocido.

Mikki: eso no lo sé pero bueno, creo que deberíamos presentarnos, yo soy Milenium Star Pero mis amigos me llaman Mikki, ¿y tu?._ preguntó la potra sin dejar de sonreír.

La pequeña estaba algo tímida pero mirando La sonrisa tierna de Mikki se calmó Y habló.

¿?: me llamo Bloom, Isis Bloom._ la potra volvió a mirar por todas partes y luego centrando su vista en la pequeña Celeste pregunto._ ¿ sabes dónde está mi mamá?._ eso tomó a Mikki desprevenida.

Mikki: ¿ sabes cómo se llama tu mamá?._ Mikki pensó que si sabía el nombre Sería más fácil ver si podrían encontrar a alguien que se llamará así en el planeta.

Isis lo pensó como si quisiera recordar algo y luego habló.

Isis: mi mama se llama Isus._ dijo ella Recordando el nombre de su madre, Mikki al recordar el nombre que estaba en la nota se puso muy tensa y preocupada porque no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo habría estado a la pequeña encerrada ahí, o si su madre aún podría estar viva.

Mikki: Mira no sé dónde puede estar tu mama pero si vienes conmigo, Te prometo que te ayudaré a buscarla._ Mikki miró que la pequeña lo pensó un minuto pero luego sonrío tímidamente mientras movía la cabeza, Mikki sacó su garra y abrió un portal, Bloom se asustó pero Mikki la calmó._ tranquila solamente es un hechizo de transportación, ¿ Tú sabes lo que es eso verdad?._ Bloom asintió ya más calmada.

Las dos potras cruzaron por el portal y llegaron a la habitación de Mikki.

Mikki: de momento sigue siendo la madrugada, sí que te ayudaré pero lo mejor sera dormir primero._ terminó de decir la potra mientras se acostado en la cama.

Bloom: pero no tengo sueño._ dijo Bloom quién después de haber permanecido en ese cofre quién sabe cuánto tiempo no se sentía cansada.

Mikki Suspiro y se puso a pensar porque ella sí tenía sueño, debido a que se desvelo por ir a la montaña, luego de un minuto simplemente usando su cuerno le lanzó un hechizo al picaporte de la puerta.

Mikki: Escucha Bloom te voy a ayudar pero debo descansar un poco y por seguridad lo mejor será que nadie más te vea, Puede que no entiendas las cosas del mundo moderno y te confundas, le puse un seguro mágico a la puerta para que no puedas salir, pero es por tu seguridad, Cuando despierte te ayudaré a buscar a tu madre._ sin decir más cayó dormida.

Mikki se durmió mientras la pequeña miraba todo lo que había en el cuarto y en eso le llamó la atención el librero, Agarra un libro de cuentos y se dispuso a leer un rato mientras esperaba qué Mikki despertará, luego de unas horas noto que Bloom estaba leyendo el mismo libro de cuentos.

Mikki: buenos días._ Bloom miro a Mikki y luego las dos salieron de la habitación, Mikki fue a encontrar a Star y luego de unos minutos la encontró._ tia Star, tengo que decirte algo._ dijo llamando la atención de la yegua.

Mikki le contó todo lo que había pasado y de como encontró a Isis, Star se quedo pensando durante unos minutos y luego hablo.

Star: muy bien las ayudare a ver si encontramos a la madre de Isis, pero a este viaje solo le quedan dos días y si no la encontramos para entonces tendré que acudir al rey para saber si sabe donde esta, ya que siendo alicornio es posible que sea de la familia real._ dijo la yegua con decisión sobre como debían actuar sobre la situación._ de momento tendré que hablar lo con Ice y los otros, Mikki ya que tu encontraste a Isis me parece que ya estas muy metida en esto para decirte que te alejes.

Mikki asintió dando a entender que no se alejaría de la potra, aunque la conocía de hace poco ya la consideraba su amiga, Star después de hablar lo con los otros guardianes convinieron en que mientras Ice y los otros guardianes que habían ido mantendrían a los estudiantes fuera del asunto mientras ella y Mikki hacían lo que podían.

Star: muy bien ya lo acorde con los demás, ustedes dos vengan conmigo y Bloom, sera mejor que uses esto._ dijo entregándole a la potra una capa negra con una capucha._ como todo tu cuerpo es de color plateado llamarías mucho la atención, aunque parece que Mikki no tomo eso en cuenta._ dijo eso ultimo mirando seriamente a la potra quien solo comenzó a silbar mientras desviaba la mirada.

Las dos potras acompañaron a la yegua para comenzar a buscar a la madre de Isis, Star pensó que lo mejor era ir al registro de los habitantes del planeta para ver si encontraban lo que estaba pasando, cuando llegaron encontraron un enorme libro lleno de nombres.

Star: usare mi velocidad junto con mi Sharingan para ver y memorizar todos los nombres._ Star activo sus ojos y comenzó a leer pagina por pagina mientras miraba todos los nombres, luego de unos minutos y de revisar todas las paginas miro a las potras._ lo lamento pero no encuentro el nombre de Isus en ninguna parte de este libro, pero solo están los nombres de los últimos 20 años, así que si ese nombre no esta aquí puede ser que Bloom estuvo en ese cofre por varias décadas o mas.

Eso puso a Bloom muy triste por no saber donde podía estar su mama, mientras tanto en la misma montaña donde Mikki había encontrado a Bloom algo estaba pasando en la base de la misma, una bruma negra estaba saliendo desde el suelo y comenzó a tomar la forma de un alicornio hecho de bruma negra.

¿?: así que alguien por fin la libero._ la sombra golpeo el piso y de este comenzaron a salir estacas de tierra color negro._ tu me deshonraste Isus y ahora tu hija pagara por lo que hiciste, nadie me detendrá y no dejare de buscar mi venganza._ dijo mientras miraba a la luna blanca.

Mikki junto con Star estaban pensando en como ayudar a Bloom quien se había estaba sintiendo muy triste por no saber donde podrían encontrar a su mama.

Mikki: ¿que aremos tía Star?, no podemos dejar sola a Isis._ dijo preocupada por su nueva amiga mientras miraba a la guardiana pensar.

Luego de un minuto Star respondió con pesar.

Star: pues tendremos que hacer lo que se decidió anteriormente, si no encontramos noticias de su madre en los dos días que nos quedan del viaje tendremos que llevarla con el rey de este mundo y que la guardia encuentre a su madre._ dijo con algo de tristesa al ver la miraba de Mikki que estaba llena de pena por lo que fuera a pasar le a la potra que había aparecido hace poco pero que consideraba su amiga.

Las tres se fueron de regreso al hotel y se decidió que Bloom se quedaría con Mikki mientras la estuvieran ayudando, llegada la hora de la cena todos se reunieron pero los chicos al no ver a Mikki allí se pusieron a hablar entre ellos.

Raider: ¿y Mikki?._ dijo el potro con confusión porque no era normal en su amiga no estar con ellos.

Fire: es cierto, ¿donde estará?._ dijo el unicornio comenzando a pensar.

Fast: tal vez la rectora sepa que esta pasando._ sugirió el pegaso.

Los tres potros se fueron donde Star quien estaba junto con Iron, Ice y Sunset en una mesa apartada comiendo, Raider se acerco a su madre para hablarle.

Raider: mama, ¿sabes donde esta Mikki?

Star miro a su hijo con un poco de preocupación, ella sabia lo que Raider sentía por Mikki y debió saber que el se preocuparía si ella no aparecía para cenar.

Star: ella dijo que estaba cansada y mande a que le llevaran la cena a la habitación._ dijo ella esperando convencer a los amigos de Mikki para que no hicieran preguntas.

Antes de que alguien pudiera saber que estaba pasando desde el piso salieron estacas de piedras negras que comenzaron a destruir todo el piso del lugar y los muros también, desde ellas salio una bruma negra la cual se unió formando al alcornio brumoso que salio de la base de la montaña.

¿?: entreguen a la hija de Isus o todos ustedes lo pagaran._ dijo mientras liberaba parte de la bruma de su cuerpo la cual comenzó a generar mas estacas negras que comenzaron a asustar a todos los potros.

Star y los otros guardianes presentes se lanzaron contra el ser de bruma, con los brazos envueltos con armadura espíritu comenzaron a golpearlo hasta que retrocedió.

¿?: es imposible, ningún ser mortal debería poder tocarme._ dijo impacta al sentir el dolor de los golpes, dejo salir mas bruma y esta se convirtió en mas picos de piedras negras, estos estaban rodeando a los guardianes pero estos simplemente los destrizaban a golpes sin esfuerzos._ no me esperaba que hubiera guerreros tan poderosos, por lo visto aunque pasaran 500 años algunas cosas no cambiaron.

Star aunque no lo mostrara estaba impactada al saber que Bloom había estado encerrada 500 años.

¿?: no se quienes son ustedes, pero no importa lo que suceda les aseguro que matare a la hija de Isus de una u otra forma._ dijo la brumosa figura desapareciendo.

Los guardianes estaban sin saber como reaccionar ante lo que había pasado, Star era la que mas estaba consternada, con esto ahora sabia que la madre de Isis podría estar muerta si es que no sobrevivió en esos 500 años, tendría que investigar eso a fondo y de ser necesario, tal vez hasta de ser necesario tal vez libros de historia y leyendas.

Star: no importa lo que este pasando, pero tengo que saber lo que esta pasando y luego tratar de resolverlo._ dijo decidida a resolver este problema.

Mientras tanto la figura brumosa estaba escondida en una cueva estaba planeando que hacer.

¿?: no me esperaba que hubiera gente capaz de enfrentarme, ademas de eso debo encontrar a la persona que libero a la hija de Isus._ luego comenzó a mirar fijamente a la luna blanca con un enorme odio._ todo esto fue tu culpa Isus, por tu culpa perdí a mi esposa, por tu culpa la mate creyendo que ella me habia deshonrado, pero ahora me las pagaras con la vida de esa maldita potra que le hiciste a mi mujer dar a luz, recordaras el nombre de Nocturm._ dijo antes de desparecer de ese lugar.

Mikki estaba jugando con su nueva amiga sin saber los problemas que estaban por aparecer y todo lo que iba a suceder.

 **Narración Mikki.**

 _Mikki: esa visita fue uno de los momento mas importantes de mi vida, porque en ese viaje conocí lo que todo guerrero debe conocer algún_ _día, porque no importa cuando lo tendrá que hacer, aquel suceso me abrió los ojos a una experiencia que nunca olvidare porque hasta estos días no dejo de sentir culpa por lo que hice, en esos días aprendí algo que a todo guerrero lo deja marcado por siempre y nunca lo olvida, aprendí... lo que se siente quitar una vida..._

 **Hasta el próximo capitulo y espero sus comentarios.**

 **Nota: hola amigos, este es el primer capitulo que publico con mi forma de escritura y espero que les parezca bien, bueno saludos a todos y nos vemos.**


	11. Viaje al exterior segunda parte

**CAPITULO X**

 **UN VIAJE AL EXTERIOR PARTE 2**

Otro día paso y solo faltaba uno para que el viaje de estudios, Mikki había pasado todo el tiempo posible tratado de ayudar a Bloom pero no había podido conseguir mucho, Mikki no sabia que hacer porque Bloom no se sentía cómoda con nadie que no fuera ella, sus amigos habían tratado de hablar con ella pero tuvo que evitarlos por seguridad de Isis.

Mikki: ¿que aras si no esta tu mama Bloom?._ pregunto Mikki a su amiga quien esta algo triste.

Isis miro a Mikki con una cara triste y luego hablo.

Bloom: ¿tu eres mi amiga Mikki?._ dijo con algunas lagrimas en los ojos.

Mikki le dio un abrazo para animarla.

Mikki: claro que soy tu amiga._ dijo mientras le palmeaba la espalda.

Bloom: ¿esta bien si quiero ir contigo?._ dijo ella con un poco de ilusión.

Mikki se impacto con las palabras de su amiga.

Mikki: ¿como dices?._ dijo ella para saber si había escuchado bien._ ¿a donde quieres ir?

Bloom: ¿puedo ir contigo a la academia que me contaste?._ dijo un poco mas fuerte y con seguridad.

Mikki no sabia que pensar de eso ya que nunca se le había ocurrido.

Mikki: la verdad no estoy segura._ pensó un minuto antes de volver a hablar._ ¿porque quieres ir?

Bloom: pude ver a muchos niños, como yo, me gustaría ir y hacer muchos amigos._ dijo la potra mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

Mikki lo pensó y decidió que eso tendrían que hablar lo con Star.

Mikki: eso tienes que decírselo a mi tía Star, de momento ella es la rectora._ dijo ella haciendo que Bloom bajara la vista._ pero no te preocupes, estoy segura que ella no te rechazaría.

Bloom sonrió, mientras tanto Star estaba en una de las bibliotecas viendo algunos libros de historias, después de buscar un poco encontró algo en un texto antiguo, con un hechizo hizo que el texto flotara y una voz comenzara a leerlo traducido para que se pudiera entender.

 _En un tiempo lejano, hace mas de 500 años la hija del rey Lurios, la princesa Lurim soñaba con casarse con el mejor general de su padre,_

 _el rey no lo permito porque quería que su hija se casara con uno de los nobles del reino, ella no quería estar sin el semental que amaba._

 _Orando_ _a las diosas de la lunas gemelas Isus y Lipsus, pidió ayuda para casarse con su verdadero amor, la diosa Isus quien siempre_ _había_

 _deseado ser madre, pero le era imposible dada su forma de astro lunar le dio su apoyo, así que con su favor el rey acepto el matrimonio,_

 _pero a cambio la diosa Isus pidió que el primer hijo que la princesa tuviera le fuera entregado para su_ _crianza, así paso un año y la princesa_

 _dio a luz a una bella potra alicornio de piel y crin plateada debido a la intervención de Isus, en honor a la diosa que le había ayudado nombro a la pequeña Isis._

 _Pero cuando_ _el general vio que la niña no se parecía a ninguno de los dos creyó que su esposa le había sido infiel y en su rabia la mato lleno de furia,_

 _el rey al ver lo que sucedió mando a matar al general, pero antes de que lo capturaran escapo y dejo a la pequeña recién nacida en la montaña._

 _La abandono pensando que las bestias la deborarian, pero la diosa cuido a la hija que le habían prometido y la salvo guardándola en un cofre_

 _debajo de un pedestal, luego dejo un pergamino con la única forma de liberar a su hija, sin embargo su hermana Lipsus intervino para reprenderla._

 _Cuando el general murió por las ordenes del rey Lipsus uso su poder para convertirlo en un espectro y lo sello a los pies de una montaña,_

 _la misma donde estaba el pedestal de la niña, ademas cambio el sello de la niña para hacer que cada 50 años envejeciera uno, así cuando_

 _alguien la liberara no podrían ocultarla debido a su pelaje de plata, sin embargo las dos hermanas llegaron a un acuerdo, si el espectro era derrotado_

 _la niña seria libre de vivir en paz, así pasaron los siglos y esta historia se convirtió en cuento, la historia de la potra que esta esperando su libertad,_

 _la del general que espera al pie de la montaña el día para poder matar a la hija de su deshonra, aquel que con los años fue conocido como Nocturm._

 _Estos dos nombres, Nocturm e Isis son recordados en la historia que hoy se llama._

 _La hija maldita de la luna._

Star termino de escuchar y por fin entendió el porque de lo que estaba pasando, ahora tenia que pensar en que mas hacer ya que por lo visto el ser brumoso del otro día aun perseguiría a Bloom y ahora resultaba que ella no tenia familia.

Star: ¿ahora que are?._ dijo reflexionando sobre como tratar el tema de Isis, ahora sabia que no tenia madre y seguro el rey no podría tener ningún resultado._ ¿que voy a hacer?.

Las dos potras estaban hablando y pensando que hacer, Mikki sabia que tendría que decirle lo que tenia pensado a Star para ver si Bloom podía ir a la academia, de la nada una bruma negra entró en la habitación asustando a las 2.

Mikki: !¿qué esta pasando?._ dijo la pequeña Celeste un poco preocupada.

La figura de Nocturm se hizo presente y miro a la potra de plata con un gran furia.

Nocturm: la hija de Isus, la hija de mi deshonra._ dijo con enojo mientras desde el suelo salieron muchos picos de Piedras Negras que hicieron a las potras retroceder._ pagarás con tu vida la muerte de mi esposa y el error de tu madre._ dejo salir mucha mas bruma y la instante el ya no estaba.

Mikki: ¿quien era el?._ Mikki miro por todo el lugar y noto que Bloom ya no estaba, se asusto al no ver a su amiga allí._ se llevo a Bloom._ Mikki por el miedo activo su Jogan de forma inconsciente, luego miro una especie de linea de humo de color plateado junto con otra negra.

Los amigos de Mikki entraron al escuchar el ruido y vieron todas las estacas negras en el piso, luego miraron a su amigas que tenia una mirada seria y una cara de enojo, antes de poder hablarle ella simplemente salio por la ventana.

Raider: ¡hay que seguirla!._ dijo preocupado por lo que pudiera pasar, los otros dos asintieron.

Raider y Fast al tener alas tuvieron que llevar a Fire para no perder tiempo, Mikki volaba tan rápido como podía y llego a un claro lleno de arboles negros , Bloom estaba tiraba en el piso y la figura brumosa estaba frente a ella, poco a poco se transformo en un semental de piel completamente negra con ojos y un cuerno rojo ademas de que no tenia Cuite Mark.

Nocturm: en mi forma de espectro no podría lastimarte porque no podría tocarte y usar mis estacas de piedra no me daría tanta satisfacción._ dijo con una sonrisa de maldad en la cara asustando a la potra._ ahora pagaras por mi deshonra y por provocar la muerte de mi esposa.

Nocturm creo un cuchillo de piedra y estaba a punto de clavarlo en la potra cuando por el costado sintió un golpe y retrocedió un poco, miro en la direccion del golpe y noto que Mikki lo habia detenido antes de poder lastimar a Bloom.

Mikki: no dejare que le pongas ni un casco encima._ dijo ella con gran seriedad.

Nocturm solo alargo el cuchillo y se le acerco.

Nocturm: nadie me negara mi venganza y me menos, una insignificante potrilla._ intento golpearla con su espada pero de la nada la potra desapareció y sintió un golpe en la nuca, noto que fue Mikki quien ahora estaba detrás de el y su ojo izquierdo había cambiado._ eres una chiquilla muy veloz, pero eso no te servira._ dijo luego de golpear el suelo y crear mas estacas de piedra por todo el piso.

Mikki usando su velocidad y agilidad las evitaba como podía, pero una de ella logro golpearla y la lastimo por el lado derecho, ahora tenia una cortada de un tamaño considerable y salia un poco de sangre de ella.

Nocturm: ya que no quieres que mate a esa peste, te matare primero a ti y luego las reuniere a las dos en el mundo de los muertos._ se acerco con la espada de piedra y estaba por atacar a Mikki cuando un rayo mágico lo golpeo por el costado._ ¿quien lo hizo?._ dijo mirando por todos lados.

Los amigos de Mikki habían llegado a tiempo, Fire saco la Stellar Blade de su espalda.

Fire: ¡Mikki!._ dijo mientras le lanzaba la espada a la potra quien la atrapo y como pudo se puso en guardia.

Los 4 amigos se pusieron en frente de Nocturm quien los miraba con enojo.

Nocturm: ¿que es esto?, primero fue solo una mocosa y ahora son 5 insectos, pero no importa._ dijo mientras se lanzaba contra ellos.

Fire con sus cuchillos de fuego trato de atacarlo y luego de unos choques de armas el semental negro lo dejo noqueado de un golpe, Fast intento usar su velocidad pero Nocturm solo se volvió bruma otra vez y cuando el pegaso paso a través de el solo lo golpeo por la espalda haciéndolo caer, Raider uso su magia para crear una espada de magia negra y activo su Sharingan.

Los dos alicornios encararon al enemigo quien se fue contra ellos, los dos bloqueaban con sus armas lo mejor que podían, Raider se lanzo hacía adelante y comenzó a tener ventaja porque cuando Nocturm lo miraba a los ojos se sentía mareado y no podía evitar los ataques que lanzaba el potro, pero luego cerro los ojos y con un barrido hizo tropezar al potro.

Nocturm: yo fue el mejor de los generales en mis tiempos, aprendí incluso a pelear con los ojos cerrados, ahora entiendo tu truco, mientras no te vea a los ojos esa habilidad tuya no funcionara._ dijo mientras levantaba su espada para terminar con el, pero Mikki usando su arma lo bloqueo._ a pesar de estar herida quieres seguir, eso es ser muy valiente o muy estúpida._ dijo mientras volvía a poner su atención en ella.

Mikki sentía algo de dolor por la herida y hacia como podía para aguantar, cuando Noctum estaba por atacar otro disparo mágico lo golpeo pero esta vez lo hizo salir volando hacia un árbol, de entre los arboles salio un pequeño tigre blanco con ropas de monje al que Raider reconoció al instante.

Raider: ¡Rasha!._ dijo en voz alta mientras el pequeño tigre lo miraba un poco molesto.

Rakashasa: ¡me llamo Rakashasa!, pero luego hablamos de eso, hay alguien mas que tiene que decirles algo._ dijo mientras también apareció Star Black.

Star: ya se lo que esta pasando._ miro fijamente a Nocturm._ no te dejare lastimar a esa pequeña inocente, lo que aya hecho Isus no es culpa de ella._ Star vio que Nocturm solo se puso furioso y estaba por golpear a Star pero ella solo ladeo la cabeza sin problema para luego mandarlo a volar de un golpe._ nunca podrás ganarme.

Nocturm: ya me canse, de interrupciones, terminare con esto de una vez por todas._ dijo mientras sacaba bruma de su cuerpo por montones, luego de eso comenzaron a salir montones de estacas de piedras negras, poco a poco comenzó a crecer y se formo un gigante de rocas negras.

Star miro eso y con su velocidad se acerco a los potros, los junto cerca de ella y luego miro a su hijo.

Star: Raider, ¿recuerdas que te dije que había un poder mas en el Sharingan?._ el potro asintió y luego miro como ella cerraba los ojos, luego cuando los abrió vio que su madre tenia los ojos rojos como los del Sharingan pero en sus ojos estaba la imagen de unas estrella de tres puntas con un circulo negro a su alrededor._ este es mi Mangekyō Sharingan Eterno, es la versión perfecta de este poder ocular, me permite usar algunos poderes como este._ Star fue rodeada de una energía roja la cual creció hasta tomar la forma humanoide de un samurai con alas que media algunos metros mas que el monstruo rocoso._ **¡Mangekyō Sharingan:** **Susanoo!**._ Star quien estaba en el centro del pecho miro al pequeño tigre._ ¡ahora Rasha!._ el pequeño tigre salto alto y brillo hasta tomar la forma de una alabarda gigante que el samurai sujeto mientras se ponía en posición de batalla.

Todos los potros estaban impresionados por lo que estaban viendo.

Mikki: esa cosa es tan grande como mega base en su forma robot._ luego miro a Raider._ ¿de verdad el Sharingan puede hacer eso?

Raider: al parecer la versión perfecta si puede._ dijo sin dejar de mirar a los gigantes.

Los dos gigantes se lanzaron uno contra el otro y comenzaron un fuerte choque, el gigante rocoso tenia problemas porque el Susanoo peleaba usando un arma, con unos cortes el gigante de roca termino sin brazos pero estos crecieron otra vez y volvió a lanzar golpes, Nocturm desde el interior del gigante hablo.

Nocturm: puedo ver que eres mucho mas poderosa de lo que yo nunca podría ser, pero solo aquel que libero esta maldición puede detenerla._ dijo mientras el gigante volvia a la batalla.

En el suelo todos los potros miraron a Mikki quien se puso a hablar.

Mikki: yo fui quien libero a Bloom, yo libere la maldición._ luego miro hacia donde estaban peleando los gigantes y fijo su vista en el de roca._ solo yo puedo detener esto._ luego miro directamente a la luna de plata como si fuera atraída, tomo aire y hablo en voz alta._ ¡ Isus, no se porque me elegiste, del lugar del que vengo no hay gente que crea en los dioses, pero puedo creer en ti como una madre que busca salvar a su hija!._ miro fijamente a Bloom y siguió hablando._ ¡llegue a querer a Bloom como una amiga y también quiero salvarla, dime que puedo hacer para terminar con esto!._ dijo mirando a la luna plateada otra vez.

Desde la luna comenzó a salir un pilar de luz que apunto directo a la cabeza de Mikki, luego de un minuto la luz se detuvo y Mikki se mostró un poco asustada, pero luego miro a Bloom que estaba en el piso llorando mientras los potros trataban de calmarla, Mikki aun con el dolor de la herida se puso a Volar hacia el gigante de roca negro.

Mikki: ¡Revela!._ Mikki saco su garra y concentro su energía formando una esfera de energía azul._ luna brindarme algo de tu energía._ poco a poco esta creció hasta tener unos 5 metros y se volvió de color plateado._ ¡Odama: Lunar!._ Mikki voló lo mas rápido que podía y cuando Susanoo se puso a volar para atacar por el cielo aprovecho, usando la bola de energía le impacto directo en el pecho haciendo que el gigante de roca se destrozara y cayera de a poco.

La figura de Nocturm estaba en el piso con todo el cuerpo lastimado y Mikki viajo al piso, casi se cae pero logro mantenerse de pie y avanzo caminando, poco a poco se le acerco y cuando lo tuvo en frente Nocturm le hablo.

Nocturm: así que esto es lo que aras._ el semental negro lo miro con una cara de enojo._ ¿estas dispuesta a hacer esto?, ¿a cargar con la muerte de alguien mas?._ Mikki se mostró muy asustada._ jajajaja, no te hagas la inocente, tendrás que matarme para salvar a la horrenda hija de Isus, de lo contrario no la dejare tranquila hasta que muera jajajaja._ Mikki no dijo nada solo comenzó a llorar y se fue de espaldas.

Nocturm se puso de pie con mucha dificultad y salto hacia Mikki queriendo atacarla pero ella reacciono, con su garra aun afuera le lanzo un Odama justo en el pecho haciendo que le quedara un enorme agujero en el pecho del que salia una sustancia negra.

Nocturm: eres una condenada asesina._ dijo antes de caer al piso mientras la sustancia negra seguía saliendole en el cuerpo.

Mikki soltó algunas lágrimas y luego habló con vos decidida pero triste.

Mikki: eso no es cierto, yo iba a dejarte en el piso simplemente y marcharme con mis amigos._ sin más la pequeña Celeste Comenzó a llorar pero continuó hablando._ yo quería perdonarte la vida tú fuiste quien no quiso aceptar la oportunidad, pueden decirme asesina o lo que quieran, pero de verdad lo sería si no sintiera remordimiento._ sin más Se tiró a llorar al piso totalmente envuelta lágrimas pero siguió hablando A duras penas._ yo no quería nunca en mi vida quitarle la vida a alguien... de verdad no quería y no puedo evitar que me duela... pero cuando decidí tomar el camino que debe recorrer una guerrera ... supe que tendría que hacer esto tarde o temprano...

Finalmente la figura del Antiguo general se volvió polvo y Mikki no pudo hacer más que caer al suelo mientras lloraba sin consuelo, Star quién ya estaba llegando al lugar junto con los otros Potros la miró y rápidamente fue a abrazarla.

Mikki le explico lo que hizo y que por haberlo hecho se sentía muy mal.

Star: ya tranquila pequeña, Tú no tienes la culpa de que él no haya querido valorar su propia vida._ comenzó a acariciarle la melena mientras hablaba._ cuando tomamos el camino de la batalla a veces tenemos que hacer ese tipo de cosas, pero cuando lo hacemos no tenemos que ver lo que estamos quitando, sino lo que estamos salvando.

Mikki: pero tía Star, de verdad me duele._ dijo la potra mientras aumentada la fuerza del abrazo.

Star: y está bien que te duela, porque estas cosas nunca son fáciles a la primera vez._ la tomó de la cabeza y la hizo mirarla a los ojos._ la verdad es que por más años que pasen no importa cuántas veces lo hagas, nunca deja de doler, Pero eso sólo demuestra que tienes buen corazón porque estuvieras placer o satisfacción quitarle la vida a otros eso De verdad te convertiría en un asesina.

Mikki solamente lloró con más fuerza y el resto de sus amigos se le acercó.

Star: tú no hiciste esto porque quisieras hacerlo, lo hiciste por tus amigos y más que nada por tu amiga.

Bloom se le acercó y también se unió al abrazo.

Bloom: gracias. .. Por salvar mi vida._ dijo mientras también se ponía a llorar.

Desde la Luna de plata comenzó a escucharse una voz dulce y serena.

¿?: la maldición se terminó, al fin luego de siglos mi hija está libre._ la voz se dirigió hacia Mikki._ Gracias a ti joven Celeste ahora mi hija podrá vivir en paz, de verdad siento que hayas tenido que pasar por esto debido a mí deseo egoísta, yo deseaba ser madre pero no me imaginaba las consecuencias que mis actos podrían causar, Mi hermana trato de advertirme pero no quise escucharle y todo acabó el desastre._ luego la voz se dirigió a Bloom._ Mi pequeña Bloom durante mucho tiempo estuviste sola y me Temo que ahora no sé qué puedo hacer contigo, aunque estés libre no tienes padre o alguien que cuide de ti, mi forma física Es la de un astro y por más que quiera no podría protegerte si algo como esto volverá a pasar.

Bloom Mira directamente a la luna de la que venía esa voz.

Bloom: Isus, querida madre si no puedo estar contigo entonces no tengo lugar, ¿ está bien si me voy con Mikki y sus amigos?._ preguntó a la potra con algo de miedo.

Isus: querer retenerte conmigo fue lo que te causo este problema._ dijo con voz amable._ después de años de quedarte encerrada no tengo ningún derecho a llamarme tu madre, tienes el derecho de vivir donde lo desees._ dijo con tono de voz suave pero a la vez triste.

Star avanzo y tomo a Bloom por el hombro.

Star: si quieres venir deberás comenzar en la academia, pero sera tu decisión si quieres la sección militar o la civil, pero abra un problema si no tienes tutores, tendré que hablar lo con Magic._ dijo explicando a la potra todo mientras esta asentía.

La voz de Isus volvió a hablarle a Mikki.

Isus: el ataque llamado Odama, es una concentración de tu energía, cuando mezclaste tu energía con la que tomaste de mi astro aumento su poder y eso la hizo mas fuerte, con el tiempo aprenderás a darle otras variantes con las diferentes energías naturales._ explico con voz tranquila._ ahora ese ataque es tuyo y se que le darás un buen uso._ luego volvió a hablarle a Bloom._ se feliz hija mía, lamento no haber podido ser tu madre y que mi egoísmo casi te costara la vida, se que en el futuro lograras grandes cosas y si llegas a tener una familia propia estoy segura que seras una madre mejor de lo que yo nunca podría ser._ cuando termino de decir eso ultimo la voz dejo de sonar.

Todos regresaron con los otros estudiantes y Star les explico todo a los guardianes que habían ido con ellos, cuando todos llegaron de regreso a la academia Star se llevo a Bloom para decirle todo a Magic, Mikki estaba en la torre que usaba en el santuario pero luego de eso tocaron la puerta.

Mikki: Adelante._ por la puerta apareció Mike, eso dejo sorprendida a Mikki._ ¿hermano?._ Mike simplemente se acerco y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Mikki se puso a llorar y le devolvió a su hermano el abrazo.

Mike: Star me hablo antes de que regresaran, se que debió ser difícil._ los dos se abrazaron mas fuerte._ yo era mas pequeño que tu cuando tuve que pasar por eso, la sensación no me gusto, por eso mi política es no matar si no es necesario, a mi no me gusta esa sensación y si te duele haberlo hecho, eso quiere decir que lo superaras, no te garantizo que lo olvides pero eres fuerte y se que no dejaras que esto te derrote._ Mike con su magia hizo pasar una carriola donde estaba la pequeña Heart Fire._ pensé que ver a uno de tus sobrinos te aria sentir mejor.

Mikki solo se acerco y como ahora tenia mas fuerza ya podía tomarla en sus cascos, Heart solo se rió y dijo una palabra que aunque a penas si se entendía la lleno de felicidad.

Heart: wia._ dijo la pequeña mientras se reía.

Mikki volvió a llorar pero esta vez llena de felicidad y le dio un fuerte abrazo a la pequeña, Mike fingiendo tristesa dijo.

Mike: eso no es justo, debías decir papa o mama, pero le regalaste tu primera palabra a tu tía, eso me pone triste._ dijo con tono de burla pero luego se unió al abrazo.

Pasaron unos días y Bloom había ingresado a la academia en las dos secciones, Magic después de hablar con Star decidió ser la tutora de Bloom mientras estuviera en la academia, también hablo con Mikki para ayudarla con su culpa después de saber lo que sucedió, Mikki termino por reponerse y aunque aun sentía pesar decidió ser fuerte y seguir adelante, Bloom se integro en el grupo de Mikki para gusto de ella quien ahora se sentía contenta de no ser la única chica del grupo.

Mikki junto con Bloom ayudaban a cuidar a Magic durante su embarazo y ella lo agradecía mucho, Bloom resulto ser muy lista y rápidamente se adapto a la rutina de la academia, tenia problema con las clases que necesitaban esfuerzo físico pero con ayuda de Mikki y sus amigos poco a poco se fue acostumbrando, sin que Mikki lo supiera la estaban vigilando.

¿?: pasaste por algo muy difícil, pero supiste salir adelante, creo que si tendrías oportunidad de ser una buena aprendiz, ademas poco a poco estas aprendiendo a manejar el brazo que te di._ dijo una extraña figura que miraba directamente a la potra con gran interés._ vuélvete fuerte pequeña porque si te toca entrenar conmigo deberás poder con todo jajajaja._ dijo antes de cerrar el portal.

 _Mikki: ese fue uno de los momento mas difíciles de toda mi vida, hasta el día de hoy sigue pesando en mi mente, pero estar con mis amigos me ayudo a superar lo que paso, pero poco tiempo después de eso, otra de las grandes batallas de mi vida tuvo lugar..._

 **Hasta el próximo capítulos, dejen comentarios.**


	12. Lucha en el inframundo

**CAPITULO XI**

 **LUCHA EN EL INFRAMUNDO**

Pasaron unos dos meses desde lo ocurrido en el viaje, Mikki ayudaba a Bloom a adaptarse con las clases de la academia, la potra de plata había estado llamando mucho la atención, desde su llegada muchos de los potros habían querido invitarla a salir para envidia de la mayoría de las potras, Mikki se mantenía cerca de ella todo el tiempo para evitar problemas.

Ese mismo día todos los alumnos de la academia estaban decorando muchas cosas.

Bloom: ¿que sucede Mikki?._ pregunto la potra mirando todas las decoraciones.

Mikki: este ya es mi tercer año en la academia, mi tía Magic me explico que no es la única, nosotros somos la academia central, también están las del norte, sur, este y oeste, cada 3 años 3 de estas academias tienen una competencia, se llama el ínter escolar y de cada academia se seleccionan 7 estudiantes para competir._ explico la pequeña celeste._ yo espero ser escogida este año, se pueden escoger alumnos de tercer hasta sexto año, la posibilidad de salir electa no es muy alta pero me gustaría participar.

Bloom: ¿de que se trata la competencia?._ dijo mientras seguía mirando las decoraciones.

Mikki: bueno las dos secciones tienen diferentes competencias, la sección académica tiene diferentes competencias, como exámenes estándar y otras cosas, la sección militar solo tiene un evento._ Mikki suspiro profundo y luego hablo._ es torneo de batallas, los 7 escogidos se enfrentan a los 7 de las otras escuelas, en total son 21 participantes, se los dividen en batallas de a 5 quedando uno fuera, de cada batalla debe quedar solo 1, de allí los 5 que queden pelearan entre ellos y cuando solo queden dos, esos últimos elegidos pelean en un combate uno a uno, el que gane, obtiene la victoria para su academia y se lleva un premio especial._ termino la potra su explicación.

Raider estaba con su madre entrenando, los dos últimos meses el potro había aumentado su régimen de entrenamiento y quería llegar a dominar el siguiente nivel del Sharingan, pero su madre siempre le decía que no podía, ese mismo día los dos estaban hablando.

Raider: ¿pero como esta eso de que no puedo tener el Mangekyō?._ dijo el potro con mucha confusión.

Star: porque obtener ese poder requiere un sacrificio, uno que no quiero que tengas que hacer._ dijo la yegua con una voz muy preocupada._ te lo explicare, la razón de esto es porque el Mangekyō Sharingan solo se activa, cuando pierdes a alguien o matas a alguien, pero tiene que ser alguien cercano a tu corazón._ termino de decir mientras sacaba algunas lagrimas de tristesa.

Raider: ¿como lo obtuviste tu?._ dijo el potro con algo de miedo.

Star: fue durante una batalla, tu tía Magic... creí que la había perdido... que mi hermana había muerto._ dijo eso mientras sacaba mas lagrimas._ fue así como puede desbloquearlo, pero la sensación es horrible y como tu madre no me gustaría que tu tengas que sufrirlo._ termino de decir mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo.

Raider le respondió el abrazo a su madre y ahora entendió porque ella no quería que el tuviera ese poder, el precio era muy alto y no valía la pena si tenia que sufrir una perdida de ese tipo, en ese mismo momento Demonatrix estaba hablando con Dark Storm y Umbra, los dos estaban en el piso llenos de cicatrices.

Demonatrix: esto ya me tiene molesta._ dijo mientras usaba su magia y los levitaba en el aire para luego golpearlos._ los libere a los dos para que me ayudaran con esto, que vengaran a su padre, pero hasta ahora no lograron nada.

Los dos cayeron al piso, se levantaron como pudieron.

Umbra: pero madre, ellos resultaron ser mas fuertes de lo que pensábamos._ dijo la mitad sucubo mientras se ponía de pie y se mantenía como podía.

Storm: en especial esa potra llamada Mikki y ese estúpido que se hace llamar Raider._ dijo el sombrío mientras se ponía de pie.

Demonatrix: los mandare a los dos a enfrentarlos una ultima vez, recuerden que esa potra Mikki y ese tal Raider son familiares de dos de los guardianes mas poderosos, los necesitamos vivos, mas ahora que ya tenemos planes para ellos._ dijo esto ultimo con un tono de voz misterioso que dejo a los dos muy sorprendidos._ pero recuerden si fracasan no se les ocurra volver, porque los matare yo misma.

Sin decir mas Demonatrix se retiro mientras se iba y entraba en un lugar cerrado, los dos potros con algo de curiosidad se acercaron y escucharon a Demonatrix hablar por detrás de la puerta con alguien mas.

Demonatrix: dentro de poco tendremos la ofrenda que me pidió señor Arek._ dijo ella con una voz algo nerviosa.

La voz de Arek resonó en el cuarto.

Arek: eso espero, cuando tenga a esos dos en mi poder los convertiré en mis dos sirvientes mas fieles, ademas de que con el potencial y el poder que tienen el la sangre, serán mis guerreros mas poderosos cuando termine con ellos._ dijo con una voz llena de regocijo.

Demonatrix: cuando los entregue, ¿cumplirá lo que me dijo?._ dijo ella con el mismo tono de nervios.

Arek: por supuesto, cuando todo el Multiverso se incline ante mi, tu seras la reina de todos los demonios, siempre y cuando luchen por mi cuando yo lo decida._ dijo con tono de mando.

Los dos potros ahora estaban con muchas dudas ahora después de escuchar eso y solo se fueron corriendo, luego de unos momentos los dos se detuvieron cuando estuvieron lo bastante lejos.

Umbra: ¿solo nos esta usando?._ dijo ella con confusión y algo triste.

Storm: ¿pero Arek no es el de los rumores?._ dijo el potro confundido y llamando la atención de Umbra.

Umbra: ¿que rumores?._ dijo ella sin saber hasta que puso cara molesta._ ¿estuviste espiando a esa tal Mikki otra vez?._ pregunto enojada.

Storm solo se puso rojo pero logro contestar.

Storm: es solo investigación._ aclaro la garganta antes de volver a hablar._ entre todos se rumorea de una gran amenaza, es un ser llamado Arek, por lo que se dice están preparando una guerra inmensa en su contra._ dijo con voz seria.

Umbra: así que estamos al borde de una guerra._ Umbra pensó unos momentos y luego hablo._ necesitamos respuestas y solo hay alguien que nos puede decir que esta pasando.

Storm solo asintió y los dos se fueron, Mikki estaba junto con su grupo de amigos en Canterlot comiendo en un local de helados mientras hablaban.

Fire: ¿como te parecieron estos meses en la academia Bloom?._ dijo el unicornio mientras comía un helado.

Bloom: me gusta mucho estar aquí, me divierto mucho y me gusta aprender todo lo que nos enseñan._ dijo comiendo también.

Todos estaban tranquilos, Mikki quien tenia a Fire White en el respaldo de su cilla le dio un poco de helado con una cuchara y luego miro a su amiga.

Mikki: que bueno que te diviertas Bloom._ dijo ella feliz.

Todos estaban tranquilos cuando desde la tierra unas manos negras los sujetaron a todos y toda la gente miraba con horror como eran metidos bajo la tierra, luego todos cayeron sentados y miraron que toda la tierra alrededor era rojo oscuro y el cielo estaba hecho de piedra negra.

Fast: ¿donde estamos?._ dijo el pegaso confundido.

Luego una cadena de energía negra lo amarro así como a Bloom y Fire Shimmer, justo en ese momento aparecieron Umbra y Dark Storm.

Umbra: esta vez, nadie los ayudara._ dijo la potra mientras ella y su hermano se ponían en guardia.

Mikki se fusiono con su Fenix y una vez tuvo su armadura se puso en guardia, Raider con su magia invoco una espada y se puso en guardia, todos se lanzaron a la pelea, Mikki se enfrentaba a Umbra mientras que Raider a Storm quien saco su espada rubí, los dos comenzaron a pelar con espadas y golpes, Raider activo su poder ocular mientras Storm junto los cascos, Raider lo imito y para sorpresa de Storm los dos lanzaron el mismo ataque.

Raider/Storm: ¡pulso negro!._ los dos se lanzaron un rayo de energía negra, los ataques chocaron entre ellos creando una explosión de humo, Storm solo es enojo y preparo otro ataque usando su espada pero Raider lo imito._ ¡Corte de navaja oscura!._ los dos sacaron una cuchilla de energía negra de sus espadas, Storm solo se enojo y comenzó a hablar pero para su asombro Raider copiaba sus palabras a la perfección._ oye tu deja de imitarme... eso no es gracioso... te lo estas buscando._ Storm solo se fue contra el y comenzaron otro choque de armas.

Mikki con su armadura estaba peleando contra Umbra que tenia dos espadas de magia negra, era una batalla muy intensa, Mikki se defendía como podía porque solo tenia una espada y su oponente usaba 2, Mikki usaba su velocidad para igualas las cosas y todo estaba parejo, Umbra comenzó a lanzar ataques de magia negra.

Umbra: ¡Cadenas espectro!._ saco una cadenas de sus cascos y Mikki activando su Jogan uso el salto de tiempo-espacio para esquivarlo._ ¡explosión de energía oscura!._ desde sus cascos ella saco esferas de energía negra que lanzo contra la celeste quien usando su poder otra vez volvió a esquivar._ no se como eres así de rápida pero no me evitaras por siempre._ dijo mientras se lanzaba contra ella.

Mikki simplemente espero a que llegara y en un movimiento la esquivo mientras cargaba energía en su casco con su garra ya afuera.

Mikki: ¡Odama!._ dijo mientras la golpeaba con su nuevo ataque haciéndola gritar de dolor mientras caía al piso pero se levanto, Mikki bajo al suelo mientras se le acercaba._ esto no tiene que ser así, libera a mis amigos y dejen que nos vayamos tranquilos._ dijo ella con tono de mando.

Umbra solo se puso de pie y la miro enojada.

Umbra: ¡eso jamas!._ dijo mientras volvía a lanzarse contra ella._ no importa lo que suceda, esto ya no lo hago por mi madre o nadie, ahora esto es personal._ Umbra saco sus espadas otra vez y se fue contra Mikki, las dos siguieron con su batalla.

Raider estaba sacando ventaja contra Storm ya que este no podía mirarlo a los ojos para atacarlo sin sentirse mareado.

Raider: no podrás vencerme, puedo copiar todos los ataques que quieras lanzarme._ dijo el con voz muy segura pero luego sintió dolor en la cabeza.

Storm: jajajaja, ¿que paso te enfermaste de la nada?._ el sombrío se lanzo contra su oponente mientras este estaba aturdido.

Storm golpeo a Raider con gran fuerza y este comenzó a caer al suelo, Mikki quien seguía peleando con Umbra vio a su amigo en problemas y usando su ojo se fue en su dirección, Mikki llego justo debajo de Raider y con su garra abrió un portal, Luego en el suelo abrió otro y Raider cayo al piso sin sufrir daños.

Mikki: ¿estas bien Raider?._ dijo mientras le tomaba la cabeza a su amigo con preocupación.

Raider reacciono un poco.

Raider: estoy bien, pero creo que usar mucho mi Sharingan me dejo aturdido._ dijo mientras se agarraba la cabeza por el dolor.

Umbra y Storm se fueron contra la potra.

Umbra: por lo visto tu amigo ya no puede ayudarte, ahora pelearas sola contra los dos._ dijo ella con una sonrisa malvada.

Storm solo la miraba con una cara de bobo mientras le salían corazones en la cabeza, Umbra solo frunció el ceño.

Umbra: corrijo ahora yo peleare contra ti mientras Storm cuida que nadie interfiera._ dijo mientras se lanzaba contra Mikki mientras usaba el hechizo de tele transporte.

Las dos aparecieron a varios metros de allí y Umbra ataco con sus espadas, Mikki se defendía como podía, porque aun seguía preocupada por Raider y sus otros amigos, Umbra al final logro hacerle un corte en la mejilla haciéndola gritar de dolor.

Umbra: jajaja, ya no eres gran amenaza verdad, sin tus amigos no puedes hacer nada._ dijo mientras de un golpe la mando al suelo._ no puedes ganar, eres solo una dama indefensa.

Mikki al escuchar eso comenzó a examinar sus recuerdos hasta que recordó lo que le dijo a su madre cuando comenzó la academia hace años.

 _Mikki: no puedo ser siempre la dama indefensa._ dijo ella mirando a su madre con una sonrisa._

Despues de recordar eso Mikki se puso de pie con una cara seria.

Mikki: no puedo serlo y no lo soy._ dijo mientras poco a poco su cuerpo desprendía una energía rojo rubí._ no soy una dama indefensa, soy una princesa celeste y mas que nada una guerrera._ Mikki simplemente se movió rápido y de un gancho con el casco mando a Umbra al aire.

Mikki volvió a moverse rápido y llego justo cuando Umbra se estabilizo en el aire.

Umbra: es hora de pelear en serio, ¡Destrucción oscura!._ la potra saco de sus cascos dos rayos negros.

Mikki: ahora veras, estos son unos Tecno-hechizos que yo invente, ¡Granada de plasma!._ dijo mientras de sus cascos salia una esfera de fuego azul que choco con el ataque de Umbra provocando una nube de humo, Mikki apareció detrás de Umbra y aplaudió con sus cascos._ ¡Tecno látigo!._ abrió los cascos y de esta salio una cuerda de energía azul, usando el látigo de energía amarro a Umbra por el estomago._ ya te atrape, mejor detente.

Umbra: ¡nunca!._ Umbra hizo fuerza y se libero.

Mikki: te di la oportunidad._ Mikki usando su garra formo una Odama pero le añadió algo de energía y ahora era una esfera de energía azul con verde. _disfruta de mi nuevo ataque, ¡Tecno Odama!._ Mikki lanzo la esfera con fuerza en la dirección de Umbra.

Umbra solo la evito y miro a Mikki con burla.

Umbra: jajaja, ese fue un buen truco, pero no sirvió de na... ._ no pudo terminar de hablar porque sintió un fuerte golpe en la espalda al mismo tiempo que se formaba una explosión y Umbra salio de la misma mientras caía al suelo con el cuerpo lleno de lastimaduras._ ¿que me hiciste?._ dijo ella con algo de dificultad por el dolor.

Mikki: es simple, le añadí algo de Tecno-magia a mi ataque Odama para aumentar su poder, ademas de añadirle algo de magia de rastreo, en otras palabras si o si te golpearía aunque la evitaras, me tarde un mes en poder crear este ataque pero veo que si funciono._ dijo mientras aterrizaba en el suelo, Mikki simplemente uso su Tecno látigo y la amarro al mismo tiempo que usaba un potra de su garra para salir de allí junto con ella.

Storm tenia su espada debajo del cuello de Raider al mismo tiempo que sus otros amigos estaban amarrados, pero la cuerda de energía se desvaneció y los potros se pusieron en guardia mientras Bloom se ponía detrás de ellos, Storm retrocedió y puso su espada en alto, detrás de Raider apareció Mikki quien tenia aun amarrada a Umbra.

Mikki: muy bien ya se acabo, dejen que nos vayamos, de lo contrario... ._ dijo ella mientras levantaba su espada amenazando a Storm, el sombrío se vio rodeado y con una cara de resignación solo levanto los cascos en señal de rendición.

Antes de poder hacer algo mas un tornado negro apareció y tiro a todos los potros al piso, desde el tornado negro apareció Demonatrix quien miraba a los potros con enojo y luego miro a Umbra.

Demonatrix: me fallaste otra vez, ¿así te dices ser mi hija?, eres solo un estorbo._ Demonatrix tenia su cuerno cubierto de magia negra y estaba por golpear a Umbra pero Mikki se movió frente a ella y usando un escudo mágico detuvo el ataque a duras penas._ ahora la defiendes, que noble de tu parte, pero Arek aun te quiere, tienes suerte ya que no puedo matarte pero no quiere decir que no dolerá._ dijo mientras sacaba otro tornado de energía negra.

Todos los potros comenzaron a sentir mucho dolor y Mikki callo al piso mientras se separaba de su fenix, Demonatrix seguía usando su poder hasta que de rayo negro la golpeo haciéndola caer al piso, Demonatrix miro a la dirección del ataque y se sorprendió al ver a Darkwing quien la miraba llena de enojo.

Darkwing: que bueno que la reina me aviso con tiempo, le pedí a la reina Galaxandria que si pasaba algo así me avisaran enseguida, es hora de saldar cuentas._ ella se acerco a Demonatrix quien la miraba llena de enojo.

Demonatrix: así que la pequeña recogida de Sombra llego, ¿así que quieres detenerme?, eso no sucederá._ dijo mientras le lanzaba un rayo con su cuerno pero Darkwing solo lo desvió con el casco, paso lo mismo una y otra vez pero eso solo asustaba a Demonatrix._ ¿como puedes hacer eso?

Darkwing: ya pasaron mas de 13 años, ahora supero los poderes de sombra por mucho y los tuyos también._ poco a poco se acerco a ella y luego cuando la tuvo en frente le dio un potente golpe en el estomago haciendo que la Sucubo escupiera sangre._ como te dije esto para mi ya no es nada, pero tu muerte no resolvería nada, la reina me dijo que trabajas para Arek así que te necesitamos para que hables._ antes de poder decir mas en la cabeza de Demonatrix apareció una marca de una garra rojo sangre y al instante callo muerta para asombro de todos.

Darkwing la puso en el piso y luego la reviso hasta que encontró la imagen de la garra en su cabeza, Umbra se acerco y luego reviso.

Umbra: es una marca de retención, es una marca demoníaca, sirve para que si alguien trabaja para ti no te traicione, esta marca mata al individuo la instante antes de que suceda la traición._ dijo ella pero sin mostrar tristesa.

Darkwing: Arek tenia un plan es caso de que la capturáramos y así ella no revelara nada importante, ese canalla._ dijo con un tono enojado y luego miro a Umbra y a Storm con una cara seria._ ahora hay que decidir que aremos con ustedes._ los miro detenidamente mientras los dos potros la miraban con algo de miedo.

Mikki se puso de pie y se puso frente a ella.

Mikki: prima no los castigues, al final Demonatrix intento asesinarla, ellos solo son mas victimas de ella._ Umbra la miraba sorprendida pero Mikki solo la miro sonriendo._ entiendo que solo estabas siguiendo a tu madre y no te guardo rencor, mi hermano dice que el resentimiento no nos deja mas que malos sentimientos en el alma, yo no quiero eso._ Mikki le extendió el casco a Umbra quien la miraba muy sorprendida._ puedes usar tu poder para algo mejor, yo te puedo ayudar._ Umbra un poco dudosa comenzó a estirar su casco hasta que finalmente se lo tomo mientras sonreía.

Darkwing miraba eso asombrada pero luego sonrió con alegría.

Darkwing: sin duda es algo que Mike abría hecho._ Darkwing avanzo y aun mirando a los dos potros sombríos no borro su sonrisa._ la verdad es que aunque no lo quiera fue sombra quien me crió, así que técnicamente soy algo así como su hermana mayor, yo puedo ayudarlos, ¿les gustaría...? ._ no pudo terminar de preguntar porque Storm la abrazo fuerte del cuello.

Storm: hermana Umbra es mala conmigo._ dijo mientras tenia unas lagrimas cómicas en la cara, todos simplemente lo miraban con pena hasta que Darkwing le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza.

Darkwing: a mi no me engañas, se que querías que me enojara con Umbra porque ella nunca te dejaba acercarte a Mikki._ dijo ella con tono serio mientras que Umbra solo le mostraba el parpado de forma burlona.

Finalmente todos se rieron mientras Darkwing saco una moneda negra y la tiro hacia arriba.

Darkwing: esto me lo dio la reina para poder salir de aquí mejor vayámonos, hay muchas criaturas que no se detendrán si nos ven._ desde la moneda salio un tornado negro y todos fueron tragados por este al mismo tiempo que este desaparecía con ellos.

El tornado apareció en las afueras de Canterlot justo a la noche y todos salieron de el un poco mareados.

Darkwing: bueno hay que trabajar el aterrizaje._ luego Darkwing miro a todos los potros._ lo mejor sera que regresen a la academia, faltaron a todas las clases del día y algo me dice que tendrán que explicar mucho.

Mikki y su grupo se pusieron un poco nerviosos pero vieron que Darkwing estaba sonriendo.

Darkwing: descuiden, iré con ustedes y hablare con Star, no garantizo que no los castiguen pero al menos no sera algo cebero._ los potros se calmaron un poco.

El grupo al que ahora se les sumaban Umbra y Storm siguieron a la yegua.

A la mañana siguiente Mikki despertó y se fue directo al transportador para llegar a tiempo a la academia, no tardo en llegar pero los potros comenzaron a rodear la para molestia de ella, estaba tratando de liberarse de sus fans pero en eso unas manos negras salieron del piso y la lanzaron hacia arriba donde ella aprovecho para volar, una vez aterrizo a unos metros y se escondió una voz le hablo.

¿?: no tienes que agradecer._ dijo una voz que Mikki supo reconocer al instante.

Mikki vio que se trataba de Umbra pero ahora solo era una alicornio sin cuernos de demonio ademas de que sus ojos ahora eran verde claro.

Mikki: ¿Umbra que haces aquí?._ dijo ella con confusión.

Umbra: digamos que mi "hermana mayor" hablo con la rectora y decidieron que lo mejor era mantener nos bajo vigilancia, así que ahora estoy junto con Storm aquí._ dijo ella mientras sonreía calmada.

Las dos potras escucharon un alboroto por lo que fueron a ver y al acercarse notaron que eran Raider y Storm mirándose con enojo.

Raider: solo me ganaste esa vez por pura suerte._ dijo el potro con enojo.

Storm: pues te ganare otra vez y con los cascos atados._ dijo con el mismo tono enojado.

De la nada los dos fueron golpeados en la cabeza y notaron que eran Mikki junto con Umbra.

Mikki: no seas infantil Raider._ dijo la potra con seriedad.

Umbra: Storm es nuestro primer día, no hagas problemas o le diré a Darkwing._ dijo ella con tono de burla y algo de amenaza.

Los dos potros simplemente pusieron una cara de resignación, desde la distancia Star los observaba de forma contenta, recordó que había acordado junto con Darkwing y Magic mantener vigilados a Umbra y Storm, mientras tanto Darkwing estaba de visita con su hija en el imperio celeste y y mientras ella jugaba con los hijos de Mike esta hablaba con ella junto con Applebloom.

Mike: Magic me llamo hace poco y me contó lo que sucede en la academia._ dijo el mientras miraba a Darkwing con algo de seriedad.

Darkwing solo lo miro y sonrió un poco.

Darkwing: recuerda que soy el elemento de la confianza, no sabia si podía confiar en ellos, pero si puedo confiar en Mikki._ luego miro a Mike con cierta burla._ ademas si sabes lo que ella hizo, no podrás negar que es algo que tu también hubieras hecho._ termino de decir mientras contenía su risa.

Applebloom no pudo contenerse de reír un poco, Mike se sintió un poco apenado pero respondió.

Mike: es cierto, yo también le hubiera dado otra oportunidad, Mikki se parece mucho a mi._ dijo el pensado con orgullo en su hermana pequeña.

Applebloom: amor, ella no es como tu, ella eres tu._ dijo ella con burla y las dos yeguas se rieron.

Mike solo se apeno y se puso algo rojo, Mikki junto con Bloom estaban mostrando le todo a Umbra quien estaba muy interesada en todo lo que podía ver.

Umbra: este lugar si es increíble, creo que sera divertido aprender aquí._ dijo ella contenta.

Mikki: y lo mejor es que dentro de dos semanas seara la competencia... ._ pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque en ese momento Iron apareció.

Iron: Mikki tengo malas noticias._ dijo el con voz algo triste._ tu habías sido propuesta para el ínter escolar pero... me temo que a según el reglamento los postulantes que sean propuestos deben tener un historial de asistencia perfecto y sin ausencias, sabemos que ayer hubo un buen motivo pero... ._ no pudo terminar la frase porque noto que Mikki estaba algo triste.

Mikki: comprendo._ dijo ella con tristesa y conteniendo algunas lagrimas, Umbra y Bloom le pusieron los cascos en los hombros en señal de apoyo.

Umbra se sentía algo culpable porque había sido su culpa en parte que ahora Mikki no pudiera participar en el evento mencionado, Iron miro a la pequeña celeste y volvio a hablar.

Iron: en realidad, Raider y los otros también estaban propuestos para el evento pero tampoco ellos podrán, pero cuando se lo dije a Raider el dijo que aunque lo hubiéramos escogido no habría querido participar si no estabas tu y tus amigos dijeron lo mismo._ dijo a modo de consuelo.

Mikki se sintió mejor de saber que sus amigos no irían al evento sin ella.

Iron: el evento se repetirá en 3 años mas, míralo por el lado bueno, ahora te falta experiencia pero cuando estés en tu sexto año de seguro ganaras._ dijo el sonriendo.

Mikki se animo mas y solo se fue con sus amigas, mientras tanto en una dimensión lejana se podía ver a un niño jugando con una perrita pero una voz lo llamo.

¿?: regresa, es hora de cenar Roy._ dijo en voz alta.

El niño que respondía al nombre de Roy contesto.

Roy: ahora voy._ el niño se fue corriendo con su perrita a su lado.

 **Hasta el próximo capitulo, comentarios por favor.**


	13. Verdades y lección

**CAPITULO XII**

 **VERDADES Y LECCIONES**

 **Nota: recibí unas quejas sobre que Mikki ya se esta tardando demasiado así que aquí ella ya tiene 12 años-**

 **El secreto de Star.**

Había pasado tiempo desde que Umbra junto con Storm habían cambiado y se habían unido a la academia, ese mismo día todos estaban celebrando y se estaban preparando para celebrar el cumpleaños 12 de Raider en la academia.

Todo el mundo estaba feliz y Magic estaba muy contenta con la pequeña Splendora quien cumpliría 2 años en unos meses, Raider estaba pasándolo genial sobre todo porque Mikki había aceptado bailar con el para disgusto de Storm.

Raider estaba contento pero últimamente estaba insistiendo mucho a su madre para saber quien era su padre, a lo cual ella no le había dicho nada o simplemente inventaba escusas para no decirle.

Raider: ¿porque mama no quiere decirme donde esta papa?._ dijo con algo de tristeza y luego se dirigió a su tía._ tía Magic, ¿no sabes quien es mi papa?._ pregunto el potro.

Magic lo miro con su hija en los cascos y puso cara tristeza.

Magic: lo siento cariño, pero tu mama nunca hablo con nadie sobre quien es tu papa, cada vez que intentaba preguntarle ella solo me gritaba o se ponía a llorar, a veces la escuchaba diciendo, no dejare que el arruine su vida como arruino la mía._ dijo con tono analítico y preocupado.

Splendora solo miro a su primo sonriendo y se puso a reir mientras le tocaba la nariz, Raider miro contento a su pequeña prima, mas de una vez había actuado como su hermano mayor cuando ella lo necesitaba y la quería como si fuera su hermanita.

Raider estaba paseando por toda la fiesta hasta que recordó algo que su madre le había dicho quien había ayudado en su parto, en la fiesta también estaban Mike junto con su familia y la patrulla también, así que entre los invitados se acerco a Medic.

Raider: ¿tía Medic?._ dijo atrayendo la atención de la ninja medica.

Medic: ¿que pasa Raider?._ pregunto curiosa.

Raider: tu ayudaste cuando nací, ¿sabes quien es mi papa?._ pregunto el potro.

Medic: la verdad es que no, pero la verdad cuando naciste no tenias esa apariencia._ eso ultimo dejo confundido al potro.: cuando naciste tenias la crin de color rubio con negro, pero aquel día los guardianes originales tomaron prestados los cuerpos de tu madre y los demás,en realidad hace años tu madre creyó que cuando fuiste expuesto a la energía de Nightwing, tu apariencia cambio y adquiriste algunos de sus poderes.

Raider: ¿la energía de Nightwing Star?._ pregunto conociendo la historia de los guardianes originales.

Medic: así es, tu madre cree que debido a esa energía fuiste capaz de desarrollar el Sharingan, ya que los poderes oculares no se pueden heredar genética mente._ dijo ella.

Raider sabia que eso era algo interesante.

Raider: ¿pero no tuvieron que hacerme estudios o algo?._ pregunto conociendo los procedimientos para los recién nacidos.

Medic: si lo hicimos, pero la energía de Nightwing no se que mas de te hizo ademas de darte poderes como el Sharingan, pero su energía dejo tu estructura genética completamente similar a la de tu madre, quien allá sido tu padre no tienes ninguno de sus genes, es como si te hubieras convertido en un clon, pero de genero opuesto ._ explico dejando al potro algo impactado.

Raider: ¿pero como saber quien es mi papa?._ dijo el algo frustrado.

Mikki miro a su amigo algo triste, luego de la fiesta Mikki se acerco a Raider y le hablo.

Mikki: creo que hay una forma de saber quien es tu papa Raider._ dijo ella sorprendiendo a su amigo.

Raider: ¿como lo aremos?._ dijo con algo de ansia

Mikki: hace años cuando obtuve mi Jogan mire tu energía y pude ver que tenias un aura similar a alguien que estaba en la prisión del imperio celeste._ dijo ella algo disgustada.

Raider se sintió impactado.

Raider: ¿mi papa esta en prisión?._ dijo algo exaltado.

Mikki: solo lo sabremos si vamos allí._ dijo ella mientras sacaba su garra y habría un portal porque el que pasaron los dos, llegaron justo dentro de la prisión del imperio celeste._ usare mi Jogan para rastrear la energía que se parezca a la tuya._ dijo mientras activo el poder de su ojo, miro la energía de Raider y luego de unos minutos encontró otra energía que era un poco parecida a la suya._ ya encontré un rastro de energía parecido al tuyo, usare la consola para ver quien esta encerrado allí._ Mikki se acerco a la consola y luego de pulsar unos minutos se alejo de la consola espantada, miro a Raider con miedo en los ojos._ es mejor que nos vayamos, ahora._ dijo asustada.

Raider: no entiendo, ¿que pasa Mikki?._ el potro se acerco al registro en la computadora.

Raider miro es registro y ahora estaba muy espantado, Mikki abrió otro portal y empujo al potro adentro , una vez los dos estuvieron solo Raider solo tenia lagrimas en los ojos y Mikki lo miraba con tristeza.

Raider: ¿pero como, porque?._ dijo el con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Mikki: creo que tienes que hablar con tu madre._ dijo ella con algo de seriedad.

Raider: eso no serviría, seguro encontrara alguna forma de evitar todo._ dijo algo enojado sabiendo que su madre no quería hablar de eso.

Mikki: yo iré contigo, sea como sea nos castigaran a los dos._ dijo en señal de apoyo.

Raider: ¿porque te meterías en problemas por mi?, sabes lo que mi "padre" le hizo a tu hermano._ dijo algo triste de que con este conocimiento Mikki ya no aceptara sus sentimientos si un día pudiera decirle como se sentía con ella.

Mikki: lo que aya hecho el, no es asunto tuyo, mi hermano me enseño que no importa de donde vengan las personas o quienes son sus padres, solo importa el corazón que tengan dentro, eres mi amigo y uno de los mejores potros que conozco._ dijo tomándole la cara y mirándolo a los ojos, Raider estaba totalmente rojo._ es como nos enseño la tía Magic, quien no sigue las reglas es una escoria pero quien abandona a sus amigos es peor que escoria.

Raider sitio un gran consuelo con las palabras de Mikki, los dos se fueron a ver a Star quien estaba en la oficina de la rectora.

Star: ¿que sucede niños?, esta fuera de la cama y el orario de la academia ya termino._ dijo seriamente.

Mikki: se que nos castigaran por esto pero, tía Star, ¿acaso el padre de Raider esta en prisión?._ dijo ella con tono serio.

Star se quedo paralizaba y luego miro a su hijo quien tenia una miraba entre enojo y tristeza, Star ella puso una cara de inmenso dolor y luego hablo.

Star: supuse que alguna ida buscarían respuestas, pero no me espere que fuera hoy._ suspiro antes de seguir hablando._ les diré la verdad pero tendré que llamar a Mike y a Magic antes de decirles todo.

Mikki se mosto un poco nerviosa porque su hermano estaría presente pero tuvo que estar de acuerdo.

Mas tarde esa noche, eran casi las 3 de la mañana pero Magic junto con Mike estaban presentes.

Star: lamento llamarlos a estas horas pero parece que Mikki y Raider entraron en la prisión del impreco celeste, ademas sacaron información sobre cierto posesionero._ eso hizo que Mike pusiera una cara seria que asusto a su hermana.

Mike: ¿que es lo que hiciste Mikki?._ dijo el seriamente.

Mikki intento calmarse un poco antes de responder.

Mikki: cuando tenia 8 años, ese mismo ida que descubrimos el Jogan, pude ver una energía que salia de la prisión, tenia parecido con la energía de Raider, lo recordé y lo use para investigar, la energiza de Raider se parece a la de uno de los criminales de alta seguridad._ dijo ella muy nerviosa y asustada.

Mike miro a Star quien tenia una cara llena de arrepentimiento.

Mike: ¿a quien se parece la energía de Raider?._ pregunto mirando a su hermana.

Mikki: se parece a la de... ._ se tomo un minuto pero responder._ Proto._ dijo finalmente haciendo que Mike se sintiera impactado.

Mike miro a Raider un minuto pero luego miro a Mikki.

Mike: eso no puede ser cierto, no tienen ninguna parecido físico._ luego miro a Star quien parecía destrozada._ ¿eso es cierto?

Star: lamentablemente si... ._ dijo con mucho pesar por tener que decir la verdad._ sucedió hace 13 años, pero en ese entonces no era la que ustedes están viendo._ eso dejo confundidos a todos.

Raider: ¿porque nunca me lo dijiste?._ dijo en forma de reclamo.

Star: en primera, porque si bien te amo con todo mi corazón, me da vergüenza lo que fue mi vida antes de ser guardiana, en segunda es porque aunque te lo hubiera dicho, el no recuerda nada sobre si alguna vez me consocio, le borre la memoria._ dijo dejando a Raider sorprendido.

Magic: me habías dicho algunas cosas sobre tu vida anterior y sobre que Galaxtus te rapto pero sera mejor que nos lo expliques todo._ dijo ella seriamente.

Star: la historia es muy larga._ todo en el lugar tomaron asiento._ esto comienzo hace mas de 1500 años, cuando a penas era una potra de 4 años...

 **Flash Back.**

Se podía ver a una pequeña Star en el piso con el cuerpo lleno de manchas de sangre y frente a ella estaba Galaxtus.

Galaxtus: isa nunca aprenderás Diaspora._ dijo el muy molesto.

 **Galaxtus me entreno desde niña y cada vez los entrenamientos eran mas brutales, así fue que a los 14 años me dio mi primera misión, se me había encargado eliminar a los habitantes de un pueblo, los mate a casi todos pero.**

Star estaba rodeada de cadáveres de guerreros y miro a las mujeres, todas tenían a sus hijos e hijas, las miro y luego hablo con voz fría.

Star: si eso es lo mejor que pueden ofrecerme, sinceramente siento lastima, no se merecen mi tiempo._ sin mas se fue de ali, pero tenia un enorme pesar en el corazón.

 **Así fue, durante mas de 800 años, entrene y realice muchas cosas asi, lo cual no me da ningún orgullo y luego un día regresamos al planeta Astralix, el me había llevado esperando que recibiera entrenamiento de una reconocido maestro llamado Pai Mei.**

 **Flash Back interrumpido.**

Magic: un momento con ese cuento, Pai Mei, fue mi maestro._ dijo ella asombrada.

Star: pues no se decir si tuviste suerte o no, Galaxtus lo enfrento para que el me enseñara pero al final, el termino perdiendo y termino con algunos huesos de la espalda rotos._ dijo ella recordando._ después de eso nunca volvimos a ese lugar.

 **Regreso al flash back.**

 **Después de eso sucedieron muchas cosas y siempre terminaba** **s** **iendo torturada, todo porque en todos los trabajos que hacia nunca mataba a las mujeres a los niños, mi corazón no me dejaba hacer eso, un día mientras estaba en uno de esos trabajos algo sucedió...**

Star estaba rodeaba de cada veres de guerreros otra vez y tena su arma en sus cascos, quedaban al menos 10 de los guerreros que había enviado para enfrentarla,

Ella se disponga a terminar el trabajo pero en eso escucho un fuerte grito de una mujer dentro de una de las tiendas del lugar, uno de los guerreros fue en esa dirección, ella solo se volvo una sombra y desaprecio, siguió al guerrero que había corrido pensando que podría haber mas, llego al lugar donde las mujeres y los niños estaban refriados y noto que aquel guerrero estaba dentro junto a la que parecía ser su esposa quien tenia un bebe, Star al ver eso sintió que su corazón explotaria de dolor...

 **Cuando vi nacer a esa pequeña criatura comprendí el porque sin importa a cuantos matara el dolor no se iba, el dolor nunca se marcharía, Galaxtus me había secuestrado y se hizo pasar por mi padre, pero nunca conocí el amor de una madre o lo que es tener una familia, ese mismo día me fui de ali y me castigaron peor que nunca, así pasaron algunos siglos mas y un día Diagon me llamo...**

Star estaba frente a Diagon.

Diagon: es bueno que llegaras Diaspora, la razón por la que te llame es porque necesitamos mas miembros en la familia de la maldad, por lo tanto creo que es hora de que tu nos des un nuevo integrante._ eso sorprendió a Star.

Star: ¿que quiere decir señor?._ dijo sin entender-

Diagon: que es hora de que tu tengas un hijo propio y tengo al ideal para que así sea...

 **Diagon me mando con Proto quien en ese tiempo estaba peleando con los guardianes, cuando llegue lo hipnotice y luego de confiar que daría a luz borre sus recuerdos y me fui, al saber que seria madre una parte de mi corazón comenzó a curarse y no me importo nada mas, pero luego de entere de lo que de verdad estaban planeando...**

 **Fin del Flash Back.**

Star miro a su hijo mientras sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas y rompió en llanto.

Star: ellos estaban preparando un ritual que liberaría a los hermanos de Diagon del lugar donde nuestros antecesores los mandaron, pero para eso necesitaban a un recen nacido que tuviera sangre demoníaca junto con sangre de guardián, pero para que funcionara necesitaban sacrificarlo... ._ Raider había perdido el color del rostro.

Raider: ¿iban a sacrificarme?._ dijo muerto de miedo.

Star lo abrazo muy fuerte y Raider aunque estaba aturdido le regreso el abrazo lo cual lo calmo un poco.

Star: al enterarme de eso, escape antes de que supieran que había escuchado, la reina me encontró y me dijo sobre mi secuestro, yo no dejaría que mataran a mi hijo._ ella miro al potro a la cara._ es por eso que nunca te hable de tu padre, es porque es una parte de un pasado que no quiero recordar nunca._ luego miro a su hermana y a Mike quien puso un casco en el hombro de ella.

Mike: puedo ver que cometiste muchos errores, pero nunca estuviste de acuerdo o te sentiste orgullosa de eso, solo seria un verdadero crimen si hubieras disfrutado haciéndolo, yo se mejor que nadie que la redención se obtiene por cambiar lo que uno es por dentro._ luego miro a Raider y le froto la cabeza un poco._ no importa quien sea tu padre, lo que allá hecho el no es tu culpa, en lo personal si hubiera podido re programar a Proto me hubiera gustado hacerlo igual que tu.

Eso hizo sonreír a los dos pero Raider solo miro a su madre con cara triste.

Raider: perdón por enojarme mama, ahora entiendo porque no querías decirme de mi "padre"._ dijo eso ultimo con tono serio pero luego sonrío al ver a su madre._ tu hiciste todo por mi, ademas gracias a ti tengo una gran familia que me quiere, amigos, primos, ademas de muchos tíos y tías._ luego le dio un fuerte abrazo._ no importa lo que aya pasado antes, tu eres mi mama y te quiero.

Star se puso a llorar de felicidad y abrazo fuerte a su hijo.

Todos los presentes estaban felices pero luego Star miro a su hijo seriamente mientras Mike miro a Mikki.

Star: pero aun así, aun esta el hecho de que los dos entraron a una prisión y tocaron información clasificada._ dijo con tono analítico.

Mike: le diré de esto a mama y papa, en las vacaciones dentro de 3 días las pasaras castigada en el imperio._ dijo a su hermana.

Los dos potros suspiraron resignados y tristes.

 **El secreto de Mikki.**

 **Esto me paso durante las vacaciones de medio año, ese ida descubrí algo que me dejo impactada pero al mismo tiempo me hizo mas unida a mi familia que nunca antes.**

Mikki estaba en su habitación en la casa de sus padre, durante las vacaciones estaba castigada por haber entrado a la prisión, ese mismo día estaba sola en la casa isa que salio de la habitación, llego al ático para buscar algunos libros pero logro ver una capsula.

Mikki: es una capsula de conservación celeste, ¿porque estaría aquí?._ se acerco a la pequeña capsula y luego toco un panel al costado.

La capsula se encendió y una voz hablo.

¿? huella reconocida, comienza el mensaje._ dijo una voz y de la capsula salio una imagen de una yegua igual a Light Hope pero tenia la piel del mismo color de Star Sun.

¿?: hola pequeña, se que en algún momento te estarás preguntando porque eres diferente de los demás, tu eres una alicornio celeste, pero lo que mas me pesa decir es que seras la ultima de nuestra especie, para que sepas, yo soy tu madre y mi nombre es Darling Hope, mi pequeña Darling Star, lamento no poder estar para verte crecer y que no sabrás nada sobre nuestra especie._ la yegua parecía estar triste.

Mikki estaba algo impactada y muy confundida, Light Hope estaba llegando al ático y miro como Mikki escuchaba el mensaje.

Darling: mi pequeña, tu padre y yo te amamos con todo nuestro corazón espero que en el futuro alguien mas te encuentre y que sea alguien bueno que puede darte el amor que yo no pude darte._ la yegua se puso a llorar._ espero que puedas ser feliz mi pequeña._ luego se escucho una explosión y la comunicación se corto.

Mikki noto la presencia de Light Hope y la miro confundida.

Mikki: ¿que esta pasando mama?._ pregunto algo asustada.

Light Hope estaba sin palabras pero luego miro a su hija mientras ponía una cara triste.

Light: cuando llegue tu padre, llamaremos a tu hermano, hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar._ dijo con la cabeza abajo.

Mas tarde ese día todos estaban reunidos en la casa y Mike junto con Applebloom estaban presentes mientras sus hijos dormían en la parte de arriba, Light Hope miro a su hija y tomo la palabra.

Light; Mikki la verdad es que esa capsula que esta arriba... ._ se tomo un minuto._ es donde te encontraron a ti._ dijo finalmente con tristeza.

Mikki se sintió algo confundida pero luego dijo.

Mikki: ¿entonces, me adoptaron?._ dijo finalmente.

Mike fue quien hablo.

Mike: fue durante la guerra con la tecnounion, la reina Galaxandria me llamo un día junto con Darkwing y nos llevo a un lugar que yo conocía bien, tu sabes que también fui adoptado, la reina nos llevo al mismo lugar donde mis padres me encontraron a mi pero esta vez estaba en la dimensión de los guardianes._ vio que Mikki ponía mas atención._ en la dimensiona donde están Magic y los demás también hubo celestes, pero a diferencia de aquí, aya no quedo ninguno, tu fuiste la única que quedaba, cuando te rescatamos la reina confió en mi para buscarte un hogar.

Mikki: ¿y me trajiste aquí?._ pregunto ella.

Mike: si, veras Mikki, hay una razón por la que eres tan parecida a mi, la verdad es que, bueno sabes que Twilight y las demás tienen versiones diferentes en otras dimensiones, ¿verdad?._ la potra asintió._ bueno tu eres otra versión de mi.

Mikki se quedo paralizada.

Mikki: ¿entonces yo soy tu?._ dijo ella tratando de procesar todo.

Mike: bueno eso es técnicamente cierto,_ miro que la potra estaba confundida y asustada._ yo también me sentí confundido cuando supe de mi adopción, pero escucha, ¿a caso no eres feliz aquí?._ pregunto en tono calmado.

Mikki pensó en lo que había sido su vida hasta el día de hoy, muchos momentos felices pasaron por su cabeza y luego miro a su familia.

Light; cuando tu llegaste, fuiste una gran alergia en mi vida, cuando nos reencontramos a con tu hermano el ya tenia la edad que tienes tu, me sentía muy dolida por no haber podido criar a mi hijo, el día que el te trajo yo sentí algo en mi pecho, diciéndome que te protegiera y te cuidara, tu me ayudaste a sanar el dolor que me quedo en el corazón._ la tomo de la cabeza._ yo te quiero, todos te queremos, tu eres mi hija del corazon y no importa lo que pase yo siempre te amare.

Star Sun: yo cambien te amare hija._ dijo el semental apoyando a su esposa.

Mike: Mikki, no importa nada, para mi tu eres y siempre seras mi hermanita._ dijo contento.

Mikki los miro a todos y sonrió mientras le salían lagrimas y abrazo a sus padres.

Mikki: es cierto, ustedes son mi familia, ustedes me criaron y se que me aman, mama, papa._ dijo ella muy feliz.

La pareja abrazo fuerte a su hija y luego Mikki miro a Mike.

Mikki: Mike, tu eres y siempre seras mi hermano, eres quien me enseño a tener la magia de la amistad en mi y quiero poder ser como tu._ dijo mientras lo abrazaba fuerte.

Mike: tu también siempre seras mi hermana Mikki y si te esfuerzas se que un día podrás se como yo, después de todo eres yo._ dijo el broma haciendo reir a los dos.

Applebloom se unió y los formaron un gran abrazo familiar, pasaron unos días y Mikki estaba en el mismo lugar donde la encontraron mientras miraba un pequeño monumento de unos 5 metros, en la base se podía leer.

 _ **En memoria de los ponis celestes que alguna vez habitaron estas tierra**_

 _ **les deseamos paz en su descanso eterno y sepan que su legado vivirá**_

 _ **en la memoria de cada celeste hasta el fin de los tiempos.**_

Mikki puso unas flores en el monumento.

Mikki: mama, papa, se que siempre estarán conmigo, junto conmigo esta el espíritu y el legado de todos los celestes que alguna vez, habitaron esta dimensión, les prometo que los are sentir orgullosos, siempre los llevara conmigo._ dijo mientras miraba hacia el cielo.

Mikki pudo sentir como una brisa de viento le tocaba la melena y sonrió,

Mikki: gracias, mama, papa, les prometo que siempre seguiré la senda de la armonía y la amistad._ finalmente uso su garra y regreso a la academia.

Ese mismo idas Magic la había llamado a su oficina.

Mikki: querías algo tía Magic._ pregunto sin entender porque su tía la había llamado faltando una semana de vacaciones.

Magic; no te llamé por nada que fuera grave pero como sé que hace unos años quisiste participar en el interescolar pero no pudiste quiero decirte que este año si es posible._ esa noticia conmocionó a la potra.

Mikki: ¿ podría ir al inter escolar?._ dijo emocionada.

Magic: así es, Este es tu último año en la academia antes de que comience a entrenarte personalmente, oportunidad de participar y sé que contigo podremos ganar._ comenzó a explicar._ este año nos enfrentaremos contra las academias del Norte y el sur, Esta es la primera vez que sucede, ya que hasta la fecha solamente han habido 6 interescolares, nosotros ganamos 2 y las academias del Norte y el sur ganaron dos también pero en esos interescolares nunca participamos nosotros.

Mikki: ¿ quieres decir que nos estamos enfrentando a dos academias bien preparadas verdad?._ dijo ella tratando de entender.

Magic: Así es porque estadísticamente hablando cerca del 40% de nuestros mejores soldados son preparados en las academias del Norte y el sur, claro que es sólo el 20% para cada una y aquí producimos el 40% entero, porque por alguna razón en el este y el Oeste no llega el mismo número de estudiantes que en las otras, por lo que ellos producen únicamente el 10% de los soldados de la flota.._ explicó ella la situación._ pero como sea ya que fuiste nominada para participar en el interescolar, ya no tendrás que asistir a clases, porque los últimos 6 meses que faltan antes de que empiece comenzar hasta prepararte para poder competir tanto mental como físicamente._ terminó de hablar Magic.

Mikki: ¿ Cómo es exactamente el interescolar tía?._ preguntó ella con curiosidad.

Magic: pues debido a que queremos probar tanto el desempeño académico Como militar, el interescolar se divide en dos competencias, la competencia académica donde los alumnos demuestran el resultado de su educación y la militar dónde los que esperan ser futuros reclutas para la armada demuestra sus capacidades físicas y sus técnicas._ dijo ella comenzando a explicar._ el académica los alumnos son sometidos a una serie de pruebas para verificar los conocimientos en matemáticas, física, ciencias y otras materias, luego de una semana antes de comenzar con la militar donde se pone despiertes avísame así de prueba para confirmar su condicionamiento físico y luego se eligen unos 12 estudiantes para realizar un pequeño torneo, el objetivo es que al final sólo tienen dos y el estudiante que gana el torneo obtiene un diploma como el mejor estudiante de esa Academia, además de Se pondrá su foto en un especial de la fama que se creó después del segundo interescolar, además gana un trofeo para su respectiva academia el cual está conserva hasta que el próximo interescolar ocurre._ terminó de explicar.

Mikki entendió la explicación y sonrío con mucha emoción.

Mikki: puedes contar conmigo tía, este es mi último año en la academia Y si tengo que ir entonces are algo para dar las gracias a todos, además de tener un recuerdo grandioso sobre el lugar en el que comience mi camino para cumplir mis sueños._ dijo ella felizmente haciendo sonreír a su tía.

Magic: estoy segura qué harás que toda la academia se sienta orgullosa de ti._ dijo con una sonrisa cariñosa.

 **Hasta el próximo capitulo, dejen comentarios por favor.**


	14. El sufrimiento de los espíritus

**CAPITULO XIII**

 **EL SUFRIMIENTO DE LOS** **ESPÍRITUS**

Ni bien le anunciaron a Mikki su participación en el inter escolar se había dedicado a prepararse tanto mental como físicamente, con los entrenamientos había podido desbloquear el Bankai, pero no era capaz de mantenerlo por largos periodos, sin embargo ahora podía hablar con su fenix.

Mikki: aun tenemos mucho que trabajar Fire White, aun tenemos que tratar de mantener el Bankai._ dijo la potra llena de decisión.

Fire White: lo entiendo, pero creo que te estas exigiendo mucho, ademas siempre quise preguntar, ¿porque me pusiste de nombre Fire White?._ dijo el Fenix.

Mikki: eso fue por mis sobrinos, solo use el segundo nombre de cada uno._ dijo ella de forma simple.

Fire White: bueno creo que debo sentirme alagado, llevo el nombre de dos miembros de la familia._ dijo feliz el Fenix.

Mikki: bueno tenemos 6 meses para ponernos al corriente._ dijo ella emocionada hasta que sintió un dolor de cabeza, sin que ella lo quisiera.

En el cielo apareció un agujero negro de donde salieron muchos bultos que parecían ser humo negro, estas figuras comenzaron a atacar todo el imperio y la gente se asusto, nadie sabia que estaba pasando y lo soldados no podían responder a la amenaza, Mikki con la Stellar Blade en sus cascos se fue y trato de cortar una de esas brumas, pero sin resultados.

Mikki: ¡mis ataques no funcionan!._ dijo asombrada y con miedo.

Mike también apareció en la ciudad y miro a su hermana.

Mike: ¿que esta pasando Mikki?._ dijo el emperador mirando a la princesa.

Mikki: Usa tu ojo._ dijo mientras Mike activaba su ojo derecho.

Mike pudo ver lo que estaba pasando y no entendía.

Mikki: no se que son hermano, pero solo el Jogan puede verlos, intente atacarlos pero no funciona._ dijo la potra algo frustrada.

Mike cubrió la Knight King con metal negro y se fue contra las criaturas, a diferencia de Mikki los golpes de Mike eliminaban a las criaturas con facilidad.

Mike: no se que sean, pero es visto que no son criaturas del plano físico, son una especie de fantasmas, de momento solo yo puedo tocarlos, soy el único que puede usar la armadura espirita._ dijo mientas volvía a combatir.

Mikki se sentía mal por no poder ayudar mas a su hermano, pero de manera inexplicable, los ojos de los dos comenzaron a brillar, Mikki miro las marcas rojas en su casco izquierdo y las marcas azul oscuro del brazo de su hermano, de la nada el tiempo se detuvo y poco a poco el tiempo comenzó a retroceder hasta que todo quedo como si nada hubiera pasado, cuando todo quedo como si nada Mikki se quedo sin entender nada.

Mikki: ¿que fue lo que paso?._ miro su casco y vio que ya no había marcas rojas.

En eso apareció Mike preocupado.

Mike: ¿que paso Mikki?._ dijo mirando a su hermana.

Mikki: la verdad no lo se, pero tenemos que hablar con la tía Magic y los demás, ellos deben saber que esta pasando._ dijo mientras su hermano asentía.

Mas tarde ese día Mike estaba hablando con Magic.

Mike: no se que fue lo que paso o que son esas criaturas, pero se nota que no eran seres físicos._ dijo en tono serio.

Magic: Grandoram, me aviso, que hay una perturbación en el mundo de los espíritus, no se que este pasando, pero los espíritus malignos están intentando entrar en nuestro mundo, ademas los espíritus que ya estaban aquí, están siendo forzados a volver._ dijo ella con preocupación._ debió a esto, Suyi tiene que quedarse dentro de mi espada y Rasha dentro del arma de Star, solo así evitaremos que se los lleven también.

Mike: ¿pero si eso es cierto significa que Golden Heart...?._ no pudo terminar de hablar porque Darkwing llego y se noto que había estado llorando._ ¿que paso Darkwing?

Darkwing: se lo llevaron, se llevaron a Lion._ dijo mientras las lagrimas regresaban._ un agujero se lo llevo de la nada y no pude evitarlo.

Mike se quedo angustiado.

Mike: entonces es cierto, los espíritus si están regresando a fuerza al mundo espiritual, entonces Golden Heart tampoco vendrá, tenemos que averiguar que esta pasando._ dijo preocupado por su amigo dragón.

Magic: Warrior y los otros tampoco van a regresar._ dijo muy triste.

Mikki: ¿pero porque pasa esto?._ antes de poder decir algo mas, varios agujeros negros.

De esos agujeros salieron muchas criaturas que parecían estar hechas de un liquido negro parecido al petroleo, estos agujeros aparecieron en muchas ciudades y las criaturas atacaban por todas partes.

Mike: tendremos que tratar eso después, tenemos que proteger a la gente._ dijo seriamente mientas miraba a su gente siendo atacada.

Darkwing: volverá a Canterlot y podre a la guardia lista para combatir._ dijo decidida y esperando que su pequeño león estuviera bien.

Magic: mandare a algunos soldados y los guardianes también ayudaremos._ dijo con decisión.

Mike: los esperaremos aquí._ la llamada se corto y luego miro a Mikki._ mientras nosotros nos ocupamos de la invasión de estas criaturas, alguien tiene que ver que esta pasando en el mundo de los espíritus, no quería llegar a esto, pero Mikki oficialmente, te voy a dar una misión, pero iras con tus amigos._ dijo en tono serio.

Mikki: muy bien, llamare a Raider y a los demás, pero no podemos ir desarmados._ dijo ella pensando un momento, pero luego recordó algo._ hermano, tengo que mostrarte algo._ Mikki toco unos botones de su brazalete y se abrió un portal._ entremos.

Los dos entraron y Mike se mostró sorprendido.

Mikki: este es mi laboratorio personal, durante mi tiempo libre de la academia, vengo a trabajar en mis propios proyectos, lo instale hace unos 3 años._ dijo mirando la cara de asombro de su hermano._ aya, ¿están listos?

La Ia del laboratorio respondió.

Aya: si señorita Mikki, están listos._ dijo mientras un compartimiento salia del piso y en el se mostró unas araduras parecidas al tecnotraje de Mike pero en diferentes colores._ tecno armaduras listas.

Mike: ¿como hiciste esto Mikki?._ dijo sorprendido.

Mikki: hace años, después de que visite tu antiguo laboratorio saque algunos planos, entre ellos estaban los planos de construcción de muchas de las cosas que vez._ dijo mirando a su hermano.

Mike; por eso todo esto me resulta familiar, ¿pero y las tecno armaduras?._ dijo mirando la vitrina donde estaban.

Mikki: están basadas en los diseños de tu Tecno traje, se adaptan a la forma y tamaño del individuo, yo tengo a Fire White pero mis amigos necesitaran protección._ dijo de forma seria.

Mike; Mikki, no se decir, si estar orgulloso por todo esto o estar molesto por no decirme ni a mi ni a nuestros padres, pero en tu posición, reconozco que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, de momento permaneceré neutral y no are nada, desde hace años dijiste que querías ir con la patrulla a las misiones, pero creo que ya preparaste todo para tener tu propio equipo._ dijo asombrando a Mikki.

Mikki: ¿mi propio equipo?._dijo asombrada.

Mike: a tu edad, aunque obedecía a mis padres, yo siempre hacia lo que creía correcto, me parece que ya estas lista, aunque te falte experiencia y aun no sepas muy bien como ser una líder, es algo que también podas aprender, lo llevas en la sangre después de todo._ dijo en tono que parecía ser presumido pero haciendo sonreír a su hermana.

Un rato mas tarde los amigos de Mikki ya estaban reunidos, sorprendente mente Bloom también estaba presente.

Mikki: no es que no me alegre pero, ¿porque bienes también Bloom?._ dijo mirando a la potra de plata.

Bloom: desde hace 2 años, cuando paso el incidente, le pedí al maestro Ice y a la maestra Rarity que me dieran unas clases, parece ser que debido a mi poder sobre la luna, tengo afinidad al agua y al hielo, ademas también tengo afinidad con la luz pero la maestra Magic ya es tu mentora Mikki._ dijo mirando a su amiga.

Mike: bueno, ayude a Mikki con algunos ajustes._ dijo mientras levantaba un maletín con su magia._ esto prefiero llamarlo plan B, en caso de emergencia, abran este maletín, dentro esta algo que puede servir en caso de una emergencia mayor.

Raider: ¿como lograste que nuestros padres aceptaran esto?._ dijo Raider conociendo a su madre.

Mike: les explicamos que solo irán de reconocimiento, ademas yo junto con Magic les aseguramos que nada malo les pasara._ dijo de forma seria.

Mikki: ¿la tia Magic apoya esto?._ dijo asombrada.

Mike: yo junto con los guardianes los estuvimos observando desde que comenzaste la academia, teníamos una propuesta que ofrecerles después de que terminaras de entrenar con Magic, pero supongo que tendremos que explicarles después de esta misión._ dijo y luego miro a su hermana._ Mikki estarás al mando, una vez que entren al mundo de los espíritus solo deben ver que esta provocando la situación, luego deben regresar y reportar que esta pasando, si ven que se compliica deben abordar y regresar de inmediato.

Mikki: muy bien, lo haremos._ dijo seriamente.

Mike saco un pergamino que tenia dentro unas runas y le dio otro a Mikki.

Mike: Magic los preparo, me dijo que una vez que deban regresar usen el otro y les abrirá un portal para poder regresar, es mejor que se vallan, tengo que dirigir a la patrulla y necesito organizar al ejercito imperial para ayudar._ dijo mientras ponía el pergamino en el piso y recitaba unas palabras, en el piso apareció un agujero verde._ ya esta listo, sera mejor que vayan.

Los jóvenes cruzaron el portal y Mike puso una cara de disgusto pero con algo de resignación.

Mike: espero que la reina tenga razón sobre esto._ dijo antes de fusionarse con Holy y salir a pelear.

Mikki y los demás llegaron a un lugar donde tanto el cielo como la tierra eran de múltiples colores, no había sol ni luna, ademas de que se podían ver muchas criaturas ademas de las razas ya conocidas.

Mikki: este es el mundo de los espíritus, pero no veo nada que sea inusual._ todo se veía tranquilo pero luego notaron que algunas criaturas que aparecieron en equestria también aparecieron para atacar, eso puso a los jóvenes en alerta._ son esas criaturas.

En eso Mikki vio dos figuras que le resultaron conocidas, resultaron ser Golden Heart y Silver Lion en su forma adulta, ellos estaban combatiendo pero los demás espíritus solo corrían.

Mikki: tenemos que ayudar._ dijo de forma seria.

Raider: pero tu hermano nos ordeno, que solo interviniéramos si eras necesario._ dijo recordando las palabras de Mike.

Mikki: se trata de Golden y Silver, mi hermano los hubiera ayudado sin dudar, ¡Bankai!._ dijo fusionándose con su Fenix.

Mikki tomo su espada y se fue hacia las criaturas, los cortaba con su espada pero ellos solo se reparaban, Golden seguía peleando y la reconoció.

Golden: ¡¿Mikki como llegaste aquí?!._ dijo sorprendido.

Mikki: larga historia, pero no tenemos tiempo, ¿que son estas cosas?._ dijo mientras continuaba peleando.

Golden: son huecos, espíritus sin conciencia, no hacen mas que destruir, solo puedes destruirlos con electricidad, fuego o hielo._ dijo mientas usaba su aliento de fuego.

Los chicos se miraron entre si y Raider solo abrió el maletín, noto que dentro estaban unos dispositivos circulares.

Raider: se parecen un poco al tecno traje de Mike._ dijo recordando como Mike se los mostró una vez.

Umbra: entonces vallamos a ayudar._ dijo tomando uno de color morado oscuro.

Fast tomo una azul oscuro, Fire uno rojo, Bloom tomo uno celeste, Storm tomo uno marrón oscuro y Raider tomo el ultimo que era negro con plateado. todos se lo colocaron cerca del pecho y fueron cubiertos con armaduras de cuerpo completo de los mismos colores que los aparatos, ademas tenían visores que cubrian sus ojos.

Storm: esto es genial._ dijo contento mirando su armadura.

Raider: como sea, sera mejor ir y ayudar a Mikki._ dijo el en tono serio.

Los 6 se fueron hacia las criaturas, Fast vio una información en su visor y extendió sus cascos hacia adelante, desde estos salieron unas hondas sonicas y algunas criaturas cayeron al piso sin volver a formarse.

Fast: ¡eso es genial!._ dijo mientras seguía con el mismo ataque sonico.

Umbra tenia sus dos espadas de magia negra y estaba peleando con las criaturas, luego en su visor apareció información, luego desde la armadura que cubría sus alas, aparecieron dos cuchillas de metal.

Umbra: esto se esta poniendo mejor._ dijo contenta mientras cubría las cuchillas con su magia negra.

Era capaz de golpear a las criaturas pero no las eliminaba, Storm se puso al lado de su hermana como apoyo y tenia su arma lista, pero Umbra vio unas palabras en su visor así como Storm.

Umbra: ¿que es electro pulso?._ dijo sin entender hasta que las armas de los dos se cubrieron con electricidad.

Con eso comenzaron a pelear otra vez pero ahora con las armas cubiertas de electricidad las criaturas ya no eran problema, Raider estaba peleando mientras usaba su espada de magia negra y luego vio unos comandos en su visor, noto que tenia unos botones en sus cascos delanteros aparecieron dos cuchillas negras con fuego oscuro, con eso Raider comenzó a enfrentar a las criaturas sin problemas.

Raider: esta armadura esta hecha para mi._ dijo contento mientras seguía peleando.

Fire tenia también mejores en sus poderes de fuego debido a su armadura y podía pelear sin problema, como la armadura Bloom era capaz de usar hechizos de hielo mas poderosos por lo que no tenia problemas enfrentando al enemigo, pasaron unos minutos y luego las criaturas dejaron de aparecer.

Mikki: de momento creo que estaremos seguros._ luego miro a los espíritus de Mike y Darkwing._ es bueno verlos amigos, Mike se preocupo mucho de que algo les pasara, ademas Darkwing por lo que se esta inconsolable._ dijo triste mirando a Silver Lion quien volvió a ser pequeño y agacho la cabeza.

Silver: yo no quería irme, me trajeron de regreso a la fuerza._ dijo triste.

Golden: no sabemos que esta ocasionando esto, pero si sabemos de donde se origino, ¿tienen como avisarle a Mike?._ pregunto el dragón.

Mikki toco unos botones en su brazalete y trato de llamar a su hermano pero no funcionaba.

Mikki: de alguna forma, no funcionan las comunicaciones, me temo que estamos por nuestra cuenta._ dijo un poco desanimada.

Golden: eso debe ser porque este fenómeno esta perturbando el campo exterior del mundo espiritual, así que supongo que si estamos por nuestra cuenta._ dijo con pesar el dragón.

Mikki: muy bien ya que mi hermano me puso a cargo, creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es comenzar con la misión y observar la causa del problema, ¿Golden saben como llegar?._ dijo mirando al dragón dorado.

Golden: si se como llegar, pero tenemos que ir con cuidado, esta sera la primera vez que están en una misión tan peligrosa._ dijo de forma seria.

Mikki: no tienes que preocuparte mucho por mi, puede ser mi primera misión real, pero no es la primera vez que me enfrento al peligro._ dijo igual de seria.

Golden: entonces es mejor que nos movamos rápido, no sabemos que puede estar pasando en el mundo físico._ sin decir mas el grupo se puso en marcha.

De regreso en el mundo físico Mike había mandado a la patrulla en equipos de dos para defender múltiples lugares en diferentes partes, junto con algunos soldados celestes y otros de la armada Force que también estaba presente.

Mike: estas criaturas no dejan de aparecer, si esto continua así no podremos resistir mucho tiempo aun con toda la ayuda._ dijo serio mientras seguía peleado.

Magic apareció en su forma humana con su armadura y haciendo unos gestos con las manos hizo desaparecer a las criaturas, Mike la miro sorprendido.

Mike: ¿como lo hiciste?._ dijo sin entender.

Magic: el poder de un portador bestial puede hacer muchas cosas, lo que hice fue poner un encanto repulsión, hace que los seres malignos se alejen, puedo ponerlos en los diferentes lugares pero necesito tiempo._ dijo llena de seriedad.

Mike: la patrulla y los otros guardianes te ayudaran con eso, pero date prisa._ dijo antes de teletransportarse.

De regreso en el mundo espiritual Mikki y los demás habían seguido a Golden hasta un valle, donde todos los arboles y plantas eran todos de color negro, todo parecia estar muerto.

Mikki: ¿donde estamos Golden?._ dijo algo nerviosa por el paisaje.

Golden: estamos en las lejanías de la tierra de los espíritus, aquí es donde llegan los espíritus malignos, este lugar es conocido como la zona fantasma._ dijo en forma de explicación.

Mikki: ¿entonces esto lo provoco un fantasma?._ dijo con algo de incredulidad.

Golden: puedo sentir energía fantasmal, pero es una energía muy enorme._ dijo algo asustado.

Todos miraron en los alrededores y Raider miro algo que le llamo la atención.

Raider: esto puede ser muy cliché pero, ¿el malvado no esta en esa torre negra?._ dijo mirando a la distancia donde había un a torre de color negro que estaba tirando un enorme rayo oscuro hacia arriba.

Mikki: si es muy cliché, pero creo que tenemos que seguir adelante._ dijo ella en forma seria.

¿?: yo no les sugiero avanzar._ dijo una voz femenina.

Desde el cielo una figura roja apareció y resulto ser una dragona con escamas rojo rubí y espinas plateadas, Golden Heart se sorprendió.

Golden: no nos hemos visto en mas de 2500 años, ¿donde estuviste Red Heart?._dijo en forma seria.

Red: estuve ocupada cumpliendo mis deberes... hermano:_ dijo igual de seria.

Mikki y los demás se sorprendieron.

Mikki: ¿es tu hermana?._ dijo asombrada.

Golden: así es, pero tenemos nuestras diferencias._ dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Red: ¿así es como le llamas al hecho de que te fuiste por tu cuenta y me dejaste sola?._ dijo algo enojada.

Golden: nunca quise eso y lo sabes, cuando nos ofrecieron servir como espíritus guardianes tu fuiste quien se negó a hacer lo._ dijo con tono de enojo.

Red: eso es porque te ofrecieron ser espíritu de uno de los hijos de la reina Galaxandria, a mi me ofrecieron solo servir como un espíritu guía, yo no quería eso, yo quiera ser un espíritu guerrero también._ dijo enojada.

Golden: es por eso que no hemos hablado en siglos, ¿pero que haces aquí?._ dijo sin entender a su hermana.

Red: no debería decirte nada, pero igual no quiero que desaparezcas, esa torre de allí es donde se encuentra Pariah Dark._ dijo llena de seridad.

Lion se asusto y Golden se impresiono.

Golden: ¿dijiste Pariah Dark?._ dijo incrédulo.

Mikki: disculpen pero, ¿quien es Pariah Dark?._ dijo la potra sin entender.

Los dos la miraron con mirada seria.

Golden: Pariah Dark es el rey de los fantasmas, el ser maligno mas poderoso de la zona fantasma._ dijo con un tono mas serio que nunca.

Red: estuvo prisionero por milenios, pero hace poco despertó y quiere volver a cumplir su vieja ambición, dominar el plano material y espiritual._ dijo con el mismo tono que Golden.

Mikki: en ese caso no podemos detenerlo solos, tenemos que encontrar otra solución, de momento retrocedamos._ordeno Mikki al equipo y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Mas tarde el grupo junto con Red estaban de regreso en los limites de la zona fantasma.

Mikki: si es tan poderoso, tendremos que llamar a mi hermano y los demás, pero los comunicadores no funcionan._dijo algo frustrada.

Golden: puede que aun tenga mi conexión mental con Mike, puede ser una forma de comunicarnos._ dijo el dragón antes de concentrarse.

De regreso en el mundo físico Mike estaba en la mega base mirando como poco a poco las criaturas comenzaban a desaparecer pero en eso escucho la voz de su amigo dragon en su mente.

Golden: _"Mike soy Golden, ¿me escuchas?_._ dijo el dragón.

Mike aunque sorprendido respondió.

Mike: ¡Golden!, que bueno que te escucho, estaba algo preocupado, ¿Mikki y sus amigos están contigo?._ dijo preguntando por su hermana.

Golden: _"si, no te preocupes, están conmigo y Lion, ¿como esta todo en el mundo material?_._ dijo el con preocupación.

Mike: de momento las criaturas que aparecieron están siendo contenidas, pero no sabemos aun que esta pasando, intente contactar con Mikki pero el comunicador de mi brazalete no responde._ dijo en tono disgustado.

Golden: _escucha Mike, tenemos un serio problema, me temo que esto es culpa de un poderoso fantasma llamado Pariah Dark, no tengo mucho tiempo para explicar ahora, el es muy poderoso para que Mikki y sus amigos lo enfrenten, necesitamos que ustedes vengan aquí._ _ dijo el dragón en tono serio.

Mike estaba por responder pero en eso otras criaturas comenzaron a aparecer, esta vez eran tan grandes como un DC, pero del mismo liquido negro que las otras criaturas.

Mike: de momento nos necesitan aquí, tenemos que quedarnos, la situación es cada vez mas grave, de momento que Mikki y sus amigos regresen._ dijo en tono serio.

La comunicación se corto y Golden miro a Mikki.

Golden: pude comunicarme con Mike, parece que la situación en el mundo físico es complicada, de momento me dio ordenes para ustedes, deben regresar de inmediato._ dijo en tono serio.

Mikki: bueno, conozco a mi hermano, se enojara si no lo escuchamos._ Mikki saco el segundo pergamino y lo puso en el suelo, pero no paso nada, eso dejo a la potra confundida._ el portal no se abre.

Golden: lo que nos mantiene aquí, debe impedir que regresen al mundo físico, me temo que tendrán que quedarse aquí._ dijo algo resignado.

Mikki: bueno, de momento sigo estando al mando, yo digo que primero necesitamos información sobre Pariah Dark, luego formaremos un plan para enfrentarlo y detenerlo, es nuestra mejor opción._ dijo en tono de mando.

Red: esta pequeña me agrada._ dijo en tono contento mirando a Mikki._ es un buen plan.

Golden: me parece que es lo único que podemos hacer._ dijo el dragón con resignación total.

Fire: ¿pero quien es el tal Pariah Dark?._ dijo el unicornio sin entender.

Los espíritus se miraron entre si y luego respondieron.

Golden: esto sucedió después de las guerras cosmologicas, una gran cantidad de espíritus, tanto malos como buenos terminaron aquí en el mundo espiritual._ comenzó Golden._ entre los guerreros malignos hubo muchos que quieran el control y sucedieron muchas batallas entre ellos, entre los guerreros malvados hubo uno que se alzo entre los demás, fue reconocido como el supremo campeón de los soldados del mal, desde entonces su nombre a sido Pariah Dark .

Red: el gobernaba entre los suyos con puño de hierro y siempre ambiciono poder dominar los dos mundos, tanto el físico como éste y por eso el Rey Iathos pulmón Batallón con sus más espíritus más poderosos._ continuo contando Red._ con esfuerzos El Rey y sus seguidores pudieron encerrarlo y sellarlo, se suponía que después de eso, el nunca volvería para causar destrucción y su maldad nunca regresaría._ terminó de explicar.

Mikki: ¿ pero como es que volvió?._ preguntó la potra sin entender.

Red: ese es el problema pequeña, nadie sabe como regreso y solamente el rey podría saber la forma de volver a encerrar lo._ dijo la dragona.

Raider: pero para que el rey puedas volver, necesitamos que los 12 espíritus de los guardianes se fusionen en uno. Junto con mega base_ dijo el Recordando a los Guardianes cuando convocaban al rey.

Mikki: Pues de momento me parece que lo que podemos hacer, es buscar una forma de que podamos regresar a mundo físico o traer a mi hermano y los guardianes, Sólo ellos pueden llamar al rey para que podamos detener a Pariah Dark._ dijo ella de forma sería.

Mientras tanto dentro de la Torre negra había una figura que parecía ser de humano el cual usaba una armadura negra de la que salía un fuego gris, usaba una capa morado oscuro y tenía un casco con 5 espinas enormes, por la parte delantera del casco se podían ver dos ojos verdes y la figura le hablaba a un espejo.

Pariah Dark: gran maestro, mi gran plan está teniendo éxito, Dentro de poco tendremos completo control Y le prometo que le ayudare a liberarse tan pronto sea posible._ dijo en tono obediente.

En el espejo se vieron dos ojos de color rojo sangre.

¿?: Espero que el plan funciones y no me hagas arrepentirme de liberar te._ dijo con una voz llena de seriedad.

Pariah Dark: le prometo que no se arrepentirá... maestro Arek._ dijo dando a conocer la identidad de la figura oscura.

Arek: no... me... falles._ dijo furioso.

 **Hasta el próximo capitulo, dejen comentarios.**


	15. La caída de un demonio

CAPITULO **XIV**

 **LA CAÍDA DE UN DEMONIO**

Mikki junto con sus amigos habían ido al mundo espiritual para saber sobre el inicio de una crisis, pero según lo que les habían dicho todo esto comenzó por un maligno fantasma llamado Pariah Dark.

Mikki: ¿pero como sabremos que hacer?._ dijo ella reflexionando todo.

Golden: pues se supone que la tumba de Pariah Dark esta en el viejo castillo abandonado del rey Iathos._ dijo recordando la historia.

Mikki: ese puede ser un buen comienzo, vayamos aya._ el grupo partió hacia el castillo.

Después de un rato llegaron y el lugar parecía despoblado hace siglos.

Fast: este lugar si que se ve abandonado._ dijo mirando el lugar lleno de polvo y telarañas.

El grupo entro en el castillo y una vez dentro comenzaron a recorrer el lugar, recorrieron por todos lados hasta que Mikki encontró una puerta que llegaba hasta a un lugar subterráneo.

Mikki: tal vez sea por aquí._ dijo la potra mirando dentro y finalmente entro.

Paso por unas escaleras y llego a un lugar donde había una inmensa lapida de color negro, Mikki noto que la lapida estaba cerrada por lo que avanzo y por puro instinto lo abrió, pero dentro no había nada, solo un escrito que ella podría leer por alguna razón extraña.

Mikki: _**" A quien pueda leer esto, muchos de los espíritus mas antiguos cuentas esta historia, pero les aseguro que esta es la única verdad, muchos creen que Pariah Dark esta encerrado en este castillo pero no fue**_ _ **así, en la batalla contra el, se descubrió que había planeado traicionar a su amo, un ser maligno de nombre Arek, ese día todos aprendieron de la peor forma que si hay algo que Arek no tolera es la**_ _ **traición, cuando el vio que Pariah Dark quería el poder para si mismo, se encargo de borrar lo para siempre, para que las futuras generaciones no crecieran con miedo hacia Arek, la historia fue cambiando a través de los siglos, si puedes leer esto es que ahora sabes lo que de verdad paso"**_

 _ **Atte: Iathos rey del mundo espiritual.**_

Cuando Mikki termino de leer esto fue a llamar a sus amigos, cuando todos llegaron y Mikki les dijo lo que estaba escrito.

Golden: entonces ese sujeto no es Pariah Dark, ¿pero quien es y como tiene el poder de hacer esto?_ dijo sin entender.

Mikki: eso no lo sabemos, pero de momento tenemos que detenerlo, si no es el verdadero rey fantasma, no debe ser tan fuerte, creo que lo mejor es un ataque directo._ dijo ella decidida.

Umbra: es cierto, tal vez solo es un impostor débil y no podrá hacer nada._ dijo con tono presumido.

Red: solo espero que no lo lamentemos._ dijo ella teniendo un mal presentimiento.

En el mundo físico todo el problema estaba de mal en peor ya que a medida que las criaturas se iban, aparecían otras mas fuertes.

Magic: Mike no podemos seguir así._ dijo ella atacando a un puñado de criaturas con un rayo mágico.

Mike: es cierto, no sabemos cuanto mas aguantaremos._ dijo sin poder dejar de pelear.

En eso a Magic se le ocurrió algo y llamo a sus amigos por medio de su mente.

Magic: _chicos tengo una idea, necesito que concentren toda su magia en un escudo de protección._ _ dijo a los demás guardianes.

Todos los guardianes en los diferentes lugares levantaron los cascos al cielo.

Magic: muy buen, ¡protego maximo, diarum corburim, repelo inimicus!._ dijo mientras una energía blanca le salia de las manos.

Star estaba en otra ciudad y hacia lo mismo que su hermana.

Star: ¡protego maximo, diarum corburim, repelo inimicus!._ dijo mientras le salia de los cascos la misma energía que Magic.

Todos los guardianes comenzaron a hacer lo mismo hasta que finalmente hubo un escudo que protegió completamente toda equestria así como los reinos cercanos como el imperio de cristal y el imperio celeste.

Magic: funciono, este escudo de protección debe proteger equestria y los reinos mas cercanos._ dijo ella mientras seguía sosteniendo el escudo.

Mike: esos serian, el imperio de cristal, el celeste, el reino cambiante y el reino grifo, pero el resto de los reinos están mas alejados._ dijo recordando a los otros reinos.

Magic: mientras el escudo este arriba, las criaturas no pueden atacarnos, por alguna razón extraña solo atacan equestria o los reinos donde están los ponis._ dijo analizando la situación.

Mike: es cierto, pero de momento lo mejor sera encontrar una forma de ayudar a Mikki._ dijo recordando a su hermana.

Magic: yo podría abrir un portal, pero no estoy segura de que los demás puedan sostener el escudo sin mi._ dijo ella algo insegura.

Star le hablo a su hermana por su mente.

Star: _te necesitamos para sostener el escudo, pero podremos sostenerlo por unos minutos, abre el portal y que Mike vaya solo, es lo mejor que podemos hacer de momento.__ Dijo Star haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para mantener el escudo funcionando.

Magic soltó el escudo y miro a Mike, pero antes de poder decir mas apareció la reina Galaxandria.

Galaxandria: me entere del problema, yo puedo ayudar con el escudo, Magic yo te mandare al mundo espiritual con Mike, es mejor que los dos se encarguen de esto, ya verán porque._ dijo y luego con su magia les dio a cada uno un collar con un cristal blanco que tenia una luz dorada._ son cristales de luz sagrada, los necesitaran.

La reina hizo unos movimientos con los cascos y los dos desaparecieron, de regreso en el mundo espiritual Mikki y su grupo estaban llegando a la torre para poder atacar al causante del problema.

Mikki: a pesar de no ser el verdadero rey fantasma debe ser un individuo muy fuerte._ finalmente todos entraron en la torre y luego llegaron de recorrer unos momentos llegaron hasta un lugar donde vieron a la figura del supuesto rey fantasma.

Todos estaban sorprendidos pero Mikki hablo.

Mikki: no se quien seas, pero sera mejor que te detengas, de lo contrario solo te espera una paliza._ dijo en tono demandante.

La figura los miro pero al ver a Mikki a su mente le vino la imagen de un potro igual a ella solo que de piel celeste y sin detalles rojos en la melena, en eso la figura maligna estallo de enojo.

¿?: TU, TUUUUUUU, ¡SE ACABO STAR HOPE!._ dijo mientras se movió a una tremenda velocidad y le daba un fuerte golpe a Mikki mandándola a volar atravesando una pared cercana.

La misteriosa figura desapareció, Mikki quien aterrizo a unos metros de allí sentía todo el cuerpo adolorido, luego la oscura figura apareció frente a ella.

Mikki: ¿que te pasa?, no sabes que es de mala educación golpear a una dama._ dijo ella con burla.

La figura miro a la potra con confusión.

¿?: tu no eres Star Hope, pero te pareces demasiado a el como para ser coincidencia._ dijo mirándola fijamente.

Mikki: ¿Star Hope?, ¿como sabes el nombre celeste de mi hermano?._ dijo sin entender.

Al escuchar eso la figura oscura comenzó a enojarse.

¿?: ¡¿TU HERMANO?!._ dijo enojado._ entonces tu pagaras por lo que el hizo.

Antes de que pudiera moverse un fuego dorado lo golpeo, el resto del grupo llego junto con Golden y los espíritus.

Golden: ¿que tienes en contra de Mike?._ dijo el con tono serio.

¿?: vaya, el dragón mascota de Star Hope, no pense poder encontrarte._ dijo antes de quitarse el casco, cuando Golden le vio la cara se lleno de miedo.

Golden: ¡no, no es posible!._ dijo asustado.

Resulto que la figura en realidad era un hombre de apariencia humana que tenia siniestros ojos amarillos y cabello corto rojo sangre, este tenia una sonrisa maligna en el rostro.

Golden: ¡¿como es que regresaste... Absalon?!._ dijo reconociendo al maligno ex emperador celeste.

Absalon: jajajajajaja, es muy simple, supongo que conocer a Arek si tiene sus beneficios, el me encontró y después de hablar un poco llegamos a un acuerdo, el me dejaría tener mi venganza y a cambio, yo lo ayudara a liberarse de su prisión._ dijo con una sonrisa maligna.

Todos los potros se pusieron nerviosos al escuchar eso.

Mikki: esto no es bueno, pero espera, ¿porque las criaturas están atacando a todo el mundo?, ¿no te interesa recuperar el trono?._ dijo ella confundida.

Absalon: incluso los celestes me traicionaron, no me importa ninguna raza de ese inmundo planeta, prefiero verlos a todos muertos._ dijo en tono malvado.

Raider: eso no lo permitiremos._ dijo el potro con su espada en los cascos.

Todos se lanzaron a la batalla contra el maligno celeste, Mikki se puso de pie y tomo en sus cascos la Stellar Blade, Umbra con sus dos espadas se lanzo contra el enemigo, Absalon la esquivaba sin problemas y de un golpe la mando al suelo, Fast intento usar su velocidad pero Absalon lo atrapo sin problemas y de un fuerte golpe lo dejo inconsciente, Storm y Fire intentaron atacar al mismo tiempo, pero de una patada el maligno celeste los derribo a los dos.

Absalon: jajajaja, son solo unos mocosos jugando a ser adultos, no podrían golpearme si quiera, son solo unos tontos._ dijo con tono creído.

Raider: eso ya lo veremos, ¡Sharingan!._ dijo activando sus ojos.

Absalon: muy interesante, ¿es algún truco barato?._ dijo mientras lanzaba un golpe.

Raider podio ver los movimientos de Absalon sin problemas debido a sus ojos, el los evitaba y contraatacaba, Absalon no entendió como un potro podía evitar sus golpes, pero Raider no tenia la velocidad ni el entrenamiento suficiente para poder golpear a Absalon quien lo bloqueaba sin ningún problema, Finalmente el ex emperador creo una honda de energía roja que golpeo a Raider mandándolo hacia atrás.

Absalon: muy bien pudiste resistir un poco mas, pero esto se termino ahora, ninguno de ustedes tiene el nivel ni para darme una pelear decente._ dijo algo enojado para luego mirar a Mikki._ ahora sigues tu, la hermanita de Star Hope, si tu hermano no esta aquí, entonces tu pagaras el precio en su lugar.

Mikki activo su ojo y desapareció con rapidez, Absalon no entendía que paso pero luego alguien lo golpeo en la cara y lo hizo retroceder un poco, luego intento ver quien lo hizo pero no lo encontró, comenzó a recibir un golpe tras otro hasta que se enojo y uso otra honda mágica, esta honda golpeo a Mikki haciéndola caer al piso.

Absalon: no se como lo hiciste, pero se nota que eres una chiquilla muy rápida, no puedo seguirte el paso aun con todo mi entrenamiento, se nota que Star Hope te enseño bien, ya que una armadura Bankai no es algo fácil de obtener a tu edad, pero eres solo una mosca comparada con todo mi poder._ dijo en tono maligno.

Golden junto con su hermana y Lion intentaron atacar a Absalon, pero el simplemente se movió y después de darle un golpe a cada uno los dejo fuera de combate.

Absalon: esto no fue ni un calentamiento, ninguno de ustedes tiene el nivel necesario, es increíble, lo único que tuve que hacer, es hacerle creer a todos los fantasmas que era ese estúpido campeón fracasado y con gusto aceptaron ayudar, ahora solo los eliminare y luego tomare mi venganza ._ dijo con su tono malvado habitual y estaba por moverse otra vez cuando un rayo de luz lo golpeo, pero este fue lo bastante fuerte como para derribar lo.

Desde el cielo aparecieron Magic junto con Mike, los dos en sus formas mas poderosas.

Mike: parece que llegamos a tiempo._ volteo para ver a quien se estaban enfrentando y se sorprendió, pero luego se enojo._ ¡Absalon!

El maligno ex emperador miro a Mike con una cara de profundo odio.

Absalon: ¡justo te estaba esperando Star Hope!._ dijo en tono enojado.

Mike: ¿como es que estas aquí?, te encerramos para siempre._ dijo recordando la ultima vez que lo había visto hace mas de 13 años.

Absalon: no quiero explicarlo todo otra vez, pero solo digamos que un conocido tuyo llamado Arek, me dejo regresar, jajajaja._ dijo mientras reía de forma maniática.

Mike: pues ahora me tienes, mi hermana y sus amigos no tienen nada que ver con esto, arreglemos esto entre nosotros._ dijo en tono serio.

Absalon: muy bien, pero no creas que no se que es lo que paso en estos años que estuve ausente, la armadura que llevo puesta es una versión de mi fénix, ¡te presento al Demon Shinigami!._ dijo en tono aterrador.

Mike: no me asustas._ los dos se lanzaron uno contra el otro.

Mike y Absalon intercambiaban golpes de forma agresiva, Mike lo tomo desprevenido y le dio una fuerte patada en la cara.

Mike: no te imaginas todo lo que he vivido en estos años, mi poder se aumento mas de lo que podrías imaginar, ademas recibí entrenamientos que tu no imaginarias._ dijo recordando sus experiencias de los últimos años.

Absalon: eso puede ser cierto, pero tampoco te imaginas el poder que me dieron para derrotarte._ dijo sin darle importancia a las palabras anteriores de Mike, el celeste maligno subió las dos manos hacia arriba y desde sus manos salio una energía morado oscuro._ ¡Terrible providencia!

Desde sus manos disparo una energía en forma de telaraña oscura, Mike miro el ataque venir.

Mike: eso no lo creo, ¡Soru!._ dijo despareciendo.

Absalon no podía sentir a donde se fue hasta que noto algo cerca de su pecho.

Mike: ¡Rokuogan!._ dijo mandando le las hondas de choque directo al pecho mandándolo a volar a varios metros hacia atrás.

Absalon escupio un poco de sangre y se puso de pie.

Absalon: eso no fue magia, por eso no podía sentirte, pero no volveré a bajar la guardia._ dijo muy enojado.

Absalon desapareció y luego Mike sintió un fuerte golpe en el rostro, por toda la energía que había usado peleando en el mundo físico a penas podía moverse, Absalon aprovecho para atacar, reunió energía en su casco derecho hasta que se puso rojo sangre.

Absalon: es hora, ¡Guillotina sangrienta!._ dijo a punto de golpear a Mike en el cuello hasta que un golpe lo mando volando lejos.

Magic había intervenido y miro seriamente a Absalon.

Magic: finalmente nos conocemos, Absalon._ dijo en tono serio.

Absalon: yo no se quien eres._ dijo el guerrero oscuro.

Magic: hace 13 años participe en la batalla final de la guerra celeste, nunca nos vimos cara a cara, pero Mike esta cansado por pelear todo el día, yo me ocupare de tu._ dijo en tono peligroso mientras sus ojos cambiaban al Rinne Sharingan.

Absalon: una mujer como tu no podría hacerme nada._ dijo mientras se lanzaba veloz hacia ella.

Magic simplemente levanto la mano hacia adelante y lo detuvo en el aire sin esfuerzo.

Magic: yo tengo poderes que tu nunca entenderías, ¡Amaterasu!._ dijo mientras Absalon se cubría de fuego negro y aullaba de dolor._ ¡Shinra Tensei!._ dijo mientras lo expulso mandándolo a volar lejos.

Absalon reacciono y se puso molesto, pero Magic en su mano todo el cristal que la reina les había dado y se le acerco en menos de un segundo, cuando Absalon estuvo cerca del cristal comenzó a sentir dolor al mismo tiempo que se sentía débil.

Magic: veo que la reina tenia razón, este cristal si que fue útil._ luego miro a Absalon._ es hora de que te vallas, ¡estotem quasai, intejumtun, amatai, arriproximu!._ dijo en un dialecto extraño, luego Absalon desapareció de la nada.

Luego de eso ella hizo unos movimientos con las manos y todos se curaron al instante, ella regreso a su forma equina muy cansada.

Mike quien ya podía moverse se le acerco.

Mike: ¿que fue lo que le hiciste?._ dijo el celeste sin entender.

Magic: use mi ultima energía para enviarlo a una dimensión paralela, en esa dimensión sin una protección adecuada la magia y los poderes no funcionan, créeme si te digo que no quieres saber mas._ dijo en tono cansado.

Un rato después todos se reunieron y Mike miro seriamente a su hermana.

Mike: les dije que una vez supieran la situación, regresaran a informar, pero si no hubiéramos llegado ahora estarían muertos._ dijo en tono serio.

Mikki: aunque hubiéramos querido, no podíamos volver, pero de haber podido hubiéramos regresado y hubiera hecho lo que dijiste._ dijo en tono triste.

Mike: tu eras la que estaba al mando, pusiste a todo el equipo en peligro, sin mencionar que tu decisión de atacar sin conocer la verdadera identidad del enemigo fue muy irresponsable._ luego miro a los otros._ ademas ninguno de ustedes dijo nada para detener a Mikki, ella podía estar a cargo pero todos tenia derecho a opinar.

Raider: es cierto, pero no fue su culpa, todos nos confiamos, pensamos que si el no era un verdadero enviado de Arek podríamos a verlo manejado solos._ dijo en tono resignado.

Umbra: yo solo estuve de acuerdo porque pensé que podíamos ganar._ dijo en tono triste.

Bloom: esto es culpa de todos, lo que allá hecho Mikki fue solo porque todos nos confiamos y ninguno considero que el enemigo nos daría problemas.._ dijo ella apoyando a su amiga.

Storm: ella es nuestra líder, pero somos un equipo, lo que le pase a uno todos lo aceptaremos._ dijo en forma solemne.

Fast: es cierto, todos recibiremos el mismo castigo._ dijo el pegaso en señal de apoyo.

Fire: era nuestra misión y si compartimos la culpa, compartiremos el castigo._ dijo apoyando a sus amigos.

Mike y Magic se sorprendieron por eso, mas tarde unas ves que los fantasmas se retiraron y los espíritus pudieron volver, los guardianes ya presentes se reunieron con sus respectivos espíritus quienes adoptaron la forma de animales en forma adulta de su respectiva especie menos Lion quien seguía en su forma de cachorro.

Pinkie: ¡déjame abrazarte!._ dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo a Hurricane.

Fluttershy: ¡ya regresaste preociosura!._ dijo abrazando a Asura muy contenta.

Rainbow: ¡ven aquí pequeño volador!._ dijo mientras el águila se posaba en su espalda.

Lion al ver a Darkwing solo corrió a ella mientras la yegua con lagrimas en los ojos lo recibió en sus cascos y lo abrazo llena de alegría.

Darkwing: ¡jamas me vuelvas a dejar mi leoncito!._ dijo muy contenta.

Desde atrás de Darkwing apareció su hija quien al ver al pequeño leon se le acerco caminando un poco torpe y lo abrazo también, mas tarde unas vez que el reencuentro se hizo Mikki y sus amigos estaban en el salón del castillo dorado.

Mike: ya que toda la crisis termino, estas aquí para discutir algo serio._ dijo mirando a los 7 jóvenes.

Magic: hace tiempo la reina nos dijo que dentro de poco este grupo seria importante para varios sucesos futuros, pero después de hoy nos demostraron que si bien su unidad como equipo es satisfactoria, aun no están listos para misiones reales._ dijo ella en tono analítico.

Mike: desde hace tiempo, notamos el progreso de cada uno como individuo, pero aun les falta trabajar en su trabajo en equipo, sin mencionar que aun tienen que ser mas fuertes._ Mike miro a su hermana._ iba a esperar hasta que regresaras de entrenar con Magic para decir esto, pero la verdad es que pensamos en incluir un nuevo equipo para operaciones especiales.

Magic: tanto la patrulla como los guardianes, ya somos muy conocidos públicamente y nuestros enemigos siempre esperaran que alguno de nosotros aparezca, por eso necesitamos un equipo que puedo actuar bajo cubierta, queremos que ustedes sean ese equipo._dijo sorprendiendo a los jóvenes.

Mike: pero aun tienen que ser mas fuertes, deben estar mas preparados tanto mental como fisicamente, por eso esperaremos algunos años más y veremos cómo avanzan en su preparación._ Finalizó el emperador Celeste la explicación.

Mikki: ¿ Pero qué nombre tendrá el equipo Y quién será el líder?._ dijo la potra mientras miraba a su hermano.

Magic: como decidan llamarse o a quién escogerán como su líder es solamente decisión suya, así que cuando comienzan sus misiones lo harán bajo nuestros términos, Mike y yo nos turnaremos para poder darles las misiones._ comenzó a explicar la guardiana.

Mike: cómo Mikki estará bajo la tutela de Magic y los otros guardianes también van a prepararse, es un arreglo junto con los miembros de la patrulla y hay algunas veces, se turnaran para entrenarlos o acompañarlos a las misiones si es necesario._ finalmente miró a su hermana._ esta vez no habrá ningún castigo o reprimenda debido a que era su primera Misión y no estábamos esperando mucho éxito, pero para la próxima vez si no es necesario no rompan las reglas o des obedezcan las órdenes.

Finalmente los dos adultos se retiraron del lugar dejando solos a los jóvenes, los 7 amigos se miraron entre sí.

Mikki: bueno creo que ya tenemos que comenzar a pensar, ¿qué nombre tendremos?._ preguntó la potra.

Raider: eso es algo difícil de decidir por que, todos debemos estar de acuerdo._ dijo el mirando a los demás.

Bloom se puso a pensar en él Hasta que se emocionó y miró a sus amigos.

Bloom: yo tengo una idea para un nombre, ya que el maestro Mike y la maestra Magic se turnaran para darnos misiones, Es lógico suponer que vamos a tener que hacer trabajos en otros planetas._ eso llamó la atención de todos y luego ella continuo_. piénsenlo seremos un grupo de guerreros que recorren la galaxia.

Mikki: ¿los guerreros de la galaxia?._ preguntó interpretando las palabras de su amiga.

Storm: por mi suena genial._ dijo en aprobando el nombre.

Umbra: nos quedaría el nombre._ dijo ella aprobando el nombre también.

Fast: como dice mi maestra es 20% más genial._ dijo en tono alegre.

Fire: por mi esta bien._ dijo el unicornio sonriendo.

Raider: Si todos están de acuerdo Yo también lo estoy._ dijo Raider finalizando la votación.

Fast: ¿ Pero quién será el líder del equipo?._dijo el Pegaso.

Umbra: después de la misión de hoy creo que está claro, Mikki es nuestra líder._dijo señalando a la princesa celeste.

Mikki se mostró sorprendida.

Mikki: ¿yo soy la líder?._dijo ella incrédula.

Raider: eso es cierto, además desde hace cuatro años fuiste tú quien nos reunió y nos mantuvo unidos._ dijo recordando el día que ella llegó a la Academia.

Mikki: ¿ pero después de lo que pasó en la misión de hoy, aún creen que deba estar a cargo?._ dijo mirando fijamente a sus amigos.

Bloom: tu hermano ya lo dijo, fue nuestra primera misión, es lógico pensar que no nos iría bien al primer intento, además a todos aquí aún nos falta experiencia._ dijo de forma calmada.

Raider: tal vez no estás lista para llevar esta carga ahora, pero un día sí lo estarás, naciste para liderar este equipo, tal vez no ahora pero si pronto._ todos los demás se mostraron de acuerdo con las palabras de Raider.

Mikki miró como todos sus amigos le sonreían con confianza y ella sonrió también.

Mikki: entonces aceptó, pero líder o no son mis amigos, en algún momento quierén elegir a alguien más para estar a cargo, entonces lo entenderé._ dijo ella con firmeza.

Bloom:¿guerreros de la galaxia?._preguntó poniendo su casco en el medio.

Los otros también pusieron los suyos y finalmente los 7 hablaron al mismo tiempo..

Los 7: ¡guerreros de la galaxia!._dijeron todos en tono alegre.

Mientras tanto en una dimensión lejana Absalon estaba de regreso en su forma esquina mientras unas criaturas parecidas a unas pequeñas hadas tocaban música y cantaban, se Fénix estaba en una jaula y no podía hacer nada.

Hadas: ¡amor y felicidad, amor y felicidad, amor y felicidad!._ decían todas mientras giraban al rededor de Absalon.

Absalon: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!._ gritó el celeste maligno al borde de la locura.

Sin que el lo supiera era observado por el mismo Arek.

Arek::le di sólo una tarea que cumplir y fracaso._ miró como Absalon sufría como nunca en la vida._creo que lo dejaré allí por un par de años, así aprenderá que no importa quien sea, no tolero los fracasos.

Finalmente dejó de observarlo y lo dejó sólo con su terrible tortura.

Arek: el momento esta cada vez más cerca, no dejaré que nada ni nadie arruine mis planes._ dijo en tono diabólico.

 **Hasta el próximo capitulo,por favor comenten.**


	16. Una nueva oportunidad

**CAPITULO XV**

 **UNA NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD**

Mikki había estado pensando mucho esos días, pasaron 3 días desde la fallida misión en el mundo espiritual, ella se había quedado en el imperio entrenando y preparándose para el inter escolar, ese mismo días estaba en las afueras del imperio junto con su fenix, usando su armadura Bankai estaba entrenando con unas rocas, pero en ese momento desde el cielo apareció Red Heart.

Red: si que estas entrenando duro pequeña._ dijo la dragona en tono alegre.

Mikki. tengo menos de 6 meses antes del inter escolar, ademas después de lo que paso en la misión, no quiero estar sin hacer nada cuando puedo ser mas fuerte._ dijo mientras rompía una roca de un golpe y luego esta se volvió polvo.

Red: eso es increíble, ¿pero no te duele el casco por hacer eso?._ dijo algo confundida.

Mikki: en realidad no, con el entrenamiento aprendí esto de mi tía Appleajack._ dijo mientras le daba otro golpe a una piedra haciéndola polvo también.

Red: bueno, eso es otra razón mas por la que me agradas niña, yo vine a ofrecerte algo, ¿te gustaría ser mi compañera?._ dijo en tono animado.

Mikki se sorprendió por eso.

Mikki: ¿que quieres decir con compañeros?._ dijo sorprendida.

Red: muy simple, mi hermano junto con poco de su poder con tu hermano, es por eso que el tiene el poder del dragón, pero yo también puedo hacer lo mismo._ dijo en tono animado.

Mikki se sorprendió por eso.

Mikki: ¿entonces tendría el dragón Bankai como mi hermano?._ dijo algo emocionada.

Red: todo eso y mas, tendrás todos los poderes que mi hermano le dio al tuyo, ademas de que tendrás tu propio robot gigante._ dijo en tono alegre.

Mikki: eso seria genial, pero tengo una pregunta, ¿porque estas enojada con tu hermano?._ dijo curiosa.

Red se enojo por eso y luego miro a la potra de forma seria.

Red: esa es una larga historia._ dijo ella con resignación.

Mikki: soy alicornio, literalmente tengo toda la eternidad._ dijo en tono sarcástico.

Red: veras, la mayoría de los espíritus, no vivimos por siempre como muchos creen, a lo mucho solo vivimos algunos milenios, cuando la energía espiritual que nos da nuestra forma espiritual se termina desaparecemos, cuando los dos nos volvimos espíritus, mi hermano y yo viajamos por todo el mundo espiritual, nos dedicábamos a detener a los fantasmas y los espíritus que amenazaban la paz, luego un día, un mensajero de la reina Galaxandria vino a nosotros y le ofreció a mi hermano la oportunidad de ser espíritu acompañante, pero a mi me ofrecieron ser espíritu guía._ dijo eso en tono molesto.

Mikki: ¿que es un espíritu guía?._ dijo sin entender.

Red: yo tenia que ayudar a los espíritus que estaban apareciendo a adaptarse y comprender el mundo espiritual._ dijo en tono aburrido._ eso no era para mi, yo soy una guerrera, pero mi hermano insistió en que lo aceptara, así que solo me escape y como sabes paso el tiempo, el me abandonó, él sabe que hacer un espíritu acompañante él puede recibir energía espiritual de su compañero así como él se la puede brindar cuando sea necesario, por esta forma de retroalimentación los Espíritus no morimos mientras nuestro compañero no muera, él iba a dejarme morir._ dijo enojada.

Mikki tras terminar de escuchar la historia la miro de forma seria.

Mikki: por lo visto estabas muy enojada para ver las cosas, supongo que nunca le dejaste explicarse._ dijo ella con tono analítico lo que sorprendio a la dragona.

Red: ¿porque supones eso?._dijo sin entender.

Mikki: yo tengo un hermano mayor, entiendo las razones por las que Golden hubiera querido que no lucharas, pero eso no me corresponde decirlo._ dijo en tono serio.

Red se enojo por eso.

Red: escuchar pequeña genio, ya me están molestando tus juegos de palabras, ¿me quieres como compañera o no?._ dijo en tono molesto.

Mikki: se nota que cuando no recibes lo que quieres o vez que alguien toma las decisiones por ti simplemente sacas conclusiones, ¿para que tener una compañera que no me escuchara y se enojara si digo algo que a ella no le gusta?._ dijo con tono molesto antes de abrir sus alas._ cuando estés dispuesta a escuchar hablaremos, pero piensa en esto, ¿sabes donde esta el resto de tu familia?, ¿hay alguien ademas de Golden que alguna vez se aya preocupado por ti?, piensa esto, si sigues enojada sin saber los motivos que tuvo Golden, podrías perder posiblemente al único familiar que te queda._ dijo antes de salir volando.

Red estaba sin habla, de verdad las palabras de la potra la habían afectado y se dispuso a pensar el asunto a fondo, Mikki regreso al imperio y justo cuando estaba en las calles unos guardias se le acercaron y luego de una leve reverencia le hablaron.

Soldado: disculpe princesa, pero el emperador la esta buscando._ dijo con respeto.

Mikki: ¿mi hermano me esta buscando?._ pregunto la potra.

Soldado: así es alteza, por favor acompáñenos._ dijo en forma amable.

Mikki fue junto con los soldados, llego a la sala del trono y vio a su hermano en el trono en la miro seriamente.

Mike: te traje aquí, porque tenemos que hablar de algo Mikki._ luego miro a los guardias._ déjenme solo con mi hermana.

Los guardianes hicieron caso y los dos dejaron a los alicornios celestes en la sala del trono, Mike miro a Mikki y luego suspiro.

Mike: la reina vino a hablar conmigo ayer, luego de un buen rato hablando, ella me convenció de darles a ti y a tu equipo otra misión._ eso dejo a Mikki sorprendida.

Mikki: ¿que quieres decir con otra misión?._ dijo asombrada.

Mike: como dije, íbamos a esperar a que pasaras por tu entrenamiento por Magic, pero debido a un pedido especial de la reina, les daremos una oportunidad mas, en caso de que lleguen a tener éxito, se les darán otras misiones menores, hasta que solo queden 2 semanas antes del inter escolar._ explico el emperador.

Mikki aunque estaba impactada se puso seria.

Mikki: ¿cual es la misión?._ dijo ella con el mismo tono serio de su hermano.

Mike uso su brazalete y le mostró a Mikki imágenes de unas armas celestes, pero estas eran de color rojo con negro

Mike: estas son armas celestes como bien sabes, hace unos meses nos enteramos que algunos soldados rebeldes formaron una sociedad de traficantes de armas, se hacen llamar intergang._ luego le mostró imágenes de varios ladrones usando esas armas._ ellos les venden armas a los criminales, cuando la patrulla capturo a un grupo de bandidos, les dimos una seria interrogación, finalmente hablaron y nos contaron de esto, las autoridades han estado buscando cualquier pista, pero intergang logra evitarlos, con esfuerzos logramos conseguir una pista de donde puede haber uno de los lugares donde se venden esas armas, tu y tus amigos irán a esa ubicación y observaran, si es necesario y se presenta la oportunidad, necesitamos que actúen y capturen a los celestes traidores.

Mikki: así lo aremos, llamare a los demás._ dijo antes de ir a llamar a sus amigos.

Mas tarde todo el grupo se reunió a las afueras del imperio celeste y una vez que Mikki les explico todos comenzaron a hablar.

Raider: así que tenemos otra misión, esperemos que nos valla mejor que en la anterior._ dijo con algunos nervios.

Umbra: lo bueno es que son solo soldados y ladrones, con nuestros entrenamientos no serán problema._ dijo de forma confiada.

Storm: mejor no te confíes hermanita, lo que menos necesitamos es echar a perder esta misión._ dijo en tono de regaño haciendo que Umbra frunciera el ceño.

Fast: por mi parte estoy ansioso de golpear a unos cuantos bandidos._ dijo emocionado el pegaso.

Fire: también tenemos que agradecer que nuestros maestros y familiares no nos impidan ir._ dijo el con tono de alivio.

Bloom: bueno entonces hay que empezar._ dijo antes de mirar a Mikki._ ¿como llegaremos alli?

Mikki: mi hermano nos iba a prestar un vehículo, pero preferí probar uno de los inventos de mi laboratorio._ dijo antes de tocar unos botones.

Desde un portal salio un auto dos veces mas grande que unos normal, con 4 filas de asientos, un cañón en la parte superior y dos pinsas de metal amarillo en la parte delantera.

Mikki: amigos, les presento al transtec, el primero de mis vehículos de transporte._ dijo con tono orgulloso.

Todos estaban con la boca abierta por eso, Mikki solo se rió un poco y luego abrió la cabina mientras se ponia al volante.

Mikki: vamos, tenemos que irnos._ dijo mientras tomaba el volante y tocaba unos botones.

Todos los demás subieron al vehículo antes de que Mikki lo pusiera en marcha, Red habiendo tomando en cuenta las palabras de Mikki decidió hablar con su hermano, luego de unos minutos de buscar en el mundo espiritual llego a un campo donde su hermano practicaba puntería con su fuego, en eso Red llamo su atención y cuando volteo a verla ella dijo.

Red: creo que tenemos que hablar, así que mejor comienza a soltar todo hermano._ dijo ella mientras el dragón la miraba de forma seria.

Mientras tanto Mikki y sus amigos estaban llegando al lugar que resulto ser una montaña en la frontera del reino grifo, cuando llegaron dejaron el vehiculo a una distancia prudente de la montaña.

Mikki: muy bien todos._ Mikki saco un maletín de su vehículo y así saco las tecno armaduras._ muy bien, las ajuste desde la ultima vez y tienen algo mas de potencia que la ultima vez, pero tenemos que manejar la situación con cuidado.

Cada uno tomo su armadura y se la puso.

Raider: muy bien ya estamos listos._ miro fijamente a Mikki._ ¿cual es el plan?

Mikki: según la información, se supone que dentro de la montaña hay un almacén donde guardan todas las armas robadas, por eso nos dividiremos._ miro a Umbra y a Bloom._ las chicas vienen conmigo, iremos directo a revisar y ver si el mencionado almacén existe, los chicos se irán y rodearan la montaña, si aparece algo fuera de lo común deben hacérmelo saber y si es necesario intervengan._ dijo dando las instrucciones.

Mikki se fue volando junto con sus amigas y luego los chicos suspiraron antes de comenzar a correr hasta la montaña, Mikki y las chicas llegaron a un lugar en la parte de arriba.

Mikki: muy bien, hay que separarnos, den algunos golpes suaves a la montaña y vean si encuentran algo que no parezca hecho de roca._dijo a las dos chicas.

Las dos hicieron lo indicado y se pusieron a golpear diferentes partes de la montaña hasta que Bloom golpeo algo que se escucho como metal.

Bloom: ¡chicas ya lo encontré!._ dijo en voz alta.

Las tres se reunieron en el lugar marcado y Mikki lo comprobó con unos golpes ligeros.

Mikki: si, es metal, encontramos una buena pista._ luego miro a Umbra._ la armadura multiplica el poder de tu magia, si usas una de tus espadas podrías cortar un agujero._ Umbra asintió mientras convocaba una de sus espadas de magia negra, luego con cuidado corto un agujero del tamaño necesario para que pudieran pasar.

Las tres potras entraron y una vez dentro se pusieron a observar, luego llegaron a un lugar lleno de cajas y Mikki miro por todos lados, noto que todas las cajas tenían el símbolo de unas aves negras.

Mikki: este es el símbolo que mi hermano me mostró, estamos en el lugar correcto._ dijo mientras abría una de las cajas y miraba las armas dentro.

Umbra: en definitiva esto es lo que estamos buscando._dijo abriendo otra.

Bloom: ¿entonces ahora que?._ antes de poder seguir hablando se escucharon unos pasos.

Se abrió una puerta y entro un soldado celeste con una armadura gris, las tres potras se escondieron y observaron, el soldado reviso el lugar y luego de la nada dejo de moverse, a penas pudo mover los ojos y mirando al suelo noto que su sombra se estiraba hacia un rincón, desde las sombras llego Umbra quien tenia sus cascos pisando le la sombra.

Umbra: muy bien amigo, sera mejor que no intentes nada, no puedes ni hablar a no ser que yo te lo permita, ¿que hacemos con el Mikki?._ dijo mientras sus dos amigas se le acercaban.

Mikki: sera mejor que nos demos prisa y lo amarremos en un lugar apartado._ dijo antes de golpear al soldado y dejarlo fuera de combate._ sera mejor que yo también me prepare._ dijo mientras tocaba unos botones y por el agujero apareció Fire White, que tenia un collar blanco en el cuello que tenia una luz roja parpadeando.

Fire White: este nuevo collar tiene estilo, pero tendrás que ajustarlo un poco, esta algo apretado._ dijo el fenix que había volando desde le vehículo.

Mikki: es solo un collar que te da la señal de venir, ademas solo lo usaras en algunas misiones, el resto del tiempo no sera necesario._ dijo antes de hacer la fusión nivel 1._ ademas son solo soldados y criminales comunes, no necesitare usar el Bankai.

Mientras tanto los chicos estaban comenzaron a rodear la montaña y ya casi terminaban la primera vuelta cuando notaron que unos celestes con armaduras grises.

Raider: creo que ya encontramos algo._ luego vieron algunos grifos que estaban llegando y vieron sus armaduras._ ya entiendo, los compradores de hoy son los mercenarios eclipse.

Thunder: recuerdo que Mikki nos dijo que teníamos comunicadores en nuestros cascos, voy a llamarla._ dijo tocando un botón en el casco de su armadura.

En el interior Mikki estaba revisando el lugar mientras sus amigabas vigilaban que no viniera nadie mas, en eso su brazalete sonó y ella respondió.

Mikki: aquí Mikki, ¿que esta pasando?._ dijo ella y por el comunicador sonó la voz de Thunder.

Thunder: Mikki, hoy les están vendiendo armas a los mercenarios eclipse, ¿que tenemos que hacer?._ dijo el pegaso esperando ordenes.

Mikki: si son solo unos pocos, entonces noqueen los, nosotras saldremos por el almacén para sorprenderlos._ dijo ella a sus compañeros fuera del almacén.

Thunder corto la comunicación y les hablo a sus amigos.

Thunder: hay que noquearlos, Mikki y las chicas vendrán desde adentro._ dijo el pegaso.

Storm: esa es la parte que me gusta de las misiones, los golpes._ dijo el sombrío con entusiasmo.

Los potros avanzaron y al verlos los mercenarios solo se rieron.

Mercenario grifo: jajajaja, son unos niños._ dijo en tono burlón.

Celeste traidor: ya es bastante insulto que la patrulla no venga a capturarnos en persona._ dijo algo molesto.

Raider saco su espada de magia y se puso a atacar a unos mercenarios, un lobo intento darle un golpe con su garra pero el solo lo evito y los derroto de un golpe, un minotauro se le acerco por lo que solo activo sus ojos con el Sharingan.

Raider: es hora de dormir._ dijo mirándolo fijamente y luego el minotauro se mareo hasta que cayo dormido._ no es tu día.

Storm con su espada de rubí en los cascos desarmaba y golpeaba a algunos celestes dejándolos fuera de combate, Fast con su velocidad se las arreglaba sin problemas golpeando a los enemigos sin darles oportunidad de atraparlos, Fire usando sus poderes de fuego los atacaba y todo era sin esfuerzo.

Fire: esto es muy fácil._ dijo sin dejar de pelear.

Raider: ¿así planean hacer algo a gran escala?._ dijo golpeando a otros dos de eclipse.

Storm: por favor, ¿como piensas lograrlo si son unos debiluchos?._ dijo derrotando a otro celeste traidor.

Fast: parece que al final no necesitamos la ayuda de Mikki y las chicas._ dijo mientras noqueaba al ultimo.

Desde el interior del almacén se escucho un estruendo y salieron 4 soldados celestes que cayeron al piso, dos de ellos congelados y en eso aparecieron Mikki junto con sus dos amigas.

Mikki: esto solo era un punto de entrega, no hay ningún líder del intergang._ miro fijamente a los celestes traidores._ pero al menos tenemos mas trabajo para el centro de interrogación._ luego miro a los mercenarios._ y algunos que irán tras las rejas, llamare a mi hermano para que la guardia se encargue de ellos._ la potra iba a llamar a su hermano cuando una voz desde el almacén les hablo en tono serio.

¿?: no me esperaba que enviaran un grupo de niños, se nota que el emperador Star Hope no nos considera importantes, pero que aya mandado a su hermana es muy halagador._ dijo una voz mientras desde las sombras salia un celeste de piel azul oscuro con crin verde con gris, tenia alas de murciélago y cuite mark de dos espadas rojas detrás de un escudo negro.

Mikki se sorprendió y no tardo en reconocerlo.

Mikki: ¡¿teniente Serch?!._ dijo impactada.

Serch: así es, "alteza", esperaba que Star Hope viniera en persona pero usted me bastara._ dijo mientras sacaba un control y tocaba unos botones.

Desde el suelo aparecieron 5 gigantes celestes lo cual dejo impactados a los jóvenes.

Mikki: ¿también les venderían gigantes celestes?._ dijo asustada.

Serch: ni te imaginas lo que nos costo sacarlos del imperio sin que se notara, pero ahora los usare para darles un final rápido._ dijo en forma maligna.

Mikki miro a sus amigos.

Mikki: chicos, me temo que esto es peligroso._dijo analizando la situación, luego toco unos botones en su brazalete._ transtec modo de batalla listo.

El vehículo que estaba a distancia se encendió solo y se fue hacia el campo de batalla, mientras tanto los chicos estaban esperando las instrucciones de Mikki.

Umbra: eres la líder Mikki, ¿que hacemos?._ dijo mientras miraba a los gigantes.

Mikki se puso nerviosa pero luego puso una miraba seria.

Mikki: yo lidiare con Serch, manténgase divididos y ataquen a distancia, es nuestra mejor oportunidad._ dijo en tono de mando.

Los demás se pusieron serios y asintieron, Mikki saco la Steelar Blade y activo su ojo Jogan, con un salto de tiempo llego junto al teniente traidor.

Mikki: muy bien Serch, mejor rinde te._ dijo en tono de orden.

Serch: ¡ya no eres mi princesa, no tengo porque escucharte!._ dijo sacando una espada celeste.

Los dos comenzaron con un choque de espadas, debido a su entrenamiento Mikki rápidamente tomo la ventaja y le quito su espada para luego de un barrido tirarlo al piso.

Mikki: mi hermano así como mi padre, la patrulla y mis tíos me enseñaron a usar una espada, me enseñaron a pelear y todo prácticamente desde que empece a caminar, no soy fácil de vencer._ dijo en tono serio.

Serch: puedes estar bien entrenada, pero me niego a perder._ dijo mientras sacaba el control y lo rompía en el piso._ ahora esos gigantes no se detendrán.

Mikki solo le dio un fuerte golpe y lo dijo inconsciente.

Mikki: muy bien esto no me ocupo mucho._ luego vio que el vehículo ya había llegado y luego toco otros botones._ ahora modalidad de batalla.

El vehículo se puso en forma vertical y luego se convirtió en un robot bípedo del mismo tamaño que sentirla manteniendo el cañón en la parte de arriba, el robot saco unos lanza cohetes de las manos y estos golpearon a los gigantes haciéndolos retroceder, luego desde los dedos saco láser con el cual continuo atacando, Mikki se acerco a sus amigos.

Mikki: Serch puede haber destruido el control, pero al mismo tiempo olvido activar el armamento de los gigantes, a lo mucho solo pueden golpear o patear._ todos entendieron y ella continuo._ sus armaduras también tienen armas instaladas para estos casos, Raider vendrás conmigo, Bloom iras con Umbra, Storm iras con Fast y Fire, lancen ataques combinados, con suerte lograremos derribar los._ dijo ella dando instrucciones.

Todos se separaron según lo indicado, Raider y Mikki se pusieron a unos metros de uno de los gigantes.

Mikki: muy bien, necesitare ponencia extra, ¡Bankai!._ dijo transformando su armadura a su forma avanzada._ ahora intentemos esto, hay que tratar de romper su estructura exterior, luego intentaremos darle daño interno.

Raider: es un buen plan._ dijo mientras le salia un aura negra del cuerpo._ ¡Rugido del león negro!._ dijo mientras con todo el cuerpo disparaba un rayo negro que tomo la forma de una cabeza de león, cuando golpeo al gigante haciéndole un agujero en el pecho.

Mikki: eso fue mucho poder para un potro de 12 años._dijo en tono de burla lo cual el respondió con el mismo tono.

Raider: ten en cuenta quien es mi madre, si no entreno entonces, tu ya sabes._ dijo sonriendo mientras miraba lo que había logrado su entrenamiento.

Mikki: muy bien ahora es mi turno._ dijo mientras que usando el poder de su ojo se acerco al agujero y tomo su espada en los cascos, la cubrió con energía roja y lanzo un golpe._ ¡corte del dragón carmesí!._ dijo para luego cortar todo desde el torso hacia abajo a la mitad.

El gigante callo al piso al instan mientras su energía se termino, Mikki se reunió con Raider.

Mikki: bueno, al menos no hay explosiones._ dijo mirando como el gigante solo estaba inmóvil.

Storm junto con Fire y Fast estaban yendo contra otro gigante.

Storm: Fast, eres el mas rápido de nosotros, distraerlo, Fire usa el ataque de fuego mas fuerte que tengas, yo usare mi poder sombrío._ le hablo en sombrío a sus amigos.

Fast: muy bien, como dice la maestra Rainbow, esto sera mas fácil que despejar el cielo._ dijo en tono animado antes de salir volando.

Fast volaba rodeando al gigante el cual le lanzaba varios golpes pero era tan rápido que no podía alcanzarlo, Storm cubrió su cuerpo con una energía sombría mientras Fire cubría el suyo con fuego.

Storm: muy bien ahora, ¡flecha del crepúsculo negro!._ dijo mientras disparaba una flecha negra desde su cuerno.

Fire: ¡espiral ardiente!._ dijo mientas soltaba una llamarada en forma de espiral.

Los dos ataques se combinaron y golpearon al gigante directo en la cabeza decapitan dolo al instante, luego la gigantesca maquina dejo de moverse antes de caerse.

Storm: muy bien eso fue difícil._ dijo el sombrío algo cansado.

Bloom tenia el cuerpo cubierto de energía blanca y miro a uno de los gigantes seriamente.

Bloom: muy bien, este es un ataque que el maestro Ice me enseño, ¡choque de ventisca!._ dijo mientras de su cuerpo salio una ligera ventisca de nieve que congelo al gigante por completo.

Luego Umbra con sus dos espadas cubiertas de fuego negro se le acerco volando.

Umbra: muy bien Bloom, es mi turno, ¡corte de sombra llameante!._ dijo mientras cruzaba sus espadas en forma de x y con su ataque corto la mitad superior del gigante en partes, cuando volvió al suelo se puso a respirar de forma pesada._ eso si que fue cansado.

El transtec disparo sus misiles y láser al mismo tiempo derribando a un cuarto gigante, pero el ultimo era diferente a los demás, era de color plata con detalles azules y era algunos metros mas alto.

Mikki: es un gigante tipo Colossus, es casi el doble de fuerte y con mas resistencia._ dijo algo inquieta.

Todos los potros estaban cansados por la batalla contra los soldados y los otros gigantes, el gigante estaba por lanzar un golpe cuando un fuego rojo rubí lo golpeo desde arriba derritiendo lo, todos se sorprendieron y vieron que era Red Heart acompañada de su hermano, ademas junto con ellos llego el Infinity del cual salio Mike.

Mike: por lo visto llegamos a tiempo._ dijo mirando todo alrededor.

Mas tarde una vez que pusieron a los mercenarios y a los traidores en custodia Mikki le dijo a su hermano todo lo que paso.

Mike: por lo visto esto resulto ser mas difícil de lo que pensaba, aun no tenemos al que dirige intergang, pero ahora que tenemos a Serch en custodia es solo cuestión de tiempo._ luego miro a los los 7 jóvenes._ la misión era que se encargaran de capturar a los traidores y a los lideres si era posible, por lo visto la pista no fue una perdida de tiempo, en cuyo caso completaron la misión con éxito.

Dijo sonriendo a su hermana.

Mike: ademas hiciste bien en activar la alarma de tu brazalete, buen trabajo a todos._ dijo contento.

Mikki: ¿eso quiere decir que...?._ la potra no pudo terminar de hablar porque su hermano se adelanto.

Mike: así es, en los próximos 5 meses, se les permitirá encargarse de algunas misiones, pero eso si, solo casos menores o a lo sumo iguales a este, pero igual se lo ganaron._ dijo poniendo a los potros contentos.

Red luego se acerco a Mikki.

Red: Mikki tengo que decirte algo._ dijo llamando la atención de la potra._ hable con mi hermano y el me dijo la razón por la que no me dejo luchar antes..._ la dragona le explico todo a la potra (esa conversación es un secreto), cuando termino de explicar dijo._ si estas dispuesta a que seamos compañeras, te prometo que are lo mejor para que seamos un buen equipo.

Mikki solo le sonrió y respondió.

Mikki: entonces, bienvenida al equipo._ dijo contenta mientras le extendía su casco.

Red también sonrió y le tomo el casco con su garra, entonces una energía roja las rodeo a las dos y Mikki se sintió diferente.

Red: ahora tienes el poder del drogan, pero tendrás que entrenar para usarlo._ dijo explicando.

Mikki: entonces entrenare mas duro._ dijo en tono decidido.

 **Nota: atención, en los próximos 5 capítulos, decidí implementar esta idea, voy a poner unas preguntas aquí sobre la serie MLP que se transmite en Tv, serán tres preguntas, si alguien las responde bien, se le permite elegir una misión para que Mikki y sus amigos la hagan en el próximo capitulo, esto sera así durante los próximos 5 capítulos hasta que empiece el arco del inter escolar.**

 **Las preguntas son estas.**

 **1: ¿en la temporada 4 cuales son los primeros deberes reales que realiza Twilight y como termino al final?**

 **2: ¿actualmente ya se mostraron a todos los padres de la Mane 6?, si fuera así ¿en que capitulo de que temporada fueron presentados?, el orden lo pueden escoger ustedes.**

 **3: ¿en lo que va de la seria hasta ahora, cuantos villanos fueron derrotados y cuantos fueron reformados? (no se incluyen las películas)**

 **Aquí están las primeras preguntas, manden las respuestas por PM o pónganlas en los comentarios, yo les mandare un mensaje si las contestaron bien y si no directamente no mandare ningún mensaje, bueno espero que esta idea les guste nos leemos pronto.**

 **Pd: esto tiene limite hasta el 29 de marzo, en caso de que nadie responda hasta entonces, tendrán que esperar para intentarlo en la próxima ocasión, que sera como dije.**


	17. Una nueva misión y una nueva amiga

**CAPITULO XVI**

 **UNA NUEVA MISIÓN Y UNA NUEVA AMIGA**

Pasaron dos semanas desde la misión de los chicos contra los traficantes y todo había estado tranquilo, todos estaban con sus mentores y familiares, entrenando para el inter escolar, ese mismo día Mikki estaba entrenando con Magic pero en ese momento se detuvieron.

Magic: de momento lo dejaremos aquí Mikki, como sabemos estos meses tu y tus amigos pueden hacer misiones menores, Mike es quien se las da, solo hasta que recibas mi entrenamiento y los demás también sean mas mayores podre darles misiones en otros planetas._ dijo la guardiana de la luz.

Mikki: si eso ya lo se, nada de misiones en el espacio hasta que no seamos mayores._ dijo recordando las instrucciones de su hermano.

Magic: justo es por eso que paramos por hoy, Mike me llamo, hoy les toca otra misión._ dijo ella de forma seria.

Mikki solo se emociono.

Mikki: llamare a mis amigos._ dijo antes de salir corriendo.

Mas tarde en el imperio de cristal Mikki y sus amigos estaban en la sala del trono mientras Mike tocaba unas pantallas.

Mike: la reina Chrysalis nos llamo, como sabes hace años ella se caso con el actual rey de los cambiantes Thorax, actualmente tienen dos hijos, los cuales fueron secuestrados hace 2 días, en un principio intentaron resolver el problema ellos mismos pero no hay resultados._ dijo en tono preocupado ya que los cambiantes habían sido sus amigos por años, pero luego volvió a hablar._ el actual general del reino y hermano de Thorax, Pharynx estuvo dirigiendo la búsqueda todo el tiempo, pero no hay resultados, deben ir a ayudar, ya que los cambiantes son nuestros aliados tienen autorización de decirle a la reina, así como al rey y al general, sobre el equipo._ termino de explicar.

Mikki: muy bien entonces iremos, avisaremos si sucede algo importante._ dijo en tono serio.

Raider: cuenten con nosotros._ dijo con decisión.

Finalmente el grupo se retiro, Mikki uso el trans tec y luego de un rato llegaron al reino cambiante, cuando llegaron fueron recibidos por unos guardianes, Mikki se presento.

Mikki: soy Milenium Star, princesa del imperio celeste, necesitamos hablar con el rey y la reina._ dijo en tono serio.

Los guardias asintieron y llevaron al grupo al castillo de los cambiantes, una vez en la sala del trono Chrysalis se le acerco a la joven celeste.

Chrysalis: no digo que no me alegre verte Mikki, ¿pero que pasa con la patrulla y porque Mike no llego todavía?._ pregunto algo preocupada.

Mikki le explico a los dos lideres sobre el tema del nuevo equipo y ellos solo se desconcertaron.

Thorax: ¿pero no seria mejor que la patrulla nos ayudara?, sin ofender, pero ustedes aun son niños._ dijo preocupado por sus hijos.

Mikki: es justo por el conocimiento de la patrulla que se formo nuestro equipo, los secuestradores esperaran que sea la patrulla quien intervenga y ayude en el rescate, así que nunca nos verán llegar._ dijo en tono astuto.

Eso dejo a los dos gobernantes sorprendidos pero entendieron, los chicos salieron ya con sus armaduras puestas y se fueron junto con Pharynx, el estaba algo enojado de que la patrulla no intentara ayudar en persona y mas debido a la amistad entre el emperador celeste y su cuñada, pero estaba también muy preocupado por sus sobrinos, el los llevo al lugar donde los habían visto la ultima vez.

Pharynx: estaban jugando aquí cuando desaparecieron ,eso fue hace unos 3 días._ dijo algo disgustado.

Mikki miro el lugar y activo su ojo, noto un leve rastro y vio que se dirigía a la jungla.

Mikki: puedo ver su rastro, hay que ir rápido._ dijo en tono de mando, sus amigos asintieron y se fueron detrás de ella.

El general no entendía que paso pero los siguió, pasaron un rato en el bosque y luego de un rato llegaron a un claro, Mikki desactivo su ojo y miro a los lados.

Mikki: aquí es donde termina el rastro._ dijo confundida._ sus rastros de energía están en el piso, pero no lo entiendo.

Raider activo su sharingan y también miro al suelo, también noto la energía en el piso y concentrando su fuerza dio un golpe muy fuerte con su casco, de la nada el piso se agrieto.

Raider: esto debe ser una pista._ dijo con alegría.

Pharynx: hay que regresar y buscar a los guardias, con mayor fuerza militar podremos pelear mejor contra estos sujetos._ dijo en tono serio.

Mikki: entonces valla usted general, nosotros bajaremos y nos encargaremos de ellos._ dijo mientras daba otro golpe y abría un agujero mas grande en el piso.

Los 7 jóvenes entraron en el agujero y vieron que todo el lugar parecía una fortaleza subterránea.

Mikki: debió ser una fortaleza que quedo de la guerra celeste de hace años, debieron instalarla cuando invadieron el reino cambiante._ dijo mientras analizaba el lugar.

Los jóvenes comenzaron a recorrer el lugar hasta que Umbra noto algo y vio una luz que venia de un corredor.

Umbra: chicos ya encontré algo._ dijo llamando a sus amigos.

Todos entraron al lugar y luego vieron que venia de una fogata, la cual estaba calentando un caldero y luego Mikki vio a alguien que reconoció por los archivos de su hermano.

Mikki: chicos ese grifo, es Black Bolt._ dijo asombrada.

Raider: si lo recuerdo de los archivos de antiguos criminales, ¿pero que esta haciendo aquí?._ dijo algo desconcertado.

Justo en ese momento apareció un carnero bien conocido pero estaba muy viejo, los chicos lo reconocieron al instante.

Los 7: ¡¿Grogar?!._ dijeron al reconocer al viejo brujo.

El viejo carnero no dejaba de toser pero logro hablar.

Grogar: es culpa de ese maldito hechizo, ya casi no tengo fuerzas._ luego miro al grifo maligno._ trae a esos dos cambiantes ahora._ dijo en tono de mando.

Black Bolt con algo de enojo hizo lo que le dijeron y se fue.

Mikki: tenemos de detener a Grogar._ miro fijamente a sus amigos._ Umbra, tu iras con Raider y Thuder Fast, síganlo y traten de liberar a los dos príncipes cambiantes, pero activen el modo de camuflaje de sus armaduras.

Los tres asintieron y tocando un botón de sus cascos se volvieron invisibles al instante, los otros 4 se movieron con sigilo dentro de la habitación, en eso Grogar hablo.

Grogar: puede que no sean gemelos alicornios, pero son de la familia real de los cambiantes, al menos esta poción para extraer la juventud bastara, ya que los dos también tienen juventud eterna podre quitarles todos los años que yo quiera, luego me los llevare y así nunca mas tendré que preocuparme de envejecer._ dijo en tono malvado antes de toser.

Mikki simplemente le lanzo una granada de plasma al caldero y los hizo explotar derramando toda la poción, eso llamo la atención de Grogar y cuando vio a Mikki se mostro enojado.

Grogar: ¡tu, maldito potro! ¡¿como me encontraste y por que sigues tan joven?!._ dijo furioso.

Mikki: en parte me siento alagada, pero no puedo tomar el crédito de tener la misma cara de mi hermano cuando era potro._ dijo en tono de burla.

Entonces el la reconoció de verdad.

Grogar: es cierto, tu no eres ese gusano de Mike Bluer, eres esa peste de su hermana._ dijo con el mismo tono de odio.

Mikki: pues lo lamento anciano, pero te atrapamos y lo lamento por ti, pero pasaras tus últimos días en la cárcel._ dijo en tono serio.

Grogar: ¿sabes cuantas veces escape de ser aprisionado?, si tu hermano no logro encerrarme, tu tampoco lo aras._ dijo en tono desafiante.

Grogar comenzó a lanzar le hechizos y ella con su ojo podía evitarlo sin problemas, Fire le lanzo un rayo de fuego lastiman dolo por la espalda y haciéndolo caer de rodillas, Storm toco se puso en dos patas y luego toco el suelo con sus cascos al mismo tiempo que su sombra se estiraba juntando se con al de Grogar.

Storm: mi hechizo de sombra paralizante evitara que te muevas._ dijo en tono burlón.

Bloom uso un hechizo y lo atrapo en un bloque de hielo, Mikki al ver esto miro a sus amigos.

Mikki: muy bien, los tres mantengan lo aquí y vigilen que no intente escapar, sea viejo o no sigue siendo un carnero escurridizo, iré con los demás, a diferencia de Grogar, Black Bolt aun tiene todo su poder y los demás necesitaran ayuda._ dijo antes de salir corriendo.

Los tres que se quedaron vigilando a Grogar se quedaron hablando entre si.

Fire: ¿soy yo o a Mikki le gusta correr hacia el peligro?._ dijo en forma curiosa el unicornio.

Bloom: pues según lo que sabemos el maestro Mike también era así a su edad._ dijo recordando algunos rumores e historias.

Storm: puede ser un poco lanzada al peligro pero, para mi eso la vuelve mas linda._ dijo en tono coqueto, en es Bloom lo golpeo en la cabeza.

Bloom: mantente concentrado, si cometes un error perderás la parálisis de sombras._ dijo en tono serio.

Storm: ¿desde cuando eres la segunda al mando?._ dijo en tono de burla.

Bloom: no lo soy, solo estoy diciendo lo obvio._ dijo devolviendo le la broma y cerrándole la boca.

Mientras tanto Mikki con su ojo activado estaba siguiendo el rastro de sus amigos y en eso vio a Raider salir despedido hacia atrás mientras chocaba con una pared, en eso Black Bolt apareció en el aire y Thunder Fast se le acerco volando.

Black Bolt: tonto pegaso, no eres nada comparado con el señor de los rayos._ dijo mientras le disparaba una ráfaga eléctrica, pero esta simplemente no le hacia nada.

Thunder: como volador del equipo debo estar preparado para estas cosas, por eso mi armadura puede absorber electricidad._ dijo de forma confiada hasta que el grifo de un golpe lo mando al piso._ pero no los golpes._ dijo algo adolorido.

Umbra con sus dos espadas se lanzo contra el grifo, Black Blot la estaba reteniendo con algunos problemas, en eso Raider lo ataco por la espalda y ya con sus ojos activados.

Raider: hay que atacar juntos._ dijo mientras Umbra asentía.

Umbra cubrió su cuerpo con energía sombría.

Umbra: ¡rayo de pulso oscuro!._ dijo lanzado un poderoso ataque magico.

Black Bolt simplemente lanzo sus rayos y los dos ataques chocaron, Raider movió los cascos haciendo unas señas y luego dijo.

Raider: ¡Sharingan: Ilusión del mundo infernal!._ dijo mientras miraba fijamente al grifo.

Poco a poco el lugar alrededor de Black Bolt comenzó a cambiar, todo ahora estaban oscuro y había horribles criaturas, el comenzó a asustarse y a atacar por todas partes pero luego sintió un fuerte dolor, de la nada todo volvió a la normalidad mientras su cuerpo estaba lastimado y no podía moverse, logro mover la cabeza para ver que Umbra tenia su sombra atrapando la suya.

Umbra: muy bien, con mi atadura de sombra ya no podrá moverse._ dijo viendo al grifo ya sometido.

Mikki llego con sus amigos y se calmo al ver al grifo maligno ya derrotado.

Mikki: muy bien, Grogar también esta sometido._ Mikki uso su ojo otra vez y encontró otro rastro de energía._ puedo ver un rastro de energía diferente, debe ser la energía de los príncipes.

Mikki siguió el rastro y finalmente llego a un lugar donde había dos cambiantes alicornios, a diferencia de los otros ellos tenían sus alas un poco mas largas y ademas brillaban, sin mencionar que los dos ya habían pasado por su metamorfosis, el primero era de color verde oscuro con ojos amarillos y el otro era color azul marino con ojos celestes, los dos estaban amarrados y con anillos bloqueadores en sus cuernos, Mikki con su magia saco los anillos de bloqueo.

Mikki: descuiden ya están seguros, ¿como se llaman?._ pregunto de forma cortes.

El cambiante azul tomo la palabra y por su voz noto que era hembra.

¿?: muchas gracias, mi nombre es Lairax y el es mi hermano gemelo Tharax, estuvimos aquí por tres días, que bueno que alguien nos encontrara._ dijo en forma de agradecimiento.

Mikki usando su espada corto las cuerdas liberando a los dos.

Mikki: mi hermano me mando a ayudar, creo que lo conocen, se llama Mike._ dijo asombrado a los dos.

Tharax: ¿eres la hermana del hermana del guerrero resplandeciente?._ dijo asombrado.

Mikki: así es, espero tener un día un apodo tan genial como ese._ dijo pensando en el futuro, pero luego volvió a mirar a los hermanos._ pero ahora tenemos que salir de aqui.

Mas tarde una ves los dos príncipes estuvieron seguros los guardias cambiantes arrestaron a Grogar y a Black Bolt junto con los guardianes celestes, quienes les dieron algunos artefactos tecnológicos para que ninguno usara sus poderes para escapar, Mike estaba presente junto con Camaleon y Mistic.

Mike: la verdad chicos, hicieron un buen trabajo, desde que termino la guerra celeste intentamos meter a Grogar, Tirek y Adversa en prisión, ya que Proto ya esta preso, Darkus desapareció y no tengo que decir nada de Astaroch._ dijo recordando a sus viejos enemigos._ pero simplemente no supimos donde encontrarlos, ademas de todo ayudaron enorme mente al reino cambiante, esta misión es todo un éxito._ dijo contento y eso alegro a los chicos también.

Mas tarde los dos padres estaban contentos de que sus hijos estuvieran seguros y de regreso a su hogar.

Chrysalis: de mi parte, siempre esta agradecida por traer a mis hijos a casa, gracias chicos, se nota que Mike hizo bien al formar este equipo.._ dijo mirando al emperador celeste.

Mike: me alagas, pero este equipo esta al mando de mi hermana, el crédito es de Mikki y sus amigos._ dijo mirando a los chicos que se mostraban contentos.

Mikki: no tiene que dar las gracias majestad, nos gusta ayudar._ dijo en tono humilde.

Thorax: eres muy modesta, igual que tu hermano._ dijo recordando la actitud que Mike conservaba desde joven.

Todos pasaron el dia conociendo el reino y a los príncipes, Lairax rápidamente se hizo amiga de Mikki y las chicas del grupo.

Lairax: debe ser genial poder ir de aventuras por todas partes._ dijo emocionada escuchando algunas de las vivencias del equipo.

Mikki: bueno de momento no nos mandan a ningún lugar muy peligroso, pero si es emocionante._ dijo ella en tono contento.

Lairax: les tengo algo de envidia, aquí todo el tiempo tengo que recibir lecciones de etiqueta y otras cosas, a mi hermano le enseñan combate y otras cosas, pero a el no le interesa, el prefiere leer y estudias diplomacia, pero bueno, siendo princesa tienes que hacer lo que tienes que hacer._ dijo algo triste.

Mikki: yo también soy princesa, Raider y Bloom también son hijos de princesas._ dijo asombrando a la cambiante.

Lairax: ¿pero como es que los dejan hacer cosas como estas?._ dijo incrédula.

Mikki: bueno no fue fácil, pero no lo hacemos por que sea emocionante, lo hacemos porque es lo correcto._ dijo de forma Solemne.

Lairax se puso a pensar, a la noche todos estaban por partir y los dos príncipes estaban despidiéndose de sus nuevos amigos.

Tharax: gracias por salvarnos chicos._ dijo en tono alegre.

Lairax: nos veremos pronto, yo lo se._ dijo de forma misteriosa.

Finalmente todos se fueron en el Infinity y regresaron al imperio celeste, a la mañana siguiente todos estaban entrenando y preparándose para el inter escolar, en eso Mike apareció y les llamo la atención.

Mike: chicos, lo hacen bien, pero tengo algo que decirles._ dijo mientras los jóvenes detenían sus entrenamientos.

Mikki se adelanto y tomo la palabra.

Mikki: ¿que pasa hermano?._ dijo la princesa celeste.

Mike: chicos les preguntare esto, ¿que les parecería un nuevo amigo en el equipo?._ dijo asombrado a todos.

Raider: ¿alguien nuevo en el equipo?._ dijo sin entender.

Mikki: hermano, no es que desconfié de ti, ¿pero estas seguro que este nuevo compañero se llevara bien con nosotros?._ dijo con curiosidad.

Mike: haces bien en ser precavida, pero les aseguro que esta amiga sera bien recibida._ dijo con confianza.

Eso les llamo la atención otra vez, desde el cielo apareció un águila la cual se poso en el suelo y cambio de forma revelando a Lairax que miro a sus amigos contenta.

Lairax: hola chicos._ dijo con entusiasmo.

Mikki: ¿que haces aquí Lairax?._ dijo asombrada de ver a su amiga mas reciente.

Mike: bueno, Lairax le rogó a su madre para poder unirse a su equipo y finalmente acepto, pero como aun le falta entrenamiento..._ en eso Camaleón apareció sonriendo._ Camaleón se hizo amigos de los dos cuando estuvo como guardia en el reino cambiante, así que se ofreció para ser su entrenador, pero es decisión de ustedes.

Todos se miraron entre si mientras sonreían, Mikki se adelanto.

Mikki: nos gustaría tener mas amigos en el equipo._ miro fijamente a la cambiante y hablo de forma seria._ pero debes entender que te pones en mucho riesgo.

Lairax la miro sonriendo.

Lairax: ¿sabes que solo me estas emocionando verdad?._ dijo de forma burlesca haciendo que todos rieran._ ¿entonces estoy dentro?

Mikki: claro que si, pero de momento no aras misiones._ dijo dejándola un poco desanimada._ primero tienes que saber como pelear y sin mencionar que necesitaras una tecno armadura como las de los demás._ dijo dejándola animada.

Lairax: si puedo tener una armadura tan genial como las que usaban, puedo esperar._ dijo sonriendo.

Mike: bueno de momento me parece que todo quedo resuelto._ luego miro a la princesa cambiante._ ¿que te parece si de momento los acompañas a entrenar?._ dijo dejándola animada.

Lairax: por supuesto._ dijo muy contenta.

Lairax se fue con Mikki y Mike miro a su hermana.

Mike: bueno Mikki, te dejo con tu equipo, nos se lastimen mucho entrenando._ dijo sonriendo antes de irse.

Mikki miro a sus amigos y sonrió antes de dar instrucciones.

Mikki: muy bien entrenaremos en grupos, Storm practica con Fire, Umbra tu con Bloom, Raider practica con Thunder, yo practicare con Lairax._ dijo alegrando a todos y se pusieron en posición.

Comenzaron a pasar los días y la cambiante se adaptaba sin problemas al equipo, Magic acepto que los chicos entrenaran en la academia para el inter escolar y de paso ayudaran a su amiga así paso una semana, ese mismo día todos estaban entrenando con Magic, los 8 estaban en circulo alrededor de Magic.

Magic: muy bien este sera el entrenamiento especial._ dijo mientras todos eran transportados en un rayo z, llegaron a un claro rodeado por un extenso bosque, Magic con su magia hizo aparecer una campana y se la ato a uno de sus alas._ su objetivo es simple, no importa como lo hagan, intenten quitarme esta campana, este sera un ejercicio que pondrá a prueba, su velocidad, fuerza, inteligencia y mas que nada, su trabajo en equipo, recuerden, si no están listo para matarme no podrán superar esta prueba._ dijo eso ultimo de forma seria.

Eso dejo a todos nerviosos y Magic simplemente hablo de nuevo.

Magic: muy bien comencemos._ dijo antes de que todos desaparecieran._ se escondieron muy rápido, pero aun puedo sentirlos, aun necesitan aprender a esconder su energía._ Magic simplemente camino por el bosque.

En un segundo movió la cabeza y de un rápido giro lanzo un golpe a un figura que intento golpearla por detrás.

Magic: eres igual a como era tu maestra de joven Thunder Fast, eres muy impulsivo y no eres muy paciente._ dijo en forma analítica mientras miraba al pegaso que estaba en el piso quejándose de dolor._ no era ni el 1% de mi verdadera fuerza, si eso te duele entonces tienes que ser mas resistente.

Fire apareció por su espalda mientras intentaba golpearla con sus cuchillos de fuego, Magic simplemente lo evitaba sin moverse demasiado y pateándolo con su casco izquierdo lo mando a golpear un árbol.

Magic: por lo visto Sunset te entreno bien sobre como usar tus cuchillos, pero aun te falta ser mas veloz, sin mencionar que aun te falta entrenamiento en técnicas de combate._ dijo analizando al sobrino de su amiga.

Desde el cielo aparecio un ave y trato de pararse en el ala de Magic pero ella la congelo con su magia.

Magic: muy astuta Lairax, pero aun puedo sentir tu energía, de esa forma no podrás engañarme._ dijo antes de dejar al ave congelada en el piso.

Los otros 5 estaban en el bosque escondidos, Mikki estaban usando su comunicador para hablar con sus amigos ya que todos usaban su armaduras.

Mikki: chicos atacar de a uno no funcionara._ dijo a sus amigos que aun estaban activos.

Raider: es obvio que esto no sera fácil, conocemos a la tía Magic._ dijo mientras hablaba de su tía.

Umbra: ¿entonces como la venceremos?._ dijo algo nerviosa.

Mikki: es difícil de decir sabemos que la tía Magic es una oponente muy fuerte._ dijo analizando la situación.

 **Analisis.**

 **Es mas fuerte que la tía Applejack.**

Se podía ver a Appleajack rompiendo una montaña a golpes y luego cambio a Magic quien la derrumbo de un golpe.

 **Mas flexible que la tía Rarity.**

Se mostraba a Rarity esquivando sin problema unas flechas que venían hacia ella, luego se mostró a Magic haciendo lo mismo pero eran muchas mas y lo hacia mas rápido.

 **Su instinto y percepción esta mas desarrollados que los de la tía Pinkie.**

Se miraba a Pinkie esquivado rayos láser que venían desde todos lados como si fuera un juego y luego se mostró a Magic haciendo lo mismo pero a mayor velocidad.

 **Sus sentidos están mas desarrollados que los de tía Fluttershy.**

Fluttershy estaba en un bosque cuando de pronto escucho algo y unas plantas le lanzaron espinas que tuvo que evitar, luego Magic se mostró haciendo lo mismo pero tan pronto levanto las orejas lanzo un rayo mágico a las plantas antes de que pudieran lanzar sus espinas.

 **Es mas veloz que la tía Rainbow.**

Rainbow hacia una raimplosion por 20 en un minuto, luego Magic la hizo en unos segundos.

 **Su combate físico es mejor que el de la tía Sunset.**

Sunset estaba lanzando golpes a un muñeco de practica y de unos golpes este termino roto, luego se mostró como Magic lo hacia y de un solo golpe en el pecho lo volvió madera cortada.

 **Es mas astuta que el tío Ice.**

Se mostraba a Ice que paso al lado de un ladrón y sin notarlo le quito el dinero que había robado para luego devolverlo, luego se mostró a Magic, pero ademas de quitarle el dinero le había quitado su billetera y un reloj antes de dárselo todo al empleado del banco.

 **Tiene mas resistencia que el tío Iron.**

Se mostraba a Iron resistiendo el peso de 5 trenes mientras los levantaba con sus cascos, luego se mostro a Magic quien lo soportaba solo con uno de sus cascos y estaba bostezando.

 **Es mas poderosa que la tía Star.**

Se mostró a Star apareciendo su Susanoo y a su lado estaba Magic pero con uno mucho mas grande.

 **Sus poderes oculares están mas desarrollados que los de mi prima Darkwing.**

Se mostró a Darkwing usando su Rinnegan y extendiendo sus cascos para hacer flotar unas rocas, luego se mostró a Magic quien aunque tenia los ojos cambiados al Rinnegan solo tenia que mirar las rocas para hacerlas flotar y sin moverse.

 **Su mantra, su armadura espíritu y su poder del rey están mas desarrollados que los de mi hermano, sin mencionar que nadie conoce todas sus habilidades secretas.**

 **Fin del análisis.**

Mikki en un momento noto que ninguno de sus amigos le estaba hablando y luego noto que todos estaban en el claro sin sus armaduras, ademas todos estaban atados a diferentes arboles, ella se acerco y estaba por liberarlos pero Magic le llamo la atencion.

Magic: te perdiste mucho en tus pensamientos._ dijo de forma seria.

Mikki dio un silbido antes de que apareciera su Fenix y formara su Bankai, ella se lanzo contra Magic quien solo esquivaba mientras comenzó a hablar.

Magic: el combate se divide principalmente en 3 partes, numero uno combate físico._ dijo mientras seguía evitando los ataques de la joven celeste, luego le dio un ligero golpe en el pecho sacando le el aire._ tienes que mejorar en eso, numero dos combate mental._ dijo mientras lanzaba un golpe con el puño derecho y cuando Mikki estaba bloquearla ella dio un giro y le dio una patada tirándola al piso._ tienes que ser mas astuta, no debes dejar que tu enemigo te engañe._ Mikki solo se levanto molesta y volvió a atacar, pero Magic dio un barrido y la tiro al piso otra vez._ esta es una de las lecciones mas básicas en el combate, nunca y repito nunca jamas ataques enfadada, la ira te vuelve ciega, tus movimientos no están coordinados y de esa forma cualquier enemigo podrá derrotarte._ dijo en tono de orden.

Mikki se levanto de nuevo y finalmente lanzo un ataque mágico.

Mikki: ¡Rayo Nova!._ dijo lanzado un ataque tecno mágico.

Magic: numero 3 combate de poderes._ ella solo disparo con su cuerno y finalmente supero al de Mikki derribando la otra vez._ si bien tienes grandes poderes aun no están del todo desarrollados y te falta mucho por aprender.

Luego por la espalda noto que algo venia y movió la cabeza, no se dio cuenta pero los otros se habitan liberado y la rodearon, Raider tomo la palabra con burla.

Raider: sera mejor que te rindas tía, te llevamos la ventaja._ dijo confiado.

Magic solo sonrió con malicia.

Magic: eso no es cierto, pero si lo fuera igual no ganarían, verán la lección mas importante que recibí de mi maestro es esta... Cuando estés en desventaja._ comenzó a cargar magia en su cuerno y finalmente dijo._ has trampa._ termino de decir mientras saca un flash segador de su cuerno y todos los chicos se taparon los ojos, pero no reaccionaron a tiempo porque Magic los derribo otra vez._ termino el entrenamiento por hoy.

Mikki: eso no es justo._ dijo algo molesta.

Magic: debes recordar tus lecciones en la academia, en el campo de batalla pones en riesgo tu vida, a tu enemigo no le importara si la batalla es justa._ dijo de forma seria antes de retirarse.

Así los chicos siguieron entrenando los siguientes días y algunas veces repetían el mismo ejercicio con diferentes guardianes, aunque siempre terminaban perdiendo pero iban mejorando notablemente con el tiempo y el esfuerzo.

 **Hasta el próximo capitulo, nos leemos.**


	18. Problemas nuevos y antiguos aparecen

**CAPÍTULO XVII**

 **PROBLEMAS NUEVOS Y ANTIGUOS APARECEN**

Ese mismo día Mikki estaba junto con Raider, Bloom y Umbra mientras estaban en la sala del castillo dorado, Mike los miro seriamente.

Mike: como en esta ocasión no esta todo el equipo tendré que mandarlos a la misión en compania de alguien de la patrulla._ desde una puerta apareció Eye Fox._ justo este día Eye Fox tiene tiempo libre y ella los acompañara.

Mikki: bueno, Thunder tuvo un entrenamiento intenso con la tía Rainbow y sus alas están muy cansadas, Storm tuvo que ir a un examen medico por esa rara enfermedad que le salio en el cuerpo._ dijo sin notar que Umbra y Bloom se estaban riendo.._ Fire prometió a su familia pasar el día con ellos y Lairax tiene entrenamiento con camaleón hoy._ dijo explicando la ausencia de sus 4 amigos.

Mike: bueno la misión de hoy es simple, en el reino grifo comenzaron algunos disturbios, parece ser que tenemos otra pista de intergang, los soldados que capturaron hace casi un mes no tenían mucha información, pero el ex teniente Serch nos dio mas datos, hay algunos mas entre los altos cargos del imperio que también están trabajando para intergang, los generales, así como otros de confianza están descartados, pero a los demás los tenemos bien vigilados._ dijo mientras tecleaba otras cosas.

Mikki: ¿hay otra base de intergang en el reino grifo?._ pregunto ella a su hermano.

Mike: es posible, esta vez tenemos confirmación de que un grupo de rebeldes grifos que se oponen al gobierno del rey están provocando diferentes problemas, es por eso que los mandare para vigilar y si es posible detener a los agitadores, pero como en esta ocasión son menos, mandare a dos de la patrulla con ustedes._ por una puerta aparecieron Eye Fox junto con Ocelot._ Eye Fox y Ocelot los acompañaran a la misión, ademas de eso Gilda los esperara para darles la información necesaria.

Mikki: me imagino que en este caso ya que viene alguien de la patrulla alguno de ellos estará la mando._ dijo ella de forma suspicaz.

Mike: normalmente tendrías razón, pero en este caso seguirás al mando, aunque Eye Fox y Ocelot te vigilaran de cerca, para ver si tu trabajo como líder es bueno, de lo contrario tendremos que suspender las misiones estos 4 meses que quedan._ dijo el en forma seria.

Mikki se preocupo y sus amigos salieron a su defensa.

Raider: eso no es justo, hemos completado sin problemas las misiones que nos dieron en los últimos dos meses._ dijo algo molesto.

Umbra: sin mencionar que Mikki es una buena líder, nadie se ha quejado de sus decisiones, aunque a veces parecen no tener sentido siempre resultan._ dijo defendiendo a su amiga.

Bloom: es cierto, Mikki es una buena líder, hasta ahora hemos completado nuestras misiones siguiendo sus indicaciones._ dijo en señal de apoyo para su amiga.

Mike: no dudo que esta ganando experiencia como líder, pero tengo que asegurarme de que pueden seguir sin arriesgar sus vidas o tomar alguna decisión precipitada._dijo en forma analítica.

Mikki aunque nerviosa se fue con sus amigos hasta la salida mientras Ocelot y Eye Fox los seguían, una vez llegaron las transtec Ocelot se puso al volante confundiendo a todos.

Mikki: disculpa tío Ocelot, pero yo siempre conduzco._ dijo algo confundida.

Ocelot: oye no puedes armas una belleza como esta en 4 ruedas y no esperar que yo no conduzca._ dijo como si fuera obvio.

Mikki: pero no sabes como conducir el transtec._ dijo algo inquieta.

Ocelot: oye, no creo que tus controles sean diferentes a los de las maquinas de Mike o las del imperio._ dijo con confianza.

Los chicos finalmente se subieron y una vez que todos estuvieron dentro Ocelot se puso a tocar unos botones y solo se encendieron las luces.

Ocelot: muy bien ese no era._ dijo algo nervioso, luego toco unos botones y un rayo láser salio de las armas destrozando unas rocas._ muy bien ese botón tampoco.

Mikki se le acerco y lo miro seriamente.

Mikki: tengo una idea, ¿porque no me dejas conducir antes de que destruyas algo que no sean rocas?._ dijo con sarcasmo pero igualmente seria.

Eye: Mikki tiene razón, este vehículo tiene controles que nunca había visto en ninguna maquina, ni yo entiendo como operar los controles._ dijo algo resignada.

Mikki: eso es porque originalmente es vehículo fue diseñado por mi hermano cuando era potro, pero actualice los controles usando algunos parámetros de geometría riemaniana._ explico la potra confundiendo al espadachín pero sorprendiendo a la científica.

Eye: la geometría basada en la teoría general de la relatividad, ¿como conoces de eso?, hasta a mi me cuesta entender los parámetros geo_numéricos._ dijo algo inquieta.

Mikki: en realidad no estoy segura, en la biblioteca del imperio estaban algunos viejos libros, los empece a leer y así lo encontré, no me costo aprenderlo._ dijo sin complicación.

Eye Fox estaba impactada, una potra de solo 12 años podía aprender cosas que a muchos les tomaría años aprender y utilizar, ella decidió hablar mas tarde con Mike sobre esto, en menos de una hora ya estaban en el reino grifo, Eye Fox se adelanto y hablo con los guardias.

Eye Fox: venimos de parte del imperio celeste, tenemos que hablar con el rey._ dijo en tono serio.

Guardia: lo siento, pero hemos llevamos al rey a un lugar seguro por el ultimo altercado del grupo rebelde._ dijo el guardia en tono profesional.

Mikki se adelanto.

Mikki: entonces queremos ver a la capitana Gilda._ dijo en tono serio.

Guardia: muy bien, la llamare._ dijo antes de irse.

Unos minutos después llego Gilda quien venia acompañada de un grifo joven con plumas marrón oscuro en el cuerpo y negras en la cabeza.

Gilda: hola paso un largo tiempo, ¿ustedes son los refuerzos?._ dijo mirando a los recién llegados._ no te ofendas Fox, pero tu y el Ocelote parecen ser los únicos que pueden ayudar, ¿porque traer unos niños?._ dijo con dudas.

Eye Fox: de momento no podemos explicar mucho, si te diré que estos "niños" como les dices son mas capaces de lo que crees._ dijo en tono seguro.

Gilda: muy bien, si tu lo dices, bueno creo que tengo que presentarlos, el es mi sobrino Wind Strike, ademas de todo es mi protegido, pero mi primo me dijo que este chaparro mas que nada es un cerebrito y quiere que el sea un grifo fuerte, por eso lo mandaron conmigo._ dijo en tono serio.

Mikki se adelanto al joven grifo.

Mikki: mucho gusto, soy Milenium Star, pero puedes llamarme Mikki._ dijo de forma amistosa.

El grifo la miro y luego respondió de forma tímida.

Strike: mucho gusto._ dijo en voz algo baja pero Mikki si lo escucho.

Mikki: bueno de momento creo que lo mejor es regresar al vehículo y de allí continuar hasta el lugar del conflicto. _dijo analizando todo.

Ocelot: es buena opción, entonce andando._ dijo mientras el grupo junto con los dos grifos se iban de regreso al vehículo y Ocelot se puso al volante.

Mikki: ¿intentaras conducir otra vez?._ dijo algo intranquila.

Ocelot: descuida ya te vi manejar esta belleza, no tendre problemas._ dijo tocando un botón que disparo una bengala hacia el cielo._ muy bien tal vez si aya problemas._ dijo algo desanimado antes de que le dejara el asiento del conductor a Mikki.

Mikki se puso al volante mientras todos se ponían en los asientos, Strike se mostraba asombrado por lo avanzado del vehículo.

Strike: todo esto es increíble._ dijo fascinado.

Mikki: muchas gracias, yo lo construí en mi laboratorio._ dijo con orgullo mientras arrancaba.

Después de un rato llegaron a una ciudad a unos kilómetros de la capital, una vez se bajaron del vehículo Gilda se fue a hablar con la guardia local.

Gilda: soy la capitana Gilda, me mandaron a controlar el problemas de los rebeldes._ dijo en tono serio.

Guardia: que bueno que llego capitana, pero hasta ahora no hemos podido atacar de forma efectiva contra su base._ dijo algo preocupado.

Gilda: no tendremos mas problemas con eso, los refuerzos que mando el imperio celeste ya llegaron._ dijo aliviando a los guardias presentes.}

Un rato después el grupo llego junto con un grupo de guardias grifos al lugar, pero vieron que estaba protegida por varios grifos que usaban armaduras grises con símbolos que Mikki y sus amigos reconocieron bien.

Mikki: es el símbolo de inetergang, así que mi hermano estaba en lo correcto._ dijo recordando la información recibida antes de la misión._ muy bien ahora tenemos que actuar._ dijo tocando unos botones y en el cielo apareció Fire White._ muy bien es hora de actuar._ dijo antes de hacer su fusión fenix a nivel 1 y luego miro a sus amigos._ chicos usen el modo camuflaje de sus armaduras, distraigan los mientras el resto atacamos por el frente._ dijo dando instrucciones.

Sus amigos asintieron y se pusieron sus armaduras antes de volverse invisibles, Eye Fox miro esto con interés.

Eye Fox: ¿crees que es una buena idea Mikki?._ dijo algo insegura.

Mikki: seria pero si solo fuera uno de ellos, de esta forma en caso de emergencia pueden atacar en conjunto._ dijo explicando sus razones.

Eye Fox: muy bien, confiare en ti._ dijo con seriedad mientras Ocelot esperaba el momento de actuar.

Los tres jóvenes se fueron detrás de los soldados y comenzaron con el plan, Raider uso un fuerte rugido de león y mando a unos soldados a volar, los demás se pusieron en guardia pero no vieron de donde vino el ataque, Bloom uso uno de sus ataques y provoco una ligera ventisca de nievo lo cual dejo a todos los enemigos confundidos, Umbra uso su atadura de sombras y finalmente Mikki dio la señal.

Mikki: muy bien ya que la guardia delantera esta distraída es hora de avanzar, pero recuerden, no hay que matar a ninguno._ dijo dando ordenes.

Ocelot: muy bien ya estaba esperando._ dijo algo ansioso el espadachín.

El resto del grupo junto con los guardias grifos se fueron hacia el frente y Mikki fue a ayudar a sus amigos, los grifos traidores fueron derrotados sin problemas, pero desde la fortaleza apareció algo que nadie se esperaba, Golems de carne.

Eye Fox: pero eso es imposible no habíamos visto uno de esos en más de 12 años._dijo sin entender con había aparecido esas criaturas allí.

Los golems avanzaron hacia ellos y Mikki encendió su ojo izquierdo pero al ver a los grifos Rebeldes notó que todos tenían un aura oscura Pero extraña.

Mikki: Puedo ver algo con el Jogan, Parece ser que están siendo influenciados._ dijo la joven lo cual sorprendió al resto.

Ocelot: eso explica como este levantamiento sucedió de la nada, ¿ Pero quién tiene el poder para hacer algo de esta magnitud?._ dijo el espadachín de forma seria mientras con sus armas ya listas se preparaba para pelear contra las criaturas.

Mikki derroto a un grupo de grifos y miro a Eye Fox quien estaba cerca.

Mikki: Eye fox, acompáñame, hay que llegar adentro._ dijo mientras avanzaba seguida por la arquera.

Una vez dentro se comenzaron a derrotar a los grifos y cuando los derrotaban un humo negro les salia del cuerpo.

Eye Fox: parece que cualquiera que sea le hechizo que les pusieron se desvanece cuando los derrotamos._ dijo mientras seguía peleando, pero antes de que las dos pudieran entrar desde la tierra brotaron unas plantas rojas que la científica reconoció._ son hiedras de sangre, pero eso es magia de sangre muy avanzada.

Las dos retrocedieron y desde la fortaleza se escucho una voz.

¿?: vaya, vaya, me esperaba ver a la patrulla aquí, pero esperaría que Mike Bluer viniera en persona._ dijo una voz femenina que Eye Fox reconoció al instante.

Eye Fox: ¡Adversa!._ dijo reconociendo a la maligna condesa.

Adversa se veía tan joven como antes de la guerra y sonrió con maldad.

Adversa: pasaron muchos años, pero bueno debo decir que es un placer, para ustedes encontrarme._ dijo en tono presumido.

¿?: no te molestes con esa basura querida._ dijo una voz masculina, desde la base ahora salio un celeste de piel blanca con crin negra, tenia dos cicatrices debajo de sus ojos y bestia una túnica con una capa, todas sus ropas eran rojo sangre y cubrían su cuite Mark, en el centro de su pecho tenia lo que parecía ser un broche de cristal rojo oscuro.

Adversa: descuida querido, esto no nos tomara mucho tiempo._ dijo en tono coqueto.

Mikki uso su Jogan y noto que los dos desprendían un aura roja intensa.

Mikki: esas ropas son las que usaban los magos de sangre. _dijo recordando los archivos del imperio.

¿?: no me confundas con esos principiantes, por si no lo sabes mi nombre es Wotan, el gran maestro de los magos de sangre._ dijo asombrados a las dos chicas.

Adversa: y el mejor novio que podría tener._ dijo antes de recibir un beso en la mejilla de parte del celeste.

Wotan: no la mejor eres tu cariño._ dijo en tono coqueto haciendo reír a la pegaso.

Adversa: ya querido, lo aremos después, como sea gracias a mi quedo Wotan aprendí todos los secretos del ojo Sargeras y fue buena obra del destino que el tuviera a su artefacto gemelo._ dijo ella señalando el ojo de cristal en el centro de su túnica.

Wotan: mi artefacto, el ojo de Sarutar, cuando los dos ojos están juntos se retro alimentan entre si._ explico el.

Adversa: el ojo de Sarutar le permite ser eternamente joven mientras que yo con el ojo de Sargeras puedo absorber esos años, en otras palabras ya no tengo que depender de nadie para ser joven y hermosa._ dijo con vanidad.

Wotan: Absalon me fallo, pero yo junto con mi amada Abversa nos apoderaremos de todo juntos._ dijo con maldad.

Eye Fox: ¿tu junto con un celeste?, tu luchaste en la guerra junto a nosotros para detenerlos._ dijo con severidad.

Adversa: en eso tienes razón pero, era porque si alguien tenia que conquistar todo, esa debía ser yo, pero no me importa compartir todo con mi querido Wotan._ dijo con tono malicioso.

Wotan: como sea, este ataque era solo una carnada para atraer a Star Hope._ dijo algo frustrado pero luego miro a Mikki._ pero me imagino que si capturamos a su hermana vendrá corriendo a rescatarla.

Adversa: hay querido, adorno tu mente hermosa y perversa._ dijo con maligno placer.

Mikki se puso en guardia y hablo seriamente.

Mikki: eso no sucederá, ¡Bankai!._ dijo pasando al nivel dos.

Eye Fox también se puso el guardia.

Wotan: muy bien sera de la forma difícil._ dijo en tono divertido._ me ayudar amor.

Adversa: con gusto querido._ dijo mientras los dos se tomaban del casco y sus ojos brillaban.

Los dos se pusieron a recitar un hechizo.

Los dos: ¡del humo a la carne, del viento al rugido, vengan bestias de la tierra del mal!._ dijo mientras desde la tierra aparecían dos quimeras y 4 cíclopes.

Eso llamo la atención de las dos.

Eye Fox: esto ya es demasiado, hay que llamar por refuerzos._ dijo tocando unos botones en su brazalete.

Adversa: eso no lo creo._ dijo mientras disparaba un rayo con su casco, pero Mikki usando la Stellar Blade lo desvió.

Mikki: eso tampoco lo creo._ dijo en tono desafiante.

Eye Fox termino de teclear y hablo con confianza.

Eye Fox: muy bien, ya mande una señal de ayuda, el resto de la patrulla no debe tardar en llegar._ dijo contenta pero los dos malos se molestaron.

Wotan: no tenemos condición de enfrentar a toda la patrulla junta, mejor nos retiramos por hoy._ dijo mientras la yegua asentía.

Adversa: pero nos veremos de nuevo._ dijo enojada mientras Wotan los hacia desaparecer a los dos.

Mientras tanto desde afuera Ocelot así como los amigos de Mikki hacían lo que podían para contener a los golems se carne así como a las bestias recién llegadas.

Ocelot: muy bien es hora de pelear el serio._ dijo mientras sacaba la Magnun Speeder y la ajustaba a nivel medio._ muy bien comencemos.

Ocelot comenzó disparando balas de plasma, a los golems de carne los derrotaba sin problemas, pero a las quimeras y cíclopes no les afectaba mucho.

Ocelot: muy bien, estos tipos son mas duros._ miro a los soldados mientras miraba fijamente al enemigo y hablo en voz alta._ que los soldados se retiren, esto es trabajo directamente para la patrulla._ los soldados grifos retrocedieron mientras Ocelot ajustaba su arma al máximo._ esto se podran feo.

Ocelot ahora disparo su magnun a potencia máxima logrando hacer caer a los cíclopes y a las quimeras pero estos se ponían de pie a los pocos momentos, Bloom uso sus poderes de hielo y congelo a las quimeras mientras que Umbra usando su atadura de Sombra detuvo a dos cíclopes, Riader uso su Sharingan mientras mantenía quietos a los dos últimos cíclopes con una Ilusión, luego miro a Ocelot.

Raider: Ocelot, no se cuanto tiempo los tendremos parados, terminar con esto ahora._ dijo algo cansado.

Ocelot solo sonrió y preparo su arma.

Ocelot: eso es música para mis oídos._ dijo el espadachín.

Eye Fox salio de la fortaleza y preparo su Tnfinity Arrow.

Eye Fox: muy bien, acabemos ya con esto._ dijo preparada.

 **Musica Finisher.**

Ocelot: ¡carga de victoria, Duelo cósmico!._ comenzó a disparar con la pistola hacia el cielo y junto una enorme esfera de plasma, luego salto alto y con la espada sacra golpeo la esfera impactado en las dos quimeras que se volvieron polvo negro.

Eye fox: ¡carga de victoria, diluvio de flechas explosivas!._ dijo mientras disparaba una flecha con su arco especial y al llegar el cielo esta se volvio montones de flechas que cayeron golpeando a los cíclopes hasta volverlos polvo negro como a las quimeras.

 **Fin de la música.**

Un segundo después llego el infinity y Red Fire se les acerco.

Red: ¿que paso?._ dijo mirando todo el campo de batalla.

Eye Fox: solo te diré que tenemos mucho de que hablar._ dijo ella algo preocupada.

Un golem de carne estaba por atacarla por detrás pero un misil lo ataco haciéndolo explotar, todos vieron en esa dirección y vieron el transtec, la cabina se abrió y vieron sorprendidos como era Wind Strike quien conducía, el joven grifo salio del vehículo y miro a la arquera sonriendo.

Strike: perdón, pero les falto uno._ dijo algo tímido.

Eye Fox solo le sonrió agradecida.

Eye Fox: gracias por la ayuda._ dijo sonriendo alegrando al grifo.

Mas tarde ya con Mike presente se relato todo lo sucedido, Mike estaba algo inquieto.

Mike: Bit necesito información sobre Wotan._ dijo serio mientras el grifo robot hablaba.

Bit: según la base de datos celeste, cuando Absalon hizo que la magia de sangre fuera legal, el mencionado Wotan se destaco entre todos, como el mejor de los magos de sangre, como recompensa Absalon lo nombra alto maestro y conjurador de los magos de sangre, ademas de darle el ojo de Sarutar como recompensa._ dijo transmitiendo la información.

Mike: así que se trata de alguien de cuidado, pero al menos la situación se resolvió._ dijo calmado y luego miro a Ocelot así como a Eye Fox._ ¿que pueden decirme del desempeño como líder de Mikki?

Ocelot; no puedo decir mucho, yo estaba ayudando en el campo de batalla, lo siento._ dijo algo apenado el pistolero.

Mike: no importa Ocelot, ayudaste a salvar a todos los inocentes, no hay nada que lamentar, ¿tu que dices Eye Fox?._ dijo mirando a la científica.

Eye Fox: ella hizo un buen trabajo, según lo que vi ella es menos arriesgada que tu a su edad._ dijo lo cual avergonzó un poco al emperador celeste.

Mike: no digas eso Eye Fox._ dijo con pena.

Eye Fox: ideo una estrategia y se aseguro de no correr riesgos innecesarios, aunque le falte experiencia, se que esta aprendiendo bien._ dijo contenta.

Mike: eso es suficiente, entonces no tendré que dejar sin misiones al equipo._ dijo calmado y contento por su hermana.

Mas tarde todos estaban listos para volver cunado Mike se acerco a su hermana.

Mike: Eye Fox, me lo dijo todo, según ella te falta experiencia, pero lo haces bien, entonces estas aprobada, no suspenderé al equipo._ dijo poniendo contenta a la princesa que le dio un fuerte abrazo a su hermano.

Mikki: gracias hermano, te prometo que todos nos esforzaremos._ dijo con alegría.

Mientras tanto en el antiguo castillo de Adversa ella junto con Wotan hablaban de su plan fallido.

Wotan: esta vez nos tomaron con la guardia baja, si no hubieran pedido refuerzos podríamos haber derrotado fácilmente a esa chiquilla._ dijo algo enojado.

Adversa: aun después de 13 años siempre es lo mismo, si no es uno es el otro, los dos hermanos son un dolor de cabeza._ dijo ella frustrada.

Wotan: tendremos que planear mejor a futuro._ Adversa solo lo tomo de la cabeza antes de darle un beso profundo.

Adversa: después de hoy, creo que necesitamos relajarnos querido, mejor vayámonos a un lugar mas cómodo._ dijo con lujuria en la voz haciendo que el les respondiera igual.

Wotan: después de ti querida._ finalmente los dos se retiraron la habitación de la yegua.

En el reino grifo Wind Strike había sido felicitado por su tía y sus padres después de saber lo que hizo, después de hablar con Mike este hablo con Eye Fox quien al ver la mente prodigiosa del grifo acepto tomarlo bajo su tutela, después de eso no tardo en ser presentado con Mikki y los demás quienes le dieron la bienvenida como un nuevo miembro de los guerreros de la galaxia.

 **Narrado Mikki.**

 **Así se reunieron casi todos mis amigos, lejos estaba de saber que el ultimo miembro de nuestro grupo vendría del lugar menos esperado.**

 **Capitulo extra**

 **Pasando un día en casa**

Mikki estaba en su casa junto con sus tres amigas, ese mismo día su casa estaba vacía menos por ella 4, las chicas miraban como Mikki usaba su magia para limpiar y no se quejaba, después de unos minutos termino.

Mikki: muy bien chicas, perdón por hacerlas esperar._ dijo contenta.

Umbra: no importa._ dijo sin problemas.

Lairax: como sea hoy es nuestro día libre, no tenemos prisa por nada._ dijo calmada.

Mikki: bueno, si me esperan unos minutos are unos bocadillos._ dijo antes de ir a la cocina.

Las chicas miraron esto con interés y la siguieran, vieron como sacaba unos recipientes y unos ingredientes, con su magia usaba una mezcladora y ponía la mezcla en un molde, luego lo puso en un horno, toco unos botones y en segundos la mezcla estuvo lista.

Mikki: que bueno que estos hornos lo cocinan todo en segundos._ dijo contenta antes de sacar unas galletas y ponerlas en un plato, luego con su magia saco una jarra de jugo del refrigerador, coloco todo en una bandeja con unos vasos.

Una vez en la sala todas comenzaron a probar las galletas las cuales tenían muy buen sabor.

Bloom: son muy buenas._ dijo comiendo mas galletas.

Umbra: ¿como es que sabes hacer tareas domesticas?._ dijo sin entender.

Mikki puso una cara de fastidio.

Mikki: mama se empeño en enseñarme, ella dijo, "si solo sigues pensando en peleas nunca conseguirás un buen esposo", o si no ella dice "puedes querer ser guerrera y puedes ser muy lista, pero sigues siendo una señorita y como tal tienes que aprender a comportarte como tal"._ dijo imitando la voz de su madre.

Las chicas se rieron y Mikki solo suspiro.

Mikki: entiendo que ella quiere lo mejor para mi, pero la verdad es que, no me llama la atención las tareas domesticas, por le menos cuando me vaya a vivir sola podre cuidarme sin problemas._ dijo sorprendiendo a las demás.

Umbra: ¿estas pensando en vivir sola?._ dijo algo asombrada.

Mikki: así es, para cuando regrese de entrenar con mi tía Magic, ya tendré 16 o mas, es edad suficiente para vivir por mi cuenta, por ejemplo la tía Twilight y los demás se independizaron a esa edad._ dijo recordando a sus otras tías en ese mundo.

Bloom: ¿pero si te mudas a donde iras?._ dijo sin entender.

Mikki: mi hermano me ofreció ocupar su torre en el santuario de forma permanente, pero la tía Magic me ofreció vivir con el resto de los guardianes en la armada junto con mis amigos, así estaríamos cerca de todos para las misiones, pero tengo que pensarlo bien._ dijo pensando las cosas a fondo.

Mas tarde sus amigas se retiraron y Mikki se dispuso a preparar la cena, cuando sus padres llegaron se dispusieron a comer la ensalada de heno que ella preparo.

Star Sun: esta delicioso pequeña._ dijo saboreando la comida.

Light Hope: aprendiste bien Mikki, sin duda eres talentosa._ dijo comiendo felizmente.

Mikki podría estar con dudas sobre su futuro pero de momento pensó que lo mejor era de momento solo disfrutar el tiempo con su familia.

 **Hasta el próximo capitulo, comenten.**


	19. El Inter escolar parte 1

**CAPITULO XVIII**

 **EL INTER ESCOLAR PARTE 1**

Los otros 4 meses no tardaron en pasara rápido y todo se esta preparando para el inter escolar, Mikki junto con sus amigos se estaban preparando, dos meses después de la misión en el reino grifo todos los miembros nuevos ya estuvieron en condiciones por lo que comenzaron a ir a misiones todos juntos, como Lairax y Wind Strike no estaban incluidos en la academia no podían participar pero se les permitía ir como apoyo, ese mismo día los 9 amigos estaban entrenando.

Mikki estaba con su armadura Bankai y con unos robots de practica, con la Stellar Blade en los cascos los derroto sin problemas.

Mikki: esto ya no es difícil._ dijo con seguridad.

Raider estaba practicando con su Sharingan mientras peleaba con Storm quien tenia los ojos cubiertos.

Raider: no podrás vencerme así, es muy difícil aprender a pelear sin ver._ dijo con sus ojos activados.

Storm: pero es lo mejor en las situaciones complicadas, ademas de esta forma tu Sharingan no me afectara._ dijo confiado.

Raider: la tía Darkwing los estuvo entrenando y mi mama también, recuerda que los dos sabemos lo mismo sobre los mismo trucos._ dijo igual de confiado.

En esos meses Star Black así como Darkwing en sus tiempos libres los ayudaban con sus poderes de magia sombría y oscura, los tres habían progresado de manera considerable, los dos comenzaron a intercambiar golpes y parecían estar en igualdad de condiciones ya que los dos estaban sin sus tecno armaduras, Umbra estaba practicando con Bloom, la potra plateada había mejorado su magia de hielo con ayuda de Ice y su afinidad de agua con Rarity, ella estaba disparando agujas de hielo mientras que Umbra esquivaba y disparaba rayos de energía negra, las dos se detuvieron en el medio.

Bloom: estamos mejorando, pero necesitamos practicar la puntería._ dijo reflexionando.

Umbra: bueno, tenemos que practicar duro, hay que recordar que el inter escolar es mañana._ dijo algo seria.

Wind Strike en esos meses estuvo bajo la tutela de Eye Fox y desarrollo muchos sus conocimientos por lo cual se volvió el científico del grupo, ademas de que se intereso en dominar el arco, resulto que debido a los ojos de águila que tienen los grifos tenían talento innato para la puntería, por lo cual aprender a dominar el arco no le fue difícil, de momento el tenia uno de practica y con ayuda de su maestra el preparaba sus flechas, ese mismo día estaba practicando tiro y le daba a todos los blancos sin fallar.

Strike: que bueno, la maestra Eye Fox me enseña bien._ dijo orgulloso.

Thunder Fast estaba practicando en una pista de obstáculos mientras esquivaba unas balas de pintura, cuan termino el recorrido noto que le había dando una en el ala.

Thunder: tengo que hacerlo mejor que eso._ dijo algo frustrado.

Fire estaba practicando y entrenando esos meses con su tía Sunset ahora podía hacer dos espadas fácilmente con su fuego, ademas estaba aprendiendo rapido como manejar la técnica de la espada doble.

Fire: tengo que tener mejor balance con los dos cascos._ dijo mientras seguía practicando.

Lairax estaba practicando sus cambios de forma, con ayuda de Camaleon ella encontró que tenia una secuencia especiales en sus genes Changeling que le permitía convertir partes de su cuerpo en diversos objetos, como llaves y otras cosas, eso la dejo muy contenta porque se sentía especial.

Lairax: debo seguir practicando._ dijo mientras continuaba con sus cambios de forma.

En eso Magic los interrumpió.

Magic: están practicando duro, pero ahora quiero hablar con Mikki._ dijo llamando la atención de la joven celeste.

Mikki se acerco a su tia y esta la miro fijamente.

Magic: ¿te sientes lista para esto?._ dijo esperando respuesta.

Mikki: para esto me estuve preparando los últimos 6 meses._ dijo seriamente._ este es mi ultimo año en la academia, quiero darle el trofeo como un recordatorio de mis logros allí, quiero que eso inspire a los estudiantes en el futuro.

Magic: tus motivos son buenos, pero recuerda que en el inter escolar estarás por tu cuenta, no podrás usar tu espada ni tampoco a Fire White._ dijo recordando la reglas.

Mikki: eso lo entiendo, pero aun si no gano, quiero dar lo mejor de mi, tía tanto tu como mis profesores en la academia y los otros hicieron mucho por mi en mis primeros años de formación, yo quiero darles lo mejor de mi ahora que tengo que irme._ dijo con convicción,

Magic: también puedes quedarte para terminar secundaria ali, claro despumes de que termine de entrenarte._ dijo explicando.

Mikki lo peso un momento.

Mikki: creo que lo considerare, pero de momento tengo que prepararme para mañana._ dijo antes de volver a entrenar con sus amigos.

Pero Magic la detuvo.

Magic: este sera el ultimo día que pueden entrenar todos juntos por un buen tiempo, yo los entrenare en persona._ dijo decidida.

Eso sorprendió a todos pero simplemente decidieron tomar el entrenamiento, Magic paso el resto del día explicando a los chicos varias cosas sobre el inter escolar y el día siguiente no tardo en llegar, finalmente todos estaban ,listos para el inter escolar y los representantes de las academias del norte y el sur estaban llegando, de cada escuela venían 14 estudiantes, 7 para la sección civil y 7 para la militar, pero ya que Mikki y Bloom iban a participar en las dos secciones en total de estudiantes quedo en 40, ese mismo día con todos en fila Magic junto con los otros guardianes quienes estaban presentes en sus tronos se levanto para comenzar el evento y tono lugar en el centro mientras miraba a las gradas llenas de amigos y familiares de los alumnos.

Magic: muchas gracias a todos los presentes, como líder de los guardianes y como directora de la academia principal, es con gran orgullo para mi que les doy la bienvenida a nuestro tercer inter escolar, desde la fundación de la academia hace casi 10 años, este evento reúne a tres de nuestras 5 academias con el fin de comparar y demostrar el progreso de los futuros miembros de nuestra armada, o de los que buscan ser buenos profesionales en el futuro._ todos en las gradas comenzaron a aplaudir contentos._ de momento recibimos a nuestros amigos de las otras academias, primero recibamos a nuestros amigos del sur, recibamos al director Stone Field y a sus alumnos.

Desde un pasillo salio un pegaso de piel gris con crin y ojos color marrón, tenia una cuite Mark de un libro con la imagen de un planeta, el llego junto a Magic y le hizo una reverencia así como los alumnos que lo acompañaban.

Stone: su excelencia, es con profunda honra que nos presentamos ante usted y los otros guardianes._ dijo con mucho respeto.

Magic: espero ver buenos resultados de sus alumnos directo Stone._ dijo ella en tono formal.

Stone: le aseguro que traje a lo mejor de mi academia excelencia._ dijo con el mismo tono respetuoso.

El director se fue a un asiento especial junto con los guardianes mientras Magic tomaba la palabra nuevamente.

Magic: ahora a nuestros amigos del norte, recibamos los con alegría y demos le la bienvenida a su director Thorin Ring._ dijo mientras por otros pasillo junto a otro grupo de estudiantes apareció un terrestre de piel azul con crin y cola verde, tenia ojos azules y cuite mark de dos anillos afilados.

El también hizo reverencia junto con sus alumnos y saludo con respeto.

Thorin; es un honor estar frente a usted otra vez excelencia._ dijo con profundo respeto.

Magic; espero una buena competencia con usted y sus alumnos director Thorin._ dijo en tono formal.

El terrestre se sentó junto con los guardianes, luego Magic tomo la palabra nuevamente.

Magic: muy bien, ahora todos nos prepararemos, hoy comenzaremos con la sección civil y en dos días nos encargaremos de la sección militar, pero de momento comenzaremos con el evento, ahora los alumnos que representan a las secciones civiles quédense en sus lugares, los de la sección militar por favor retírense a sus lugares reservados._ dio la yegua instrucciones a los estudiantes.

Los 21 estudiantes que iban a participar se quedaron en sus lugares.

Magic: muy bien ahora comenzaremos con los eventos académicos._ dijo mientras se preparaban a comenzar.

 **Nota: si pongo toda la parte académica todos se aburrirán, así que solo resumiré.**

Los eventos comenzaron con los alumnos demostrando sus conocimiento en química, matemáticas, física etc. Mikki junto con Bloom fueron de las mas destacadas y ella le dieron la victoria a la academia central.

Magic: muy bien de los estudiantes que participaron, las que se llevan la victoria son Milenium Star y Isis Bloom, felicidades a las dos, la academia central se lleva la victoria en la sección civil._ dijo mientras todos animaban por lo alto.

Los dos directores fueron con los respectivos alumnos de sus escuelas y les dieron palabras de apoyo, mientras tanto Mikki y Bloom estaban con sus amigos quienes las estaban felicitando por lo sucedido.

Raider: muy bien hecho, ya tenemos la primera victoria._ dijo alegre.

Fast: ahora solo necesitamos la victoria de la sección militar y nos llevaremos el trofeo._ dijo confiado.

Magic: como sea, aun tienen que esperar 2 días antes de la sección militar._ dijo Magic mientras se les acercaba.

Todos la miraron y asintieron.

Magic: Mikki, estos dos días, yo te preparare personalmente, quiero que estés preparada, a los que enfrentaras, son de los estudiantes mas fuertes, la academia del norte y la del sur pelearan con todas sus fuerzas y tienes que estar preparada, ¿estas dispuesta?._ dijo seriamente.

Mikki la miro fijamente.

Mikki: estoy mas que lista tía Magic, tenemos que entrenar bien duro._ dijo de forma decidida.

Magic: entonces sígueme, tenemos mucho que hacer._ sin mas que decir ella se retiro seguida a de su alumna.

Los demás estaban por seguirlos pero Mike les corto el paso.

Mike: no, no deben hacer nada, ella tiene que hacer esto, es lo mejor._ dijo en tono de mando.

Raider: ¿pero porque solo Mikki tiene que entrenar?._ dijo con dudas.

Star: ella no es la única, los demás también les ayudaremos, pero para eso permanecerán aquí en la academia._ dijo la guardiana mientras se acercaba junto con los demás.

Fast: ¿todos ustedes nos ayudaran?._ dijo mirando a sus maestros.

Rainbow: por algo eres mi protegido Fast, claro que te preparare, como en la competencia no tendrás tu armadura, tienes que estar mas preparado._ dijo ella con seguridad.

Sunset: tienes que entrenar duro Fire, debes tener mas control sobre tus poderes de fuego._ dijo ella en tono serio.

Ice: yo y Rarity te ayudaremos también Bloom, veras que estarás lista._ dijo en tono contento.

Star: así como yo y Darkwing los ayudaremos a ustedes tres, ella acepto ayudarme con su entrenamiento estos dos días, les aseguro que estarán listos._ dijo ella con formalidad.

Mikki siguió a Magic y las dos llegaron a una sala donde todo estaba en blanco, al entrar Mikki noto que su cuerpo se sentía muy pesado.

Mikki: ¿que esta pasando tía?._ dijo sin entender en porque su cuerpo le pesaba.

Magic: en este lugar el tiempo pasa de forma diferente, ademas la gravedad es 10 veces mas fuerte de los normal, puse un hechizo en este lugar, 1 dia afuera, es una semana aquí, tendrás mas tiempo para entrenar._ dijo ella impresionando a la potra.

Mikki: ¿si podíamos usar esta sala porque nunca lo hicimos?._ dijo con algo de reproche.

Magic: porque aun eres muy joven, por fuera el tiempo pasa normalmente, pero como te lo dije aquí eso pasa mucho mas rápido, normalmente 1 día afuera seria 1 año aquí adentro, ahora lo ajuste con mis poderes pero eso no sera permanente, el punto es que en un alicornio adulto al llegar a cierta edad nuestro cuerpo deja de cambiar debido a nuestra juventud y vidas eternas, pero como eres un alicornio joven quería darte mas tiempo para estar con tus amigos y tus seres queridos, si hubiéramos entrenado aquí desde el principio ya estarías de la edad de Mike, si no es que mas._ explico ella con algo de tristeza.

Mikki se impacto y entendió las razones de la guardiana, de haberlo sabido no habría tenido infancia y por eso no le habían dicho.

Mikki: ahora entiendo, ¿pero en estas dos semanas que me enseñaras tia?._ dijo ella algo inquieta.

Magic: puedo enseñarte a usar lo básico de el mantra, ademas de aprender a usar mas el poder del dragón carmesí._ dijo mientras la joven se quedaba confundida.

Mikki: ¿que es el dragón carmesí?._ dijo sin entender.

Magic: eso es algo que también te explicare...

 **Dos días después.**

Los dos días pasaron rápidamente y todos se estaban preparando, en las gradas estaban presentes todos los gobernantes en un balcón privado, no solo los de ese mundo si no los de el mundo de la patrulla también ya que a todos les interesaba el evento, ese día comenzaría la parte militar del inter escolar así que todos estaban reunidos en un gran estadio de peleas y Magic tomo la palabra mirando frente a ella a los 21 estudiantes.

Magic: muy bien, les doy la bienvenida a todos de regreso al estadio, hoy es el día donde comenzaremos con el torneo de la sección militar, en este caso la suma total de los participantes de las escuelas da un total de 21 participante, por lo tanto le daremos a uno de los competidores la oportunidad de pasaran a la segunda ronda sin pelear._ comenzó a decir ella asombrando al publico._ por medio del sorteo se decidirá quien sera el que avanzara a la siguiente ronda.

En el techo apareció una pantalla donde comenzaron a pasar nombra tras nombre y finalmente salio uno.

Magic: el estudiante que pasara, sera Shocket de la academia del norte._ dijo mientras un terrestre de piel negra de crin gris con azul se adelanto, el tenia una cuite mark de dos cascos cruzados indicando su talento para la batalla._ tu pasaras a la siguiente ronda sin pelear.

Shocket: muy bien, gracias excelencia._ dijo con respeto antes de retirarse.

Magic: en cuanto a los otros 20 concursantes, el día de hoy se aran 10 partidos para decidir a los 10 finalistas de mañana._ explico la guardiana._ los que se enfrentaran también se decidirán por sorteo.

La maquina volvió a funcionar y finalmente salieron dos nombres.

Magic: muy bien, los dos primeros que pelearan, son Black Raider de la academia central y Rollet Flight de la academia del sur._ dijo dando los dos primeros nombres y con eso todos despejaron el lugar dejando solo a los dos nombrados, el resto se fue a unos asientos alrededor de la arena de combate.

Flight era un Hipogrifo de plumas azules y ojos verdes (nota: si también hay de esos).

Magic: antes de que empiecen, les diré las reglas, pero primero déjenme aclarar que la parte del estadio donde sucederán las batallas esta protegida para que en caso de usar sus ataques mas poderoso no lastimen a nadie en la multitud...

 **Nro 1: no se permite el uso de armas o protección.**

 **Nro 2: no se permite matar a su oponente.**

 **Nro 3: ganaran cuando su oponente quede inconsciente o se rinda.**

 **Nro 4: si la pelea se extiende mucho, sera el encargado quien tome la decisión.**

Magic: eso es todo, sin mas, les deseo a todos que el evento les parezca bien._ dijo retirándose mientras Flash llegaba al lugar.

Flash: muy bien, yo asumiré el papel de encargado en esta ocasión._ dijo de forma firme._ los dos combatientes pónganse en posición.

Los dos se prepararon para pelear.

Flight: que gane el mejor._ dijo el mientras se ponía en guardia.

Raider: los mismo digo._ dijo el poniéndose en posición.

Los dos comenzaron a pelear y sus golpes chocaban entre si, Flight lanzo un golpe con su garra derecha pero Raider simplemente lo atajo con su casco, sin saber como sintió un fuerte dolor en el estomago y vio que Flight había usado su otra garra para tomarlo desprevenido.

Flight: ese es truco de niños._ dijo en tono burlón, pero de la nada Raider lo golpeo en el rostro mandándolo unos metros atrás.

Raider no parecía sentir dolor y simplemente sonreía.

Raider: eso dolió un poco, pero al final he soportado cosas peores en mi entrenamiento, un golpe tan simple como ese no tiene efecto en mi._ dijo con calma.

Flight: eso me agrada, si no fueras fuerte no seria divertido._ dijo con entusiasmo.

Los dos volvieron a chocar golpes y de la nada Flight hizo brillar sus alas para luego mandar una honda de viento que mando a Raider hacia atrás.

Flight: los Hipogrifos del lugar donde vengo podemos crear hondas de viento con nuestras alas, por eso somos de los mas conocidos en las fuerzas aéreas de la armada._ dijo con orgullo.

Raider: muy bien, eso no me lo esperaba, pero igual o voy a detenerme, sea como sea ganare._ dijo con decisión.

Flight: creerme, si lanzo mis hondas de aire a máxima velocidad no podrás ganarme._ dijo mientra lanzaba su ataque otra vez pero con mas velocidad.

Raider intentaba esquivar pero era inútil, recibió varios ataques hasta que callo al piso algo lastimado, se puso de pie con algo de esfuerzo y miro a su oponente.

Raider: muy bien, no me esperaba usar esto desde el principio, pero creo que tendré que usarlo._ dijo mientras cerraba los ojos un momento, luego los abrió y mostró su Sharingan sorprendiendo a todos.

Flight: un poder en los ojos, ¿como lo conseguiste?._ dijo con desafió.

Raider: solo digamos que tengo buenos genes._ dijo sin dar mas detalles.

Flight: muy bien, eso no importa._ dijo mientras seguía atacando.

Raider ahora con sus ojos activados ahora podía ver sus ataques como si fueran en cámara lenta y poco a poco se le fue acercando, una vez estuvo lo bastante cerca le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza mandándolo contra la pared, Flight se sentía algo adolorido pero se puso de pie.

Flight: muy bien, eres muy fuerte, pero aun así yo no me rindo, te venceré ya lo veras._ dijo decidido.

Raider: pues yo tampoco voy a ceder._ dijo con el mismo tomo mientras su aura mágica salia de su cuerpo.

Todos se sorprendieron porque un potro mostrara tanto poder.

Raider: eres fuerte pero yo no me quedo atrás, ¡Sombra del gran León!._ dijo sacando un rayo mágico de su boca que golpeo al Hipogrifo rápidamente.

Cuando Flight recibió el ataque finalmente termino inconsciente, luego de que fue retirado del lugar por unos médicos Raider también se fue, Flash miro esto y simplemente hablo.

Flash: muy bien, Rollet Flight quedo fuera de combate, el ganador del primer combate es Black Raider._ dijo mientras el alicornio respiraba con algo de dificultad._ ahora comenzaremos el siguiente combate._ la pantalla mostró dos nombres mas._ ahora es el turno de Thunder Fast y Speed Lash.

Speed también era pegaso, tenia piel roja con una crin marrón, tenia ojos morados y una cuite Mark de dos alas de plata.

Flash: los dos en posición._ dijo mientras los dos pegasos se preparaban._ ¡empiecen!

Los dos comenzaron con un combate de golpes, los dos se movían a gran velocidad y era muy difícil seguir les la pista para los que no estaban entrenados, los golpes y patadas estaban muy parejos en fuerza, ademas de que cada uno intentaba moverse lo mas rápido que podía.

Speed: eres muy veloz, no me esperaba que alguien aquí pudiera igualar mi velocidad._ dijo impresionado.

Fast: pues la maestra Rainbow me enseño bien._ dijo orgulloso pero sorprendió a Speed.

Speed: ¿eres el protegido de la maestra Rainbow Dash?._ dijo asombrado._ no me imaginaba que elegiría a alguien mas.

Fast: ¿como que alguien mas?._ dijo sin entender,

Speed: bueno, en la academia del norte, mi maestro de vuelo se llama Light Fly, el también fue estudiante de la maestra Rainbow, el entreno con ella por 5 años hasta que fue enviado a la academia del norte, luego de eso, estuvo de estudiante otros 4 años, desde hace un año se volvió maestro y me eligió como su protegido._ dijo contando su historia.

Fast: pues yo estuve entrenando con la maestra Rainbow durante 4 años, lo creas o no aun no estoy usando toda mi velocidad._ dijo con seguridad.

Speed: pues hay que ver que fue lo que aprendiste._ dijo mientras volvía a pelear.

Los dos siguieron peleando a alta velocidad, pasaron unos minutos y parecía que Speed comenzaba a cansarse debido a que había gastado mucha energía, Fast la mirar eso comento.

Fast: eso es lo que pensaba, aun no estas entrenado para mantener la velocidad sin usar demasiada energía._ dijo contento.

Speed: ¿pero como es que tu no te cansas a esa velocidad?._ dijo respirando con dificultad.

Fast: después de 4 años entrenando, aun si aun no estoy acostumbrado por completo aun así estoy mas preparado, tengo mas resistencia, el estilo de combate veloz es parte de un legado al que los dos pertenecemos, pero aun tienes que trabajar mas si pretender honrarlo._ dijo mientras se movía rápidamente y de un golpe mando a Speed al piso.

Flash miro eso y unos médicos se llevaron a Speed.

Flash: el ganador de este partido es Thunder Fast, ahora pasaremos al siguiente combate._ indico el pegaso.

Pasaron un par de combates mas y en las siguientes peleas todo se puso intenso, Fire perdió su encuentro al igual que Storm, luego de varios combates mas finalmente llego el turno de Mikki.

Flash: muy bien, todos los combates de hoy fueron impresionantes, pero llegamos al ultimo combate de hoy, el cual sera entren Milenium Star y Shield Blade._ anuncio el pegaso.

Shield Blade era un alicornio debido a que era uno de los pocos príncipes que se le había permitido ingresar a la academia, tenia piel blanca, crin color azul con rojo, ojos verdes y cuite mark de una espada con dos flechas.

Shield Blade: escuche mucho de ti, eres la mejor alumna de la academia central, espero ver algo bueno aquí._ dijo con arrogancia.

Mikki solo se puso en guardia, los dos comenzaron a pelear y de momento todo era parejo, entonces Blade comenzó a disparar le rayos mágicos pero ella los evitaba sin problemas.

Shield Blade: estas bien entrenada, si no tuviera ya una prometida en casa consideraría invitarte a salir._ dijo en tono coqueto.

Mikki: yo nunca hubiera dicho que si._ dijo en tono que reflejaba disgusto.

Los dos volvieron a los golpes pero de la nada Mikki atajo uno de sus puñetazos y de un movimiento lo lanzo contra la pared del lado contrario, el príncipe se levanto y miro a la princesa.

Shield Blade: ¿ahora usas trucos?._ dijo con tono de burla.

Mikki: nadie dijo que las artes marciales son contra las reglas, ademas se supone que eso es lo que practicamos._ dijo ella en tono serio.

Shield: muy lista, con razón destacaste en la sección civil, pero eso no te ayudara aquí._ dijo mientras volvio a lanzarse a la batalla.

Mikki de forma disimulada activo su ojo y con un salto en el tiempo se puso detrás de el para luego darle un fuerte ataque.

Shield Blade: ¿como es que se movió tan rápido?._ dijo sorprendido.

Todos en el publico mostraron mas atención a esta batalla que a las anteriores ya que los dos competidores era miembros de la realeza.

Mikki: digamos que eso es algo especial._ dijo con confianza.

Shield Blade: pues esto ya se termino para ti linda._ dijo cargando contra la joven celeste otra vez.

Mikki se puso en posición de batalla y con su casco derecho hacia atrás, cuando el príncipe la ataco ella comenzó a esquivar sus ataques formando un circulo y poco a poco la velocidad de los ataques iba aumentando.

Mikki: es suficiente energía, ¡Dragón Volador!.- dijo usando su cascos derecho para lanzar un golpe hacia arriba formando un tornado que mando a volar a Blade, luego de un minuto el alicornio cayo al piso inconsciente.

Flash vio como retiraban a Shield Blade y tomo la palabra.

Flash: muy bien, ese era el ultimo combate del día, mañana seguiremos con la siguiente ronda, sin mas que decir gracias por asistir hoy y esperamos verlos a todos mañana en la siguiente ronda._ dijo mientras todos aclamaban.

Mikki junto con sus amigos se juntaron afuera del estadio.

Mikki: muy bien, tenemos que descansar, mañana los combates serán mas difíciles, sin mencionar que todos estamos algo lastimados._ dijo ella mirando a sus amigos.

Fire: yo solo quisiera haber pasado a la siguiente ronda con ustedes._ dijo en unicornio desanimado.

Storm: si yo también quería seguir._ dijo en el mismo tono.

Umbra: si Fire no se hubiera confiado y no te hubieras puesto coqueto con esa pegaso, los dos hubieran ganado._ dijo ella solo desanimando mas a los dos.

Sin que ellos los supieran los guardianes los observaban.

Mike: lo hiciste bien Mikki._ dijo en con orgullo hacia su hermana.

Magic: todos los hicieron bien, pero mañana sera otro día._ dijo ella de forma paciente.

Los que habían pasado se prepararían, porque mañana seguiría la siguiente etapa del inter escolar.

 **Hasta el próximo capitulo, dejen comentarios.**


	20. El inter escolar parte 2

**CAPITULO XIX**

 **EL INTER ESCOLAR PARTE 2**

El siguiente día no tardo en llegar y los chicos estaban esperando continuar el inter escolar, Mikki junto con sus amigos que aun estaban en el inter escolar estaban presentes, de la academia central estaban Mikki, Umbra, Thunder Fast, Raider y Bloom, ellos junto con los alumnos que aun quedaban daban un total de 11.

Mikki: muy bien, es hora de comenzar, tenemos que esforzarnos juntos amigos._ dijo con confianza.

Umbra: bueno, es hora de entrar._ dijo ella mientras los 5 entraban al estadio.

Todos en el publico y en los palcos estaban esperando que continuar todo, Magic junto con todos los guardianes estaban en sus lugares, ella se levanto y tomo la palabra.

Magic: muy bien, les damos la bienvenida a todos al siguiente día del inter escolar, en esta ocasión aremos otro sorteo para darle a otro estudiante la oportunidad de avanzar a la siguiente etapa, de modo que cuando los 10 combatientes se conviertan en 5, podremos tener 6 para la tercera y ultima etapa._ dijo ella explicando todo al publico.

La pantalla en la parte de arriba comenzó a mostrar nombres, finalmente selecciono uno.

Magic: el estudiante que pasara directamente a la tercera etapa, es Night Steel._ dijo mientras el mencionado se retiraba, era un unicornio, pero todo en su cuerpo era de color gris, menos si cuite mark que era un arco con un escudo._ muy bien los demás estén atentos, sus nombres serán seleccionados.

Los nombres en la pantalla comenzaron a girar mientras se elegían dos de ellos.

Magic: en la primera pelea, se enfrentaran, Umbra de la academia central contra Right Bullet de la academia del sur._ el mencionado era un pegaso de piel negra con crin de color verde con detalles amarillos, tenia Cuite Mark de un saco de golpes._ los dos combatientes en posición.

Los dos mencionados se acercaron al centro de la arena y se prepararon, luego de la señal para comenzar el Pegaso le dio un fuerte golpe a la potra en la cara, Umbra se sorprendió por eso, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar porque fue golpeada otra vez.

Umbra: el estilo del puño relámpago, solo un verdadero conocedor sabe como hacerlo._ dijo mientras recibía otro golpe, luego fue un golpe tras otro._ tengo que moverme rápido._ dijo mientras golpeaba fuerte el piso y sacaba su atadura de sombra.

El pegaso se elevo del piso pero cuando la sombra de Umbra toco la suya dejo de moverse.

Umbra: no importa que intentes volar, mientras pueda atrapar tu sombra, eso no te sirve de nada._ dijo confiada.

Umbra comenzó a disparar su magia y cuando finalmente se canso miro que el pegaso si bien estaba lastimado, aun seguía con siente, Umbra estaba afectada por los últimos golpes y mas debido a que la habían golpeado fuerte en la cara, ella se aguantaba el dolor como le era posible.

Umbra: sus golpes me dolieron mas de lo que pensaba, tengo que resistir._ pero por el cansancio termino rompiendo su atadura de sombra.

El pegaso se movió hacia ella y comenzó a golpear la, pero no solo en la cara si no que ahora la golpeaba por todo el cuerpo, Umbra no podía reaccionar debido a que los golpes la estaban aturdiendo.

Umbra: muy bien, ya es suficiente._ dijo mientras sacaba una enorme hola de magia negra mandando al pegaso hacia atrás._ es hora de acabar con esto._ ella dejo salir algo de su energía sombría y ataco._ ¡Sombra rompedora!._ dijo lanzando un rayo morado oscuro que el pegaso trato de evitar, pero Umbra solo movió la cabeza hasta que finalmente, logro golpearlo y mandarlo al piso.

Umbra había usado mucha fuerza en ese ultimo ataque y debido a los golpes estaba bastante débil por lo que termino en el piso, en eso Flash tomo la palabra.

Flash: aunque Umbra hizo caer a su oponente, ninguno de los dos puede pelear, así que los dos están fuera de la competencia._ dijo mientras los dos eran sacados de la arena.

Los amigos de Umbra se sintieron tristes por ella, pero decidieron verla cuando estuviera recuperada.

Flash: muy bien, pasaremos al siguiente combate de la segunda ronda, ahora comienza el sorteo._ dijo mientras la pantalla volvía a seleccionar nombres.

La pantalla mostró otros dos nombres y finalmente Flash volvió a hablar.

Flash: ahora los que pelearan serán Thunder Fast, contra Rocket Run de la academia del norte._ dijo mientras los dos llegaban al lugar.

Thuder se ponía en posición y el llamado Rocket era un terrestre de verde gris y crin azul, con ojos rojos y cuite mark de tres ladrillos quebrados.

Flash: los dos pónganse en posición._ dijo firmemente.

Los dos se pusieron en posición y comenzaron su combate, los dos se golpeaban de forma precisa, pero tomando lo por sorpresa el terrestre le doblo el casco y lo arrojo en el piso, luego lo tomo del cuello y lo lanzo de cabeza contra una pared, al final Thunder Fast dejo de moverse, al parecer había quedado inconsciente, Flash se le acerco y finalmente tomo la palabra.

Flash: ya que Thuder Fast no puede pelear, el ganador es Rocket Run._ dijo mientras se llevaban a Thunder fuera del lugar.

Mikki junto con sus amigos que aun estaban en la competencia vieron esto de manera interesante, el que había derrotado a su amigo era alguien muy hábil, pero de momento no sabían mucho de el, Mikki disimuladamente lo miro con su ojo y noto que su aura era de un color azul, eso le llamo la atención porque hasta el momento era la primera de ese color que había encontrado.

Mikki: pero no lo entiendo, que significa un aura azul, eso no tiene sentido._ dijo pensando en las explicaciones que le dieron sobre su ojo.

Luego de eso se eligieron los nombres para el siguiente combate, luego de un minuto la pantalla mostró otros nombres, en esa ocasion le toco pelear a ella junto con otro estudiante de la academia, era un grifo llamada Crow.

Flash: muy bien, los dos estudiantes vengan a la plataforma, aun si los dos son de la misma academia, esperamos que los dos se esfuercen al máximo._ dijo en tono serio.

Los dos se pusieron en posición y finalmente comenzó la batalla, el grifo tenia mucha fuerza física por lo cual Mikki se valía de su velocidad y astucia.

Crow: se quien eres, se que la rectora Magic te entrena personalmente._ dijo de forma burlesca._ la verdad es que me parece que solo te compraste tu lugar por causa de tu hermano.

Mikki: ¿eso crees?._ dijo confiada, luego dando un salto mortal por encima de el le dio un leve golpe detrás del cuello haciéndolo caer al piso._ la próxima vez intenta abrir tus garras antes que tu pico._ dijo tranquila por haber terminado con ese hablador.

Todos se sorprendieron por como la potra había acabado la pelea en un segundo.

Flash: muy bien, es hora de continuar con la siguiente pelea, pero ahora que solo nos quedan 6 participantes, debido a que en la primera de las peleas de hoy se cayeron dos contendientes, ahora tendremos que dejar el resto de la segunda ronda como la ronda final._ dijo el pegaso informando a todos._ nos tomaremos una hora de descanso, luego continuaremos.

Los amigos que aun estaban presentes se reunieron a platicar la situación y todos estaban hablando.

Mikki: Thunder y Umbra están fuera, Fire y Storm, perdieron en la segunda ronda, eso quiere decir que quedamos solo Bloom, Raider y yo, después de todo ya saque a alguien de nuestra academia._ dijo algo frustrada.

Storm: pero ustedes son de los mas poderos del equipo, de seguro lo aran bien._ dijo intentado darles confianza.

Lairax: aun así, solo queda un estudiante de la academia del Sur y dos de la academia del norte, deben ser muy fuertes._ dijo la princesa Changeling a sus amigos.

Strike: sin mencionar que aun no hemos visto pelear a ese que llaman Shocket._ dijo el grifo analizando las cosas.

Mikki: pero había algo mas en ese tipo llamado Rocket, después de verlo pelear me dio curiosidad así que intente ver su aura con mi Jogan, pero su Aura era azul._ eso llamo la atención del grupo.

Raider: pero no hay un aura azul, según lo que nos contaste eso no existe._ dijo recordando lo que se sabia del Jogan.

Mikki: es por eso que no lo entiendo, ¿que significa todo esto?._ dijo sin entender nada.

Los amigos pasaron en resto de la hora hablando y luego las batalla estuvieron listas para continuar.

Flash: muy bien, ya termino la hora de descanso y es hora de continuar, ahora faltan tres batallas, los últimos tres que queden serán los que pelearan en una batalla total para decidir cual academia sera la que ganara._ dijo el pegaso a todos los que miraban emocionados.

Luego de eso la pantalla comenzó con los nombres otra vez, luego de un minuto se eligieron los nombre.

Flash: muy bien, los que pelearan ahora serán Isis Bloom contra el ultimo de los estudiantes de la academia del Sur, se enfrentara a Block Strog._ dijo señalando a un grifo pero era extraño ya a diferencia de los otros grifos conocidos tenia solo dos garras en la parte delantera y en la parte de atrás tenia dos cascos de caballo.

Block: si, antes de que preguntes, soy un Hipogrifo, una cruza entre un grifo y un caballo._ dijo adelantando la explicación.

Bloom: muy bien, ya entiendo._ dijo mientras los dos se ponían en posición.

La señal de inicio comenzó y los dos se lanzaron a la batalla, Bloom demostraba una gran habilidad para pelear, pero Block tampoco se quedaba atrás, Bloom lanzo un golpe con su casco derecho pero el lo atrapo con su garra y luego trato de torcerlo, de manera inesperada ella simplemente convirtió su casco en hielo y logro sacarlo sin problemas.

Bloom: tengo mas trucos de los que puedes creer._ dijo con confianza.

Los dos continuaron, Block lanzo golpes con sus garras pero luego de resbalo, sin darse cuenta Bloom había puesto hielo en el piso.

Bloom: siempre mira donde pisas, si no podrías dar un paso en falso._ dijo con tono de broma.

Block: eres muy astuta._ dijo poniéndose de pie.

Bloom dejo salir su aura mágica y de la nada todo el lugar se puso helado.

Bloom: ahora te mostrare lo que me enseño el maestro Ice, ¡escarcha del nirvana!._ dijo mientras se liberaba una ligera tormenta de nieve que dejo a Block encerrado.

Flash se acerco y al ver que el Hipogrifo ya estaba encerrado finalizo la batalla.

Flash: muy bien, ya que Block no puede pelear, la ganadora es Bloom de la academia central._ dijo mientras todos aplaudían, pero los estudiantes del sur estaban algo tristes por haber quedado fuera._ muy bien ahora continuaremos con los últimos combates, ahora la siguiente selección.

La computadora volvió a seleccionar los nombres y finalmente salieron los dos siguientes peleadores.

Flash: es el turno de Black Raider de la academia central y Shocket de la academia del norte._ los dos pasaron al frente y se pusieron en posición._ muy bien los dos .ahora comiencen._ dijo dando la señal.

Los dos comenzaron un choque de golpes y patadas, Shocket demostró que estaba bien entrenado y no tenia problema de seguir el ritmo a Raider.

Raider: no lo haces mal._ dijo mientras lanzaba un golpe con su casco derecho y su oponente lo bloqueaba.

Shocket: soy le mejor estudiante del norte, o al menos lo era hasta que ese tal Rocket apareció hasta hace unas dos semanas._ dijo el con algo de enojo.

Los dos siguieron golpeando hasta que Shocket golpeo al aire y una honda lanzo a Raider hacia atrás.

Shocket: los de mi planeta podemos crear hondas de choque, soy uno de los casos especiales de la academia del norte._ dijo con orgullo y luego regreso a la pelea.

Los dos tenían gran habilidad y todos estaban impresionados por como se desarrollaban las cosas, Raider dio un salto en el aire y trato de patearlo detrás de la cabeza pero Shocket se agacho a tiempo y luego lanzo otra honda mandando a Raider contra la pared.

Shocket: buen intento, pero no lo aras tan fácil._ dijo seguro pero Raider le disparo un rayo mágico que lo tomo desprevenido y lo mando contra la otra pared.

Raider: tu tampoco lo tendrás fácil._ dijo poniendo se en posición.

Los dos siguieron con los golpes y Raider comenzó a intentan atacarlo con magia pero resulto tener buenos reflejos, era una pelea muy reñida y los dos estaba poniendo todo su esfuerzo, Raider encendió sus ojos y esto le llamo la atención a Shocket.

Shocket: el legendario Sharingan, no me esperaba poder verlo, debo ser mucho mas fuerte de lo que pensé._ dijo con algo de arrogancia.

Raider: para mi madre solo serias un novato, pero ese no es mi caso, tendré que pelear con todo lo que tengo._ dijo mientras se lanzaba contra su oponente.

Shocket estaba teniendo problemas ahora ya que cuando miraba a Raider a los ojos comenzaba a sentirse mareado.

Shocket: muy bien, parece ser que no puedo verte a los ojos, pero de suerte no necesito eso._ dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y luego se concentraba._ no solo puedo crear ondas de choque, también puedo percibirlas, en tu caso puedo percibir las hondas de sonido que creas al moverte, ademas en caso de que intentes volar también puedo escuchar tus alas batir._ dijo mientras se lanzaba.

Los dos estaban peleando en una situación pareja otra vez, pero gracias a la percepción del Sharingan Raider podía seguir sus movimientos con mucha facilidad.

Sharingan: puede que no necesites verme para pelear, pero con mis ojos puede seguir tus movimientos donde quiera que estés._ dijo mientras seguía peleando.

Todos en el publico estaban impactados con la habilidad que mostraban los jóvenes al pelear, pero de manera increíble Shocket comenzó a flotar en el aire.

Shocket: también puedo usar las hondas de choque para flotar, creo que terminare esta batalla ahora mismo._ dijo mientras sacaba hondas de choque de todo su cuerpo.

Las hondas estaban llegando a toda la arena y gracias al escudo no tocaban al publico, Raider estaba comenzando a ser afectado y sintió que sus fuerzas estaban disminuyendo.

Shocket: dentro de poco te quedaras sin fuerza, mientras mas tiempo estés expuesto mas te lastimaras ._ dijo mientras seguía liberando mas hondas.

Raider usando sus ultimas fuerzas dejo salir su aura mágica y miro a su oponente.

Raider: mi madre me entreno desde que tengo memoria, me enseño todo lo que se de pelear ,pero mas que nada me enseño a tener orgullo de mi linaje, ¡porque soy parte de la familia del León!._ dijo mientras sacaba mas poder de su cuerpo._ ¡este es todo mi poder!, ¡RUGIDO FINAL DEL REY LEÓN!._ dijo mientras lanzaba un fuerte rugido que saco una honda sonica de color negro que supero el ataque de Shocket hasta que lo golpeo.

Al final Shocket termino en el piso inconsciente mientras Raider caía de rodillas sin fuerza, Flash llego a la arena y llamo la atención de todos.

Flash: muy bien, Shocket ya callo derrotado, el ganador es... ._ pero no pudo terminar de decir nada porque Raider finalmente callo al piso cansado y sin poder levantarse, Flash espero un segundo y luego continuo._ es Black Raider, pero en vista de que ya no puede pelear, los dos están fuera del inter escolar.

Dijo mientras los dos potros eran retirados de la arena.

Flash: muy bien, esperaremos 20 minutos, para dar inicio a la próxima pelea._ dijo mientras algunos en las gradas se ponían de pie para estirar los cascos.

Mikki se reunió con Bloom ya que ahora solo ellas estaban representando a la academia central.

Mikki: la siguiente en pelear puede ser una de nosotras contra ese tal Rocket, o incluso podríamos terminar pelando entre nosotras._ dijo analizando toda la situación.

Bloom también estaba pensando también hasta que miro con el director de la academia del norte se estaba retirando junto con su ultimo estudiante, ella se disculpo con Mikki y los siguió sigilosamente, cuando los vio noto que Rocket ya no tenia la crin y se le salían cables, eso dejo a Bloom impactada pero no hizo ruido.

Thorin: este robot nos asegurara la victoria, no importa que suceda, pero la academia del norte demostrara ser la mejor de todas, cuando eso pase los guardianes decidirán convertir la academia del norte como su nueva base._ dijo de forma ambiciosa.

Bloom miro como Thorin sacaba un control remoto con un enorme botón rojo.

Thorin: en el mínimo caso de que, llegáramos a perder, solo presionare este botón, esto inhabilitara todos los sistemas de la academia, tardaran un tiempo muy largo en arreglarlo, les ofreceré la academia del norte como base temporal y con suerte, los convenceré de hacerla su base permanente y lo mejor siendo que el inter escolar es un momento muy importante, nadie sospechara de mi ya que sospecharan que fue alguno de nuestros enemigos._ dijo terminando con los cables del robot y poniendo la crin de regreso en su lugar.

Bloom se fue en silencio y luego cuando estuvo segura de que no la escuchaban se fue corriendo a toda velocidad, luego de unos minutos llego a donde estaba Flash.

Bloom: disculpe maestro Flash, pero me retirare, me siento algo mal._ dijo ella con algo de cansancio por correr.

Flash la miro algo preocupado así que accedió.

Flash; muy bien, yo informare, es mala suerte, los estaban haciendo muy bien._ dijo antes de retirarse y anunciar que la potra se retiraba.

Luego de que terminara el descanso Flash volvió a hablar.

Flash: muy bien, como la participante Bloom se retiro por un malestar, esta sera la ultima pelea del inter escolar de este año, el cual sera entre Milenium Star de la academia central y Rocket de la academia del norte._ dijo el mientras los dos últimos entraban en la arena.

Los dos se pusieron en posición y comenzaron a pelear, Mikki atacaba con mucha habilidad pero el robot encubierto evitaba todo sin problemas, la celeste comenzó a tener problemas ya que Rocket era mas fuerte de lo que parecía físicamente, todos estaba atentos a la ultima batalla y Mike mas que nadie observaba a su hermana, la patrulla así como la familia de los dos estaban presentes en las gradas, todos miraban con atención el combate de la potra, los padres de Mikki la miraban con algo de preocupación, Rocket comenzó a golpear y de un golpe en el rostro la mando hacia atrás, Mikki noto que le salia un hilo de sangre en la cara así que se lo limpio.

Mikki: eres fuerte pero no voy a rendirme, me prometí a mi misma que en mi ultimo año dejaría una parte de mi en la academia antes de irme, así que voy a cumplirlo._ dijo mientras volvía a la batalla.

Thorin lo miraba todo seriamente mientras pensaba.

Thorin: _no importa que tan hábil sea la aprendiz de la princesa Magic, este robot esta programado para aprender el patrón de ataque de sus oponentes al mismo tiempo que los contrarresta._ _ pensó mientras seguía mirando la pelea.

Mikki seguía lanzando golpes y Rocket los detenia sin problemas.

Mikki: no lo entiendo, no puedo golpearlo._ luego mientra evitaba sus ataques tuvo una idea._ si no puedo golpearlo con mi estilo, intentare otra cosa.

Mikki dio un salto mortal hacia atrás y luego se puso en una posición distinta.

Mikki: ahora entiendo, puedes aprender los movimientos de tus oponentes sobre la marcha, no se como lo haces, pero si mi estilo no funciona entonces are esto._ dijo mientras desapareció sorprendiendo a todos, luego comenzó a atacar a Rocket de un lado a otro a una enorme velocidad.

Todos miraron eso sorprendidos y entre los guardianes Rainbow hablo.

Rainbow: eso es la técnica del combate veloz, ¿pero como lo hace?._ dijo ella recordando, ella también la había dado algunas clases a Mikki pero sabia que no tenia la velocidad natural para usar ese estilo.

Mike: es su Jogan, esta usando el salto de tiempo para compensar la falta de velocidad._ dijo mirando fijamente a su hermana.

Mikki siguió atacando por todos lados logrando golpear de forma efectiva a Rocket.

Mikki: te memorizaste mi patrón de ataque, pero no sabes los de mis maestros._ dijo dándole un fuerte golpe en el estomago mandilo unos metros atrás.

Rocket respondió con unos golpes pero ella lo esquivo y se puso en posición de Kung fu.

Mikki: ahora la mejor maestra del estilo dragón, Magic Galaxy._ dijo mientras usaba el estilo de pelea de aprendió de Magic.

Rocket intentaba defenderse pero como no tenia datos de ese estilo no podía defenderse, Mikki lanzaba golpes con gran precisión y luego cambio la posición otra vez.

Mikki: ahora probemos esto._ dijo mientras lanzaba un golpe descendente con su casco derecho como cortando algo y le dio un fuerte golpe en el cuerpo dejado una marca que parecía ser una cortada._ esto lo aprendí de Adelia y Ocelot, ataque de palma cortante._ dijo contenta recordando sus entrenamientos.

Desde las gradas todos se estaban emocionando y los de la patrulla miraban a Mikki con orgullo.

Ocelot: se nota que le enseñamos bien._ dijo mientras miraba a la potra.

Adelia: es cierto._ dijo la pistolera mientras miraba la batalla.

El robot puso una cara de enojo y luego se lanzo de forma violenta, pero Mikki simplemente dio un salto en el aire y dando tres giros lo pateo detrás de la cabeza para tirarlo al piso.

Medic: eso fue un movimiento de ninjitsu._ dijo contenta la medico en las gradas mientras miraba la pelea.

Mikki cayo limpiamente al piso mientras miraba a su oponente.

Mikki: eso fue la patada voladora del dragón, un movimiento de ninjitsu avanzado, me costo aprenderlo, pero es muy útil, debo darle las gracias a Medic por enseñarme._ dijo con confianza.

El robot se puso de pie y luego sus ojos se pusieron rojos, luego se lanzo contra Mikki y tomándola desprevenida le dio un fuerte golpe en el cara, mas claramente en el ojo izquierdo dejándose lo morado, eso dejo a Mikki adolorida y retrocedió un poco, cuando Rocket se fue contra ella otra vez ella recordó unas lecciones que tuvo con Vulcan.

Vulcan: _si voy contra ti, sujétame el cuello y golpea fuerte._ _ dijo el con su tono típico.

Mikki reacciono y tomando a Rocket del cuello le dio un fuerte rodillazo en la cara mandándolo hacia atrás, luego Rocket termino en el piso, Rocket solo se fue contra ella otra vez y esta vez Mikki recodo a Sunset.

Sunset: _cuando tu oponente se lanza en tu contra, su centro de gravedad esta centrado hacia adelante, de esta forma aprovechar eso en tu beneficio es muy útil.__ dijo ella en el recuerdo.

Mikki simplemente se corrió hacia el lado y metiendo le el casco lo hizo tropezar, Rocket se levanto y los dos comenzaron a lanzar un golpe tras otro, luego le llego otro recuerdo, esta vez de Star Black.

Star: _por instinto tenemos mas miedo a recibir un golpe en la cara, es por eso que automáticamente cubrimos nuestro rostro pero dejamos desprotegido el resto de nuestro cuerpo._ _ dijo ella en el recuerdo.

Mikki haciendo uso de esos recuerdos lanzó un fuerte golpe a la cara de Rocket haciendo que usara los dos cascos de adelante para bloquearla, pero sin que él se diera cuenta Ella al mismo tiempo le lanzó un golpe al torso lo cual lo hizo retroceder un poco.

Mikki: bajaste la guardia._ dijo mientras cerraba su ojo sano y se concentraba.

Poco a poco dejó salir de su cuerpo una energía roja carmesí.

Mikki: este es mi mayor truco, el poder del dragón carmesí._dijo ella poniéndose en posición de batalla.

Rocket se fue ella y Mikki sacó más poder.

Mikki: esta pelea se terminó, ¡EL DRAGÓN ESTRIDENTE!._ exclamó ella mientras corría fuertemente hacia delante y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara a Rocket.

El golpe le atravesó la cabeza y todos se sorprendieron al ver por dentro los circuitos, finalmente el robot cayó desactivado y la joven Celeste estaba jadeando por el cansancio.

Mikki: entonces tenía razón, Cuando utilice mi Jogan pude ver que los miembros de la patrulla también emitían luz azul, el aura está presente en todos los seres vivos y es por esto Qué puede cambiar de color, pero debido a que los robots funcionan con un centro de energía lo que estaba viendo era la energía pura que desprendía su cuerpo._ explicó ella a los Guardianes que nos miraban todos seriamente.

Los guardianes se miraron entre ellos y empezaron a hablar.

Applejack: usar robot es hacer trampa, esto no está nada bien._ dijo la vaquera con algo de enojo.

Fluttershy: es cierto hay que investigar._ dijo ella en tono reflexivo.

Thorin desde su asiento sacó disimuladamente el control y cuando estaba por apretarlo un carámbano de hielo se lo rompió, eso llamó la atención de todos y miraron que fue Bloom quién había arrojado el hielo.

Bloom: me Temo que habrá otros planes para usted, "director Thorin"._ dijo eso último en tono seco mientras el semental se pone nervioso.

Magic lo hizo flotar con sus poderes y leyendo su mente se enteró de todo.

Magic: director Thorin, le di mi confianza para que dirigiera la academia del norte, ¿ Porque hizo esto?._Preguntó ella con tono serio.

Thorin simplemente se enojó y respondió.

Thorin: porque el norte es la mejor de las 5 academias, pero ustedes insisten en pasar su tiempo en este sistema estelar mediocre, ustedes deberían dedicar centenar sólo a lo mejor de lo mejor._ dijo eso último con tono de superioridad.

Magic: apreciamos La Academia del Norte así como a todas las otras academias, pero este universo es donde están nuestros planetas nativos, Todos aquí tienen sus planetas de hogar y nunca les hemos obligado a estar lejos de ellos, cada quien tiene permiso para irse cuando quiera, pero eligen quedarse y luchar valientemente por proteger sus hogares, pero tú Thorin, te olvidaste de todo lo que implica ser parte de la armada de FORCE y todo porque toda creencia de que la galaxia del Norte era mejor que las demás, Así que como la máxima autoridad de las 5 academias usted queda despedido y como princesa de la armada queda arrestado._ dijo ella en tono de orden mientras el semental sólo bajaba la cabeza resignado y los guardias lo llevan fuera del lugar.

Cuando todo el asunto quedó resuelto Magic tomo la palabra otra vez.

Magic: la última pelea ha concluido y el ganador de interescolar de este año, ¡ES LA ACADÉMICA CENTRAL!._ dijo ella con alegría Mientras todos aplaudían.

Mikki en el centro de la arena era quien recibía la mayor parte de los aplausos porque ella había ganado la última batalla, sus amigos presentes se fueron hacia ella y formaron un gran abrazo grupal.

Lairax: lo lograste Mikki ganaste._ dijo la princesa changeling abrazando a su amiga.

Un rato más tarde Mikki estaba arriba de un podio mientras Magic se acercaba con el trofeo.

Magic: Millenium Star, hoy le has dado orgullo a tu academia así como a tus amigos y profesores, por eso me complace entregarte este trofeo, a ti y a la academia central por ganar el interescolar._dijo ella con orgullo mientras la potra tomaba el trofeo.

Todo estalló en aplausos nuevamente y ahora el grupo de amigos ya completo estaba reunido.

Raider: Al final todo nuestro esfuerzo dio frutos, le dimos la victoria a la academia._ dijo el con alegría.

Mikki miró a Bloom y preguntó con curiosidad.

Mikki: ¿ Si antes de la pelea sabías que Rocket era un robot porque no dijiste nada?._ dijo ella confundida.

Bloom: fue por 3 razones, 1 yo creía que tú podrías vencerlo, 2 sí decía la verdad Aunque Los guardianes me habrían creído, habria sido visto como un acto de favoritismo Ya que ellos nos enseñan aquí y tres sabía que no estarías contenta si no ganarás justamente._ dijo ella sonriéndole a su amiga.

Mikki: pero tampoco fue una pelea justa ya que tú te retiras te._ dijo ella recordando las acciones de su amiga.

Bloom: te vi en los entrenamientos y sabía todo lo que estabas aprendiendo, Aunque hubiéramos peleado no habría ganado y lo sé, además no quería pelear contra una amiga._dijo ella de forma sincera.

Ivan a seguir hablando hasta que Mike apareció y le llamó la atención.

Mike: Disculpen quisiera hablar con mi hermana._ dijo el en forma Cortés y los demás se retiraron dejando solos a los dos celestes.

Mikki: ¿ qué querías decirme hermano?._ dijo ella con curiosidad.

Mike sonrió y le hablo.

Mike: sólo quería felicitarte, no sólo te mantuviste firme sino que peleaste y ganaste, todo por tu propio esfuerzo, nunca intentaste rendirte o te resignaste, sin mencionar que pude ver que estás aprendiendo y que valoras las secciones que aprendiste en estos años, ahora es fuerte Pero estoy seguro que puede ser más fuerte que esto, espero de que te sigas esforzando así y quiero decirte que me siento orgulloso de ti hermanita._dijo el con orgullo en su voz.

Mikki soltó algunas lagrimas y los dos se dieron un fuerte abrazo.

Mikki: Muchas gracias hermano, te prometo que me esforzaré._ dijo ella en tono contento y decidido.

 **Hasta el próximo capitulo, comentarios por favor.**


	21. Historias divertidas

**CAPÍTULO XX**

 **HISTORIAS DIVERTIDAS**

 **HISTORIA** **1 LA GUERRA DB**

pasaron tres días desde el interescolar y Mikki se había recuperado de sus lesiones, Mikki estaba junto con sus amigos pasando unos días en Ponyville con sus tíos y sus amigos de allí, ella se lo estaba pasando muy bien y mas ahora que estaba jugando con su sobrino First Light, el hijo de su hermana Pink Love junto con First Base, era un pequeño potro alicornio de piel negra con la crin azul oscura, Pink Love y First Base se habían casado dos años después de Mike y Applebloom, y el pequeño nació in año después, ese mismo día estaba en casa de sus abuelos porque sus padres estaban ocupados.

Mikki los estaba ayudando a cuidarlos durante su visita y ella junto con sus amigas disfrutaban jugar con el pequeño, ese día parecía que seria tranquilo pero de la nada en el cielo apareció una sombra y comenzaron a llover globos de agua, muchos quedaron mojados y otros trataban de buscar refugio, cuando esto termino todos estaban confundidos sin saber que hacer, luego cayeron lo que parecían ser bombas pero al tocar el suelo estos sacaron un humo verde que tenían un olor orroroso y todo el mundo escapo de allí en busca de aire fresco.

Mas tarde ese día todos estaban reunidos en la alcaldía y la alcaldesa les estaba hablando a todos.

Alcaldesa: según lo que veo, lo que esperábamos que pasara hace tiempo acaba de regresar y tenemos que estar preparados, todos a equiparse._ dijo ella mientras una gran parte de los ponis se dispersaba.

Mikki y sus amigos estaban algo confundidos cuando entre la gente vio a Nyx asi que se le acerco.

Mikki: ¿hermana que pasa?._ dijo ella sin entender.

Nyx miro a su hermana celeste y respiro hondo antes de hablar.

Nyx: lo que esta pasando, es un conflicto que inicio hace mas de 15 años, en la época donde Mike aun vivia aqui._ dijo ella recordando.

 **Flash Back: narrado Nyx.**

 **Esto paso una semana después de la misión del corazón de cristal, hace poco nos habíamos enterado que el pueblo vecino de Sprokville, celebrara la segunda reelección de su alcalde, resulto que el alcalde de ese pueblo era el hermano de nuestra alcaldesa, un día solo por diversión incito a los ponis de su pueblo para jugarnos bromas a nosotros, así se inicio la guerra de bromas...**

 **Pausa.**

Mikki: ¿guerra de bromas?._ dijo ella confundida así como sus amigos.

Nyx: lo creas o no, fue algo muy duro, la gente no podía hacer nada, pasteles golpeando en las caras a todos, cojines de gas en todas partes, serpientes en latas, tenias que estar en guardia todo el tiempo para no ser engañado._ dijo ella recordando lo que había pasado._ pero eso no fue todo...

 **Play.**

 **La alcaldesa le exigió a su hermano que pararan con las bromas pero nadie los escucho y al final Ponyville tuvo que responder el fuego, fueron 3 largas semanas, la familia real no intervino porque según dijeron, las bromas no son "jurisdicción militar" pero en el ultimo dia de la guerra llego nuestra mayor suerte.**

 _ **En una colina entre los dos pueblos estaban Mike y Darkwing de potros junto con sus amigos, las CMC y sus hermanas, Mike mira a la ciudad rival y se puso serio.**_

 _ **Mike: muy bien, esto se acaba ahora._ dijo el.**_

 _ **Desde la parte de atrás estaban varias catapultas armadas con globos gigantes, todos apuntando al pueblo vecino, todos los potros se fueron a las palacas mientras Mike miraba por unos binoculares y cuando estuvo seguro de la trayectoria dio la orden.**_

 _ **Mike: apunten._ dijo mirando fijamente al objetivo._ ¡Fuego!.**_

 _ **Con eso las catapultas lanzaron los globos y estos golpearon a distintas partes del pueblo llenándolos de agua y otro globos explotaron en el cielo, estos solaron polvo blanco y todos a quienes tocaba el polvo tenían que rascarse, el alcalde los miraba a todos y el simplemente grito.**_

 _ **Alcalde: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!._ dijo el con horror.**_

 _ **Mike y su grupo miraba todo con satisfacción y alegria, el potro sonrió y dijo.**_

 _ **Mike: nadie supera a los clásicos._ dijo el con orgullo de su trabajo.**_

 **Fin del Flash Back.**

Nyx: Mike, Darkwing y yo junto con nuestros amigos, nos volvimos las armas supremas para ganar la guerra, no imaginábamos que el pueblo vecino insistiría con las bromas "otra vez"._ dijo ella algo fastidiada y remarcando las dos ultimas palabras.

Mikki: ¿entonces que hacemos?._ dijo ella confundida.

Nyx: Mikki, sin ofender, pero por mucho que te parezcas a Mike, no eres una bromista._ dijo ella con calma antes de irse corriendo.

Mikki y sus amigos se miraron entre si antes de formar un circulo, todos se pusieron a hablar entre si.

Black: ¿que hacemos ahora?._ dijo el sin entender como debían actuar.

Strike: en mi opinión, esto es algo ridículo, que los chicos de nuestra edad hagan bromas, eso si, pero que incluso los adultos participen de esto es algo extraño._ dijo el como si fuera obvio.

Umbra: pues, ya que estamos de visita, tal vez debemos intervenir._ dijo ella con algo de diversión.

Bloom: yo creo que lo mejor es no meternos, lo dijo Nyx, ninguno de nosotros es un bromista._ dijo ella algo insegura.

Desde el cielo unos pegasos soltaron huevos sobre ellos y todos fruncieron el ceño.

Mikki: muy bien, esto se acaba ahora._ dijo ella imitando a su hermano cuando dijo eso.

Storm: ¿puedo decirlo yo?._ dijo el algo animado y Mikki asintió, luego Storm puso una cara seria._ esta vez, es personal._ dijo en tono dramático.

Mas tarde en el pueblo de SprokVille todos estaban preparando mas bromas para lanzar contra Poniville pero, en eso los pobladores escucharon unos pasos por el camino y prepararon muchos globos de agua, pero el vez de eso vieron a una pegaso con uniforme de cartera y cargando un paquete.

Cartera: disculpen, tengo una entrega para el alcalde, viene de la alcaldesa de Trotamarca._ dijo ella de forma profesional.

El alcalde apareció, era un semental con los mismos colores de la alcaldesa de Ponyville, pero tenia una cuite Mark de un sello con tinta azul y unas plumas, el semental se le acerco a la mensajera con una mirada de desconfianza.

Alcalde: muy lista, pero Trotamarca, es un país._ dijo el mientras tomaba el paquete y lo abría, solo para ver que estaba vació, eso lo dejo confundido._ muy bien, no se lo que esta pasando, pero se que esta no es mas que una mala broma, lo que intente mi hermana no funcionara._ dijo el antes de cerrar la caja y esta exploto llenando a todos de un liquido amarillo.

Por todo el lugar había un olor espantoso y el alcalde lo reconoció.

Alcalde: ¡que asco!, ¡es queso podrido!._ dijo el con repugnancia.

La mensajera simplemente se rió un poco antes de volverse un águila y largarse, todos en el pueblo se impactaron por eso, pero el alcalde se molesto por eso.

Alcalde: era una Changeling, esto significa, que tienen buenos elementos de su lado, pero esto no se quedara asi, ya veran cuando... ._ no pudo terminar la frase porque en ese momento un tomate le golpeo la cabeza y miro por todas partes para ver quien fue, luego de eso unas cuerdas tomaron de los cascos a unos habitantes y luego de eso estos fueron cubiertos de chocolate, al ver esto el alcalde se puso algo nervioso._ muy bien, estos son profesionales.

El alcalde se fue corriendo a su oficina y de la nada en su escritorio apareció un holograma, era Mikki y lo miraba con una sonrisa malévola.

Mikki: hola alcalde, usted no me conoce, pero creo que si a mi hermano._ dijo ella con malicia.

Alcalde: tu eres... ._ el la miro un momento hasta que su cara le resulto conocida y se horrorizo._ ¡no! ¡no puedes ser tu!

Mikki: cometiste el error de comenzar esta guerra de bromas justo el día que estoy de visita en Ponyville, debo informarte que no quiero que continué y aquí esta un incentivo extra._ dijo ella de forma maligna, el holograma se desvaneció y apareció un agujero negro, poco a poco comenzó a tragarse toda la habitación, mientras eso pasaba, la voz de Mikki sonó de nuevo._ ¡rindase!

El alcalde se murió de miedo y finalmente cedió.

Alcalde: ¡esta bien!, ¡me rindo!, ¡ya no are mas bromas!._ dijo el aterrorizado.

El agujero desapareció y Mikki apareció teletransportandose, tenia en la cara una sonrisa de triunfo.

Mikki: muy bien. ¿no mas bromas!._ pregunto ella con diversión.

El alcalde solo bajo la cabeza y respondió.

Alcalde: no, no mas bromas._ dijo el con resignación.

Mikki: y vas a mandar a tus trabajadores a limpiar todo lo que ensuciaron en Ponyville, con sus tontas bromas._ dijo ella con seriedad pero el alcalde le respondió enojado.

Alcalde: ¿que?!,¡eso nunca!._ dijo el seriamente.

Mikki: ¿entonces ser suave no funciono?, ¿debo ponerme dura?._ dijo ella con una miraba atemorizan te.

El alcalde volvió a asustarse.

Alcalde: ¡no!, ¡limpiaremos, limpiaremos!._ dijo el desesperado.

Una hora mas tarde los trabajadores de Sprokville estaban limpiando todo lo que habían enviado a Ponyville, la alcaldesa estaba junto con MikKi y sus amigos dándoles las gracias.

Alcaldesa: en nombre de Ponyville les quiero agradecer por evitar la segunda guerra de las bromas._ dijo ella con felicidad.

Mikki: no hay que agradecer señora alcaldesa._ dijo ella con modestia mientras ella y sus amigos se retiraban.

Mientras caminaban comenzaron a hablar.

Raider: no puedo creer que sirviera, usar un hechizo de noche para oscurecer todo, una ilusión para que pareciera real y un holograma tridimensional para los efectos finales._ dijo el recordando todo lo que usaron para la broma.

Strike: es cierto, ¿como se te ocurrió todo eso Mikki?._ dijo el grifo a su amiga.

Mikki: no lo se, me llego de la nada._ dijo ella como de improviso.

Mas tarde en el imperio celeste Mikki estaba junto con su familia, ella estaba cuidando a sus sobrinos mientras su hermano y cuñada hablaban con sus padres, ella estaba jugando con los pequeños hasta que su hermano la llamo.

Mike: Twilight me dijo lo que hiciste en Ponyville, muy impresionante._ dijo el hacia su hermana.

Mikki: gracias, solo se me ocurrió._ dijo ella levantando a Heart Fire en su lomo._ pero como sea creo que solo fue suerte.

Mike: como sea, de verdad fue una buena, haciendo bromas como esas, puedes llegar a ser una maestra, mientras no intentes ir contra mi claro. _dijo el presumiendo un poco.

Mikki: descuida, solo quería evitar algo tonto, las bromas no son lo mio._ dijo ella con sinceridad.

Mike: me alegra escuchar eso, ademas te comento que hasta el día de hoy nadie a logrado hacerme una broma y no quisiera que lo intentaras._ dijo el antes de cruzar la sala camino a la cocina y rompió un hilo, el semental se movió esquivando unos globos._ buen intento pero no caeré en un clásico como ese._ dijo antes de agachar la cabeza y evitar un pastel que iba a golpearlo detrás de la cabeza._ ni tampoco eso._ dijo el confiado hasta que un guante de box le golpeo la cara mandándolo a la pared, el se quejo un poco con el dolor antes de decir._ típico, nadie espera el guante._ dijo antes de desparecer, resultando que era un doble de Luz.

El verdadero apareció y miro a su hermana.

Mike: nadie espera el guante, excepto yo._ dijo el confiado._ buen intento Mikki, uno muy bueno, pero nadie puede ganarle al rey de las bromas._ se fue a una repisa donde había unos trofeos con la imagen de un bufón en ellos._ 20 años campeón._ dijo mirando los trofeos, pero luego los trofeos soltaron una luz roja de los ojos, desde las bocas de los bufones salio una crema blanca que cubrió por completo a Mike, el semental miro de cerca la crema y noto que lo era, luego miro a su hermana con sarcasmo._ crema de pastel, a mi no se me abría ocurrido y menos en la repisa de trofeos, pero no creas que por triunfar una vez ya me ganaste.

Mike estaba por ir al baño a limpiarse hasta que una puerta en el suelo se abrió y lo hizo caer arriba de un enorme pastel ademas de que le cayo mas merengue encima, unos minutos mas tarde Mikki había llevado a Applebloom y los pequeños afuera de la casa en donde se encontraba un pastel gigante.

Applebloom: ¿tu lo preparaste?._ dijo mirando a la potra quien simplemente asintió._ pues debe saber muy rico._ la yegua estaba por probarlo hasta que de la parte superior callo Mike al piso, ella fue a ver a su esposo._ ¿que paso Mike?

Mike miro a su hermana con una cara de fastidio.

Mike: no se que es lo que me parece mas humillante, no haber reconocido una de mis viejas bromas, o que mi hermana se aya burlado de mi._ dijo sin dejar de mirar a la potra._ poner a la crema hechizos para que no usara mi magia, mi habilidades o mi fuerza para escapar, de verdad lo pensó todo.

Mikki: como siempre decías de adolescente, un buen bromista nunca deja lugar para un error._ dijo ella contenta mientras tomaba un trozo de pastel antes de irse.

Applebloom: es la misma broma que le hiciste a Shining en la fiesta del imperio luego de salvarlo restaurando el corazón de cristal._ dijo ella recordando ese día.

Mike: si, lo recordé a las malas, no puedo creer que justo ella se aya burlado de mi, llevaba 20 años invicto._ dijo el con algo de molestia y luego declaro._ he creado un monstruo.

Applebloom le quito algo de merengue de su crin y lo probo un poco.

Applebloom: si creaste un monstruo, pero debo decir que este monstruos cocina cosas deliciosas y yo que pensaba que el dulce eras tu._ dijo ella con un tono algo sugerente.

Mike se sonrojo un poco y luego miro a donde su hermana había ido.

Mike: ella dijo que quería llegar a ser igual a mi, bueno creo que esta en el camino correcto._ dijo el pero luego miro una caja en el piso y tenia una nota._ en caso de problemas con Vulcan abran la caja, cariños Mikki.

 **HISTORIA 2: LA CURA PARA LOS PERVERTIDOS.**

Días mas tarde resulto que Vulcan tenia problemas con las mucamas y varias de las valquirias celestes, Mike se llevo a Vulcan a una sala a parte con el fin de charlar y regañarle, cuando los dos estuvieron solos Mike abrió la caja que le dio su hermana y una cuerda amarro a Vulcan, luego el resto de la cuerno se ato a una viga en el techo y luego de la caja salio un centauro, solo que tenia cabeza de águila y garras de águila en lugar de pesuñas, luego hizo fuerza y soltó un huevo.

El huevo no tardo en abrirse y dentro de el estaba un cerco pero sus patas traseras eran pesuñas de cabra y su rostro era de un niño gordo de pelo marrón, luego los dos se pusieron bandas de ejercicio y de la caja salio una voz aguda.

Voz: muy bien, ahora vamos a comenzar._ comenzó a escucharse una música y la voz siguió hablando mientras el extraño centauro estaba moviendo los brazos mientras se movía de un lado a otro mientras que el niño cerdo también movía los brazos de un lado a otro al igual que sus caderas y su parte inferior._ recuerden no hay ganancia sin tortura, recuerde, tortura, tortura, tortura...

Vulcan los miraba y estaba muerte de miedo y asco, ya que siendo el alguien que intentaba cruzarse con cada chica que viera, esto le resultaba totalmente aterrador, miro por todos lados buscando a Mike quien ya había salido de la habitación para no tener que ver eso, Vulcan solo podía escuchar la voz repitiendo lo mismo mientras los dos seres extraños hacían ahora ejercicios aerovicos.

Voz: ¡tortura, tortura, tortura!._ la voz no dejaba de repetir y finalmente Vulcan grito de miedo.

Vulcan; ¡tengan piedad de mi!._ dijo muerto de miedo.

Unas 12 horas después la música para y Vulcan estaba en el infinity aun temblando de miedo, Eye fox estaba pasando de camino a su laboratorio y Vulcan con su personalidad pervertida ya renovada se le acerco.

Vulcan: hola Eye Fox, Nena deberías trabajar demasiado._ dijo el con tono coqueto.

Eye fox: no molestes Vulcan._ dijo ella algo molesta, pero en eso vio que había un sobre en su mesa de trabajo y tenia escrita una palabra._ "escúchame"._ leyó la arquera, ella saco un pequeño Chip del sobre y lo puso en su brazalete, luego de analizarlo un momento encontró que tenia un archivo de sonido que decía._ en caso de Vulcan, reproduce esto._ cuando leyó eso sintió curiosidad y cuando Vulcan estaba entrando para coquetear con ella otra vez escucho la misma voz que antes.

Voz: ¡Tortura, tortura, tortura, tortura, tortura...! ._ se escuchaba, Vulcan escucho eso y se largo a correr muy asustado.

Eye Fox noto esto y pauso la reproducción, luego sonrió contenta.

Eye Fox: quien aya echo esto le debo una grande._ luego noto que del sobre también había caído una pequeña nota, ella la tomo y la leyó._ " te recomiendo que hagas copias para las demás en caso de tener que hacerlo otra vez: Atte_ Mikki"._ termino de leer y solo sonrió.

Eye Fox tardo unos minutos pero hizo suficientes copias del chip para cada miembro femenino de la patrulla, si bien no podían evitar que Vulcan fuera un pervertido ahora tenían una forma de controlarlo un poco mas, ese día las femeninas de la patrulla se reunieron con Mikki quien les explico que estaba pasando.

Mikki: bueno, cuando mi hermano uso la caja que le deje para Vulcan, paso esto, use un ultra sonido con una sugestión hipnótica que se ajusta a los parámetros del cerebro positronico de Vulcan , en palabras simples lo que hizo esa canción es ponerle un ligero trance hipnótico para que al escucharla, reviviera ese horrible recuerdo para el y lo haga asustarse para que no se meta con las chicas._ dijo ella resumiendo todo.

Mike lo había escuchado todo y se le acerco a su hermana con una cara seria.

Mike: Mikki, si bien eso ayuda a mantener lo pervertido de Vulcan bajo control, también puede ser peligroso en caso de que algún enemigo pueda usarlo en su contra, no quiero sonar como un mandon, pero como tu hermano mayor, te ordeno que lo saques del trance._ dijo el de forma seria.

Mikki lo miro de forma calmada y respondió.

Mikki: supuse que no estarías de acuerdo del todo, así que en caso de emergencia, también incluí una frase para desactivar el trance en caso de ser necesario._ dijo ella lo cual sorprendió a Mike.

Mike: vaya, si que pensaste en todo, ¿muy bien y cual es la frase?._ dijo el con curiosidad.

Mikki se la dijo al oído y el simplemente asintió antes de irse para quitarle la hipnosis a Vulcan, el resto de las yeguas miro mal a Mikki y ella solo sonrió.

Mikki: no crean que le diría a Mike todo, el me pidió detener la hipnosis, no eliminar la Hipnosis._ dijo ella con malicia._ el siempre me enseño a tener un plan B, pero yo incluso tengo un plan c._ dijo ella lo cual hizo que todas la rodearan contentas.

Red: ¿que tienes en mente Mikki?._ dijo ansiosa la yegua del fuego.

Mikki: muy simple, la frase que le dijo a mi hermano solo desactiva la hipnosis, tengo una frase que la activa otra vez y una para eliminarla de verdad si fuera necesario._ dijo ella sonriendo con astucia.

Red: muy bien, pero por si acaso mejor solo deberías saberlo tu._ dijo ella mientras las demás le daban la razón.

Las yeguas de la patrulla nunca dijeron nada, pero siempre tenían la sospecha de que Mike lo averiguaría tarde o temprano...

 **CAPITULO EXTRA**

 **ANUNCIANDO EL COMPROMISO**

Mikki estaba algo nerviosa porque esa misma noche ella junto con su novio Raider iban a anunciar formalmente que se habían comprometido para casarse, justo esa noche habían acordado cenar junto con toda la familia en el Palacio dorado para dar un anuncio especial.

Mikki: espero que todo salga bien, además de todo espero que mi hermano y mi papá no exageren, no quiero quedar viuda sin haberme casado._ dijo ella bastante nerviosa y llevando ya un vestido de gala para la cena.

Pasaron unos 10 minutos y finalmente ella junto con su novio, tuvieron que ver a su familia en el comedor del palacio, Magic junto con Star también estaban presentes, Magic había dejado a su hija con sus padres equestres y Mike dejó a sus hijos con sus padres adoptivos en Ponyville, la cena comenzó y todo transcurría normal.

Mikki y Raider estaban algo nerviosos a medida que la cena transcurría, porque Cuando llegará a su fin sería hora de dar el anuncio, 10 minutos despues llegó el fin de la cena y Mikki se puso de pie junto con Raider, los dos estaban nerviosos pero la yegua tomó la palabra.

Mikki: bueno como todos saben, en la cena de hoy queríamos anunciar algo importante... ._ella estaba nerviosa y no sabía como continuar.

Raider respiro profundo y finalmente hablo.

Raider: hace unos meses, en la fiesta para el día de los corazones cálidos, Bueno tal vez fui algo apresurado y debería haber pedido permiso primero, pero en la fiesta le propuse matrimonio a Mikki._ eso le llamó la atención a todos y Mikki terminó de relatar todo.

Mikki: y yo le dije que si._ dijo ella mientras los dos ponian una cara nerviosa.

Raider miró a los padres de Mikki y habló.

Raider: como dije antes, tal vez fui apresurado y debería haber pedido permiso primero, pero quiero pedir su bendición para poder casarme con Mikki._ dijo algo nervioso pero sin apartar la vista.

Mike asiento delantero para sorpresas de todos y habló.

Mike: Raider sé que tú y Mikki se conocen desde que Recuerdan, te conozco suficiente Y sé qué harías todo lo que fuera posible para hacerte feliz._ el emperador miró a su padre y le dijo._ papá sabes también como yo que desde que Mikki era una pequeña, la hemos cuidado para evitar que viniera alguien con Malas intenciones, pero hay que aceptar la realidad y es que esto era inevitable, además si tenía que enamorarse de alguien es mejor si es alguien de confianza y que conocemos, se que Raider es el mejor para mi hermana y confío en el, por eso te pido que hagas lo mismo.

Eso dejo a todos sorprendidos ya está bien de sobra como solía ser el cuando se trataba de que alguna de sus hermanas o familiares mujeres, Star Sun pensó de las palabras de su hijo y finalmente hablo.

Star Sun: muy bien creeré en tu criterio Star Hope, les doy mi permiso para casarse._ dijo el confiando en la palabra de su hijo,

Light Hope miró a su hija y sonrió antes de hablar.

Light Hope: mi pequeña, si esto te hace feliz, te aseguro que tienes todo mi apoyo._ dijo ella muy feliz por su hija.

Star yo a su hijo y llorando de felicidad lo abrazo antes de hablar.

Star: no puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo, mi niño se va a casar._ dijo ella contenta por su hijo.

Raider intentaba separarse del abrazo de su madre.

Raider: por favor mama, ya soy un adulto._ dijo el algo avergonzado por el gesto de su madre.

Magic: Yo también los conozco a los dos desde antes que tuvieran memoria, me alegra poder ser parte de la gran felicidad que los dos van a compartir, muchas felicidades._ dijo ella felicitando a los futuros esposos.

El resto de la velada pasó sin problemas para la joven pareja, cuando llegó la hora de retirarse Mike llamó a parte a Raider.

Mike: tenemos que hablar._ dijo el de forma directa.

Raider: antes que nada, creo que debo darte las gracias por apoyarme hoy._ dijo el con verdadera gratitud.

Mike: lo hice porque como dije antes, te conozco y confio en ti, se que aras feliz a Mikki._dijo el con calma pero luego su cara cambio a una aterradora._ pero te lo advierto, si le rompes el corazón como lo que pasó la primera vez que ella se enamoró, voy a ser tu peor Pesadilla en lo que solamente sera una muy corta vida que te va a quedar.

Raider se asustó mucho y simplemente afirmó con la cabeza haciendo sonreír a su futuro cuñado.

Mike: excelente, me alegra que nos entendamos._dijo sonriendo con satisfacción antes de retirarse habiendo aclarado su punto.

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo, por favor Comenten**.


	22. Problemas familiares

**CAPITULO XXI**

 **LOS PROBLEMAS FAMILIARES**

Mikki y sus amigos estaban en el imperio celeste, pasaron dos semanas desde que termino el inter escolar y era el momento de seguir con las misiones, ya que aun tenían dos meses antes de que llegara el fin de año en la academia, pero ese mismo día los habían llamado para una misión especial, curiosamente esta misión se las estaba dando Magic.

Magic: chicos, después del inter escolar, creemos que están preparados para misiones mas complicadas._ dijo ella lo cual emociono un poco a los chicos._ como bien saben, debido a su participación en el inter escolar, si quieren no tienen que asistir a los últimos 3 meses de clases este año, ya que ahora se les considera estudiantes avanzados.

Mikki: ¿que hay de la misión de hoy tía Magic?._ dijo ella curiosa.

Magic: es una misión mas avanzada como les dije, pero al mismo tiempo no es complicada, desde hace unos años tenemos un informante que nos a dado información de las actividades de nuestros enemigos._ dijo ella mostrando con su magia la imagen de un semental cubierto con una capa negra._ su nombre es Star Lord, el tiene información importante que necesitaremos en el futuro, los vamos a enviar a un mundo distante, su trabajo es ayudar a encontrarlo y recibir la información.

Todos los jóvenes asintieron firmemente.

Magic; les proporcionaremos un transporte, pero como es una misión mas complicada uno de nosotros ira con ustedes._ dijo ella mientras por las puertas pasaba Medic._ Medic sera su superior en esta misión, deben ayudar en todo lo que ella indique.

Magic se retiro y Medic tomo la palabra.

Medic: tenemos que irnos, mientras mas pronto lleguemos mas pronto tendremos la información y regresaremos._ dijo la medica mientras los jóvenes la seguían, en las afueras del castillo había una nave que mas que nave parecía un auto volador con dos alerones._ les presento al corredor estelar sonico, es el mas nuevo vehículo desarrollado por los científicos de Force.

Todos estaban entusiasmados con el nuevo vehículo.

Medic: antes que cualquier cosa, les digo que ninguno de ustedes lo conducirá._ dijo ella bajando el animo todos._ ya esta programado con un piloto automático, ahora todos súbanse.

Todos se subieron sin falta y Mikki subió pero llevaba un maletín con ella.

Mikki: aquí están nuestras armaduras, en caso de emergencia podremos defendernos._ dijo ella mientras entraba en el vehículo.

El vehículo no tardo en despegar y en unos segundos estaban en el espacio.

Mikki: este vehículo es muy rápido._ dijo ella asombrada.

Medic; este vehículo puede superar la velocidad de la luz por un 20%._ dijo ella asombrando a los jóvenes._ llegaremos dentro de 30 minutos.

El tiempo paso rápido y llegaron a un planeta donde el cielo y la tierra eran de color rojo, cuando aterrizaron Medid les dio unas indicaciones.

Medic: este planeta se llama, Turragusta, es solo un planeta escala, pero debido a la gran cantidad de comerciantes y viajeros que pasan por aquí, es muy poco probable que llamemos la atención._ explico la medico._ ahora demonos prisa.

Todo el grupo comenzó a moverse y a medida que pasaban por el planeta, todo se veía algo extraño y desgastado, muchas casas estaban muy viejas y las pocas construcciones que lucían nuevas estaban muy sucias.

Medic: como dije aquí solo es un planeta para escalas, los que se quedan aquí son solo comerciantes, pero como ven no se molestan mucho en mantener sus negocios en buen estado._ dijo ella mientras miraba a todos lados.

Los jóvenes se mantenían juntos y miraban por todos lados por cualquier cosa sospechosa, después de caminar un poco mas llegaron a una casa muy maltratada y llena de agujeros.

Mikki: ¿nuestro informante vive aquí?._ dijo ella mirando el lugar con algo de inseguridad.

Medic: en realidad es solo un punto de reunión, encontrare a nuestro contacto, cuando nos de la información nos iremos de aquí._ dijo ella firmemente._ ustedes se quedan aquí y deben vigilar.

Medic entro en la casa y Mikki junto con sus amigos estaban afuera, sin que ellos lo supieran en el imperio celeste una nube negra entro en una de las celdas de la prisión, justo era la celda de Proto quien al ver la nube negra estaban intrigado, luego la nube lo toco en la cabeza y le regreso los recuerdos que Star Black le había quitado hace años.

Proto: así que tengo un hijo._ dijo el con tono malicioso._ entonces creo que necesitamos tener una reunión.

La Nube lo libero y lo transporto al planeta donde estaban los chicos, luego se metió en su cuerpo devolviendo le los poderes que una vez obtuvo de Diagon, así que recupero las alas de murciélago y los cuernos de demonio.

Proto: que bueno, ya tengo mis poderes de regreso, ahora me encargare de traer a mi hijo conmigo y los dos nos encargaremos de Mike._ dijo el con malicia.

Los chicos habían estado esperando casi una hora y parecía que ya no iba a pasar nada.

Mikki: paso casi una hora, esto es muy aburrido._ dijo ella raspando el piso con su casco.

En eso una cadena oscura atrapo a Raider y se lo llevo, sin pensarlo sus amigos fueron detrás de el y Mikki usando el poder de su ojo llego junto a el y corto la cadena.

Mikki: ¿que esta pasando?._ dijo ella sin entender.

¿?: lo que pasa soy yo._ dijo Proto apareciendo frente al grupo.

Todos los chicos lo miraron impactados.

Mikki: ¿quien eres y porque e¿te estabas llevando a Raider?._ dijo ella sin dejarse asustar.

Proto: unicamente queria conocer... a mi hijo._ dijo con tono tenebroso.

Todos los chicos miraron a Raider y Mikki entendio.

Mikki: ¿tu eres Proto?._ dijo ella poniéndose seria.

Proto: y tu eres la tonta hermanita de Mike._ dijo el con desprecio a su antiguo creador.

Mikki: no lo entiendo, ¿como escapaste de prisión?._ dijo ella tomando su espada y los demás también se pusieron en guardia.

Proto: en realidad acabo de enterarme que un viejo conocido de ustedes necesitaba ayuda, creo que lo conocen como... Arek._ dijo con el mismo tono tenebroso._ el fue quien mando un poco de energía a liberarme, no solo eso si no que restauro mis poderes y recupere los recuerdos que esa maldita de diaspora me quita hace años, por eso acepte ayudar y así poder recuperar a mi hijo.

El miro fijamente e Raider.

Proto: debo decir que si te pareces un poco a mi, pero podemos cambiar lo demas, ahora debes venir conmigo, vamonos ya hijo mio._ dijo mientras se acercaba a el.

Raider invoco su espada mágica y se puso en guardia antes de hablar de forma seria.

Raider: ¡eso nunca, tu no eres mi padre y no necesito uno!._ dijo el con tono enojado mientras sus amigos lo apoyaban.

Umbra: no dejaremos que te lleves a nuestro amigo._ dijo ella mientras los demás también sacaban sus armas.

Proto: no hay forma de que puedan detenerme._ dijo el antes de lanzarse contra ellos.

Umbra junto con Dark Storm se fueron contra el y usando sus armas se lanzaron a la batalla, los dos lo estaban llevando bien hasta que Proto lo mando atras con una honda de magia negra.

Proto: no importa que tan entrenados estén, yo soy mas poderoso._ dijo acercándose mas.

Thunder voló alrededor de el y lo mantenía distraído hasta que Fire se acerco y con su cascos cubierto de fuego le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara.

Proto: no esta mal._ dijo el malvado sobándose un poco la cara, noto que tenia algo de sangre en el casco._ deberé recordar construir un nuevo cuerpo robot para mi... y para mi hijo._ dijo antes de derrotar a los dos con unos rayos de su cuerno.

Strike usando sus flechas disparo una que formo una cortina de humo.

Proto: tu debes ser el aprendiz de Eye Fox, ese es un viejo truco que ella solía usar._ dijo mientras disipaba la niebla justo antes de recibir un fuerte golpe.

¿?: tanto tiempo sin vernos, traidor._ dijo una voz con seriedad y desprecio.

Proto reconoció la voz.

Proto: también estas tu Medic._ dijo con enojo reconociendo a la ninja.

Medic: no se como escapaste traidor, pero si te diré que esto se termino, te llevare de regreso a la prisión._ dijo ella sacando la Acid Lance.

Proto: muy bien, si así es como lo quieres._ dijo el lanzándose contra ella.

Medic usando la lanza como bastón sin la punta ácida lo golpeo en el pecho y lo mando volando 5 metros hacia.

Medic: pasaron mas de 13 años, ya estas viejo, sin mencionar que no te molestaste en entrenar._ dijo ella con seriedad._no importa si recuperaste los poderes que tenias. tu cuerpo no tiene la condición para usarlos.

Proto: eso puede ser cierto, pero aun tengo mis trucos._ dijo antes de crear una nube oscura y escapar.

Medic miro a los chicos y noto que ninguno de ellos se había lastimado de forma grave.

Medic: es bueno que llegue a tiempo, pero aquel lugar no era donde estaba nuestro contacto, nos dejo una pista para encontrarlo._ dijo ella mientras comenzaba a caminar y los jóvenes la seguían.

Raider se le acerco.

Raider: ¿tu lo sabias?._ dijo el algo sospechoso.

Medic respiro antes de contestar.

Medic: llegue justo a tiempo, el dijo que tu eras su hijo, Mike nos explico todo hace unos meses, pero eso nunca nos importo._ dijo ella mientras le sonreía al alicornio antes de frotar su cabeza._ tu no eres como ese loco, eres lo que el debería haber sido.

Mikki: lamento interrumpir, ¿donde esta nuestro informante?._ dijo ella algo curiosa.

Medic: la pista decía que lo viéramos en las afueras, pero ahora que tenemos que mantenernos alerta por Proto sugiero que nos demos prisa, de lo contrario no podremos obtener la información._ dijo ella en tono serio.

Proto en un lugar algo lejos estaba recuperándose de los golpes que había recibido de Medic.

Proto: es por eso que detesto a los orgánicos, ahora estoy... "viejo"._ dijo destacando la palabra con repulsión en la voz._ como sea, solo tengo que llevarme a mi hijo, una vez que termine de educarlo de forma "correcta"._ dijo destacando la palabra._ Mike pagara muy caro todo lo que me hizo.._ dijo eso ultimo con profundo odio.

Medic junto con Mikki y sus amigos habían llegado a un llano abierto en las afueras de la ciudad donde habían estado.

Medic: de acuerdo con la pista, tenemos que encontrarlo en una cueva que esta a unos 10 kilómetros afuera de la ciudad, llevamos 8 así que tenemos que ir rápido._ dijo mientras seguía adelante.

Strike: no quiero quejarme maestra Medic, pero ya estoy un poco cansado._ dijo el grifo joven.

Medic: ya no falta mucho, llegaremos mas rápido si vamos volando, pero como no todos podemos volar y no quiero que nadie tenga que cargar a alguien, mejor no se quejen y caminen._ dijo ella mientras los jóvenes se resignaban a caminar.

Medic pudo distinguir una cueva por lo que se fue corriendo y justo en la entrada estaba una figura con una capa negra.

Medic: ¿tu eres Star Lord verdad?._ dijo ella manteniéndose en guardia.

Lord: así es, soy su contacto._ dijo el con una voz profunda y seria.

Medic: nos dijeron que tenias información importante._ dijo ella con el mismo tono serio.

Lord: así es, pero hablemos adentro._ dijo con tono de demanda.

Medic dudo un momento pero luego asintió y miro a los jóvenes.

Medic: ustedes esperen afuera de la cueva, si es necesario yo los llamare._ dijo en tono de orden mientras los chicos asentían.

Los dos adultos se fueron dentro de la cueva y una vez dentro el semental saco una esfera, la puso en el piso y de salio una mapa con un solo planeta, Medic lo reconoció al instante.

Medic: ese es nuestro planeta, ¿que tiene que ver nuestro planeta con esto?._ dijo ella con enojo.

Lord: verán, en cierto modo su planeta es el centro de la resistencia contra Arek en el multiverso tres, es por eso que comenzó a plantar instalaciones para sus híbridos, no solo es su dimensión si no en otras._ explico el semental a Medic quien estaba algo preocupada.

Medic: esto no es bueno, ¿en que dimensiones puso esas instalaciones?._ dijo ella esperando mas información.

Lord: de momento no tengo esa información, necesito consultar a mas de mis contactos e investigar un poco mas por mi cuenta, pero les aseguro que la próxima vez que tenga información tendré una lista con las dimensiones donde Arek mando a construir las instalaciones._ dijo el en tono firme.

Medic: ¿que otra información tienes?._ dijo ella esperando mas.

Lord: por lo que se, también tenemos esto._ dijo presionando unos botones en la base del proyector y se mostraron 8 capsulas con una especie de liquido adentro, detrás de ellos había otros 4 tanques mas grandes._ los primeros tanques que están allí tienen 8 híbridos experimentales, por la información que conseguí cuando estén listos los potenciaran con magia espectral.

Medic: ¿te refieres a Diagon?._ dijo ella recordando al enemigo de los guardianes.

Lord: no solo el, hace dos años Arek se encargo de liberar a sus 3 hermanos, ahora los 4 son sus generales._ dijo asustando un poco a Medic.

Medic: todos juntos son muy poderosos, tendremos batallas muy difíciles._ dijo ella preocupada, pero luego recordo algo._ ¿pero que son las otras 4 capsulas?

Lord: en la información que conseguí, me entere que esos 4 son llamados híbridos demoníacos, según tengo entendido, en caso de que Diagon y sus hermanos fracasen, esos 4 híbridos son quienes tomaran su lugar._ dijo sin dejar la seriedad.

Medic: así que no importa si caen los que tienen mas rango cerca de el, todo para el se puede reemplazar._ dijo ella con desprecio.

Lord: así son las cosas con el siempre, pero esa de momento es toda la información._ volviendo a convertir el proyector en una esfera y se lo entrego a la ninja medica.

Medic: muy bien, le llevare esta información a los otros._ dijo ella tomando la esfera._ lo que nunca entendimos es, ¿porque te ofreciste a ser nuestro informante?

Lord se puso algo nervioso pero por sus vestimentas no se notaba.

Lord: digamos que se en quien puedo confiar y en quien no, se que puedo confiar en tu gente, ademas lo que pasa nos afectara a todos, ¿no crees que esa es razón suficiente?._ dijo el tratando de desviar el tema.

Medic podía sentir un poco de nervios en su voz así que saco su arma y lo amenazo.

Medic: muy bien, ¿que es lo que estas escondiendo?._ dijo ella con tono serio.

El semental pudo percibir algo y dijo seriamente.

Lord: podemos hablar de eso, o podemos ir y ayudar a tus, "escoltas"._ dijo el dejando a Medic preocupada._ puedo sentir una presencia maligna viajando hacia ellos.

Mientras los mayores habían estado en la cueva, los jóvenes estaban cuidando desde la puerta en caso de que hubiera otro imprevisto como el de antes.

Mikki: espero que la reunión no tarde mucho._ dijo ella mirando atenta a todos lados, pero pronto sintió una presencia extraña._ ¿que es esta sensación?

Mikki activo su ojo y luego se preocupo.

Mikki: ¡chicos puedo ver un aura roja con mi Jogan!._ dijo ella mientras todos se ponían en guardia.

Una nube roja apareció y Proto apareció frente a ellos, miro a todos furioso y luego miro a Raider.

Proto: no me lo estas haciendo fácil hijo._ dijo muy enojado._ ¿ como puedes estar con ellos?._ luego miro a Mikki lleno de rabia._ ¿como puedes estar cerca de ella sabiendo lo que su hermano me hizo a mi?

Raider lo miro con enojo también.

Raider: lo que puedo entender es que cuando Mike decidió regresar y reparar sus errores todo estaba saliendo bien, tenias todo lo que cualquiera podría pedir, respeto, amigos, una familia._ dijo el cada vez mas enojado._ ¿pero eso nunca fue suficiente verdad?

Proto: ¿porque conformarse siendo un sirviente cuando puedes tener el control?._ dijo el mas que furioso.

Mikki: ¿podemos seguir con las preguntas?, ¿o podemos simplemente patear tu trasero de regreso a tu celda?._ dijo ella poniéndose en guardia como los demás.

Proto: ¡esa manera de hablar es idéntica al odioso de Mike!._ dijo el furioso antes de lanzarse a pelear.

Strike uso su arco y disparo una flecha, el solo ladeo la cabeza evitándola y siguió así a medida que el grifo lanzaba mas.

Proto: no importa quien los aya entrenado, conozco todos los modos de pelea de la patrulla._ dijo el acercándose a Raider.

El potro solo encendió su sharingan para sorpresa de Proto.

Proto: ¿pero que Rayos?._ dijo el impactado y luego comenzó a marearse.

Lairax convertida en rinoceronte le dio una fuerte envestida mandando al aire y Thunder lo intercepto en el aire antes de comenzar a darle una lluvia de golpes, Proto reacciono y usando sus alas de demonio se estabilizo en el aire para darle un fuerte golpe al pegaso.

Proto: eso no me lo esperaba. _dijo el intentando llegar a Raider por el aire pero Mikki con su salto de tiempo y su armadura Bankai le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago.

Mikki: aléjate de mi amigo._ dijo ella empuñando su espada.

Proto hizo una hoz de magia oscura y la encaro.

Proto; ¿aun sabiendo que es mi hijo lo consideras tu amigo?._ el se lanzo a la batalla.

Los dos chocaban sus armas en igualdad de condiciones.

Proto: aun siendo pequeña se nota que te entrenaron bien._ dijo el sin dejar de pelear._ pero conozco a Mike demasiado bien, nada de lo que el te haya enseñado podrá sorprenderme.

Mikki saco su garra y lo sostuvo del cuello, eso lo tomo por sorpresa.

Mikki: mi hermano no es el único que me entrena, ademas tengo algunos trucos propios._ dijo ella apretando un poco mas fuerte antes de tirarlo al piso.

Proto se repuso y Raider aprovecho para intentar atacarlo, Proto volvió a formar la hoz y detuvo la espada de magia que Raider tenia en sus cascos.

Proto: ¿no te enseñaron a respetar a tus padres?._ dijo el con tono serio.

Raider: ya te lo dije, tu no eres mi padre y no necesito uno._ dijo el comenzando a lanzar varios golpes de forma coordinada, luego dejo salir su aura magia._ ¡rugido de león!._ dijo el lanzando un potente grito que se volvió hondas de sonido que lo mandaron hacia atrás._ como puedes ver prefiero al herencia de mi madre.

Proto simplemente se puso furioso y tomando por sorpresa a Raider hizo una cadenas con su magia, el las uso para atrapar a Mikki quien intentaba atacarlo por la espalada, el la sujeto por la espalda y formando un cuchillo con su magia se lo puso debajo del cuello.

Proto: esto se acabo hijo,vienes conmigo ahora o ella lo pagara con su vida._ dijo el con tono amenazante.

Ninguno se movió por miedo a que el semental demoníaco matara a su amiga, desde atrás de Proto una figura lo agarro de los cascos y lo hizo soltar a Mikki quien rápidamente se puso junto a sus amigos. Medic llego desde la cueva y vio sorprendida que era Star Lord quien había detenido a Proto.

Lord: no le pondrás ni un cascos encima, no si estoy yo aquí._ dijo el con seriedad._ mucho menos al hijo de ella.

Raider entendió que se refería a el.

Proto: ¿tu quien se supone que eres?._ dijo el con enojo.

Lord: ¡Cadishmal, Cadishmal, Paret...us, Paret...us!._ el recito unas palabras en una lengua extraña y del cuerpo de Proto salio una nube de humo rojo que se elevo al cielo antes de explotar.

Proto cayo al piso, pero su cuerpo era completamente blanco y no tenia cuite Mark, Medic se le acerco y noto que seguía vivo.

Medic: ¿que le hiciste?._ dijo ella mirándolo seriamente.

Lord: solo lance un hechizo de le saco y destruyo su energía demoníaca, junto con eso parece que perdió su magia, no debe ser problema llevarlo de regreso a prisión._ dijo el como si nada.

Medic no dijo mas y simplemente uso su brazalete para llamar al vehículo en el que llegaron, Raider se acerco a Star Lord y le hablo seriamente.

Raider: ¿conoces a mi mama verdad?._ dijo el de forma seria.

Lord: si._ dijo el de forma simple.

Raider: ¿donde la conociste?._ dijo el algo curioso.

Lord: entrenamos juntos._ dijo el de forma cortante.

Mikki también se acerco.

Mikki: por lo que aprendí de la tía Applejack, puedo ver que no eres totalmente sincero._ dijo ella de forma acusatoria.

Lord hizo un hechizo dejando a todos congelados menos a ellos tres, se quito la capa dejando ver su crin verde con rojo.

Lord: muy bien, pero esto solo lo pueden saber ustedes._ miro a Mikki._ tu para que tanto tu como tu hermano sepan que pueden confiar en mi._ luego miro a Raider._ y tu porque por alguna razón creo que debo decírtelo también.

Lord los miro a los dos y suspiro antes de bajar la vista un poco.

Lord: la verdad, la razón por la que soy espía, es por tu madre Raider._ eso dejo sorprendidos a los dos._ cuando los dos eramos jóvenes, entrenamos juntos, al principio no nos llevábamos bien, pero luego las cosas cambiaron.

Raider: ¿porque te importa tanto protegerme?, si mi madre es tu amiga lo entiendo, pero tengo la sensación de que es algo mas._ dijo el con suspicacia haciendo sonreír un poco al semental.

Lord: eres tan perceptivo como tu madre._ dijo el algo alegre._ veras, una vez un amigo me dijo, "aunque pudiera entregar a mi rey, nunca podría entregar a mi hijo"

Eso soprendio a los dos.

Raider: ¿tu hijo?._ pregunto el algo impactado.

Lord: yo amaba a tu madre y aun la amo, hubiera querido que tu fueras mi hijo._ termino de confesar el._ pero una relación entre nosotros no era posible en ese momento, ni tampoco ahora.

Mikki: ¿por eso estas haciendo esto?._ dijo ella algo asombrada.

Lord: no se en que momento me enamore de ella, pero hace tiempo me había enterado que mi padre causo la muerte de mi madre, Star Black me ayudo a sobrellevar eso, cuando la guerra contra la tecnounion termino, sabia que los guardianes no confiarían en mi, mucho menos después de lo que mi padre hizo._ dijo el algo molesto por el recuerdo de su padre._ así que pensé que la mejor forma de mostrar que no era su enemigo era ser de utilidad, por eso me convertí en su informante.

Raider: ¿pero si eres de la familia de la maldad?, ¿porque los traicionaste?._ dijo el confundido.

Star Lord lo miro y hablo.

Lord: muchos cambian por sus seres amados, es por eso, yo elegí cambiar por ella._ dijo sorprendiendo a Raider, luego le hablo al oído._ no intentes ocultarlo, se nota a kilómetros que a ti ya te flecharon.

Raider se puso algo rojo y miro a Mikki quien los miraba confundidos, Star Lord se cubrió la crin otra vez y luego le hablo a los dos de nuevo.

Lord: ahora tengo que irme, cuando me vaya solo esperen 10 segundos y sus amigos se descongelaran._ dijo mientras preparaba sus alas.

Raider hubiera querido decir algo, pero no sabia bien en que pensar.

Lord: saluda a tu madre por mi._ le dijo a Raider quien asintió sin dudarlo esa vez.

El semental se fue volando y unos segundos después los demás reaccionaron, se sorprendieron al ver que el informante ya no estaba pero Medic les dijo qué no le dieran importancia, una vez que el vehículo llegó, se apresuraron a volver y regresar al malvado a prisión, cuándo regresaron a casa Medic puso a Mike al tanto de lo que había pasado, el emperador se sorprendió un poco pero rápidamente Mandó a Proto de regreso a su celda.

La noche no tardo en caer y todos los chicos se separaron para ir a dormir en sus respectivas casas, Raider en su cama estaba pensando unas cosas.

Raider: _mama hay mucho que me gustaría poder contarte pero no puedo, contarte lo que esta aventura me hizo pasar_._ Raider sonrió antes de cerrar los ojos._ _y sobre como pude sentir por primera vez, lo que debe sentirse tener un Papa_.

 **Hasta el próximo capitulo, comenten.**


	23. Lo Nuevo contra lo Viejo

**CAPITULO XXII**

 **LO ANTIGUO CONTRA LO NUEVO**

Mikki estaba algo nerviosa porque en dos meses iniciaría su entrenamiento especial con Magic, ella estaba en su habitación descansando pero estaba sin saber como sentirse, a medida que el tiempo pasaba ella estaba algo triste porque Magic se la llevaría por varios años, ese mismo día estaban entrenando.

Magic: muy bien Mikki, ¿sabes cuantos tipos de energía tiene el cuerpo?._ dijo ella intentando ver sus conocimientos teóricos.

Mikki: en casos como el nuestro son tres tipos de energía, la energía mágica, la energía física y la energía espiritual._ dijo recordando sus estudios.

Magic: eso es cierto, pero la energía física se divide en dos tipos, la energía Sei que es la interior y la energía Dou que esta en el exterior, los que practican el arte de la batalla son capaces de desarrollar uno y aveces hasta los dos tipos de esta energía._ comenzó a explicar la guardiana.

Mikki: ¿tu puedes usar las dos?._ dijo ella interesada.

Magic: así es, intente enseñarle esto a Mike hace años, pero el ya tenia su estilo de pelea muy desarrollado, tu que aun estas desarrollando el tuyo si puedes aprender esto._ ella se paro en dos cascos y luego puso uno a casa lado de su cuerpo, se pudo ver una ligera energía azul, pero Mikki no podía sentir nada de magia._ intenta atacarme.

Mikki se puso a lanzar un golpe tras otro pero Magic los bloqueaba solo con sus cascos y por lo que Mikki podía sentir no estaba usando ni siquiera el mantra, después de un minuto ella dejo de atacar.

Mikki: eso no era el mantra, no cerraste los ojos cuando estabas bloqueado y no sentí que usaras magia._ dijo ella asombrada.

Magic: es cierto que no estaba usando el mantra, pero no se necesita cerrar los ojos para usarlo._ dijo ella explicando._ pero lo que use se llama Seikuken, es una técnica Sei de alto nivel que pocos conocen, El Seikuken es una técnica poco difundida que se utiliza para bloquear un ataque.

Mikki: ¿pero que significa Seikuken?._ dijo ella sin entender el nombre.

Magic; Seikuken es una palabra antigua, significa "agua que fluye", es una técnica básicamente defensiva._ siguió ella con la explicación._Para emplearla se necesita entrenar mucho para tener la mente despejada y poder sentir las cosas a tu alrededor, además de que solamente los usuarios de energía tipo Sei pueden utilizarla, imposibilitada para los de tipo Dou, claro que si eres capas de usar las dos energías también es posible usarla.

Mikki: ¿me enseñaras?._ pregunto ella emocionada.

Magic: primero debo explicarte, la energía Sei es la energía física interior, esta se emplea usando tus propias habilidades, esta energía explota dentro de ti, mientras que la energía Dou utiliza la ira para sobrepasar los límites, por eso a los que la emplean se dice que siguen el camino de Asura quien fue el descubridor de la energía Dou._ Mikki estaba muy atenta a la explicación._ como vez si bien las dos energía están presentes en nuestro cuerpo, son contrarias una de la otra.

Mikki entendió y luego ella junto con Magic comenzaron a practicar algunos posturas.

Magic: recuerda Mikki, esta técnica consiste en ser capaz de detectar y repeler todo alrededor de tu cuerpo, teniendo conocimiento de lo que pasa en tu radio de acción, creándose así un tipo de esfera, dependiendo de la velocidad y la fuerza del usuario, esta técnica se puede volver un escudo impenetrable._ dijo mientras seguían practicando los movimientos._ si usas un arma puedes utilizarla para agrandar tu Seikuken dejando al oponente sin lugar a donde escapar.

Mikki seguía practicando las posturas.

Magic: recuerda, si quieres usar la energía Sei, mas que nada debes mantener la paz interior y tener tu menta calmada._ las dos siguieron practicando por un rato mas.

Mas tarde las dos estaban frente a unas rocas.

Magic: ahora practicaremos un poco sobre como usar la energía Dou, como sabes esta energía proviene de la ira pero con buen entrenamiento se puede controlar la ira para usarla en la cantidad necesaria._ explico la yegua mientras fruncía un poco el ceño, luego lanzo un golpe al aire y una roca que estaba a unos metros exploto volviéndose polvo, luego relajo la cara._ este tipo de energía explota hacia el exterior.

Mikki: ¿pero como puedo hacer eso?._ dijo ella confundida.

Magic: eso sera a su tiempo, por ahora escucha, mucho tenemos pensamientos o recuerdos que nos hacen enojar, normalmente esos son los que se usan para usar la energía Dou, pero no pedir que pienses mucho en eso, como te dije debes aprender a controlar la ira antes de aprender a usarla._ siguió ella explicando mas cosas.

Mikki se puso algo nerviosa y luego pregunto algo.

Mikki:¿ cuanto tiempo me llevaras para entrenar tía?._ dijo ella algo asustada.

Magic: según los planes, yo me encargare de tu entrenamiento hasta que tengas 18 años, luego de eso el resto de tu entrenamiento dependerá de ti._ dijo ella explicando todo._ por el momento cuando nos toque ir de viaje a entrenar solo iremos por 3 años, nos iremos una semana después de que cumplas 13.

Mikki solo se concentro en seguir practicando ya que no quería pensar mas en tener que irse por 3 años lejos de su familia, mientras tanto en el planeta Astralix se podía ver una especie de templo donde estaba un semental muy mayor pero con su cuerpo en buen estado.

¿?: mas de 20 años y el rey no hace nada._ dijo el muy disgustado.

El semental en cuestión era de piel negra con crin blanca, tenia barba y bigote blancos también, tenia el cuerpo muy musculoso y ojos negros, su cuite Mark era un circulo de símbolos extraños.

De regreso con Mikki, ella estaba estirando un poco junto con Magic.

Magic: muy bien, antes de poder aprender el SeiKuKen, debes dominar los 8 niveles del estilo Ragnarok, comenzaremos desde el 8 que es el nivel mas bajo, llamado la patada demoledora, en el nivel 8 se aprende a desarrollar las técnicas de patada con los pies._ comenzó la yegua a explicar otra vez.

Magic comenzó a enseñarle a Mikki algunos técnicas básicas de como patear, estaban practicando con unas rocas y Magic se acerco a una.

Magic: dominaras el nivel 8 cuando puedas hacer esto._ ella le lanzo una patada a una roca sin fuerza alguna, luego la roca se volvió polvo.

Mikki: pero ya puedo hacer eso con lo que la tía Applejack me enseño._ dijo ella dándole un puñetazo a una roca y volviéndola polvo al instante.

Magic: eso ya lo se, pero solo puedes hacerlo golpeando, ¿puedes hacerlo con tus patadas?._ le cuestiono ella a su alumna.

Mikki no respondió pues la verdad era que no podía.

Magic: su silencio es prueba suficiente, si quieres ser una verdadera guerrera debes fortalecer cada parte de tu cuerpo, no debes tener ninguna sección débil en tu cuerpo._ dijo ella con firmeza._ ahora comienza a patear las rocas hasta que puedas volverlas polvo.

Mikki asintió decidida, comenzó a practicar y luego de dos horas, tenia los pies algo lastimados y estaba muy cansada, frente a ella estaba la misma roca que había estado pateando, Mikki concentro su fuerza en su cascos casco derecho y de una patada volvió polvo la roca como su tía le había indicado.

Magic: tardaste mucho menos de lo que pensaba, a mi me tardo 3 dias hacerlo cuando mi maestro comenzó a enseñarme._ dijo ella recordando sus entrenamientos.

Magic hizo un hechizo para curarle las piernas a la potra y esta se puso mejor,

Mikki: gracias tía._ dijo ella mas aliviada.

Magic estaba contenta y luego continuaron.

Magic: muy bien, ahora que dominaste lo básico del nivel 8, pasaremos al 7 que es llamado el puño andante, lo que se hace en este nivel es entrenar los brazos para darles mas flexibilidad._ Magic comenzó a lanzar una serie de golpes trazando un circulo y haciendo algunos movimientos curvos con sus brazos._ estos son los golpes básicos para dominar el nivel 7, sígueme y practicaremos.

La potra comenzó a imitar las posiciones que le indicaba la yegua, Magic se detuvo cuando sintió una presencia y eso llamo la atención de Mikki.

Mikki: ¿que pasa tía?._ ella estaba confundida.

Magic se giro y vio a un semental astralix que ella reconoció.

Magic: maestro Kung Do._ dijo ella de forma seria.

Mikki: ¿quien es el tía Magic?._ dijo ella atenta a lo que pasaba.

Magic: es un asunto personal._ dijo ella avanzando hacia el mientras el semental también hacia ella.

Kung Do: debo decir que me avergüenza saludarla princesa._ dijo con disgusto.

Magic: ¿porque esta aqui?._ dijo ella con seriedad.

Kung Do: nuestra especie solo pertenece a nuestro planeta, vengo a exigirle que regrese al planeta Astralix._ dijo con enojo.

Magic: esas tradiciones son de hace mas de 10.000 años, en este momento todo lo que existe nos necesita._ declaro ella con seriedad.

Kung Do: el resto del universo no es importante, somos unos de los primeros seres que existieron y como tales debemos preservar a los nuestros._ dijo el con furia.

El semental trato de golpearla pero ella simplemente lo bloqueo y le dio su propio golpe mandándolo unos metros atrás.

Magic: ¿todo esto solo porque me fui de su escuela después de solo 1 años?._ dijo ella molesta.

Kung Do: tu y tu hermano insultaron mi legado familiar, a el le debo respeto por ser el rey, pero ya que el tiene descendencia propia, seras tu quien pague por esa vergüenza si no regresas al planeta y juras que no volverás a dejarlo._ declaro el semental poniéndose en guardia.

Los dos astralix se pusieron a intercambiar golpes, Magic rápidamente tomo la ventaja y de un golpe en el estomago lo detuvo, ella se giro hacia Mikki y activo su Sharingan en su forma avanzada.

Magic: nos vamos de aquí._ dijo ella mientras las dos desaparecían usando el Kamui, las dos aparecieron de regreso en el imperio celeste._ listo, aquí estarás segura.

Mikki: ¿quien es el tía Magic?._ dijo ella esperando respuestas.

Magic: el es Kung Do, el alto maestro de Astro Kai, que es nuestro estilo de combate tradicional, es una venerado sabio de mi pueblo, pero así como su padre y el padre de su padre, toda su familia siempre han estado muy apegados a las viejas tradiciones, es por eso que cuando mi hermano me mando a entrenar con el 3 años después de que el me llamo de regreso, pero sus métodos y todas las tradiciones absurdas que el intento enseñarme al final me cansaron, después de solo un año yo deje su escuela y mi hermano me mando con mi maestro Pai Mei._ dijo ella contando breve mente la historia.

Mikki: ¿como aprendiste tanto de el?._ dijo ella sin entender.

Magic: se los dije a los demás hace años, pero tu también puedes saberlo, es cierto que mi hermano me entreno por 20 años, el me enseño esgrima, arqueria y muchas cosas mas así como los básico de las artes marciales, pero cuando estaba cumpliendo 18 años de entrenamiento, es cuando el maestro Pai Mei me tomo como su aprendiz personal, has ese momento yo solo iba con el para tomar clases ocasionales._ le contó ella la otra parte de la historia y luego siguió hablando._ cuando me nombro su aprendiz me llevo a su lugar de entrenamiento privado, al mismo lugar donde el gran Lou Pei lo entreno, en ese sitio el paso los dos últimos años, pero en esa habitación un solo día es un año, ademas de que nadie envejece, ¿cuantos años pase allí si me quede durante dos años normales?

Mikki calculo unos segundos y luego respondió.

Mikki: aproximadamente unos 730 años en tiempo regular._ dijo ella sorprendida.

Magic: el me entreno, me enseño cada estilo de arte marcial que el conocía, ademas fue una sorpresa cuando a pesar de todos los alumnos que había tenido en siglos y siglos, el me eligió a mi para enseñarme todos sus secretos y golpes especiales._ ella sorprendió a Mikki con esa ultima parte.

Mikki: ¿y me los enseñaras a mi?._ dijo ella algo emocionada.

Magic: te voy a enseñar el estilo Ragnarok que el me enseño, pero no te puedo enseñar los golpes mas secretos, algunos si pero no puedo enseñarte los mas avanzados._ dijo ella bajando un poco el animo de Mikki.

La potra luego se dio cuenta de algo.

Mikki: ¿que quiso decir ese sujeto antes sobre que debías volver a tu planeta?._ dijo ella confundida.

Magic: hace milenios, se existía la creencia de que los Astralix al ser unos de los primeros seres que tuvieron vida se debían preservar entre si y no relacionarse con nadie en el universo._ dijo ella recordando las historias de su planeta natal._ pero hace poco mas de 10.000 años, unos sabios de mi gente comenzaron a contra la leyenda del rey Cosmic Astralix, que era uno de mis tatarabuelos, de como el y algunos soldados fueron escogidos para pelear a favor de toda la existencia, muchos de los nuestros se animaron y comenzamos a relacionarnos con nuestros planetas vecinos, pero algunos entre los cuales estaba el antepasado del maestro Kung Do pensaban que fraternizar con los otros planetas solo nos pondría en peligro.

Mikki: ¿por eso quiere que regreses?._ dijo ella intentando entender.

Magic: todo eso se hizo peor, cuando muchos habitantes comenzaron a mudarse o hasta encontrar parejas en los planetas vecinos, con eso hasta los rebeldes se alejaron y solo la familia del maestro Kung do se quedo protestando, fue mucho peor cuando mi hermano y yo nos casamos con habitantes de otros planetas, el decidió ya no volver a entrenar a nadie aun si venia de la familia real._ la potra por fin comprendió.

Magic de inmediato reacciono y atrapo un cuchillo que había llegado a sus espaldas, resulto ser Kung Do quien estaba viéndola muy enojada.

Kung Do: por le honor original de los Astralix, usted sera la que pagara por todo._ dijo el con odio.

Magic miro fijamente a Mikki y le sonrió.

Magic: Mikki, ahora vas a ver todo sobre el estilo que quiero enseñarte._ dijo ella con simpleza.

Kung Do fue contra Magic.

Magic: el nivel 8 la patada demoledora._ El semental trato de darle un puñetazo, pero Magic lo bloqueo con su pierna izquierda y con un giro en el aire lo pateo con la derecha tan fuerte que le saco un diente y le hizo salir sangre.

Kung Do solo se enojo y se fue contra la princesa otra vez.

Magic: el nivel 7, el puño andante._ dijo ella con astucia.

Magic comenzó a lanzar golpes con sus cascos delanteros mostrando gran flexibilidad y con un golpe a cada brazo el semental adolorido dejo de mover los.

Kung Do: a pesar de que no te entrene, eres muy formidable._ dijo el antes de estirar fuerte sus brazos para poder mover los otra vez.

El volvió a atacar pero Magic se puso firme y no se movio.

Magic: el nivel 6, el puño del ermitaño._ explico ella.

El semental se puso a darle golpe tras golpe pero ella los bloqueaba y no daba ni un paso hacia atrás o hacia adelante.

Magic: el ermitaño es tan duro como una montaña, sabio como las estrellas y fuerte como una cascada, si pelea contra alguien hostil nunca se moverá y no sedera terreno, aun si su vida dependiera de ello_ dijo ella con tono sabio, luego ella atrapo el casco derecho y se lo torció fuertemente evitando que moviera el resto de su cuerpo.

Luego tomo el mismo casco con los dos delanteros suyos y los lleno de energía.

Magic: ¡Zotenshu!._ ella azoto ese mismo cascos que sostenía contra el pecho de Kung Do y este salio volando hacia atrás cayendo al piso junto con una explosión de energía amarilla._ esa es una pequeña técnica que usa la energía Dou.

El semental se paro como si nada y esta vez volvió a pelear, solo que ahora sus golpes eran mucho mas avanzados.

Kung Do: ya no jugare, peleare tal como mi padre me enseño._ dijo el mas furioso.

Esta vez Magic tuvo que hacer un poco de esfuerzo y se puso firme otra vez.

Magic: el nivel 5, la palma del gigante._ dijo la yegua concentrando energía amarilla en sus dos cascos delanteros.

Bloqueando una patada del enemigo con su brazo izquierdo uso el derecho y le dio un fuerte golpe justo en el cuerpo mandándolo mas lejos que antes.

Magic: El brazo del gigante es fuerte, puede romper montañas y su justicia siempre cae sobre los opresores._ dijo la yegua de forma profunda.

Magic luego se puso en posición de combate y luego comenzó a hablar.

Magic: el nivel 4 se llama el puño engañoso._ dijo ella confundiendo a la potra.

El semental se preparo cuando Magic estaba por darle un golpe justo en el ultimo momento le dio una patada en el mentón, luego cuando parecía que estaba por darle otra patada le dio un codazo en el rostro, Kung Do escupió algo de sangre.

Magic: cuando estas rígido con tus movimientos eso se vuelve tedioso, cuando se duda en una batalla solo se debe atacar, a veces no tener plan es el mejor plan._ dijo ella con tono divertido haciendo reír un poco a Mikki.

Kung Do: esto no es justo, ¡¿porque no puedo golpearte?!._ dijo con una furia in contenida.

Magic: siempre estuviste celoso de Pai Mei, es justo por eso que te enojaste cuando el comenzó a entrenarme._ dijo ella con tono serio.

Kung do comenzó a sacar energía de su cuerpo y lanzo rayos de energía por todo su cuerpo, Magic solo se puso en posicion otra vez.

Magic: el nivel 3 se llama la jabalina de la valquiria._ Magic extendió los brazos y comenzó a golpear los rayos de energía cortándolos a la mitad justo en el aire haciéndolos desaparecer._ si confías en tu arma ciegamente nunca podrás dominar la, porque así puede traicionarte, el arma es una parte de tu cuerpo como los puños y las rodillas, lo que debes hacer es dominar la tu, excepto claro cuando tu arma tiene su propia mente y corazón así como las nuestras.

Kung Do ahora no espero mas y saco mas energía de su cuerpo, ahora su cuerpo estaba cubierto de una armadura negra gruesa.

Kung Do: esta armadura esta hecha de mi furia, nunca podrás romperla._ dijo enojado antes de atacar otra vez.

Magic miro a Mikki antes hablar.

Magic: el nivel 2 se llama la furia del berserker._ dijo ella antes de sacar un intenso brillo rojo de su cuerpo._ ¡No dejare que esto continué así!._ dijo ella con una inmensa furia.

Magic se movió de forma invisible y lanzo golpes a diestra y siniestra por todo el cuerpo del semental Astralix, de unos pocos golpes rompió su armadura y lo dejo sangrando, Mikki estaba algo asustada pero a la vez se calmo cuando vio que el aura roja se iba del cuerpo de Magic.

Magic: el berserker, es furioso como la mayor de las bestias, pero siempre mantiene su paz interior._ dijo ella ya calmada.

Kung Do estaba muy molesto y a pesar de estar completamente herido se puso de pie.

Kung Do: ¡ese maldito Pai Mei!, ¡siempre se creía el mas listo, siempre actuó como si lo supiera todo!._ dijo con mas furia que nunca.

Magic: puedo llegar a sentirme identificada con eso, se que una vez intentaste ser su alumno pero el no te acepto, el me rompió la espalda como si fuera cristal, mas de una vez me amenazo con sacarme los ojos, pero la diferencia es que yo nunca tuve la potestad alguna de ceder, al contrario que tu._ dijo ella con burla en la ultima parte.

Kung Do: ¡Maldita mocosa!._ el se lanzo de una vez con toda su furia.

Magic extendió los brazos y comenzó a formar círculos.

Magic: este es la nivel 1 del estilo Ragnarok, ¡el SeiKuKen!._ dijo ella mientras un aura azul oscuro salia de su cuerpo

Kung Do mandaba golpe tras golpe pero Magic los bloqueaba como si fuera un juego y no parecía hacer esfuerzo, cuando Kung Do se detuvo sus cascos estaban ardiendo.

Magic: al serenar mi mente puedo hacer que mi cuerpo capte los movimientos de mi enemigo y los bloque, al mismo tiempo como mi cuerpo esta cubierto de energía Sei, hace que al tocarme su cuerpo se queme._ explico ella mientras Mikki recordaba todo interesada.

Kung Do: ¿como puedes vencerme?._ dijo el ya desesperado.

Magic: la razón es simple y es que estas muy atrapado en el pasado, no intentas cambiar y te mantienes muy apegado a las enseñanzas de tus ancestros, para los de mi especie que vivimos por siempre, sabemos que no podemos pasar la eternidad siendo iguales, así como los tiempos cambian debemos sabernos adaptarnos a las épocas al mismo tiempo que vienen llegando._ dijo ella fascinando a Mikki.

 **Nota: esta parte puede ser algo violenta.**

Kung Do no la escucho y se fue contra ella, Magic moviendo su cascos derecho muy rápido le dio 5 toques en el pecho y luego le dio una palmada en el centro del mismo, el semental estaba sufriendo mucho dolor y tenia sangre saliendo de la boca, cuando estaba por caminar Magic lo detuvo.

Magic: lo que acabo de hacer es una de las técnicas mas secretas de Pai Mei, es la técnica que lo hizo conocido, los 5 puntos y palmas que revientan el corazón._ dijo de forma sombría.

Eso asusto mucho a Kung Do quien estaba paralizado.

Magic: si te atreves a caminar solo 5 pasos, tu corazón explotara en tu pecho, pero si te quedas quieto por 24 horas estarás a salvo._ dijo ella seriamente.

 **Hasta aquí.**

El semental simplemente se rindo y Magic uso una burbuja para encerrarlo, una hora mas tarde la armada de FORCE se llevo arrestado a Kung Do y Magic se quedo con Mikki.

Magic: como vez, hay secretos que prefiero mantener para mi y no enseñarlos a nadie._ dijo ella mientras Mikki asentía.

Mikki: después de verte hacer eso, entiendo que hay cosas que simplemente no debo aprender._ dijo ella algo asustada.

Magic: eso me alegra mucho, recuerda que nosotros velamos por la paz y no por la guerra, pero recuerda también esto, un líder sabio nunca busca la guerra, pero siempre esta preparado para ella._ dijo la yegua mientras Mikki asentía.

Mikki: ¿cuantos estilos me vas a enseñar tía?._ dijo ella algo curiosa.

Magic: solo te voy a enseñar lo que pueda ver que va mejor contigo, ademas del estilo Ragnarok tendré que ver cual otra técnica puede servir para tu entrenamientos._ explico la yegua mientras la potra asentía.

En una dimensión desconocida se podía ver lo que parecía ser un chico humano, a simple vista debía tener 12 años de edad y estaba mirando un enorme lago, tenia cabello rubio tez blanca y ojos de color ámbar, junto a el estaba una perra de raza Alaskan Malamute de pelaje blanco en el pecho y patas, gris y negro en el resto del cuerpo.

¿?: ¿estas seguro de esto Roy?._ dijo la canina algo preocupada.

El chico que respondía al nombre de Roy miro a su compañera.

Roy: tengo que hacerlo Diana, dentro de este lago esta un enorme poder, se dice que el gran guardián le dará sus poderes a quien sea digno de ellos._ dijo el chico con tono serio._ ¡Winged blades!._ tras decir eso tenia dos espadas gemelas en las manos.

Luego se metió dentro del lago, comenzó a nadar hacia abajo, cuando llego a una cierta profundidad unas plantas comenzaron a atacarlo por lo cual el se defendió con sus armas, iba peleando y descendiendo cada vez mas, estaba por llegar a un cofre que estaba en el fondo pero en eso una extraña criatura llego y usando el agua lo mando de regreso a la superficie, Roy respiro con algo de dificultad.

Roy: fue esa criatura otra vez._ dijo el chico algo cansado.

De regreso con Mikki ella siguió entrenando el resto del día y cuando a la noche regreso a su habitación escucho la voz de Red Heart en su cabeza.

Red Heart; " _Mikki necesito tu ayuda, mañana tengo que ir a encontrarme con un viejo amigo que esta en problemas, ¿me ayudaras?_._ pregunto la dragona.

Mikki no lo pensó ni un momento.

Mikki: claro que ayudare, somos amigas o no._ dijo ella sonriendo a su compañera.

Red Heart: _"muchas gracias"_._ dijo ella con alegría en la voz.

 **Hasta el próximo capitulo, comenten.**


	24. Un nuevo amigo aparece

**CAPITULO XXIII**

 **UN NUEVO AMIGO APARECE**

Ese mismo día Mikki había acordado ayudar a su amiga Red Heart con la visita a uno de sus amigos y ella cada vez estaba más nerviosa.

Mikki: ¿debería decirle a mis amigos o a alguien?._ se pregunto ella misma con dudas sobre si debería ir sola.

Luego de eso llegaron Raider junto con Bloom.

Mikki: ¿qué están haciendo aquí amigos?._ dijo ella confundida.

Raider: nos llamo Red Heart, ella nos pidió ayudarte, además somos los dos únicos libres, los demás están ocupados._ explico el calmando a la potra.

Mikki: bueno, me alegro de que no tendré que ir sola._ dijo ella más segura de si misma.

La dragona roja se hizo presente y miro a los 3.

Red Heart: muy bien, les agradezco a todos por ayudar, ahora tenemos que irnos._ dijo ella antes de abrir el portal.

Los 4 cruzaron y llegaron a un espeso bosque, la dragona los estaba guiando en el camino y llegaron a un lago.

Red Heart: es aquí, mi amigo a estado en este lago atrapado por siglos._ dijo ella con algo de tristeza.

Mikki; ¿qué tenemos que hacer?._ dijo ella algo curiosa.

Red Heart: veras, en el fondo de esta lago, esta un cofre que mantiene el ancla que lo ata a este mundo._ comenzó a explicar ella.

Raider: ¿un ancla?._ dijo el sin entender.

Red Heart: para los espíritus como yo, mi hermano y otros mantener nuestra existencia en el plano terrenal es muy difícil, ya que no pertenecemos a él, es por eso que usamos un poco de nuestros poderes para atar una parte de nosotros a un objeto o individuo, de esa forma podemos estar presentes aun en nuestra condición._ termino de explica la dragona.

Mikki: ¿pero quién lo encerró aquí?._ dijo ella algo inquieta.

Red: fue un ser maligno._ dijo ella algo triste.

Mikki estaba por tocar el lago pero una voz se escucho.

¿?: ¡no se acerquen al algo!._ dijo una voz con tono de advertencia.

Vieron que se trataba de un humano de cabello rubio, con tez blanca y ojos de color ámbar, estaba llevando una camisa sin mangas y un pantalón largo de entrenamiento.

¿?: No deben acercarse allí, dentro del lago hay un monstruo que es muy peligroso._ dijo él con tono serio.

Mikki: ¿quién eres?._ dijo ella algo impactada.

¿?: Me llamo Roy, soy de la casa Crowen, me dedico a proteger esta zona y este lago no es para la gente común._ dijo el cono serio.

Mikki: pues lo siento, pero tenemos algo importante que hacer en este lago._ dijo ella con el mismo tono serio.

Roy: normalmente no peleo con niñas, pero si no se van por las buenas, será de forma difícil._ dijo el poniendo se en posición de pelea.

Mikki comenzó a lanzar algunos golpes y patadas al mismo tiempo que el chico, Roy estaba haciendo algo de esfuerzo pues los golpes que la potra mandaba eran muy bien coordinados sin mencionar que estaba ganando terreno.

Roy: me impresionas, estas bien entrenada._ dijo el sorprendido.

Mikki: tu también lo estas._ dijo ella mirando bien las habilidades del chico.

Roy: aun si eres fuerte, no puedo dejar que lleguen al lago, el poder que hay dentro de el será reclamado para la casa Crowen._ dijo él en tono solemne.

Mikki: nosotros no queremos ningún poder, queremos ayudar a un amigo._ dijo ella de forma seria.

Un rayo negro golpeo el medio de la distancia entre ellos, en ese lugar se hizo presente una figura hecha de un bruma oscura, luego tomo la forma de un hombre humano con ropas oscuras y ojos rojos.

¿?: No permitiré que reclamen ese poder, eso es mío._ dijo antes de desaparecer.

Roy estaba sorprendido.

Roy: no puede ser, ¿cómo llego el aquí?._ dijo algo preocupado.

Mikki: ¿quién es él?._ dijo ella algo intranquila.

Roy: ese era Clarion, uno de los señores del Caos._ dijo el muy preocupado.

Mikki: ¿señores del Caos?._ dijo ella mas alarmada.

Roy los miro fijamente.,

Roy: siempre me sentí orgulloso de saber quién es de confianza y quien no, puedo sentir que ustedes lo son._ dijo el seriamente._ sigan me al pueblo allí y les contare todo.

Los demás asintieron y se fueron con él, justo estaban cerca del pueblo de Ponyville de esa dimensión, llegaron a un castillo a las afueras del pueblo, una vez que llegaron al establo el chico les hablo.

Roy: aquí podemos hablar más tranquilo, pero primero, ¿quiénes son y de donde vienen?._ dijo el con interés en sus invitados.

Mikki: muy bien, nos presentaremos en orden, mi nombre es Milenium Star, pero prefiero que me digan Mikki._ dijo ella con simpleza.

Raider: yo soy Black Raider._ dijo el potro.

Bloom: me llamo Isis Bloom._ dijo la potra de plata.

Red Heart: soy Red Heart, soy la compañera espiritual de Mikki._ dijo ella mirando fijamente al chico.

Roy: entiendo, tengo una compañera también, solo que en este momento está con mi hermana._ dijo el de forma más comprensiva.

Mikki: lo que pasa es que hay un espíritu en el lago, es amigo de Red y venimos a ayudarlo._ dijo ella explicando su presencia allí.

Roy: lo entiendo, pero aquel que nos encontramos era uno de los señores de Caos, son los enemigos jurados de los señores del orden._ dijo el comenzando a explicar.

Raider: creo que mi madre me contó algunas cosas, son unos seres cósmicos que se dedican especialmente a mantener el orden y el caos bajo control._ dijo el recordando algunas cosas.

Roy: eso es lo más básico_ dijo el mirando al grupo fijamente._ hace mucho tiempo los señores del orden y el caos, le dieron poderes a un individuo llamado Equinox, para que sirviera como su mediador, pero Equinox al final se rebeló y termino con casi todos ellos, al final los señores del orden recurrieron a un poderoso guerrero que al final termino de forma definitiva con Equinox.

Todos estuvieron atentos a que continuara la historia.

Roy: verán, los pocos que quedaron en cada uno de los bandos sin el control de la orden, decidieron hacer lo que quisieran y mientras los señores del orden permanecieron haciendo lo que habían sido creados para hacer, los del caos se volvieron locos y comenzaron a devastar todo lo que tenían en frente._ dijo eso ultimo muy afligido.

Mikki: ¿pero qué tiene que ver Clarion con todo esto?._ dijo ella analizando todo.

Roy: como bien saben Clarion, es uno de los señores del caos, pero él es uno de los peores, el solo hace lo que quiere para divertirse y él quiere el poder que hay dentro del lago para hacer eso mismo._ dijo de forma seria.

Raider: pues mayor razón para detenerlo._ dijo él con seriedad.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con él y Mikki tomo la palabra otra vez.

Mikki: entonces no hay que perder el tiempo._ dijo ella mirando a todos.

Sin perder el tiempo todos se fueron de regreso al lago y no tardaron en mirar dentro.

Roy: he intentado entrar dentro del lago por semanas, allá adentro esta el objeto que tiene el poder que busca Clarion tenemos que llegar y obtenerlo primero._ dijo él en tono serio.

Mikki : muy bien, pues iremos los dos._ ella miro a sus amigos y hablo otra vez._ ustedes esperen aquí y si aparece Clarion deténganlo como puedan._ dijo ella mientras todos asentían.

Mikki se fusiono con su fénix en su forma Bankai y Roy se equipo también.

Roy: ¡White Bird, Harvaelest!._ dijo al mismo tiempo que en su cuerpo aparecía una armadura azul eléctrico y un cetro de color blanco en sus manos.

Los dos se sumergieron en el lago y de la nada unos tentáculos los atacaron, los dos comenzaron a atacaron, Mikki uso su magia para mantener los tentáculos lejos de ella y Roy usaba sus armas, mientras tanto en la superficie todos estaban en guardia hasta que unos rayos negros los atacaron, en eso apareció Clarion quien los miro fijamente.

Clarion: jajajaja, aun creen que pueden detenerme, ¿verdad?._ dijo él con burla.

Raider junto con Bloom se pusieron en guardia, Raider activo su Sharingan y se fue contra Clarion, el comenzó a lanzar diferentes golpes pero el caótico solo los bloqueaba sin ningún esfuerzo, luego miro sus ojos de forma curiosa.

Clarion: hace siglos que no veía un sharingan, pero siendo uno de los señores de caos, soy inmune a las ilusiones, por lo que tus ojos no funcionan conmigo, si fueran el Mangekyou si me daría algo de miedo, pero en ese estado son inútiles conmigo._ dijo antes de golpearlo en la cabeza.

Bloom comenzó a lanzar ataques de hielo y le dio uno en el brazo.

Clarion: parece que alguien tiene una helada actitud._ dijo él con burla antes de romper el hielo.

Mientras tanto adentro del lago Mikki junto con Roy estaban luchando fuertemente y tratando de liberarse, Mikki luego encendió su Jogan y usando un salto de tiempo llego justo al lado del cofre y antes de que pudieran atacarla de nuevo lo tomo rápidamente, los dos salieron del lago disparados hacia afuera y vieron que todos los demás estaban en el piso inconscientes, Clarion los miro divertido.

Clarion: muy bien, ya se termino, ahora solo quedan ustedes dos._ dijo él con malicia.

Mikki abrió el cofre y dentro de el había un anillo azul oscuro que parecía hecho de escamas, Roy lo tomo al instante y se lo puso en el dedo anular derecho, una enorme energía cubrió su cuerpo y el cetro en sus manos ahora tenía dos picos en las puntas en forma de escamas afiladas.

Roy: el anillo de la bestia del mar, ¡con su gran poder voy a terminar contigo!._ dijo con una voz grave.

El chico se movió a una gran velocidad y ataco a Clarion con su arma, el ser de caos intento evitarlo pero no lo consiguió a tiempo y uno de los filos le hizo un corte en el abdomen.

Clarion: ¡maldito!._ dijo molesto mientras intentaba atacarlo.

Los ataques del ser caótico no tenían efecto en el.

Clarion: te garantizo que tu suerte se acabara la próxima vez._ dijo el antes de desaparecer.

Roy no se detuvo y comenzó a atacar por todas partes, al ver eso los jóvenes se dispusieron a detenerlo,

Mikki: Roy, debes detenerte, no estas comportándote como tu mismo._ dijo ella lanzándose contra el chico.

Roy la ataco sin coordinación y Mikki tenia muchos problemas para enfrentarlo, puesto que no había un orden en sus ataques y su salvajismo era grande.

Mikki: ¿Red que le esta pasando?._ dijo ella bloqueando sus ataques con enorme dificultad.

Red: lo que le sucede es que el espíritu del anillo, es demasiado salvaje, a este paso podría ser malo para el, tenemos que detenerlo, de lo contrario, sera solo violencia sin sentido._ dijo ella algo preocupada.

Mikki miro que sus amigos iban a intervenir pero ella los miro fijamente antes de hablar.

Mikki: yo misma voy a enfrentarlo._ dijo ella mientras se concertaba._ ¡Dragon Bankai!

La armadura de Mikki se transformo y ahora ella tenia forma de Alidrake y su armadura era parecida a la de su hermano en ese estado, solo que era de color rojo rubí con detalles dorados, se podía ver sus alas y cola de dragón, eso dejo impactados a todos, Mikki se puso en posición y Roy se fue contra ella aun poseído.

Mikki: no tengo tiempo que perder, porque el tiempo que duro transformada es muy corto._ dijo ella antes de pararse en dos cascos y estirar los dos delanteros hacia arriba, luego todo su cuerpo comenzó a cubrirse de energía blanca.

Roy se fue contra ella, pero Mikki bloqueaba sus ataques sin ningún esfuerzo, ademas de que contraatacaba como si nada.

Mikki: es bueno que estuve todo el día practicando el Seikuken._ dijo ella sin dejar de bloquear, pero rápidamente comenzó a cansarse._ pero lo malo es que a penas si lo puedo usar en un nivel demasiado básico.

Mikki luego sujeto una de la manos de Roy y la torció fuertemente paralizando su cuerpo.

Mikki: es la primera vez que intento esto, espero que resulte._ ella sujeto la mano del chico con sus dos cascos delanteros los cuales comenzaron a brillar de color amarillo._ ¡Sotenshu!

Ella uso el brazo torcido del chico y lo contrajo contra su cuerpo causando que la energía amarilla causara una explosión, Roy cayo al piso inconsciente, Mikki aprovecho y le quito el anillo del dedo antes de que pudiera reaccionar, luego Mikki perdió su armadura y cayo al piso cansada en su forma normal.

Raider: esto no es bueno._ dijo el levantando a Mikki con su magia.

Bloom tomo el anillo con su magia y se lo entrego a Red.

Red: de momento hay que llevaros a estos dos a otro lugar, si Clarion regresa no están en condiciones de responder._ dijo ella mientras los dos potros asentían con la cabeza.

Mientras tanto en otra parte del bosque Clarion estaba pensando en un forma de contraatacar.

Clarion: tengo que darle prisa y obtener el anillo, de lo contrario no tengo mucho tiempo._ dijo algo desesperado.

Luego hizo aparecer unas runas en el piso y en el apareció un enorme monstruo felino parecido a un tigre, pero era de unos 4 metros con 4 ojos rojos.

Clarion: muy bien Tikel, papa te tiene un trabajo._ dijo el con malicia.

Mientras tanto el grupo había llevado al chico y a la potra cerca de un rió.

Red: esperemos que no tarden mucho en despertar, podríamos necesitar su ayuda._ dijo la dragona algo preocupada._ no me esperaba que ella hubiera aprendido a usar el poder dragón, pero combinarlo con la energía de eso llamado Seikuken debió gastar toda su energía.

Clarion: eso me parece muy bien._ dijo el ser de caos apareciendo.

Junto con el llego la bestia que había convocado y Red se puso al frente mirando a los dos potros.

Red: chicos, por favor intenten detener a Clarion, yo me encargare de esa bestia._ dijo la dragona lanzándose contra la bestia.

Raider y Bloom activaron sus armaduras para luego ponerse en guardia.

Clarion: muy bien, ¿ahora creen que pueden pelear a mi nivel?._ dijo el con burla mientras los atacaba con algunos rayos oscuros.

Bloom extendido sus brazos y en ellos se formo una lanza de plata con un filo blanco.

Bloom: muy bien, es hora de ponerse en serio._ dijo ella poniéndose en guardia.

Raider invoco su espada mágica y los dos se fueron contra Clarion.

Clarion: ustedes no van a poder conmigo._ dijo el mandando mas rayo oscuros.

Raider se fue contra el enemigo y comenzó a lanzar ataques con su espada, Clarion los evitaba sin problemas.

Clarion: tu técnica es de novatos, necesitas mas practica que esa si quisieras por lo menos tocarme con esa arma._ dijo el con burla.

Luego de manera inesperada sintió un corte por la espada y noto que era Bloom usando su lanza.

Bloom: eso es típico, siempre bajan la guardia cuando creen que ganaron._ dijo ella con burla.

Clarion saco una explosión de su cuerpo y los alejo de el, Roy despertó de la nada y miro por todos lados, vio como los dos potros estaba combatiendo a Clarion al mismo tiempo que la Dragona enfrentaba a una bestia.

Roy: tengo que ayudar, Rapied Wing's._dijo convocando una armadura blanca con alas verdes._Dead Eye._ dijo el convocando un arco rojo con una cuerda negra.

Clarion miro a los dos potros que se lanzaban contra el otra vez.

Clarion: creo que no entienden, eso es completamente inútil._ pero luego sintió un fuerte ardor en la espada, luego giro la cabeza y vio a Roy con su arco teniendo una flecha de energía en la cuerda.

Roy: aléjate de ellos._ dijo en tono de advertencia.

Clarion: tu tampoco puedes darme competencia niño, sin el anillo de la bestia del lago, entonces no eres capaz de lastimarme._ dijo el con burla.

Mikki aun no despertaba pero Fire White reacciono, el se acerco a su compañera y se transformo, ahora parecía un potro de su edad, con la piel roja y la crin al revés que el suyo, ya que el rojo dominada sobre los toques amarillos, pero tenia la misma cuite mark que ella.

Fire White: Mikki vamos, tienes que reaccionar, vamos tus amigos te necesitan._ dijo el intentando despertarla.

Mikki mientras seguía inconsciente comenzó a recordar varias cosas.

 **Flash Back.**

 **Hace unos meses.**

 _Mikki esperaba con ansia, porque mañana era su cumpleaños 12, justo ese día estaba entrenando con Magic._

 _Magic: bueno Mikki mañana es tu cumpleaños._ dijo ella mientras la potra practicaba con un poste algunos golpes._

 _Mikki: eso lo se, estoy muy emocionada tía, mis cumpleaños siempre son geniales._ dijo ella sonriendo sin dejar de golpear._

 _Magic solo se rió un poco y volvió a hablar._

 _Magic: bueno Mikki, como mañana es un día especial para ti, creo que te voy a dar mi regalo por adelantado._ dijo llamando la atención de la potra._ te voy a enseñar un golpe muy especial._

 _Magic se coloco frente a otro poste pero este era de metal_

 _Magic: este es un golpe muy difícil de aprender así que pon atención._ la potra asintió y la miro atenta._ veras Mikki, este golpe combina las características de cuatro diferentes artes marciales._

 _Mikki: ¿cuatro artes marciales?._ dijo ella algo confundida._

 _Magic: así es,_ _mezcla el_ _Kenpō_ _, el Karate, el Jiu Jitsu y el Muay Thai, veras en el Karate al golpear con las manos se tiene constancia y firmeza del puño que se usa._ dijo ella flexionando su casco delantero derecho._ cuando se usan los brazos en el Kenpō se les da mas balanceo de forma que puedes darles mas movimiento._ dijo ella_ _balanceando su casco hacia atrás como su fuera un abanico._ en el Jiu Jitsu, los movimientos que se hace con los brazos hacia adelante le dan a las manos la misma forma que tendrían al estar balanceando un sable._ dijo ella parándose en dos cascos y usando sus alas para el equilibrio, luego coloco su casco izquierdo junto con el derecho hacia atrás de forma que parecía intentar sujetar una espada._ finalmente en el Muay Thai, los golpes principalmente se utilizan para incapacitar a tu oponente o directamente eliminarlo, lo que hace que este golpe sea tan complicado es que combina todas esas características._

 _Mikki miro atentamente a la yegua._

 _Magic: así que, primera pongo firmes mis brazos y tomo constancia de todos sus músculos, luego los balanceo con lentitud para darles mas movimiento._ dijo ella antes de mirar el poste de metal._ luego escojo un brazo y lo muevo como usando una espada y finalmente concentro mi fuerza en derrotar a mi oponente._ dijo ella antes de lanzar un fuerte golpe mientras en su brazo aparecía un tornado de viento, el golpe finalmente termino rompiendo el poste de metal en pedazos._

 _Mikki miro todo con asombro y Magic se volteo a verla._

 _Magic: aprender esto sera complicado, así que comenzare a enseñarte después de tu cumpleaños._ Mikki asintió lista para entrenar._ pero antes te diré, que este golpe tiene un nombre peculiar..._

 **Fin del Flash Back.**

Mikki despertó y miro a su compañero fenix en su forma alicornio, ella se puso de pie algo cansada y miro las batalla, al ver que sus amigos estaban distrayendo a Clarion decidió ayudar a Red Heart.

Mikki: Fire White necesito mi fusión fenix._ el potro asintió volviendo a su forma Fenix antes de que el y su compañera formaran el Bankai._ ahora veamos._ ella uso el Jogan de su ojo izquierdo y de forma extraña noto que el aura roja de Clarion parecía venir desde la bestia._ creo que se como detener esto.

Mikki se puso a volar y llego a ver donde estaba la dragona peleando con la bestia.

Mikki: tengo que conseguirlo, estuve 4 meses entrenándolo y solo pude hacer ese golpe una sola vez, pero no tengo mucha energía y esta es mi mejor oportunidad._ dijo ella antes de estirar sus cascos delanteros hacia arriba._ primero los pongo firmes, luego los balanceo._ dijo ella imitando los movimientos de Magic en el recuerdo, luego uso su Jogan para hacer el salto de tiempo llegando junto a la criatura._ luego al golpear lo muevo como una espada y golpeo a mi enemigo._ finalmente ella lanzo el golpe con el mismo espiral de viento en que en el recuerdo y le dio justo en el costado derecho a la criatura._ ¡Ku-Ryu-Shi!._ dijo ella gritando el nombre del golpe.

La criatura sintió un fuerte dolor y salio volando dos metros atrás, antes de caer al suelo usando sus garras para frotarse el lugar lastimado, finalmente la criatura brillo con una luz roja y se volvió un gato de piel amarilla con ojos rojos, Clarion estaba evitando los ataques de los jóvenes cuando sintió un fuerte dolor y cayo al piso de rodillas.

Clarion: ¿pero que paso?._ luego volteo y logro ver al gato._ ¡Tikel!._ el se volvió bruma y llego junto al gato antes de tomarlo en sus brazos, luego miro molesto a Mikki._ ¡no puedo creer que atacaras a un gatito indefenso!

Mikki: por favor, pude verlo todo con mi Jogan, esa criatura no es un gato, así como mi unión con el Red la mantiene en el plano físico, es lo mismo contigo, esa criatura es tu ancla y sin ella, no tienes soporte en esta realidad._ dijo ella de forma seria pero muy cansada.

Poco a poco la imagen de Clarion comenzó a desvanecerse, Roy aprovecho y le tiro una flecha la cual exploto tirándolo al piso.

Roy: mejor rinde te, no tienes opción._ dijo el en tono serio mientras levantaba su armas y Raider junto con Bloom empuñaban sus armas.

Clarion solo mostró una cara llena de furia antes de aparecer un portal y escapar, un rato mas tarde Roy estaba hablando con sus nuevos amigos.

Roy: ahora entiendo, el anillo de la bestia es demasiado salvaje, no pude contenerme y podría haber lastimado a alguien._ dijo el algo triste.

Red: el anillo tiene el espirita del tiburón azul, después de estar encerrado allí por milenios, tardara un tiempo en que pueda calmarse._ dijo ella intentando darle algún consuelo.

Roy: como sea, creo que sera mejor que ustedes se lo lleven, estará mejor con ustedes._ dijo el convencido de sus palabras.

Mikki se adelanto y hablo.

Mikki: sabes, nosotros tenemos un equipo._ dijo ella dándole al chico interés._ nos hacemos llamar los guerreros de la galaxia.

Raider: asistimos a una academia especial, allí nos entrenamos._ dijo el sonriendo.

Bloom: podría irte bien._ dijo ella también contenta.

Roy solo sonrió y rió un poco antes de responder.

Roy: lo lamento, pero soy miembro de la casa Crowen, mi destino es siempre proteger a los míos._ dijo el mientras ellos entendían sus motivos._ sin embargo, si hay algo que los nuestros nunca olvidan, son a los buenos amigos, si una vez necesitan ayuda solo llamen me.

Mikki y sus amigos sonriendo así como Red.

Mikki: lo aremos, pero toma tu también._ dijo ella sacando algo de su cazadora, era un reloj de color rojo con 4 diferentes botones._ es un comunicador, si tu también nos necesitas solo llama.

Roy: gracias, soy bueno con estas cosas, no creo que tarde en entender como funciona._ dijo el sonriendo a sus amigos.

Finalmente abrieron un portal y regresaron a su dimensión, los meses comenzaron a pasar entre misiones, entrenamientos y varios momentos de diversión, el viaje de entrenamiento ya había llegado un buen día después de su cumpleaños 13, Mikki tenia unas alforjas listas con lo que iba a necesitar.

Magic: muy bien Mikki, estaremos fuera unos 3 años, podrás venir de visitar en tu cumpleaños, en las fiestas o cuando te de tiempo libre._ dijo ella de forma firme.

Ante de irse, Magic estaba reunida con Mikki y sus amigos, así como los guardianes y la patrulla, ademas de los hijos de Mike y la suya.

Magic: hoy me llevare a Mikki, es hora de comenzar con su entrenamiento para poder sacar su potencial._ dijo la guardiana seriamente.

Mikki comenzó a despedirse de todos, cuando llego el momento de los pequeños, estos comenzaron a llorar un poco.

Heart Fire: ¿en serio te vas tía Mikki?._ dijo la potra muy triste.

Star White: ¿ya no te veremos mas?._ también con tristeza el potro.

Splendora: ¿madrina?._ aunque la pequeña no tenia mas de 3 años sabia decir algunas palabras.

Mikki miro a los tres pequeños con una sonrisa llena de ternura.

Mikki: no se preocupen, iré a verlos en sus cumpleaños._ dijo a sus sobrinos y luego miro a la pequeña hija de Magic antes de cargarla._ no te asustes pequeña, solo nos iremos yo y tu mama por un tiempo, recuerda que tu madrina te quiere mucho._ le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

Luego se fue hacia sus padres y su hermano.

Mikki: muy bien, parece que no nos veremos por un tiempo._ dijo algo triste.

Sus dos padres la abrazaron fuerte.

Hope: mi pequeña, te vamos a extrañar._ dijo la yegua algo triste por saber que podría no ver a su hija por mucho tiempo.

Star Sun: estas creciendo grande y fuerte, se que lograras grandes cosas._ dijo feliz el semental.

Finalmente fue el turno de Mike, los dos hermanos se dieron un fuerte abrazo.

Mikki: ya veras, cuando regrese seré mucho mas fuerte hermano._ dijo con una sonrisa confiada.

Mike: pues quiero ver que resultados tienes, una vez que regreses.- dijo con la misma sonrisa que ella.

Magic estaba abrazando y mimando a su hija para luego dársela a su esposo, luego miro a sus amigo y les mando un hechizo que les hizo aparecer unas 9 estrellas blancas en sus cascos derechos.

Magic: una estrella por cada año, debemos separarnos otra vez, arregle con la reina que cada uno vaya con un maestro diferente, mientras entreno a Mikki yo también me preparare, ella me aseguro que se ara cargo de la armada._ dijo con tono serio mientras sus amigos asentían.

Mikki también hablaba con sus amigos.

Mikki: entrenen duro chicos, cuando regrese tendremos mucho que hacer._ dijo con tono animado.

Raider: lo aremos Mikki._ dijo el potro son una gran sonrisa.

Umbra: no podemos ser por completo un equipo sin nuestra líder, todos nos esforzaremos._ dijo la alicornio negra.

Todos los otros también le desearon suerte y se dieron un fuerte abrazo grupal, Fire White se subió a su lomo y se fueron con Magic a través de un portal, finalmente Magic se fue junto con Mikki y el fenix de ella mientras todos las miraban marcharse.

 **Hasta el próximo capitulo, comenten.**


	25. Entrenamientos y conspiraciones

**CAPITULO XXIV**

 **ENTRENAMIENTOS Y** **CONSPIRACIONES**

Magic llego junto con Mikki al lugar donde se iniciaría su entrenamiento, las dos llegaron al pie de una montaña y había unas escalera para subir.

Magic: el lugar donde entrenaremos esta en la cima, sera mejor que comencemos a subir, sera un largo camino._ dijo ella mientras Mikki miraba las escaleras y la montaña con los ojos ensanchados.

Las dos comenzaron a subir por las escaleras y subieron mas y mas, pasaron cerca de una hora y si bien Magic estaba como si nada Mikki estaba exhausta, finalmente llegaron a un monasterio que parecía ser muy antiguo.

Magic: este Mikki, es el lugar donde entrene con Pai Mei, se llama el monasterio del Wuo Dang._ dijo ella mientras Mikki miraba el lugar.

Mikki: ¿entrenaremos aquí?._ dijo ella algo asombrada.

Magic: así es, el actual ocupante del monasterio es el maestro Won Fei, que esta ocupando el lugar de Pai Mei después de su muerte._ dijo ella algo triste._ pero bueno, el maestro Won Fei, era el heredero de Pai Mei y por eso el monasterio es suyo, pero una vez cada siglo, el maestro sale del templo por una década para ver el universo y encontrar la paz interior.

Mikki: ¿hace cuanto que se fue?._ dijo ella curiosa.

Magic: hace unos 7 años, cuando tengo un tiempo, me traigo a algunos criados para mantenerlo limpio, para cuando terminemos de entrenar, el maestro Won Fei estará de regreso._ dijo ella terminando de explicar.

Sin mas Magic se acerco a la puerta y tocando uno de los tablones la puerta brillo antes de abrirse.

Magic: muy bien, ahora como decía mi maestro, espero que sobrevivas a la experiencia._ dijo ella con burla.

Eso dejo a Mikki tragando con dureza, mientra tanto Star Black estaba junto con los otros hablando de otros temas.

Star Black: tenemos que prepararnos, como nos dijo Magic, tenemos unos 9 años antes de pasar a la ofensiva, según nos dijo la reina ya nos dejo unos maestros preparados._ dijo ella recordando las palabras de su hermana.

Rainbow: nosotros entrenaremos en planetas diferentes, ¿pero no debería quedarse por lo menos uno de nosotros?._ dijo ella con duda.

Star Black: como tengo mas años de entrenamiento y experiencia, yo entrenare desde aquí, me encargare de dirigir la armada lo mejor que pueda al mismo tiempo que debo dirigir la academia._ dijo ella seriamente.

Ice: bueno, lo mejor es que comencemos a movernos, que cada quien se despida de sus familias y luego nos reuniremos antes de partir._ dijo el mientras los demás asentían.

Ice se fue junto con Iron ya que sus hermanos menores estaban casadas y los dos compartían, los mismo sobrinos, Applejack se fue a ver a su hermana y todos los guardianes se fueron por su lado respectivo para ver a sus familias, mientras tanto Roy estaba frente a un hombre mayor que estaba sentado en un trono, los dos estaban en un salón elegante con murales y adornos en las columnas.

Roy: ¿me llamo a llamar Rey Aragon?._ dijo el con tono respetuoso antes de inclinarse.

El rey lo miro fijamente antes de hablar.

Aragon: es simple Roy, en tu reporte hace unos meses sobre el encargo que te mande, mencionaste que te encontraste con uno de los señores del Caos._ dijo de forma seria.

Roy: así es majestad, cuando por fin obtuve el anillo de esa dimensión a la que me mando, tuve complicaciones, al final el objeto resulto ser muy peligro, pero lo bueno es que unos nuevos amigos me ayudaron._ dijo el algo contento recordando a Mikki.

Aragon: tener amigos siempre es bueno y mas para los jóvenes de tu edad, pero tenemos otro problema, parece ser que Clarion es solo uno de 5 señores del caos._ me temo que su objetivo esta ubicado justo en nuestro reino._ dijo el poniendo a Roy algo asustado.

Roy: pero eso pone en peligro a todo el reino, ¿que podemos hacer?._ dijo el algo asustado.

Aragon: de momento, mantenerlos vigilados, parece ser que aun no van a poner sus planes en marcha._ dijo el con tono reflexivo.

Roy miro al rey con un gesto que daba a entender que estaba a entender que estaba algo nervioso.

Aragon: de momento, necesito que te empeñes en esforzarte, tienes que entrenar duro Roy, me asegurare de poner todo los recursos para que lo hagas, recuerda que eres uno de los principales protectores de este reino, recuerda que debes guardar el honor que la casa Crowen._ dijo el de forma seria.

Roy: ¿pero porque mi señor?._ dijo el algo curioso.

Aragon: porque se avecinan tiempos oscuros, la verdad es que no tengo herederos y luego de la casa Arathon, la casa Crowen es la mas noble, así que cuando llegue mi muerte, quiero que tu familia se encargue de dirigir el reino._ dijo el dejando al chico impactado.

Roy: ¿pero eso quiere decir que...? ._no termino de hablar porque el rey respondió.

Aragon: isa, es hasta que tu hermana se case, ella asumirá como princesa regente y tu como gran protector del reino._ dijo el de forma seria.

Roy no supo que decir y solo se mantuvo inclinado.

Roy: le prometo que daré mi mejor esfuerzo._ dijo el completamente decidido.

Aragon: de momento, concéntrate, mandare a uno de nuestros espías, para vigilar las montañas y mandare a otros de nuestros caballeros para traer mas objetos poderosos._ dijo el con tono serio.

Roy: haré lo que puedo señor._ dijo el con decisión.

Mientras tanto Rainbow estaba junto con Thunder Fast mientras los dos caminaban por la academia.

Rainbow: como sabes Thunder, tengo que irme por un largo tiempo, pero no por eso debes dejar de entrenar._ dijo ella en tono serio a su protegido.

Thunder: ¿entonces que are maestra Rainbow?._ dijo algo confundido el pre adolescente.

Rainbow: es muy simple, me entere de que vas a quedarte aquí, durante el ciclo secundario._ ante eso el pegaso asintió._ pues te informo que estuve hablando con Black Wing, ella accedió a cubrirme en su tiempo libre, ella se encargara de la clase de combate aéreo, si ella no puedo se encargara entonces Shadow Storm dará la clase, pero el punto es que quiero saber que te estas esforzando.

Thunder: pero maestra, aun no termine de entrenar con usted._ dijo el algo deprimido.

Rainbow: oye, te he tenido como mi protegido desde que tenias 8 años, dentro de poco cumples 13, así que pasaron casi 5 años, en ese tiempo estas mas que obligado a haber aprendido algo._ dijo ella causando impresión en el joven._ en estos años te he enseñado como volar de forma adecuada, ademas de las formas que puedes usar para aumentar tu resistencia y velocidad, de ser por mi, te seguiría entrenando con mis métodos y mi estilo, pero estamos a punto de entrar en una guerra.

Thunder: ¿pero que pasara conmigo?._ dijo el algo inquieto.

Rainbow: según se, nos dijeron que tenemos un mínimo de 10 años, antes de que la guerra comience, de los cuales tendré que pasar 9 con un entrenamiento intenso, dentro de 5 años mas, ya tendrás 18, sera tu decisión seguir en la armada o no, pero si te diré esto, cuando la guerra estalle, ya seras todo un adulto, espero no haber entrenado a un debilicho._ dijo ella con tono burlón en la ultima frase.

Thunder solo se rió un poco y miro a su mentora.

Thunder: maestra, usted sabe mejor que nadie, porque preferí venir a una academia militar, aun siendo un niño, no voy a abandonarlo solo así, yo me quedo a pelear y si hay guerra, no voy a retroceder. _dijo el con mucha decisión.

Rainbow: esa es la actitud._ dijo ella con orgullo de su alumno.

Sunset estaba junto con Fire Shimmer hablando sobre sus próximos entrenamientos.

Fire Shimmer: ¿que voy a hacer mientras no estas tía Sunset?._ dijo el interesado.

Sunset: es simple, Piro Fire así como Red Fire, te ayudaran a desarrollar tus poderes de fuego, ademas de enseñarte muchas otras técnicas de lucha, espero que seas mas fuerte para cuando regrese._ dijo ella con tono serio.

Fire solo respiro profundo antes de responder.

Fire Shimmer: te debo todo tía Sunset, aun cuando mis padres no quisieron dejarme seguir mi sueño, tu me apoyaste, por eso te prometo que me esforzare. _dijo el sonriendo.

Sunset: como tu maestra, estoy complacida con tu progreso en estos años, pero como tía te diré esto._ dijo ella antes de ponerle un casco en el hombro._ espero que te esfuerces, pero también que te cuides, si algo te pasara no me lo perdonaría nunca y se que mi hermana tampoco lo aria.

Fire Shimmer: esta bien tía, me esforzare por ser fuerte, pero también por te prometo cuidarme a mi mismo._ dijo el con seguridad.

Sunset: entonces esfuérzate._ dijo antes de darle un abrazo que el no tardo en responder.

Raider estaba hablando junto con su madre hablando.

Star Black: me asegurare de dedicar el mayor tiempo posible para entrenarte, pero tengo que mantenerme fuerte y aumentar mis poderes, así como tu._ dijo ella explicando todo a su hijo.

Raider: daré mi mejor esfuerzo madre._ dijo el con tono serio.

Star Black: es un orgullo, que seas mi hijo._ dijo ella contenta.

Raider también le sonrió y puso una cara decidida, Lairax le había pedido a Camaleon intensificar su entrenamiento y el estuvo de acuerdo, Umbra y Storm decidieron ayudar a Darkwing a entrenar al mismo tiempo que ella los ayudaría a entrenar a ellos, Strike junto con Lairax ingresaría junto con los otros a la academia para comenzar el ciclo secundario, Bloom había quedado con Ghost y Phantom en que ellos la ayudarían a entrenar sus poderes de hielo.

Todos los miembro de los guerreros de la galaxia ya tenían decidido que hacer para entrenarse en ausencia de su líder, mientras tanto Mikki junto con Magic habían dejado sus cosas en el monasterio antes de bajar la montaña.

Magic: muy bien, comenzaremos con el entrenamiento, te entrenare de una forma semejante a la que entrene con Pai Mei._ dijo ella en tono serio asustando un poco a la potra._ pero no te preocupes, no te amenazare con romperte la espalda o sacarte los ojos.

Mikki suspiro aliviada pero le duro muy poco.

Magic: muy bien, comenzaremos con los mas simple, vamos a correr._ eso dejo confundida a la celeste hasta que Magic termino de hablar._ pero correremos para darle una vuelta completa al planeta.

Mikki se quedo impactada.

Mikki: ¡¿a... todo... el... planeta?!._ dijo ella entre cortada.

Magic: así es, pero nada de volar, tendremos que correr, nadar, escalar, tendremos que hacer todo eso sin tomar atajos, si tenemos que enfrentar alguna criatura lo aremos, pero sin magia, si tenemos suerte terminaremos de correr en solo 80 días._ dijo ella restando le importancia.

Mikki no pudo hablar pues se paralizo de miedo.

Magic: muy bien, pero primero._ ella hizo unas indicaciones con los cascos y de la nada Mikki se sintió mas pesada._ te cambie tus ropas por otras mas pesadas, ahora deberías estar cargando tu peso multiplicado por 10.

Mikki: ¿eso... para que?._ dijo ella con algo de dificultad.

Magic: eso aumentara tu resistencia, eso solo serán menos de 3 meses, el resto del entrenamiento sera peor._ dijo ella con tono terrorífico.

Sin mas Magic comenzó a correr seguida de Mikki, mientras tanto en la academia todo el resto del grupo se había reunido en la academia y estaban todos hablando.

Raider: bueno, tenemos que poner todo nuestro esfuerzo, le prometimos a Mikki que estaríamos listos._ dijo el con tono serio.

Umbra: eso no queda claro a todos, tenemos que entrenar duro, después de todo, nos guste o no ya estamos muy metidos en esto, esta también es nuestra guerra y tenemos que ser lo mas fuertes posibles._ dijo ella con tono serio.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo hasta que escucharon una voz conocida.

¿?: eso suena muy interesante._ dijo la voz de un chico.

Todos voltearon y se sorprendieron.

Todos; ¡¿Shocket?!._ dijeron reconociéndolo del inter escolar.

El terrestre sonrió y hablo.

Shocket: después de lo que hizo nuestro ex director, pensé que era mejor entrenar con los mejores, por eso me convertí en estudiante de transferencia. _dijo el de forma simple.

Bloom: ¿y que estas haciendo aquí?._ dijo ella curiosa.

Shocket: bueno, ustedes son los únicos que conozco aquí, ademas entre los estudiantes circula el rumor de que aun siendo estudiantes también, ustedes ya son un equipo oficial realizando misiones._ dijo el poniéndolos nerviosos.

Raider se le acerco junto con Storm y Strike, los tres los tomaron y junto con los demás lo llevaron a un salón de clases vació, una vez que estuvieron sin publico todos lo miraron fijamente.

Umbra: no puedes decirle a nadie que somos un equipo oficial._ dijo ella en tono serio.

Raider: de momento estamos temporalmente fuera de servicio, pero aun así no hay que decir nada._ dijo el con el mismo tono.

Shocket: ¿porque no?._ dijo el sin entenderlos.

Lairax: porque nuestros maestros serian acusados de favoritismo._ dijo ella con seriedad.

Shocket: bueno lo entiendo, pero quiero entrar._ dijo el ansioso.

Eso dejo a todos impactados.

Storm; ¡¿tu que?"._ dijo incrédulo.

Shocket: ya me escucharon, quiero entrar en el equipo. _dijo el con seguridad.

Raider: pero no puedes solo pedirlo y ya, ademas no estamos todos._ dijo el en tono serio.

Umbra: es cierto, tendrás que pedirle permiso a nuestra líder._ dijo ella con el mismo tono.

Shocket: muy bien._ dijo el antes de mirar a Raider._ pero te recuerdo que estuve muy cerca de tu nivel en el inter escolar, ademas de que he estado entrenando fuertemente.

Lairax: punto anotado, pero de momento nuestra líder no esta._dijo ella de la nada.

Shocket no había esperado eso y el solo los miro sin entender.

Shocket: ¿entonces que están haciendo ahora?._ dijo el sin comprender.

Fire Shimmer: se podría decir que estamos en un periodo de entrenamiento por separado. _dijo el intentando

Umbra: pero bueno, tendremos que esperar a que Mikki tome algún descanso para preguntarle._ dijo ella mientras sus amigos asentían.

Shocket: muy bien, entonces esperare hasta que su líder pueda recibirme y hasta entonces entrenare mas que nunca._ dijo el con decisión.

Raider: muy bien, es tu decisión, pero te diré que la decisión final es de Mikki._ dijo mientras todos salían del salón directo a sus entrenamientos.

Mikki estaba corriendo como podía a la par de Magic, habían pasado unas horas desde que comenzaron su carrera alrededor del planeta y ella estaba mas cansada que nunca.

Magic: esta bien, te dije que lo haríamos en 80 días, descansemos un poco, con el tiempo te acostumbraras a esas ropas pesadas._ dijo ella de forma calmada.

Mikki cayo al piso y se quito la cazadora la cual cayo al piso provocando un agujero de tamaño considerable, tenia marcas rojas en el cuerpo y sentía mucho dolor en los músculos, Magic hizo aparecer un frasco con un liquido verde y lo abrió antes de entregárselo a la potra celeste

Magic: este es un liquido hecho a base de mentol, áloe, lavanda y otras hierbas curativas, así como algunos hechizos y pociones curativas, lo llamamos poción de recuperación completa, puedes untarla en tu piel o tomarte la, funciona de las dos formas._ dijo ella explicando lo que había en el frasco.

Mikki se tomo un poco del liquido y luego se froto un poco en sus partes adoloridas, ella se recupero casi al instante.

Mikki: si que es buena._ dijo ella poniéndose de pie.

Magic: muy bien, ya que ya te curaste es hora de seguir entrenando, así que ponte tus ropas otra vez._ dijo ella.

Mikki lanzo un quejido pero se volvió a poner su cazadora y siguió a su maestra, las semanas comenzaron a pasar y finalmente pasaron mis primeros 20 días, las dos estaban en la parte alta de una montaña y Magic estaba mirando descansar a la potra.

Magic: a penas si hemos pasado unos 20 días de la carrera, es a penas una cuarta parte, tenemos que terminar de darle la vuelta completa al planeta dentro de 2 meses mas._dijo ella de forma calmada.

Mikki: perdón tía... pero es que es mas duro de lo que pensaba._ dijo ella algo cortada.

Magic: hay una entrenamiento llamado la marcha de la muerte, es un entrenamiento de 40 días que equivale a los de un año, lo que estamos haciendo es el equivalente al doble o triple de eso, es decir que esto la dará a tu cuerpo la resistencia que tendría si se entrenara de forma normal por dos o tres años._ dijo ella explicando las cosas.

Mikki: ¿crees que esta sirviendo?._ dijo ella algo dudosa.

Magic: ya estas mas acostumbrada a las ropas pesadas, ¿verdad?._ dijo ella haciendo que Mikki se diera cuenta.

Era cierto que ahora su cuerpo estaba mas adaptado al peso y casi no tenia problemas para caminar, aunque le costaba correr.

Magic: muy bien, termino el descanso, tenemos que seguir la carrera._ dijo ella mientras Mikki se ponía de pie con algo de dificultad.

Las dos siguieron con la carrera y los días pasaron otra, vez si llegaban a un lago lo cruzaban nadando, si aparecía una montaña la escalaban, pasaban por las cuevas y seguían sin importar nada, si un animal salvaje las amenazaba ellas lo sacaban del camino y así todo continuo...

 **60 días después.**

Finalmente las dos regresaron a donde estaba la montaña con el monasterio en la sima.

Magic: muy bien, 80 días, como te dije, ya le dimos por completo la vuelta al planeta._dijo ella mirando a la potra que estaba algo cansada._ iremos al monasterio y descansaremos allí, pero después de 2 días, retomaremos el entrenamiento.

La potra llego junto con su maestra y luego las dos llegaron al monasterio, Magic llevo a Mikki justo a una habitación y una cama sorprendente mente cómoda.

Magic: como viviremos aquí durante tu entrenamiento, puedes quedarte aquí, yo estuve en este lugar cuando era alumna residente ._ dijo ella mientras Mikki miraba el lugar con curiosidad._ algunas de mis cosas aun están aquí, pero son de cuando tuve tu edad por segunda vez, entrenaba aquí unos días y luego regresaba con mi hermano, antes de ser adulta por segunda vez y luego fui residente aquí.

Magic se retiro de la habitación y ella miro a un mueble, ella abrió uno de los cajones y miro que estaba un uniforme parecido al de karate pero era azul oscuro con detalles negros, ella se saco su cazadora y se puso el uniforme, junto con una banda roja que iba en la cabeza, luego se miro en un espejo y se miro a su misma.

Magic: ese era mi viejo uniforme cuando entrenaba._ dijo ella regresando de la nada.

Mikki se dio la vuelta y miro a su tía.

Magic: Pai Mei me dio un nuevo luego de que ese se descoloro un poco, el color azul tendría que ser mas oscuro, pero me lo olvide aquí cuando me fui, puedes quedártelo si quieres._ dijo ella en tono suave.

Mikki se le acerco a Magic y le hablo con curiosidad.

Mikki: tía Magic, te tengo que preguntar, ¿porque te ofreciste a entrenarme personalmente?._ dijo ella curiosa.

Magic: la reina me encargo tu entrenamiento, pero con el tiempo pude ver que en el fondo tenias el potencial de ser una guerrera fuerte, una que puede quedar en la historia como una leyenda._ dijo ella asombrando a la potra.

Mikki: ¿pero como puedo hacer eso?._ dijo ella algo dudosa.

Magic: porque vienes de un linaje fuerte, tanto nativo como adoptivo, eras una descendiente de Orion, así como la hermana de Mike Bluer el guerrero resplandeciente, ademas de ser mi mejor aprendiz y mi alumna numero uno, pero sobre todas las cosas, te ayuda que seas tan idiota como Mike._ dijo ella con un tomo de broma en esa ultima parte.

Mikki; ¿idiota?, ¿quieres decir... ._ dijo ella confundida.

Magic: odias perder._dijo ella sonriendo y contestando la pregunta.

Mikki se sorprendió pero luego sonrió decidida.

Mikki: mi hermano siempre da su mejor esfuerzo y yo también lo are._ dijo ella decidida._ lo daré todo en el entrenamiento, sera tan fuerte como pueda, para proteger a los demás.

Magic: cuando te fortaleces por los demás y no solo por ti, es cuando tus verdaderos poderes surgen, eso es lo que tu hermano aprendió y eso es lo que aprenderás tu._ dijo ella mirando firmemente a la potra.

Mikki: entonces descansare y estaré lista._ dijo ella convencida.

Los días pasaron y Magic estaba poniendo todo el empeño posible por preparar a Mikki.

Magic: vamos, concentra tu espíritu._ dijo ella usando una espada de madera contra Mikki quien tenia sus brazos cubiertos de armadura espíritu.

Mikki estaba en un rió rodeada de peses.

Magic: esto te ayuda a desarrollar y a usar el mantra para prever el futuro, avanza por el rió, pero no toques a ninguno de los peses._ explico ella el ejercicio.

Mikki camino lentamente concentrando el mantra, pero un pez la asusto y ella se cayo al agua.

Magic: cuando entrenaba a tu hermano, le enseñe como despertar y usar el mantra, pero el nunca aprendió a desarrollarlo tan profundamente como te lo estoy enseñando a ti, el ya tenia su forma de pelear demasiado desarrollada._ dijo la yegua._ ahora levántate y comienza de nuevo.

Mikki se levanto y regreso al ejercicio, Magic estaba junto con la potra en medio de un bosque lleno de costales amarrados en las ramas.

Magic: ahora practicaremos en desarrollar tu Seikuken, lanzare todos los costales contra ti, no uses tu mantra, intenta captar y repeler su ataque._ dijo ella seriamente.

Y así usando su magia hizo que los costales comenzarán a golpear a la potra, ella intentaba predecir por donde vendrían y contraatacar pero le era muy difícil hacerlo todo al mismo tiempo, luego el terreno cambio y estaban en la ladera de una montaña escalando, saltaban de roca en roca para subir excepto que Magic subía sin nada encima y Mikki tenía su Cazadora pesada arriba del uniforme y tenía pesas en Los cascos traseros.

Magic: Recuerda siempre esto, si quieres ser fuerte tendrás que enfrentarte a muchos y algunos serán más fuertes que tú, pero superar esas adversidades te hará más fuerte que ellos._ dijo ella mientras seguía saltando y subiendo.

Mikki se sentía muy pesada por todo el peso encima pero intentaba darle alcance a su maestra, luego las dos estaban en medio de un entrenamiento en las nubes mientras volaban.

Magic: en la mayor parte de las batallas el ganador se define por 3 puntos clave, fuerza, resistencia y velocidad, Pero si te concentras en el desarrollar más uno de ellos En vez de los 3 eso te da serias desventajas, si quieres poder enfrentarte a los mejores y a enemigos más fuertes, tienes que conseguir una proporción adecuada entre estos tres puntos._ ella comenzó a usar su magia y las nubes comenzaron a tronar._ acabo de aplicar le hechizo de tormenta las nubes, Relámpagos no te mataran, pero no significa que no va a dolerte, los gallos están compuestos por energía pura y nada se mueve más rápido que la energía misma, ya que esta genera la luz se mueve a una velocidad de 300.000 kilómetros por segundo, evita los rayos enfocandote y trata de anticiparse, si alguno te golpea tendrás que resistirlo.

Los rayos comenzaron a llegar de todas partes casi al mismo tiempo y la celeste trataba de evitarlos cómo le fuera posible.

Magic: De antemano te advierto que estoy siendo demasiado suave, ya que Pai mei me hacia hacer cosas mucho más difíciles._ dijo ella que es concentrando a la potra un momento provocando que le golpeara un rayo._ hasta que no te lo indique no debes dejar de esquivar o resistir, muchas veces el enemigo tratará de distraerte y sacar ventaja, tienes que aprender a ignorar toda posible distracción.

Luego La princesa Celeste estaba empujando una roca y se veía que tenía muchas dificultades.

Magic: aumenta el peso de tus ropas y ahora cargas tú mismo peso 15 veces, te acostumbraras también y será mejor que sea así, porque aún nos faltan dos años y medio por entrenar._ dijo ella Mirando a su alumna.

Uno de los días que tomaron para descansar la yegua mayor miró a su alumna y habló.

Magic: el uniforme que llevas debajo de tus ropas, simboliza el legado y el respeto por las enseñanzas qué mi maestro me Lego y que te estoy transmitiendo a ti, estas enseñanzas se transfieren de maestro alumno o entre los miembros de nuestras familias._ dijo ella mientras me miraba el uniforme que tenía debajo de la cazadora._ cuando terminemos de entrenar tendrás que quitarte ese uniforme porque luego te corresponderá entregárselo a tu aprendiz, o a tus hijos o hijas, Así es como el legado se transmite y sigue vivo.

Mikki asintió y se preparó para continuar entrenando.

 **hasta el próximo capítulo por favor Comenten.**


	26. El interescolar 2 parte 1

CAPITULO **XXV**

 **El ÍNTER ESCOLAR 2**

Habian pasado dos años desde que Mikki comenzó a entrenar y con 15 años recién cumplidos ella seguía esforzándose ,Mikki estaba junto con Magic, las dos estaban balanceando se en su casco delantero derecho en un poste, las dos tenían su casco brillando y debajo de ellas estaban varios picos de metal.

Magic: este entrenamiento es para aprender a concentrar la energía en un solo punto fijo, tienes que entender esto, en cuanta mas energía puedas acumular mas fuerte sera el ataque que lances._ dijo ella seriamente.

Mikki escuchaba mientras seguía el ejercicio, luego las dos estaban meditando en medio de un gran circulo de fuego.

Magic: para dominar las artes, la paz interior es tan importante como la fuerza y los otros aspectos físicos, por eso tienes que aprender a encontrarla en cualquier circunstancia._ dijo ella mientras tenia sus ojos cerrados por la meditación.

Luego las dos estaban entrenando con espadas, cada una tenia dos espadas de madera en los cascos.

Magic: tu hermano así como muchos de tus familiares y amigos están relacionados con la técnica de espada doble._ dijo ella comenzando otra explicación._ cuando regresemos me asegurare de que tengas suficiente habilidad para usar dos espadas al mismo tiempo.

Mikki levanto sus espadas de entrenamiento y se preparo.

Mikki: comencemos._ dijo ella con decisión.

Las dos comenzaron a entrenar y luego de un rayo Magic las detuvo.

Magic: Mikki, nos tomaremos unos días de descanso._dijo ella dejando a la potra algo confundida.

Mikki: pero si descansamos hace menos de un mes._ dijo ella sin entender a su tía.

Magic: esta mañana me llego un correo de mi hermana Star, ya estamos en la época del inter escolar._ dijo ella llamando su atención.

Mikki: pero yo ya no estoy en la academia._ dijo ella confundida.

Magic: en realidad te deje inscrita como estudiante exterior, por eso es que podrás participar, este años nos enfrentaremos a las academias del este y el oeste._ dijo ella explicando todo.

Mikki: ¿hay alguna diferencia con el inter escolar de la sección primaria?._ pregunto ella buscando detalles.

Magic: en la sección secundaria, solo participan los alumnos con mejor promedio, solo los que tienen arriba de 9 y los mantienen pueden entrar._ dijo ella explicando.

Mikki: esta bien, entonces vamos._ dijo ella algo emocionada.

Magic abrió un portal y pasaron por el, llegaron justo al puerto de naves.

Magic: muy bien, tenemos que movernos._ dijo ella abriendo un portal.

Las dos lo cruzaron y llegaron a la academia justo en el puerto de llegada.

Magic: muy bien, puede ir a tu habitación, me encargue de traer tus pertenecías, después de que termine en inter escolar, recuerda que tenemos unos 3 meses mas de entrenamiento._ dijo ella antes de caminar fuera del lugar.

Mikki camino por el lugar y finalmente llego a una puerta de acceso, paso su huella por un escaner y la voz de la computadora respondió.

Computadora: reconocida, Milenium Star, B-01._ dijo la computadora antes de abrir la puerta.

Se revelo un portal y Mikki paso por allí llegando a la habitación que ocupaba en el santuario, una vez allí comenzó a reviar su computadora.

Mikki: este inter escolar es contra las academias del este y el oeste, las academias del norte y del sur tenían grandes promesas, veamos que tenemos._ dijo ella tecleando unas cosas.

Luego noto que le estaba entrando una llamada y respondió rápidamente.

Mike: Mikki, ¿estas allí?._ quien llamaba era Mike.

Mikki: aquí estoy hermano._ dijo ella respondiendo la vídeo llamada.

Mike: hace unos meses que no teníamos boticas tuyas, desde el cumpleaños de Heart Fire que no tenemos noticias tuyas._ dijo el con algo de regaño pero luego se calmo._ pero en fin, me entere que entraras al inter escolar de este año.

Mikki: así es, sera el segundo inter escolar que ganaremos._ dijo ella con confianza.

Mike: no te confíes tanto, yo se que has entrenado muy intensamente en estos años y aun tienes que entrenar mas, pero recuerda, ¿que es lo que Magic siempre te dice?._ pregunto el intentando que su hermana reflexione.

Mikki: subestimar al enemigo es igual a invitar a la derrota._ dijo ella calmada y recordando sus lecciones.

Mike: así es, pero quería decirte que este año llevaremos a los niños a verte competir junto con los demás, están muy emocionados._ dijo el mas animado.

Mikki: muy bien, le informare a la tía Magic para que tenga todo listo para recibirlos._ dijo ella contenta porque sus familiares vendrían a verla a la competencia.

Mike: los niños también quieren verte, ademas sera su primera visita a la academia._ dijo el recordando el entusiasmo de sus hijos.

Mikki: muy bien, los esperemos._ dijo ella contenta.

Finalmente los dos cortaron la llamada, luego por la ventana entro Fire White.

Fire White: ¿porque tardaste tanto?, Magic me envió aquí hace una hora._ dijo el algo aburrido.

Mikki: con razón no te había visto por el monasterio en un rato._ dijo ella mirando a su fenix.

Fire White: ¿ansiosa por el inter escolar?._ pregunto el a su compañera.

Mikki: no me esperaba participar otra vez, pero sera bueno, siempre que nos reunimos con los demás, sucede alguna catástrofe que hay que resolver, me gustaría algo mas tranquilo y esto es lo mas cerca que tendré a eso._ dijo ella con tono bromista.

Fire White: bueno, la ultima vez fue un director tramposo, ¿que puede salir mal esta vez?._ dijo el con optimismo.

Mikki: ¡Fire White!, no hay que decir eso a la ligera, siempre puede suceder algo malo por decir eso._ dijo ella regañando lo y algo preocupada al mismo tiempo.

Mientras tanto las naves con los alumnos de las otras academias estaban llegando, los estudiantes comenzaron a bajaron de las naves y en eso una yegua unicornio algo mayor con un parche en el ojo apareció, tenia piel blanca con una crin amarilla de tono muy oscuro, su cuite mark eran dos katanas, teniendo a 10 potros adolescentes a su lado, pero los dos con capas cubriendo sus cuerpos.

¿?: muy bien Magic, ahora probaremos quien de las dos entreno mejor a sus estudiantes._ dijo ella con desafió.

Mikki regreso a la academia y en uno de los salones se encontró con sus amigos, todos la recibieron con ánimos.

Raider: Mikki que bueno que llegaste._ dijo el joven contento aunque por dentro estaba muy nervioso viendo lo hermosa que se había puesto.

Shocket: este año competiré por la academia central, pero no me esperaba tener que enfrentar al norte y al sur otra vez._ dijo el con interés en este evento.

Bloom: ¿ya enfrentaste al este y al oeste?._ dijo ella intensada.

Shocket: cuando era mas pequeño, nos enfrentamos a la academia del oeste junto con la del este, recuerdo que aquella vez perdimos, los que estaban peleando eran algunos que se hacen llamar las cobras, ellos eran peleadores letales, si no fuera que los referís detuvieron las peleas, ellos hubieran matado a sus oponentes sin piedad, fue por eso que la academia del oeste fue descalificada._ dijo el recordando lo que paso hace unos años._ no se que vaya a pasar este año, pero espero cobrarme lo que paso la ultima vez._ dijo el tono peligroso.

Finalmente todos se prepararon para cuando los llamaran a la ceremonia de presentación, finalmente llego en momento y los estudiantes de cada academia se presentaron, todos los padres y familiares que pudieron llegar estaban en las gradas junto con los alumnos que no participaban, entre ellos la familia de Mikki la miraba dándole apoyo desde las gradas.

Magic: muy bien comenzamos ahora._ dijo ella antes de usar un hechizo para incrementar su voz._ ¡sean bienvenidos todos al inter escolar de este año!, ¡ahora comenzaremos con la ceremonia de bienvenida para nuestros amigos de las otras academias!, ¡primero nuestros amigos del este, demos les la bienvenida y a directora, Lady Tauriel.

Por la puerta pasaron diferentes especies y junto con ellos llego una alicornio de piel blanca con crines verdes con destellos rojo claro y ojos morados, tenia cuite mark de una espada con dos cuchillos apoyados en ella, la yegua se le acerco a Magic y le dio un abrazo.

Magic: mi amiga, gracias por venir._ dijo ella contenta.

Tauriel: es un honor y gracias por darme el trabajo._ dijo ella sonriendo con calma.

Luego de que los del este se pusieron en orden Magic volvió a hablar.

Magic: ¡ahora los de la academia del oeste!, ¡recibamos los junto con su director Rocks Rafe!._ dijo ella otra vez en voz alta.

Esta vez cuando entraron solo la mitad de los alumnos venían de forma normal, pero la otra mitad venían cubiertos con capas negras y junto con ellos venia la yegua de antes, detrás de ellos entro un semental pegaso de piel roja con crines negro con gris y ojos verde claro, tenia cuite mark de tres rocas partidas y se veía muy serio.

Magic: bienvenido director._ dijo ella en tono formal.

Rocks Rafe: un gusto verla excelencia._ dijo el con formalidad.

La yegua que los acompañaba se le acerco a Magic quien se sorprendió al verla.

Magic: ¡¿Tory?!._ dijo ella asombrada.

La yegua la miro con enojo.

¿?: mi nombre es B_Trix, eso debe haberte quedado claro hace 50 años._ dijo ella enojada.

Magic solo la miro seriamente.

Magic: me imagino que tu los entrenaste, eso explicaría porque la academia del oeste fue descalificada, tu siempre fuiste así._ dijo ella con tono serio.

B_Trix: espero que entrenaras bien a tus soldados, pero a diferencia de los míos, ellos siguen siendo niños._ dijo ella con burla.

Magic: veo que el ojo que te quitaron, solo te hizo mas ciega de lo que ya eras._ dijo ella con enojo.

Finalmente la yegua se retiro y aunque seguía algo molesta, tomo la palabra otra vez.

Magic: ¡en una hora comenzaremos con la parte académica, los que quieran ver a sus familiares pueden hacerlo antes de que comienza la sección académica de la competencia!._ dijo ella finalmente antes de dejar de hablar.

Todos los alumnos siguieron lo indicado y Mikki se reunió con su familia, sus dos sobrinos llegaron primero y le dieron un fuerte abrazo.

Star White: tía Mikki, que bueno verte._ dijo el potro contento.

Heart Fire: no te veíamos desde mi cumpleaños._ dijo ella algo triste.

Mikki: hay cariño, perdón, pero ya falta poco para terminar mi entrenamiento en el exterior._ dijo ella consolando a su sobrina._ vinieron en a apoyar a su tía, ¿verdad?

Star White: pues claro._ dijo el animado.

Heart Fire; sabemos que ganaras tía._ dijo ella contenta.

Mike se le acerco y abrazo a su hermana.

Mike: la ultima vez lo hiciste bien, ¿te esforzaras mas ahora verdad?._ pregunto el con burla.

Mikki: de eso no hay duda._ dijo ella con el mismo tono.

Luego mientras Mikki se reunía con sus padres y tíos, Mike se acerco a Magic con algo de duda.

Mike; ¿conoces a esa maestra Magic?._ pregunto el con seriedad.

Magic: si la conozco, han pasado poco mas de 20 años aquí, pero antes de que la honda de tiempo entre nuestros mundos se equilibrara, fue hace 50 años en el planeta astralix, ella también era alumna de Pai Mei._ dijo ella en tono serio.

Mike: ¡¿las dos aprendieron del mismo maestro?!._ pregunto el algo incrédulo.

Magic: si, eramos de sus mejores alumnas, pero solo uno de sus alumnos ganaría el derecho de ser su aprendiz personal, al final todos peleamos entre nosotros, cuando todo termino solo quedamos ella y yo._ dijo con algo de pesadez por eso recuerdos._ Pai Mei me escogió a mi, aun sin que peleáramos entre nosotras.

Mike: ¿ te paso algo malo con ella?._ pregunto intentando entender.

Magic: ella siempre se molesto con Pai Mei por no dejarle pelear conmigo, pero el me dijo que me escogió a mi, porque B_Trix no tenia ningún interés en la disciplina, ella solo corrompió todo lo que el le enseño, siempre se escapaba a pelear por su cuenta en las ciudades cercanas._ dijo ella recordando esos momentos._ siempre dejaba a todos los que enfrentaba completamente lisiados o a veces los mataba si la hacían enojar.

Mike: en pocas palabras, ella no tenia honor ni disciplina._ dijo el con seriedad.

Magic: así es, ella misma se atrevió a desafiar a Pai Mei, la razón de porque tiene ese ojo cubierto, es porque Pai Mei se lo saco como castigo antes de expulsarla._ dijo ella con voz tétrica.

Mike se quedo impactado y retrocedió algo asustado.

Mike: ¿pero como...?._ el no termino la pregunta porque Magic respondió.

Magic: esa eran las reglas para los que aprendían bajo sus instrucciones, si hacías algo que lo disgustara te rompía la espalda como si fuera cristal, si lo mirabas con desafió el te sacaría los ojos._ dijo ella recordando esos momentos con algo de pavor.

Mike: ¿pero como puede el haber sido tu maestro?._ pregunto el algo incrédulo.

Magic: el siempre me dijo que tenia un destino, por eso me enseño todo, hasta el ultimo de sus secretos._ dijo ella con seriedad._ pero no te preocupes, no planeo enseñarlos a nadie, si he de morir en algún momento, prefiero que esos secretos mueran conmigo.

Mike: bueno eso me alegra, porque no quisiera que Mikki aprendiera esas cosas._ dijo el algo asustado.

Magic: ella ya sabe que hay cosas que no deben aprenderse._ dijo ella antes de caminar hacia los asientos recebados para los guardianes con Mike.

Las pruebas de la parte intelectual estaba comenzando, Sunset salto de su asiento y tomo la palabra.

Sunset: en esta ocasión, yo misma supervisare esta parte junto con otros guardianes mas._ dijo ella con seriedad._ la primera parte de la sección académica es la ronda de preguntas...

 **Nota: tal vez algunos quieran tomar nota, por si las moscas en el futuro.**

Sunset hizo una señal y bajaron una gran pantalla desde arriba.

Sunset: esta holo pantalla táctil, sera donde aparecerán las preguntas y donde se escribirán las respuestas cuando lleguemos a ese punto._ dijo ella en tono de orden.

La pantalla se encendió y algunas letras comenzaron a aparecer, había 10 estudiantes de cada academia lisos para responder.

Sunset: muy bien, primera pregunta, ¿cuales son las leyes fundamentales de la física?._ pregunto ella a los tres equipos.

Mikki respondió al instante.

Mikki: la ley de la gravedad, la del electromagnetismo y los dos tipos de fuerza nucleares, tanto la débil como la fuerte._ dijo ella rápidamente.

Sunset: correcto, muy bien la siguiente, ¿cual es el elemento con el mayor numero de masa atómica conocida?._ pregunto ella a los presentes.

Wind Strike quien también estaba presente respondió.

Strike: hasta el momento el elemento con el mayor numero conocido es el Hassium, numero de 277._ dijo el con seguridad.

Sunset: correcto._ dijo ella y así continuaron.

 **Quedan 27 participantes.**

Sunset: ¿cuales son los primeros 15 dígitos de Pi?._ pregunto ella a los estudiantes.

Estudiante del Oeste: 3.14159265358979._ dijo el respondiendo.

 **Quedan 21 estudiantes.**

Sunset: ¿cual es la definición del termino taquigrafía?._ pregunto la yegua.

Esta vez respondió Bloom.

Bloom: Técnica de escritura en la que se utilizan ciertos signos y abreviaturas especiales, para poder transcribir todo lo que dice alguien a la misma velocidad a la que habla._ dijo ella respondiendo la pregunta.

 **Quedan 15 estudiantes.**

Sunset: ¿cual es el material mas resistente que se conoce hasta la actualidad?._ dijo ella mirando a los restantes.

Mikki: el grafeno, es 5 veces mas ligero que el aluminio y 200 veces mas fuerte que el acertó mejor forjado._ dijo ella respondiendo.

 **Quedan 7 estudiantes.**

Sunset: ¿cual es el significa de la palabra Regicidio?._ pregunto ella a los pocos que quedaban.

Estudiante del este: Asesinato de un rey o una reina , si no un atentado contra su vida._ dijo respondiendo su pregunta.

 **Quedan 3 estudiantes.**

Sunset miro a los que quedaban, a cada academia solo le quedaba un representante siendo Mikki la que quedaba de la academia central.

Sunset: muy bien, ya casi estamos terminando._ dijo ella mirando atentamente a los tres faltan tes._ estamos llegando al final.

Los tres que se quedaron estaban tensos con lo que pudieran preguntar al siguiente.

Sunset: muy bien, ¿cual es el logaritmo de 144?._ pregunto ella a los restantes.

Mikki: 2.1583624921._ dijo ella respondiendo rápido.

Sunset: muy bien, ¿cual es la ley que se representa en la cuna de Newton?._ dijo ella mirando a los estudiantes.

 **Nota: O es oeste y E es este.**

Estudiante_O: la fuerza de acción y reacción, por cada acción hay una reacción igual pero opuesta._ dijo el respondiendo con rapidez.

Sunset: eso esta mal, la cuna de Newton se usa para demostrar la ley de conservación del momento lineal ._ dijo ella mirando a los estudiantes faltan tes._lo lamento pero la academia del oeste queda fuera._ dijo ella con algo de tristeza.

Sin mas el ultimo estudiante del oeste se retiro, solo quedando los últimos dos estudiantes.

Sunset: muy bien, recuerden que el primero que se equivoque es el que perderá._ dijo ella mirando fijamente a los dos restantes._ ¿cual es la definición de jerarquía?

Mikki: organización de personas o cosas en una escala ordenada y subordinante, según un criterio de mayor o menor importancia o relevancia dentro de la misma.._ dijo ella en forma de respuesta.

Sunset: correcto._ dijo ella antes de pasar a la siguiente pregunta._ muy bien, como solo quedan dos de ustedes, según las reglas, usaremos preguntas de la clase teórica mágica.

Eso puso a los dos sobrantes muy nerviosos.

 **Nota: estas preguntas ya no les servirán en el mundo real, solo como advertencia.**

Sunset: muy bien, ¿cuales son los ingredientes para una poción que deshace hechizos mutantes?._ dijo ella seriamente.

Mikki: lagrimas de hiena, polvo de cuerno de unicornio y ojos de dragón._ dijo ella al instante.

Sunset: correcto, ¿como se puede deshacer un hechizo en caso de que no se recuerde el contra hechizo?._ dijo ella y los dos estuvieron pensando la respuesta.

Mikki: se puede utilizar harina Flux para des hacerlo._ dijo ella rápidamente.

Sunset: correcto._ ella miro al estudiante del este._ recuerda que según las reglas, si te quedas sin responder 3 preguntas seguidas, pierdes automáticamente, ya que estamos en los últimos dos.

El ultimo estudiante de la academia del este se mostró nervioso.

Sunset: ¿para que se utiliza la poción amor trentia?._ pregunto ella a los dos.

Estudiante_E: es una poción de amor muy poderosa._ dijo el rápidamente.

Sunset: eso es muy simple, pero correcto._ dijo ella con seriedad._ ¿porque se le da ese nombre a la poción filtro de muertos en vida?

Mikki: porque a pesar de ser una poción para dormir, el estado de sueño en el que quedan los que la usan es tan profundo que parecen muertos._ dijo ella en forma de respuesta.

Sunset: correcto, muy bien, ¿cual es el hechizo reversor para anular las maldiciones de exilio?._ dijo ella a los dos restantes.

Mikki: replusera, revulsera, revolverus, mane._ dijo ella rápidamente.

Sunset: correcto, Mikki si respondes correctamente ahora ganas._ luego miro al otro estudiante._ pero si tu responder la competencia continua.

Los dos estudiantes miraron fijamente a la guardiana y Sunset hizo la pregunta.

Sunset: ¿cual es el ingrediente principal de una poción mata lobos?._ dijo ella a los dos estudiantes.

Los dos lo pensaron con gran empeño y Mikki hablo rápido.

Mikki: nitrato de plata._ dijo ella al instante.

Sunset: correcto._ dijo ella al final._ la academia central, gana la sección académica.

Todos los presentes alabaron por lo alto y Mikki suspiro aliviada, esto había sido mucho mas difícil que el de hace unos años, luego Magic tomo la palabra desde su asiento.

Magic: el evento académico se extendió más de lo esperado, Pero eso demuestra que nuestros jóvenes han progresado notablemente._ dijo ella con orgullo a los estudiantes de todas las academias presentes._ con esto concluimos las competencias para la sección civil, mañana comenzaremos con los combates de la sección militar para los otros estudiantes.

Sin mas todo se retiraron mientras que algunos estaban reuniendo con sus familias, Mikki se reunió con su familia y su madre fue la primera en llegar dándole un fuerte abrazo.

Light Hope: Ay mi pequeña, tú siempre fuiste mi genio y hoy lo demostraste otra vez, pero cuando volvamos a casa vas a tener que repasar un poco tu termodinámica y tú astrofísica._ dijo ella antes de separarse del abrazo.

Mike también la felicito así como su padre y sus tíos, finalmente fue el turno de los pequeños.

Heart Fire: eres muy lista tía Mikki._ dijo ella contenta.

Star White: la ciencia siempre se me complica pero le hiciste bien._ dijo el potro felicitando a su tía.

Mike finalmente habló con su hermana.

Mike: Mikki Recuerda que mañana comienzan los combates del torneo de la sección militar y te enfrentaras con oponentes más fuertes que la última vez._ dijo el de forma seria.

Mikki: sé que aún me faltan unos meses para completar mi entrenamiento de 3 años, además de otros dos para completar completamente mi adiestramiento con la tía Magic, un poco de confianza siempre ayuda y estoy bien segura que saldré adelante._ dijo ella con confianza en su voz.

Mientras tanto con la academia del oeste, B_Trix estaba frente a sus alumnos cubiertos mientras practicaban en las poses de pelea.

B_Trix: recuerden golpeen primero, ataquen con fuerza, si alguien nos ataca es el enemigo y el enemigo no merece Piedad, sin Piedad con el enemigo, sin Piedad en la vida._ dijo ella con tono de voz tétrico._ ya nos dieron el trofeo de la sección académica, Pero eso poco importa porque aún podemos romper los huesos, para que nos den el trofeo de la sección militar.

Ella hizo unas indicaciones y todos se pusieron firmes en fila.

B_Trix: Recuerden que aún si es molesto hay de contenerse, si los matamos aunque sea divertido no nos dejarán competir otra vez, pueden lesionar los tanto como quieran Pero los quiero vivos.

todos escuchaban sus palabras con atención y sin replicar.

B_Trix: si llego a ver es la menor duda o debilidad, les aseguro que no la tolera._ dijo ella con amargura._ vinimos aquí para ganar Y eso es todo, ¡¿les quedó claro?!

Alumnos: Si maestra._ dijeron de forma coordinada y sería.

Todo se estaba preparando para el evento de mañana, pero Magic tuvo que hablar con Mikki antes del evento.

Magic: Mikki tengo que advertirte que tengas mucho cuidado con la academia del oeste, la que los entreno también estudió con Pai mei, pero a diferencia de mi ella es muy violenta, no tiene sentido del honor y sólo le importa despedazar a quién enfrenta._dijo ella con seriedad a su alumna._ los estudiantes que ella preparó, sin duda pueden ser peleadores muy letales y peligrosos, así que no te confíes.

Mikki se impactó por eso y comprendió que tenía que tomar el asunto con seriedad.

Mikki: pero fuiste su mejor alumna, de seguro tu entrenamiento es mejor que el de ella._dijo ella intentando conservar la seguridad.

Magic: será mejor que entiendas esto, las dos nunca nos hemos enfrentado entre nosotros, así que no te confíes._dijo ella mientras Mikki aceptaba sus palabras._ pero además de todo recuerda, si en algún momento te sientes desorientada, enfoca tu mente y busca tu centro.

Mikki: si lo are._dijo ella con decisión.

Final mente todos se reunieron para la segunda parte del inter escolar, Magic estaba junto con los otros guardianes en sus asientos y se levantó para tomar la palabra.

Magic: bienvenidos a todos a la segunda parte del interescolar, cómo sabrán de los 30 alumnos que se enfrentarán en esta ocasión, los reduciremos a 15, luego se liquida a uno para que pase automáticamente la siguiente ronda mientras que los otros 14 continuarán sus enfrentamientos, finalmente esos siete más el promovido se convertirán en 8, esos estudiantes enfrentarán en las finales y al final cuando sólo quede uno, La Academia la que el represente será la ganadora de este interescolar._ dijo ella resumiendo de la forma más simple posible las condiciones.

Todos los estudiantes pasaron ala arena y en esta ocasión la misma Star Black sería la referí.

Star Black: muy bien ahora la pantalla holografica, comenzará a mostrar los nombres que pelearán._ dijo ella mientras la pantalla que se usó en el anterior evento salía desde arriba y comenzaba a mostrar dos ruletas con nombres._ en una de las ruletas hay 15 nombres y en la otra están los demás, hay 5 estudiantes de cada academia en cada ruleta para hacer lo equitativo Por lo cual, creo que está demás decir que incluso pueden enfrentarse a miembros de su misma academia.

Todos los que iban a participar en los combates estaba mirando las ruletas con atención por si salían sus nombres, la sección militar de la competencia iba a comenzar y Mikki junto con sus amigos estaban dispuestos a dar todo de sí mismos.

 **Hasta el próximo capitulo, por favor dejen comentarios.**


End file.
